Full Circle
by Tomwillisrulz
Summary: Alice's life had come full circle. A doctor had decided to save her life by ending it so many years ago to kill the game of the hunt. Now her hand is being forced to make a choice of whether or not to change her mate in order to protect her. A/B pairing
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so where to begin. I haven't published anything up here for a while and this is my first attempt at a femslash so let's all just be nice now haha. Hopefully you guys will like it, a friend requested that I write a story with an Alice/Bella pairing so here it is. I know people have used the whole 'Alice having a vision of Bella thing' before but hopefully I have made this different and it will be different in the coming chapters. I'm only using that storyline for the beginning. Oh and the whole story will be in Alice's POV just because I have written a whole heap of it already so it would be waayyy too painful to change it.**

**I'm rating it T but I might change it later, there isn't bad language or anything but just incase...  
**

** Just to let you know that seeing Alice is single I changed Jasper's character into a female called Jasmine or Jazz as she is known to the characters. I imagine her with strawberry blonde hair, with soft features making her a classic beauty. She has a soft spoken southern accent and possesses the same power as Jasper does.**

**Hopefully that makes sense. Anyway, I hope you like it. See you at the bottom!  
**

**Disclaimer: I clearly own nothing...  
**

* * *

_Alice's P.O.V_

The wind was cold, though never as cold as us. The weather was harsh though no harsher than our eternal existence. Things hadn't been so easy for my family and I, being what we were of course. Though things had gotten easier for me when I began having these certain kinds of visions while one decade ago. When it first hit me, it hit me like a ton of bricks. I didn't understand any of it, I couldn't comprehend it.

I never thought I was gay, it never even came to my attention but here I was in my vision with another woman. A captivatingly beautiful, perfect yet imperfect human. I didn't know her name nor did I know when I would meet her but I knew that one day I would find her. My visions had been occurring on the rate of about twice a week on average and it was torture for me to just have to sit back and wait for her to come to me.

Carlisle thought it would be best that I waited because in the visions she accepted me. If I were to rush things then maybe she wouldn't have been ready to accept what I was and I could lose her forever without even having the chance of knowing her properly. We were driving on the way to school, it was midterm and I was ready for another day of social isolation from the humans at school.

I felt a rush of energy as we approached the turn off for school, it was the usual feeling before I was sucked in by a vision. It was the girl. She was standing in the car park of Forks high. It was the present day and she was standing by her orange, beat up truck. I had seen visions of us previously but they were different. We were laughing, talking, kissing and she didn't even move away from my coldness she actually seemed to embrace it.

This vision was simple as if announcing that finally she had arrived. The girl dropped her books all over the floor and no one else came to help so I felt compelled to go. I blinked several times as my eyesight switched back to what was in front of me rather than to what I was seeing in my vision. Before I knew what I was doing my hand flew to my mouth to cover the shock and awe mixed with a smile that was plastered on my face.

"What is it?" Edward asked from the front seat

"She's here" I whispered while looking around for her orange truck as we pulled up into the car park

"She is?" Jazz asked in front of me, she and Edward were both a little surprised

It was always difficult for me.

Edward had Jazz, they were inseparable. Rosalie had Emmett and Carlisle had Esme. It was always just me. Which was probably why I craved human interaction more than they did, because no matter what they always had someone.

I knew I had hope coming when I started seeing these visions of her but this future was fragile. The future I had seen, the girl accepted me for what I was, she didn't even seem shocked when we touched. She wasn't reluctant to kiss me or told my hand, she just accepted me like I was an average human being. That could always change, she could have easily decided that I was a freak and by every right that is how she should have reacted. She should have pushed me away and never wanted to see me again. On one hand I had wanted that, to protect her. On the other hand though I wanted to know everything about her and I wanted her to know everything about me.

"Alice you have to stop worrying. Things will work out, you just have to let it" Edward said calmly

"Easy for you to say! You're married with your mate and I'm just about to meet mine" I said anxiously and a small smile crept up on my lips "I don't even know the girl's name yet"

"Well if she's here today then you won't have to wait long" Jazz said in a calming voice.

She was using her mojo on me and I could tell. Normally I would have been mad at her for it after but I was actually thankful that she was keeping me calm.

We stepped out of the volvo, eyes on us as usual. I was used to everyone watching us by now but I certainly didn't enjoy it. People had grown accustomed to us by now but they certainly would not come near us, they wouldn't even sit next to any of us in class. I knew it was dangerous for humans to be in contact with and deep down they knew it too but I still couldn't help but want some kind of bond with someone.

I could smell her before I even spotted her. Her blood was so intoxicating, it was like nothing I had ever smelt before. I covered my nose quickly and looked back to Edward and Jazz who were staring a hole in what I had gathered was her direction. It was singing to me, calling me to rip her apart and gorge on her lifeblood but I felt a wave of calm hit me and I moved my hand from my nose. If she was my mate then I was going to just deal with it. I whipped my head around to look at where Edward and Jazz were looking and I spotted her from behind.

There she was.

If my heart could beat it would have skipped one, if I still breathed then I would have stopped. She was even more perfect than in my visions. Her long brown hair flowed effortlessly as she used one hand to rake a stray piece from her face. Her body frame was small, petite but she was just a little taller than me. She had big brown eyes that ripped me apart in my visions and her perfect lips drove me wild. She was dressed in skinny jeans, converse and a purple hoodie. She was pale so I wasn't sure where she had originated from but she certainly wasn't as pale as us.

She struggled to close her car door juggling a stack of books, once she did manage to close her door the keys and books fell to the floor. I froze for a moment...my vision.

I took a step forward but I felt Edward's hand grasp my shoulder tightly

I growled quietly as I looked back to him. Questioning him as to why he wouldn't let me go to her.

"Be careful" Edward said as he furrowed his eyebrows "I can smell her from here"

He was right, she smelt fantastic and that was only from a distance. It didn't help that the wind was blowing but she was possibly my singer which made everything much more difficult. He let go of my shoulder and I quickly made my way to her side, not even allowing myself to second guess the situation.

I bent down to grab the last book as she stood with the rest of them and her gaze fell upon mine. She paused as she saw me, I took in her features. She was surprised, at what though I wasn't too sure.

"I believe this is yours" I said with a grin. Maybe a little too eagerly

'_Get it together Alice; you'll freak the poor girl out' _Was the first thought that popped into my head.

"Oh, thanks" She said with an embarrassed smile "I didn't see you standing around. You got here really quickly"

I responded with nothing more than a smile as I continued to hold out her book for her

She extended her arm to take the book when the other books began to slide. I quickly grabbed the others that were about to fall and chuckled to myself quietly

"Would you like some help?" I asked her raising an eyebrow and she nodded slightly with a blush creeping up on her cheeks. She was making it so difficult for me to control myself.

"Trust me to do something like this" She mumbled. The comment was more so directed to herself then it was to me

"You drop your books often?" I asked playfully and I was rewarded with quiet laughter

"That and I'm just really ridiculously clumsy" She said "I'm Bella by the way. Bella Swan"

"Well Bella Swan, I'm Alice Cullen" I said as my head began to spin.

After a long decade I had come to know her name and it was a perfect fit for the human..my human.

She locked her truck, stuffing her keys in her pocket. She hurriedly threw her bag over her shoulder and she held out her arms for her books. Gently I placed them in her arms, balancing them evenly. She lifted her eyes from her books and I felt a jolt of electricity practically strong enough to start up my frozen heart

"Thanks" Bella said simply with a shy smile

"It's no problems" I replied shrugging casually

She flashed a small smile in my direction once again and I watched her as she walked away.

I turned to meet up with the rest of my family who were all staring by the cars looking in my direction. Jazz leaned against Edward with a soft smile on her face as she watched happily but Rosalie looked less than happy. I practically skipped to my destination as I took a quick glance back at Bella while she made her way slowly through the crowded car park.

"So?" Jazz asked excitedly

"Her name's Bella" I said with a large grin spreading on my lips while clasping my hands together "She's everything I imagined and more"

"You spoke to her once" Rosalie huffed

"How many times did you speak to Emmett before you knew you were mates?" I hissed

"Just the once but that's different. She is human" Rosalie grumbled "Not only is she a danger to us, we're a danger to her. If she really means that much to you then you should leave her alone or she's going to end up like us"

"Easy for us to say when we have our mates" Jazz spoke understandingly and she looked to me "Alice you should just go slowly but by no means stop trying to get to know this girl"

"What did she think of me?" I asked turning to my brother

"Well she's a little bit more concerned about her first day at a new school but she thought you were nice enough" Edward replied thoughtfully

"I made a fool out of myself didn't I?" I asked with a frown

"If you call giggling and grinning like stupid then yes" Emmett said

"Not helping" I shot at my older brother and he laughed

"I'm kidding, she looked like she dug you" Emmett said

"Dug?" I asked raising my eyebrow

"I'm trying some new words" Emmett said

"Well stop" I shook my head giving him a weird look

"We should get to class" Jazz chimed

I kept my eyes on Bella as she looked back at us quickly but her eyes moved away as soon as she realized that we were all watching her. It would have been an intimidating sight and I didn't blame her for dropping her eyes

Classes were mundane enough considering we had graduated more than enough times in our life and we would continue to as time went on. Repeating high school over 10 times had done my grades wonders, if they hadn't I would consider something terribly wrong with me.

Lunch time came and I was excited to catch a glimpse of Bella, even if it was just from a distance for now. Walking into the cafeteria a smell of teenage blood hit my nostrils and the back of my throat. If I hadn't been so controlled I could have killed them all but there was a new smell that I noticed and I knew that was Bella. Her blood smelt like no other I had ever experienced and it was making my life a whole lot more complicated.

I knew I had to back off for a while, even if I wanted to be friends with her. I didn't even know if she could like me in the way that I thought I liked her. Even though I had seen her in visions I needed to get to know her first before we even tried anything, before I told her what I was.

Bella was seated a few tables away with Angela, Jessica, Eric, Mike and Ben. They were giving her a run down of Forks high, which didn't take long considering how small the school was. I sat down next to Jazz and Emmett as I looked down at my tray. An apple and a sandwich. Humans seemed to enjoy the apples so I thought I would try and blend in. I was more interested in the conversation that Jessica was having with Bella than anything else.

"So why doesn't anyone sit with them…or even around them?" Bella asked in a hushed tone, trying to keep her voice out of hearing distance of other students

"The Cullen's are freaks" Tyler announced as he arrived at the table. Tyler on the other hand did not care who he offended by saying that loudly

"They are not, they're just different... Quiet" Angela scowled at Tyler. I knew I always did like that girl for a reason

"They are a bit freakish though. I mean they're all together. Like together together. Rosalie, the blonde is with Emmett the big guy and Edward with the brown hair is with Jazz the strawberry blonde one. Rosalie and Jazz are so pretty. Really full of themselves though" Jessica paused before she added one final piece of what she thought to be vital information to share "They're related"

"No they aren't. They were all adopted" Angela defended quickly while shaking her head "You really should get that right"

"What difference does it make?" Jessica asked

"Well the difference is that they're not blood" Angela countered

"Well what about Alice?" Bella asked ignoring the debate that was going on as she glanced over in our direction

I didn't hide that I was staring at her, what good would it have done? She looked down at her table once our eyes met and I smiled slightly

"How do you know her name?" Jessica asked leaning over the table towards Bella

"She introduced herself this morning. She helped me with my books" Bella said calmly with a shrug "She was really nice"

"A Cullen spoke to you?" Jessica asked in awe

"They don't speak to people?" Bella asked leaning back into her chair, folding her arms over her chest

"Well just themselves really" Angela said as she glanced in our direction but she didn't dare make eye contact "Alice isn't with anyone, she's alone"

Bella looked over to us again but this time she allowed her gaze to reach mine and stay there. I blinked as I watched her observe my family and most importantly me. I smiled warmly and she smiled back sheepishly. Ducking her head, she tucked her hair behind her ear and she turned back to her friends but the smile stayed on her face for moments after.

"Alice?" Jazz said as she called me back into reality

I tore my gaze off Bella and turned towards my sister who had a smirk on her face

I shrugged simply, playing down lunch's events.

I didn't want to get too carried away or have my hopes up for anything. Especially considering all she had done was smile in our general direction

"We should go" I said just in time for the bell to ring

I was off to biology where I would be wasting another hour or so of my never ending life.

* * *

**Hmmm well if you made it to the end I hope that you don't want to throw your computer out of a window or at something. Please R&R, I want to keep going on this story but I want to know if there is enough interest in it. **

**Thanks :)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ummm so you guys are amazing. I really didn't expect that many reviews or alerts for this story! So thanks guys, it's awesome! I'm definitely going to continue with this story (obviously) but please keep up the reviews, it really encourages me to keep going. I was going to update this last night but my friend turned up at my house 9:30pm and he stayed until after 11 haha which I didn't expect. Because you guys are so awesome (and because i didn't know where to split this) I decided to publish an extra long chapter. Hopefully it isn't too long... I'm not sure how the editing is, I published it during my break at work haha **

**So I got a few questions about my story so I figured I would address them quickly. The person I would see playing Jazz would be Evan Rachel Woods with blonde hair but I had to fight with myself over that to make a decision. Also Edward can read Bella's mind but it's a little fuzzy for him because she has a resistance to his power. So she has a shield but it isn't too powerful yet.**

**Hopefully my friend Chloe likes this chapter...**

**Please R&R **

* * *

I had never really taken to Biology, art was my muse. Art or music I loved but… biology not so much. I made my way to my classroom but not without wasting a little time here and there and entered the classroom with eyes on me. It didn't take being a vampire to realize when an entire classroom of students was keeping a close eye on you. A small sigh escaped my lips as I simply ignored the stares and moved swiftly to my desk.

You would think that when we were alone it would be easier for people to talk to us but nope, it just became easier for them to talk _about_ us. I took my seat and opened my book to the homework page that I had completed in the space of about half an hour. I really didn't have to do the homework, I could have gotten Esme or Carlisle to continue to write me letters of excuse but it killed time. It killed time and more importantly it cleared my head from any thoughts of Bella. Not that I minded thinking about her but not being able to think about anything or anyone else was almost starting to bother me.

There was a light tap on the door which had _almost_ caught me by surprise. Looking up I noticed that Bella Swan was standing in the door, looking around nervously while at the same time avoiding every set of eyes she could.

As the saying goes: Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear

"You must be Isabella" The teacher spoke while looking down at his attendance list

"Uh just Bella" She uttered as her voice left her throat as little more than a whisper

"Well Bella, why don't you take a seat next to Miss Cullen. It looks like you two will be lab partners" He said

I felt my lips tug in a small smile but I stopped myself before it could break out into a full grin. Holding my cards close to my chest wasn't really my style but for now I had to try. With all the time I had spent thinking about Bella I hadn't come to a conclusion as to how I wanted to approach the idea of us. I had been waiting for her for one painful decade but I never actually planned anything because I never thought I would find her. Besides, you can't really plan someone's feelings right?

I wanted more time to decide exactly I wanted after I had finally found her… Irony is really ironic that way I guess.

My eyes locked on Bella and hers did to me. I furrowed my eyebrows slightly as she walked cautiously to my bench, placing her books down.

"Hey" Bella squeaked quietly as she slowly slid into her chair

"Hi Bella" I greeted happily with a smile, confused or not I was going to be nothing but polite to her

"So lab partners huh?" Bella asked nervously which caused that smile to emerge again on my lips.

Silly Bella

"Looks like it. Are you any good at Biology?" I asked as I moved my books from her way

"I'm okay. You?" Bella asked laughing awkwardly

"Well I certainly don't like it but I'm what you would call an average overachiever" I replied jokingly

Bella smiled and as she did she shook off the nervous expression on her face

"So today we're going to look at chromosomes" The teacher announced as he started writing up our assignment for the rest of class but he didn't escape the groan that came from the entire class

"How's the first day so far?" I asked curiously as I watched the teacher write page numbers while chewing on the end of my pen very gently

"It's okay. I mean I'm getting a little lost but mostly people are helpful" Bella said nodding "Honestly it's a little overwhelming"

"I can imagine it would be" I replied nodding "But at least people are helpful. Just know that when you've entered the guys locker room you've gone just a little too far"

"I'll make sure to remember that" Bella smiled as she opened her book to the correct page

"But from what you've seen do you like it here?" I asked inquisitively

"Well I've only been here for half a day but its okay I guess" Bella said with a chuckle and she paused for a moment "It's getting better"

"Because you're in Biology?" Raising my eyebrow

"You could say that" Bella mumbled quietly. Too quiet for human ears, which luckily I didn't have

"So Bella Swan…Why did you move to Forks in the first place?" I asked after a moment of silence between us as I let her concentrate on her work "Where did you move from anyway?"

"I moved here with my dad. He's the police chief" Bella shrugged

"That explains who you are living with but not why" I pressed

Bella raised an eyebrow at me and I let out a small giggle, waving off the look she just gave me. I just continued to smile and hoped I hadn't gone too far.

"I'm from Phoenix. I moved here because my mum just got remarried and he's a semi pro baseball player. She's traveling with him and I wanted to make sure that they could have some time on their own" Bella explained timidly

"Did you actually want to move here though?" I leaned forward in my seat as my gaze shifted around the room before returning to hers

"Honestly" Bella said with a sigh and a shake of her head "Not really but I'll get used to it. It's good I guess, to have more time with Charlie"

"Charlie?"

"My Dad" Bella shifted uncomfortably in her seat

"Well, Forks isn't all that bad" I said shrugging, deciding to let go what I had just questioned for the sake of her comfort "It might take a little while to warm up too but I think you might just like it here"

"I'll trust you on that one" Bella replied with a smile tugging at the edge of her lips

"That was very kind of you to do that for your mother" I said but stopped with a frown, I was prying into her life again "I hope you don't mind me commenting on your situation"

"Can I ask you something?" Bella asked very quickly. Almost a little too quickly, as if completely ignoring my question but I decided I would play along

"Sure. I have a feeling you're going to ask me regardless" I replied happily "So ask away Bella Swan"

"Why is it that your family doesn't speak with anyone else?" Bella asked suddenly

"I'm not sure what you're talking about Bella" I said shaking my head. I thought maybe she would drop it if I just played the ignorant teenager

"At lunch, you all sat by yourselves" Bella said "And from what I've seen you guys don't talk to anyone else outside of lunch too"

"Wait from what you've seen or what you've heard Bella? Because there is a big difference" I countered playfully

"Well…both. I noticed that at lunch but yeah people have been telling me that you guys exclude yourselves from everyone else" Bella ran a hand through her hair

"People don't talk to _us_ Bella. _We're_ the outsiders"

"How can you guys be the outsiders? Everyone else should be the outsiders, not you guys" Bella shook her head frantically

I looked up to the teacher who was too involved in his own notes to care how many conversations were going on in the classroom. After being confident that his focus wouldn't change anytime soon I looked back to the human sitting next to me

"What do you mean?" I asked raising an eyebrow "How would that even work? How can 5 people be ignored by the rest of the school population and not be considered outsiders?"

"I don't know. You guys are just…beautiful. Like rockstar beautiful or something like that" Bella replied with a furrowed brow

"Maybe are people are intimidated or something" I shrugged dismissively

"Well why don't you talk to people then?" Bella pushed "You know, make an effort?"

"I talk to you" I sighed, tapping my pen against my temple thoughtfully "I have made an effort for you and I've done that because I think we could be good friends"

Bella didn't respond to my comment and I'm not going to say that it didn't worry me because it really did. I didn't want to freak her out or anything but sometimes things just came out of my mouth before I could control them.

The period dragged just on to the point where I felt I had spent about a year just sitting there. Bella stayed silent for the rest of the class while all the other students carried on their conversations. Finally I paused when I saw the bell about to ring so I began to pack up my books. After placing them into a neat pile I stood by my seat silently

"What are you doing?" Bella asked quietly glancing up at the clock

The bell rung and I looked around with a smug smile. I didn't even bother to respond verbally, my face said it all

"How did you know when the bell would ring?" Bella asked with an amused smile while she packed up her things

"I just have very good timing" I said as I backed away from the desk "You coming?"

Bella cleared up her books with a slight nod and we began walking down the hall

"What do you have next?" I asked as she pulled out her crumpled schedule and groaned

"Gym" She said cursing quietly to herself "You?"

"Gym" I said as I skipped a few steps

"Why are you so happy?" Bella asked

"Why can't I be happy?" I replied playfully

"You can be I just want to know why you are so excited about Gym?" Bella asked

"Well first of all, why are you so unhappy about it?"

"Do you always answer with another question?" Bella asked

"I don't know, do I?" I asked innocently, batting my eyelashes

Bella cracked a smile and I shook my head

"Well I'll be the mature one here and tell you that I don't like Gym because I'm a klutz" Bella explained glancing down to me

"Ah yes, that you are" I said smiling back

"No you're supposed to disagree and tell me how graceful I am" I could hear the joke in her tone but she kept her face serious. This girl had a good poker face

"I'm not a good liar" I smirked mischievously "But in all honesty I'm not going to Gym, that's why I'm so happy"

"What you're skipping?"

"No I have a note. My father's the doctor here so I can kind of just get out of it"

"Oh" Bella said

"Anyway, I should get going. My family's probably waiting for me" I smiled sadly

"Oh okay" Bella said nodding and I swore I heard a bit of disappointment in her tone

"I'll see you tomorrow" I nodded as I spoke in a melodic tune

With that I quickly made my way out to the car park to find Jazz leaning against the Volvo while Edward sat in the front seat.

"Sorry I'm late" I approached the car with a slight skip in my step "But I knew a few minutes wouldn't kill you"

"What were you doing?" Jazz asked with a knowing grin

"You know what I was doing" I replied raising my eyebrow

"Everything go well?" Jazz asked as she walked to the front to open the door for herself

"Fine but I don't want to push her into anything. I just want to be her friend and see if that works out" I shook my head "I don't want to rush anything"

"Well you love her, you can't help but want her" Jazz said sympathetically

"It just happened so quickly today" I replied nodding "This morning I even had a vision of us before I came to school. I just have to deal with waiting"

"Just be patient and I'm sure it'll happen" Jazz said "After all, who can resist the Cullen charm right?"

That night I went for a long run to try and get Bella Swan out of my head but I couldn't. It wasn't possible for me to think about anything else. I would have loved to have one independent thought that didn't lead straight back to her but she was burning a hole in my brain.

Story of the last 10 years of my life basically.

I went home after being out all night and changed to be ready for school. Slipping on my ballet flats I made my way out to the car where Emmett and Rosalie were waiting for me

"You're riding with us today Pixie" Emmett smiled fondly

"Sure" I mumbled quietly and I got into the back seat

"Everything okay?" Rosalie asked as she looked from me to Emmett. She was worried.

Rosalie wasn't the most affectionate person sometimes but I loved her anyway. She was a great sister and she always looked out for me

"Everything is fine" I said with a small sigh but a smile at the same time "Let's just get to school so I can repeat learn"

"It's that Bella girl isn't it?" Rosalie asked narrowing her eyes

"Bella hasn't done anything wrong. I just need to think about something else for a little while" I said leaning my head back on the headrest while I closed my eyes "Anything else"

Emmett drove us to school and we pulled up in the parking lot in our usual spaces.

What wasn't usual was the orange truck across from us.

Bella was standing there with Angela, Jessica and Mike but she had only eyes for us when we arrived. I got out of the car and I met her eyes with mine. She cracked half a smile and gave me a small wave as she watched on curiously. I raised my hand to respond when Rosalie looped her arm in mine and abruptly began to tug me away.

I looked to Rosalie questionably but she just looked ahead with a confident smirk on her lips.

"What was that?" I snapped at my sister

"You've had to wait ten years for this girl" Rosalie said with a smirk still shining on her face "Let her come to you"

After english, I migrated my way through the halls to reach my Biology classroom. Seeing as today was Thursday it was practical day. Bella had beaten me to class this time and I smiled to myself. As much as I was stressing out over the entire situation, just seeing her made my life easier. Entering the class room I looked over at her to catch her smiling at me

"Morning partner" She greeted cheerfully

"Wake up on the right side of the bed?" I asked raising my eyebrows with an equally cheerful tone

"Yes" Bella said with a small smile "Did you?"

"It feels like ages since I woke up" I mumbled to myself with a smirk

"I think I know what you mean" Bella said as her smile grew

"How was your night?" I asked politely while I sat down next to her, moving my chair slightly towards her

"Oh you know, pretty boring. I just did some homework" Bella said

"Yeah I did the same" I said with a small smile

"So can I ask what was with your sister this morning?" Bella asked quietly "I was going to say hi but she just grabbed you and ran off"

"Rose gets paranoid about getting to class late" I lied with a small shrug. It kind of concerned me that it was all too easy to lie to her

"Well I suppose you only graduate once right?" Bella asked jokingly trying to show me that she wasn't too offended by what Rose had done

"Yeah…right" I replied awkwardly and laughed quietly

"What's funny?" Bella asked as a smile crept up on her lips

"Nothing, it's nothing" I waved her off "So what are we doing today?"

"Well we were doing some onion thing but he just changed the lesson plan" Bella said pointing to the blackboard as the teacher began to write

I paused for a moment before I looked up at the board when I froze as a vision hit me

_Bella had a small needle and she pricked her finger to place a drop of blood on the slide to examine_

"You okay Alice?" I heard as I came back to reality

"I don't deal too well with blood" I said as I looked around the room quickly

"Me either" Bella said shaking her head and she grimaced "The smell makes me feel sick"

"Me too" I replied nodding but it didn't make me feel sick at all. All it did was make me really, _really_ thirsty

One huge problem with this experiment was that I didn't bleed and if I tried to prick myself then I would break the pin. The second even bigger problem would be that I would go around massacring everyone in the classroom before anyone could even blink. Granted that I was controlled enough to be able to not kill them all, throwing Bella in the mix didn't make the outcome seem too bright. I didn't want to leave Bella alone to do the lesson by herself but I didn't want to kill her either. I looked around anxiously as the class began to work, blood filled my nostrils and I was struggling. I could feel my throat burn and my eyes darkening.

Distracted by my thoughts I heard Mr. Benson call out to me

"Alice" He called gaining my attention as I noticed a queasy looking Bella watching me. She had moved from our desk over to the front of the room in the space of time that I was caught up in my own head

"Yes sir?" I asked politely

"Would you mind walking Bella here to the nurse's office?" He asked "She isn't feeling well"

"Sure" I said all too happily, I was just over the moon to get out of the classroom

I was leading the way to the nurse's office because she had no idea where she was headed. Placing my arms behind my back, I strolled at a steady pace to make sure that Bella could keep up in her queasy state.

"So you really don't handle blood well huh?" I asked quietly as I looked up at the taller girl who had regained some colour in her face

"I told you I didn't" Bella said simply

"Do you feel a little better being out of the classroom?"

"I just don't like the sight of any kind of blood. Or the smell, it's got that gross, metallic smell to it" Bella shuddered "Maybe because I'm anxious today it was just made worse"

"What were you anxious about?" I asked raising an eyebrow as we turned a corner

"Well I'm still the new kid" Bella shrugged with a shy expression "It takes more than a day for someone to settle in and make friends"

"It looks like you've already made friends" I encouraged "You've got Angela, Ben, Jessica, Mike and even Tyler"

"Well what about us?" Bella asked sheepishly "Are we friends?"

"I would think so" I said as my small smile developed to a teeth revealing grin "But more importantly what do you think?"

"Well you said you thought we were going to be good friends right?" Bella asked playfully

"I did"

"So I wouldn't want to make you a liar" She seemed to be feeling a little better

"Nope" As I added the emphasis on the 'P'

"Hey…are your eyes darker Alice?" Bella asked oddly as she stopped walking

I thought about just continuing my strides but I sighed and stopped though I didn't turn to face her

"No, it's just the lighting" I said muttered while pointing to the ceiling "It's really dark in here"

"Honestly?" Bella asked in a perplexed voice "That's your excuse? Which is lame by the way"

"It's not an excuse" I replied shaking my said as I looked down the hall

"They were like a golden brown and now they're almost…black" Bella mumbled in an almost unintelligible tone

"Bella" I said anxiously as I tapped my foot against the ground

Bella began walking again, thankfully giving up on her question so we soon reached the nurse's office. We hadn't said a word to each other since she asked me about my eyes and I didn't want to risk it. I needed to gather my thoughts for a little while. I wanted to tell Bella so much what I was so that I didn't have to be dishonest with her but I knew if I did there would be every chance of her running away from me.

I left her once she was being attended too, slipping out the door silently but I didn't return back to Biology.

Instead I returned after class to collect my books and Bella's but I had no intention of giving her the book back just yet.

The rest of the day went quickly and I made sure that I kept my distance from her. I wanted to speak to her but I didn't know how to respond to anymore questions she was going to ask me.

I returned home with my siblings and sat down on my bed in my room looking through Bella's biology book.

"Edward told me you had a bit of a hard day" Esme chimed softly as she stood by my door

"No it was okay I guess" I replied as I looked up to her "Just biology"

"Well how's Bella?" Esme asked

"In a complete twist of fate, Bella almost faints at the sight of blood" I said in an almost bitter tone, everything was against me, even her natural reactions.

"That could be a good thing. Besides, that's not going to make a difference to your relationship with her" Esme said

"What relationship?" I groaned

"I understand that you're frustrated but you've waited a decade for her. What is a few more weeks?" Esme asked being completely rational in her words

"It's not that I want to rush it or force her into anything, I just…she could change her mind at any time" I said shaking my head "And where would that leave me?"

"She's not going to change her mind. She's going to love you Alice" Esme said comfortingly "It's going to be sunny for the rest of the week though so you won't be able to see her until Monday"

"She noticed my eyes were getting darker"

"We'll go hunting tomorrow dear" Esme said nodding "Is that homework?"

"No it's Bella's book. She left it in the room after she was taken to the nurse's office" I said "I was thinking about dropping it over to her"

"I think that's a great idea" Esme responded happily "You should go now, humans have generally eaten dinner around this time anyway. You would be torturing yourself not going to see her. Go talk to her, make sure that everything's okay with you two"

"Thanks Esme" I said with a smile, she always knew how to cheer me up

"Off you go" Esme said

* * *

**Okay so that's chapter 2 done. Nothing ground breaking or exciting but Bella's slowly going to notices the differences in Alice. We'll see where it leads them. Hopefully you guys were semi okay with it. Please review and let me know what you thought, I'll update again in the next few days seeing as it's almost the weekend**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Hopefully everyone is having an awesome weekend! Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter and all those people who have alerts and who have favourite this story. It means heaps! So I know this is a long chapter but please just bear with me...it wasn't supposed to be this long but it just kind of happened haha. I don't plan on having such long chapters for the rest of the story but if you want longish chapters let me know!**

**Please review when you read thi****s so I know how I'm going and if people are still interested in this! Hope you like the new chapter**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

With Esme still standing at my door I walked down to the lounge room to see the room was completely empty. I grabbed my keys off the kitchen counter and turned to see Edward standing in front of me with a small smile on his face.

"Should you be taking your Porsche? Why don't you just take Carlisle's beamer like you have every other day" Edward questioned but he still kept a smile on his face

"Because it's my baby and I think it's starting to resent me for leaving it alone"

Edward chuckled warmly and he nodded

"Going to see Bella?" Edward asked looking down at the book in my hand

"You know I am Edward" I shrugged

"I'm simply being polite" He nodded slightly "Just so you know; she thinks the best of you Alice"

"Thanks Edward but I would rather hear that from her" I smiled softly

"I had to work hard for that" Edward furrowed his eyebrows "It's difficult to read her thoughts. It's never happened to me before but I tried today during lunch and it gets a little but hazy"

"Serves you right for trying to read her mind" I said jokingly as I walked past Edward to hit him on the shoulder gently

"Yes but you can still see her in your visions" Edward said turning around

"Edward must you worry so much?" I asked while walking into the garage

I turned the light on and grinned when I saw my canary yellow Porsche just waiting for me to take it for a spin. Carlisle advised me not to take it out too much because it could attract attention but I kind of didn't see the point in owning it if I couldn't show it off or at the very least drive it around once in a while.

I didn't want to admit just how well I had memorized the way to The Swan residence but after seeing it in vision after vision I kind of picked it up easily. It gave me mixed emotions pulling up to the house. I looked up at the front door and gripped my steering wheel tightly. I knew where every room in the house was situated, I knew Bella's room. It made me happy because I was finally there but it almost upset me because I knew that it would take a while before I could spend as much time in the house as I had in my visions.

I noticed another truck in the driveway straight away and by the smell it was someone that I wasn't going to like. Getting out of the car I took a quick glance at myself in the tinted windows and grabbed the book. My steps were quick but they were not hurried, I didn't want to rush anything what so ever. I heard conversations going on inside and I heard loud heartbeats. I heard 4 heart beats. More importantly I could hear Bella's heart beat. I could pick it out from anywhere and that scared me because I had only met her a day ago but when I thought about it I had known her for 10 years.

I knocked on the door only to hear the conversations pause and footsteps coming towards the door. They were light, clumsy footsteps that I would recognize anywhere. I smiled to myself as she paused for a moment as she opened the door, she looked so adorable. She had changed from the clothes she was wearing at school into a yellow long sleeved shirt, black converse and dark denim jeans.

"Alice" She said, still looking surprised but it was certainly a happy surprised

"Hi! I hope I'm not interrupting anything" I said leaning forward on my toes slightly as I attempted to look over her shoulder

"No, not at all" Bella said shaking her head and she sighed with a smile "Actually I was kind of glad to hear someone at the door, it broke up the testosterone fest inside"

I giggled quietly and nodded as Bella pulled the door closed behind her, stepping a little closer towards me to place her left hand in her back pocket

"So what's up?" Bella asked running a hand through her brown hair while furrowing her eyebrows "Did you drive that here?"

I looked back over my shoulder and giggled to myself

"Yes that's my Porsche" I grinned

What could I say; I was a proud mother to a fast, yellow bundle of joy

"Did you just get it or something?" Bella asked as she walked past me to go over to my car and ran her hand over the hood "This is so awesome"

"No I've had it for a while. My parents gave me it as a present for having such good grades last semester" I smirked as I watched Bella marvel at my car. My plan of showing my car off totally worked

"Why don't you drive it to school?" Bella asked as she walked back up towards me, resuming her previous position in front of the door but her eyes went straight back to my car

"Carlisle doesn't want me attracting attention to myself but it needs to stretch its legs sometimes"

"I bet it goes pretty fast huh?" Bella looked back to me and a small smile spread to her lips

"If it's okay with Charlie I'll take you for a drive in it one afternoon after school"

"Awesome. So not that I don't like it that you're here but what did bring you here anyway?"

"Well you left this in the Biology room" I said holding her book out to her "I wanted to give it to you earlier but I just didn't get the chance"

"Oh yeah, thank you" She smiled as she took her book from my hands. Her fingers brushed mine and she paused. Either she felt the jolt that I did or she just noticed how cold I was "Your hands are freezing"

"Circulation problems" I shrugged casually as I placed my arms behind my back quickly but not too quickly for her to be suspicious.

"I'm glad you came over actually, I wanted to thank you for being so cool about taking me to the nurse's" Bella said and she rubbed her neck embarrassingly "Actually I just wanted to talk to you again in general"

"Me too" I offered nodding with a grin

"How did you know where I lived though?" Bella asked

"You're the chief's daughter so I had an idea" I replied winking jokingly

"Well either way, I'm glad" Bella said with a shy smile "So I was thinking while I was in the nurse's office that we have to start that Biology assignment sometime soon"

"Yeah we probably should" I agreed "As long as it doesn't involve blood though right?"

"Right" Bella said with a chuckle

The door opened and a younger boy with long black hair popped his head out. I knew exactly who he was and I could tell he was from La Push just from the smell they had left. Jacob Black stood there with his boyish charm, big smile and his pearly white teeth. The blacks lived on the reservation, which we couldn't go on to thanks to the treaty.

"A Cullen" Jacob said raising his eyebrows in surprise

"You two know each other?" Bella asked looking from Jacob to me

I did my best to keep a small smile on my face but it was a struggle

"We know of each other" I replied simply "How are you Jacob?"

"Oh I'm great" Jacob grinned smugly

I smirked almost bitterly at his impoliteness of not even repeating the question, even if he didn't mean it. It was just something that I liked to call manners

"Bells you should come back inside. Our dads are telling some killer stories about when they were young" Jacob said

"I'll be in soon" Bella said nodding

Jacob flashed a grin towards Bella and he closed the door. I felt a slight pang of jealousy in my chest as I caught the look in his eye. He had a major crush on Bella and he was getting to spend time with her without complications or lies.

"So you know the Blacks?" I asked

"Charlie's great friends with Billy" Bella said "Jake and I used to play together when we were younger"

"Oh cool" I replied trying to sound at least half enthusiastic "I should get out of your hair so you can listen to those killer stories"

"Stay" Bella suggested in a firm voice as she took a small step towards me before she recoiled back "I mean I'm sure Charlie and Billy won't mind"

"Something tells me that Jacob might though" I replied looking over Bella's shoulder into the house again

"So?" Bella asked regaining my attention "I mean I want you here too. We're friends right?"

"Of course we are but I don't want to ruin your fun. Besides, my mother wants me home for dinner. She's trying a new recipe and she wants all the feedback she can get" I smiled

"Is your mum a good cook?" Bella asked

"She's pretty great" I replied as I chuckled lightly

"My mom not so much" Bella replied cheerfully "I do the cooking seeing as it's just Charlie and I here"

"I'm sure you do a great job then" I said as I took a small but surprisingly painful step backwards "I'll see you Bella"

"Cya tomorrow" Bella said

"Sure" I said nodding without admitting when next she would actually see me "Goodbye Bella"

Damn her and her smile

I took a quick step into her to wrap my arms around her neck very briefly for a hug but as soon as I was hugging her I let go, her neck smelt far too good for me to linger. It probably wasn't the best idea for a hungry vampire to hug their singer but I just couldn't help myself.

The next 3 days without Bella weren't as happy as the previous 2 had been _with_ her.

I felt bad for lying to her about school but she didn't need to know where I was and I could explain to her when I got to school. I had a few visions of Bella sitting at lunch with her friends asking questions about where we were. I kept an eye out for her safety and just out of curiosity but she hadn't planned much for the weekend.

I didn't have to explain to Bella where we had been but I would. Monday morning couldn't have arrived soon enough and I decided I would drive myself to school so I could have some peace and quiet on the way before I spoke to Bella. I needed my own space to figure out just how I could carry on the lie that was my life at that moment.

I pulled into the car park; my family had already gone inside as per my request. I wanted a chance for just Bella and I to catch up before classes. I didn't really know how she felt about me at that stage but we were friends and that was what I wanted.

She stood casually by her truck listening to her ipod and reading her English book though she didn't look all that engrossed in it. Her friends were standing around her but she wasn't really paying all that much attention to them either.

Her mind was elsewhere as she glanced across the car park.

She spotted me quickly and I pretended to give her the satisfaction of greeting me first.

"Alice" She called

I looked over to her and paused with a smile

Learning my lesson I waved to her only to have her signal for me to walk over so I obliged just to be polite of course.

I felt eyes on me as I made my way to Bella, it was nothing unusual for people to be staring at me but they must have been wondering what I had been doing arriving by myself with my family leaving me behind. They also probably wondered why I was going to speak to Bella Swan.

"Hi" I said cheerfully as I stopped in front of her with a bounce

"Bella we'll see you inside" Jessica said while she glanced very quickly at me before they all turned away and began to head into school.

Angela however paused and gave me a small wave; I replied by flashing my teeth to her with a polite smile. Angela and I had never really talked but she seemed like a sweet person

"So that's how you drive off a crowd huh?" I asked while I watched her friends walk away

"Where have you been?" Bella asked sheepishly while completely ignoring my statement. She wasn't angry or upset but she was certainly curious

"Well apparently the weekend was too perfect to pass up on camping and hiking according to my parents" I said as I leaned against her rustic truck facing her "And the weekend start to the family bonding turned into Friday"

"I thought Jacob might have scared you off" Bella shot quickly with a smirk

"Oh please Jacob Black is nothing but a puppy" I replied shaking my head and her facial expression softened as mine did "Did you have a good weekend though?"

"It was okay, I mean I kind of wanted to hang with my friend but she was camping with her family but it's cool" Bella replied sarcastically in a tone that was trying to force guilt upon me

"Well I'll be here this weekend, we should hang out then" I proposed confidently. The guilt trip worked

"Do you promise to be here for it?" Bella asked raising an eyebrow

Placing a hand on my heart dramatically and nodding I opened my mouth to speak

"I promise you Bella that I, Alice will be here for this weekend so we can do something" I replied "What should we do?"

"We have all week to figure that out" Bella said "Oh but we do need to start our Biology so do you think we could get together one night and work that out?"

"Twice in one week?" I asked with a teasing grimace

Bella playfully yet gently pushed me and I couldn't help but let a laugh escape from my lips

"My house? I'm free tonight" Bella said

"Tonight will be perfect. I'll tell Esme that I won't be home for dinner" I said nodding, knowing that would be easy because I wouldn't have to do a thing or tell a soul to stop dinner being made as it was never being made in the first place

"Esme?" Bella asked raising her eyebrow

"You call your father Charlie" I shrugged "I think I have more right to call her Esme than you do calling your father Charlie because she isn't really even my mother"

"She isn't?" Bella asked

"You know that we're adopted right?" I asked with a small frown

"Oh! Wow I'm such a jerk" Bella slapped herself on the forehead causing me to giggle "I'm sorry, I'm forgetful Bella today. I mean it's probably not your favourite subject to talk about"

"Well it's not on my top ten but I don't hate talking about it" I replied with a half smile "Doesn't really seem like before school chit chat material though"

"No you're right. You can tell me about it whenever you like…if you ever do feel like it" Bella stumbled over her words and I smiled, she was being adorable again

"Its fine Bella, I don't mind" I replied "Honestly"

"If you say so" Bella said eyeing me with a hint of skepticism in her gaze "So no Porsche today?"

"I may have gotten in a little bit of trouble last night when I got home after bringing your book back" I chuckled "But she needed to be taken out"

"I can't believe you have a Porsche" Bella shook her head with a smirk

"Yeah I know it's awesome. I'll totally take you for a drive in it soon" I grinned clapping my hands together

"So I've never seen you come to school by yourself" She folded her arms and mimicked my position, leaning against the truck

"That's because you've been here about 3 days" I teased "And I woke up a little late today so I had to rush myself this morning"

"Well I never would have been able to tell" Bella replied happily

"How's your English?" I asked pointing to her book

"Macbeth" Bella said simply as she shrugged "I don't like it but I don't hate it"

"Lady Macbeth was completely insane" I said shaking my head "To think that Macbeth actually listened to her"

"But he was in love with her, of course he was going to listen to her" Bella retorted

"Yes but even if you're in love you can still have a brain. Half a brain even" I replied "We should probably start heading into class soon. I have a feeling that the bells going to ring and I heard it was going to rain"

"Good idea" Bella said looking up at the sky

"Completely different from what you're used to right?" I asked

"Definitely" Bella replied while her gaze fell to mine again "But I like it"

"Well that's important" I replied nodding

We walked into school together; our relationship was feeling less like a struggle to me and more like something that was just happening by itself. I knew though that she would eventually have questions about what I was and rightfully so but I wanted to enjoy the time when it was just a little less complicated.

The day went quickly, as quick as a Monday could possibly go. Days tended to turn into a blur when you are a Vampire but when you were living on Human time just to see a human then the days seemed to drag.

I followed Bella home; she pulled up to her house, getting out of the car. It was a normal sized 2 story house but it had some charm to it.

I quickly saw a conversation that Bella had decided that she wanted to bring up. She wanted to bring up my real parents and my life before Carlisle and Esme. I was snapped out of it when Bella tapped on my window lightly

"You coming in or am I bringing my books out here?" Bella asked with a smirk but I could tell she was half serious

"Sorry" I mumbled as Bella opened the door for me

I muttered a polite thank you as she closed the door behind me. She unlocked her door, dumping her bag on the floor and headed over to the kitchen to grab some water

"Need anything to drink?" Bella asked before pouring some water for herself

"No thank you" I nodded politely "Your house is nice. It's very warm"

"Thanks I guess" Bella said laughing

"I'm serious" I frowned "It's really homey"

"Well thank you" Bella's smile faded slightly but it was still evidently there. She was trying to be serious but she was failing

"Where's Charlie?" I asked walking to a picture on the wall of Bella with Jacob when they were younger

"He'll be home soon I think" Bella said "Which is why we should get started because I don't know what we're doing for dinner"

"So should I set up down here?" I asked putting a book down

"We'll go up to my room" Bella shook her head as she walked towards the stairs

Even on the way to the stairs her smell surrounded the place and needless to say it was so blissful yet so very dangerous. In fact it was so blissfully dangerous that I found myself eyeing her neck for a moment before I blinked and concentrated on something else. Her room was nice; with a purple bedspread and it was filled with personal items. Personal items that I would have loved to have but I didn't have that much stuff from my past to collect. She had paintings on the wall with photos on her clothes drawers.

Books littered her floor and papers spread all over her desk. It was just little things like that that made Bella so human. Truthfully Bella was the only real friend I had had in my lifetime besides my family. Everything just seemed so easy with her even if we had only known each other for a few days. Well I had known her for 10 years but she had only known me for 3 days.

"What are you looking at?" Bella asked with an amused smile while taking a seat on her bed

"I love your room. It's very you" I said nodding

"I would hope so" Bella joked "What's your room like?"

"Not like this" I shrugged I sat down at her chair by her desk "I just mean that it's really nice. It's really welcoming"

"You're just full of compliments for my house" Bella furrowed her eyebrows with a smirk

"Well it deserves to be complimented. It's nice"

We began working on our project and we were getting quite a bit of work done, it was quite a productive night. Silence had fallen over us for a little while until I heard Bella sigh very quietly

"Can I ask you something?" Bella looked up at me from her work "I don't want to make you uncomfortable so if it's too personal then you don't have to bother answering or just tell me to shut up"

"I'll be the judge of that one won't I?" I asked playfully

"You're family. When were you all adopted?" Bella asked furrowing her eyebrows "Do you remember any of your life before?"

"We were adopted when we were really young. Esme can't have children so they decided to adopt, which was great news for us so we were given an amazing home with amazing parents. Which is probably something that we wouldn't have gotten if they hadn't taken us in. Edward was first then Rose. Emmet and Jazz were adopted together and I was adopted last" I said with a small smile "I don't remember anything of my life before, everyone else seems too but I guess it's not important if I can't remember it right?"

"Your life now is important" Bella nodded "Do you know what happened to your parents, why you were put up for adoption?"

"Well I never really found out properly what happened. I don't think I really want too but they didn't want me from what I've been told so they gave me away" I sighed. If I was honest with myself I was always going to be a little upset about how my parents just decided to get rid of a complicated child by putting me in an asylum "I don't even think it was a difficult decision either"

"Why do you say that?" Bella asked

"I don't want to go into it" I said shaking my head. I didn't want to lie to her more than I already was, I didn't want her to feel false pity. I didn't want pity from her at all "Sorry"

"No I'm sorry I even brought it up" Bella scratched her neck awkwardly "It's really none of my business"

"No it's fine you didn't say anything wrong" I replied shrugging "I just don't like to dwell on the past. I'm happy now and I have a great family. Besides I'm more of a future kind of girl"

"Well you deserve it" Bella said nodding with a look of complete honesty on her face "Someone like you deserves it"

"Someone like me huh?" I asked humorously

"Yeah" She said with a grin not offering to explain further

"So you and Charlie, you get along well?" I asked moving my pen between my fingers looking back down at my page

"Yeah, fine I guess. He's pretty quiet but I guess I get that from him" Bella said as a smile developed in her features "My mom's not like that at all"

"I think you've got a mixture of both in you" I tapped the pen against my temple "I mean you can be quiet but at the same time you can be confident like I imagine she is"

"I think I'm more like my dad" Bella said nodding

"Are you happy that you moved to Forks?" I asked very curiously "I can imagine how different it would be for you here"

"It's different but I like it. It's growing on me" Bella replied and she paused before she continued, as if thinking over what was about to come out of her mouth "And I'll admit that you're one of the reasons why it's growing on me"

If my heart could have any kind of movement I'm sure it would have skipped a beat. I had to try and keep my calm but I was struggling. In reality I wanted to rush over to her and give her a huge hug for saying that but I didn't want to freak her out or anything

"I'm really glad to hear that Bella" I said while controlling my smile "Really glad"

"Well you were the first person I met here and you're one of very few who have actually bothered wanting to get to know me" Bella shrugged simply "I just don't understand why you don't speak to more people like you speak to me"

I went to reply but Bella interrupted quickly

"And why don't you just approach them? You aren't as intimidating as people think"

"Bella I can't really explain why people don't approach us but I don't find anyone else as interesting as I do you. People think that we're freaks and I don't care because nothing I can do can change their opinions" I sighed heavily

Charlie walking through the front door flashed before my eyes and I blinked away the glazed look from my eyes

"I think your dad's going to be home in a second" I said looking towards Bella's door

She looked at me furrowing her eyebrows and then she stood, opening her door to hear her dad come inside

"How did you know?" Bella asked

"I heard the car pull up…I have good hearing" I offered her with a winning smile

"Come downstairs and I'll introduce you" Bella said shaking it off

Charlie was sitting at the kitchen table as he pressed the newspaper flat to the table and he let out a deep, tired sigh. He was too distracted in what he was reading to notice that Bella had come downstairs. I trailed behind very quietly, so quietly that Bella had to look behind her to make sure that I was actually there. We stopped in the kitchen and I stood next to Bella as she leaned on the kitchen counter.

She looked to me, offering an apologetic smile and I shrugged

"Dad" Bella announced as she leaned forward slightly

Charlie looked up to glance at Bella but his focus came to me very quickly. He smiled warmly as his attention turned back to his daughter

"Dad this is Alice Cullen. Alice this is my dad Charlie" Bella said introducing us "We're working on our biology"

"Alice Cullen" Charlie said with a smile still evident on his face "It's nice to formally meet you. I've seen you a few times with your dad down at the hospital"

"It's nice to meet you too" I greeted politely "I go down there to have lunch with dad sometimes or just to help out when I can"

"Well that's very good of you" Charlie said "Bells I'll fix myself dinner seeing as you have company. I'm not too hungry though, it's been a long day"

"Busy?" Bella asked curiously and Charlie nodded while rubbing his neck

A nervous twitch that Bella clearly picked up from her father

"There was an animal attack in the forest a couple of days ago that was discovered today" Charlie said with a sigh "A camper was killed. Bells I want you staying out of the woods for now alright?"  
Bella nodded and I furrowed my eyebrows

"An animal attack?" I asked taking a small step towards Charlie

* * *

**So if you made it this far let me know! haha Let me know what you thought of this chapter! I'm starting to bring the story together slowly but in the early chapters I'm just focussing on Alice and Bella's relationship. Anyway I'll be updating over the next few days hopefully so keep an eye out :) **

**Have a great day guys **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi all. So I was going to update last night but I was just way too tired. I haven't had the best week so hopefully the chapter is okay and doesn't reflect my not so happy mood. However thanks so much for all of your reviews so far, it's really appreciated. You guys seem to approve so far and my friend Chloe approves so far so I suppose I will keep going.**

**Again sorry for the long chapter if you don't like them. The next one won't be this long because I actually decided to split it. Let me know what you think of this chapter! **

**Please R & R! I edited this in a rush because im on a break at work so yeah**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing  
**

* * *

"_**An animal attack?" I asked **_

"The camper that was found lost a lot of blood" Charlie mumbled dejectedly while he looked over to me "He didn't make it"

I knew it wasn't an animal it was obvious. In all my years I had never really heard of an animal that just went for a human's blood… I knew it was one like us, a Vampire.

I also knew it wasn't my family so it had to be someone from the outside, someone passing through. I figured Carlisle would have known by that time as to what was going on so I had a feeling that I should have probably be getting home sometime soon.

If there was another vampire around then I knew that we were going to have to kill them to protect the people of Forks.

I had to protect Bella.

"So what happens now?" Bella asked folding her arms

"We're going out there tomorrow bright and early to have a look. Billy and Harry are coming with the sheriff's department to see if we can hunt it down" Charlie said while folding the paper neatly and placing it in front of him

"Are you sure you should be going out there?" I asked raising my eyebrows skeptically

The last thing I wanted was for Charlie to be killed by a member of my species

"We have too" Charlie shrugged "I'm just going to head to bed but Alice you're welcome for as long as you want. Bells I'll be gone in the morning so I'll see you tomorrow night"

"Okay well be careful" Bella said timidly

"Always am" Came the simple yet meaningful reply from Charlie

He walked to Bella, kissing her on the forehead and he headed towards the stairs

"It was very nice to meet you Alice" Charlie said with a tired smile "You're welcome over whenever you want"

"Thank you and It was nice to meet you too Chief Swan" I replied as politely as I possibly could manage

"Call me Charlie" He said as he disappeared up the stairs

Bella and I were silent for a few minutes after Charlie had gone upstairs to bed. I fiddled with my hands in front of me while Bella stayed staring at the newspaper with a furrowed brow and her arms folded

"That's actually really scary" Bella shuddered "I mean that could have been anyone"

"Yeah" I said trying my best to pay attention to what she was saying but I was distracted in my own mind

"Should we get back to our work?" Bella asked awkwardly

"I think…I think I should get out of your hair. We did quite a bit today and we can finish this another time" I mumbled

"Oh. Well you don't have too. You're more than welcome to stay" Bella said shrugging "In fact it would be nice to have company seeing as Charlie's gone to sleep"

"I would love to Bella I really would but I should get back. Can I take a rain check on that offer?" I asked hopefully

Bella smiled slightly and she nodded slowly

After I rushed upstairs to gather my things; Bella walked me down to my car where we paused just before the driver's side door

"Thanks for having me over" I said with a grin "It was fun…as much fun as school work can be anyway"

"Any time" Bella said nodding "It was fun just hanging out"

"Well I'll see you tomorrow" I said as I backed up slowly

"You're not going to go camping or anything anytime soon right?" Bella asked quickly

"What?" I chuckled

"Well Jessica said that your family has a tendency of going camping whenever it is sunny but you can't go now because there's a wild animal out there attacking campers" Bella said seriously

I laughed melodically and shook my head

"That's very sweet of you to be so concerned Bella but you have nothing to worry about when it comes to my family" I replied playfully with a smirk "Besides, it's rare that you get a sunny day here"

"I just don't want you or your family getting hurt" Bella said as her seriousness continued to build

"Well thank you Bella but you don't need to be concerned for us" I said shaking my head "You should look out for your own safety and not worry about me"

"Alice why do I get the feeling that you're going to disappear somewhere?" Bella asked after a short pause between us "That one day when I go to school that you and your whole family are just going to be gone"

I paused, she had me stunned and honestly that didn't happen often. She obviously hadn't intended to say that until she actually did

"Why would you say that?" I asked in a sympathetic tone, furrowing my eyebrows "Where would I go?"

"I don't know…I just…I really don't know that much about you" Bella spoke almost inaudibly as she shook her head

"Another time Bella" I said soothingly while nodding but to prove that I wasn't afraid to put myself out there I took one step into her "I'll tell you whatever you want to know"

"Will you take me up on that offer when I ask?" Bella asked seriously

"Whatever you want Bella" I nodded as I felt my teeth ache. All that time in her house had made me thirsty

"Your eyes, they're golden again" Bella observed

"I told you it was the lighting in the hall" I murmured quickly "I've got to go, I'll see you tomorrow though"

"Hug?" Bella asked hopefully as she extended her arms

"When you ask like that, how can I refuse" I said with a smile and I obliged her with a hug. She gripped my back tightly for a brief moment and I swore she nuzzled her cheek against my hair.

I had been waiting for years just to have moments like that with Bella. I always thought that our relationship was going to take a lot of work but things were developing greatly on it's own. I was obviously drawn to her but she seemed to be drawn to me as well. Even if she didn't know what I was it still made me happy that she was accepting me for me…well the part of me that was pretending to be human anyway.

Laughing to myself I pulled away from the hug slowly and backed up towards my car again. With a meek, apologetic smile I quickly got in and I waved to her as I pulled out the drive way.  
I drove home as fast as I possibly could, which for us was really fast. It was just that I could certainly feel that things were a little off.

My car came to a quick stop in the garage and I gracefully hurried inside to see the family sitting in the lounge room. Respective couple's sitting together with Esme sitting on the arm of the lounge as Carlisle was in the front of the room with a small frown present on his face

"I take it that you guys heard about the camper" I said looking around the room

They didn't look happy; the atmosphere was tense and the experience wasn't really bringing up any family bonding moments

"We need you to keep an eye on the situation" Carlisle said folding his arms with a sigh "Keep a look out for another vampire. It looks like they may have come through La Push. I'm surprised you didn't see anything"

"No I know. I don't know why, my visions seem to be working perfectly but I didn't see anything like this" I said walking to Carlisle "We're going to need to have a look around the woods just to make sure they haven't come back"

"Who told you about this?" Jazz asked raising an eyebrow

"Charlie, Bella's dad" I explained "Chief Swan"

"Oh met the parents already" Emmett smirked "Moving a little quickly don't you think Ali?"

"Not the time Emmett" Rosalie scowled hitting her husband on the arm

"We should head out now to search the woods. It only happened a short time ago so maybe we can pick up a scent and see where that takes us. Alice may I speak with you for a moment?" Carlisle asked looking around at everyone silently asking them to leave

"Sure" I replied nodding

Everyone left the room wordlessly and I stayed with Carlisle as he expelled a heavy sigh; a look of concern washing over his face. I hadn't really seen him so troubled in a long time and that made me feel really uneasy.

"Alice the attack was closer to Bella's house than I'm comfortable with" Carlisle said placing a hand on my shoulder "I think it would be best if you waited outside her house tonight when we return home. Jazz said she would stay with you just to make sure that she is safe. If the vampire happens to go past her house they will catch your scent there and become curious"

"Okay" I said nodding but I could feel a lump begin to develop in my throat "Okay yeah that's a good idea…do you really think that they would go after Bella though?"

"Above your scent Alice, her blood is very tempting" Carlisle nodded unhappily "We should go"

Carlisle took a few hurried steps to join my family outside but I shook my head and moved towards him again

"Carlisle" I called and his steps halted

"Yes Alice?" He turned around to face me

"Do you think we could work together? Bella and I?" I asked as I fiddled with my fingers nervously "I have never heard of a human vampire relationship before and it scares me…a lot"

"Alice you're in love with her, you would never harm her" Carlisle said with a reassuring smile.

I didn't know if he was being completely honest but it felt genuine to me and Carlisle would never allow me to see Bella if he felt that she was in too much danger.

He was right though, I was in love with her and I wouldn't harm her nor would I allow harm to come to her if I could help it.

I nodded silently as Carlisle placed an arm around me while we walked out to the front of the house where everyone was waiting anxiously. I was aware that everyone would have heard what was just said but Carlisle was kind enough to give me the illusion of privacy, which was the closest thing I could usually get in my family.

We made our way into the woods without wasting any more time. Edward being the fastest got there first and he had a quick look around before we all got there. The smell of another vampire was certainly there, he had been all over the place. That was evident enough as soon as we got there and it was obvious that they had been there for a little while but we had no idea who it could have been.

"Their scent has moved through here so I think they might have been passing through" Edward said looking around

"I don't know Edward, the scent is really strong" Jazz said looking to her husband "It feels like they had a good look around while being here. Like they could have been looking for something or maybe someone?"

"Who though?" Esme asked

"Us maybe" Edward shrugged "They would have smelt us too and would have been curious about a coven claiming residency here"

"What you think it's someone we know?" Emmett asked

"If we knew them though we would know the scent" Rosalie countered "This is different, we don't know this vampire"

"I would suggest a nomad" Jazz crouched to touch the floor

If I was going to trust anyone in this situation it would have been Jazz. She had been through the vampire wars; being in charge of grooming newborns for her army. She had knowledge on newborns but she also had met her fair share of nomads in her lifetime. Jazz's story wasn't a pleasant one but it had a happy ending much like mine which was one of the reasons why I thought we got along so well.

"We need to be very careful about this. There isn't much else we can do tonight but everyone has to be very cautious about this situation. We don't know who they are or what exactly they want. If they want to see us then they will make contact" Carlisle warned "Alice I trust you to keep an eye on the situation"

"Of course" I breathed almost silently as I looked around carefully. I was listening and watching as thoroughly as I possibly could to avoid missing anything, I couldn't afford too with what I had to lose "If you don't mind, I'm going to wait outside Bella's. I can sense something here and it doesn't feel right to me"

"What are you stalking her now?" Emmett asked with a smirk

"Yes" I replied bluntly not even half amused by Emmett's joke

Ah Emmett, always finding the most inappropriate things to say at the most inappropriate times.

"I know what you mean Alice. It almost feels like someone is lingering around here" Esme nodded

"I'll be able to see next time if they come back" I continued scanning the area "I'll also be able to see if they have intentions of hunting here on our territory again"

"So you're going to use that as an excuse to spy on your girl?" Emmett asked which chuckling

"I think it would be best that Alice stay close to Bella's right now" Carlisle spoke very seriously "Jazz?"

"Let's go Alice" Jazz said confidently as she strolled over to me, looping my arm in hers supportively

The good thing about Jazz was that I knew she could always pull through and that she would always have my best interests at heart. She was always there for me, even when she was supposed to be spending time with Edward. I could never have asked for a better sister.

Bella's wasn't too far away so we got there pretty quickly; I didn't want to waste any time. Bella's light was still on even though it was getting late and judging by her heart rate she was still awake but she was tired. I could see in the shadow of a light she was sitting at her computer desk. I smiled to myself and I felt Jazz tug on my arm gently

"We should move back, if she comes to her window she could spot us" She reasoned with me in a whisper and I nodded compliantly

"You can go back to Edward if you'd like" I replied as I looked up to the window again with a smile "I'll know before they decide to come here and you shouldn't have to be away from him just for me"

"I can't want to spend time with my sister?" Jazz asked in an almost convincingly somber tone. I would have believed her if she wasn't smirking at me "I mean this is an exciting time for you finding her. I want to know what's going on with my favourite sibling"

"I'm glad I have you Jazz, I wouldn't be able to cope without you" I sighed and looked down at my feet while I twisted my foot a little into the dirt "She's everything what I expected from my visions and she's more. She seems to value my friendship and we get along well. I just don't know how and when I'm going to explain to her what I am. I mean I've had a decade to prepare but honestly I was just focusing on finding her first. I wasn't sure if I actually ever would. I almost convinced myself that she wasn't really out there and my mind was compensating with my vivid visions"

"Vivid visions huh? Say that five times really quickly" Jazz chuckled to herself

"Jazz" I warned tapping my foot on the ground impatiently

"I think you should just let that happen" Jazz offered warmly after rolling her eyes at me

"What am I supposed to just be like oh hey Bella, how was your night? Oh and I'm a Vampire just to let you know. Want to hang out this weekend?" I asked folding my arms like a five year old throwing a tantrum

"Not like that" Jazz said chuckling lightly while patting me on the arm lightly "Though that would be funny. If you do decide to tell her like that please let me be there"

"Jazz" I groaned

"Ali she's going to have questions and when she does you should answer them for her; make her life easier by just being honest with her. Make your life easier by being honest with her" My sister said as she placed a hand on my shoulder "She's going to love you Alice so if she's really supposed to be your mate then what you are won't matter. Nothing will"

"It's not like I have webbed toes or anything simple like that Jasmine. I'm a vampire. An ancient, bloodsucking, indestructible, faster than the speed of light vampire. An immortal! Something out of movies that no one ever expects to be real but is. Kind of like…I don't know bigfoot but with smaller feet I guess" I complained "It's going to matter because I'm not normal"

"Point me to a teenager that is normal" Jazz retorted taking her hand from my shoulder

"Okay fine, I'm much more abnormal than an average teenager" I shrugged "Happy?"

"Very" Jazz smirked and she sighed "Alice Cullen will you just calm down? I don't like seeing you stress like this, it isn't you. Just be you and she will love you okay? No matter what this girl is going to love you because of your personality, your soul"

I scoffed at her statement but she shot me a mild glare. There was one thing that Jazz and I disagreed about and that was the presence of our souls. I wasn't sure whether we still had them after what we had become, what we had done but Jazz strongly disagreed.

She was convinced that we still had them because we chose to live the hard life but it was the right one to lead. Whether that was just hope for herself or whether she really believed that, she was truly convinced.

"I don't want to hear it Ali" Jazz warned mildly

"I'm sorry. It's just easy for you because you married a vampire" I hissed looking up at Bella's window again "This is just a little bit more complicated than your marriage"

"Do you wish your mate was a vampire?" Jazz asked

"Well yes and no mostly no. It would make my life so much easier if she were a vampire because I wouldn't have to freak her out by telling her what I am but mostly no because she wouldn't be who she is if she was a vampire. She wouldn't have her nervous twitches, she wouldn't be so clumsy, and she wouldn't blush at almost everything. She wouldn't be Bella so no I don't wish she was a vampire"

"I know you don't" Jazz nodded supportively

"I just want her to be happy and safe" I replied quietly bringing my eyes down to my sister "I know that Edward would be in my ear right now telling me that she could never be safe with me because of what I am if he was here. He would say that she would be safer without us but clearly he hasn't seen Bella because she's a danger to herself already. I mean someone has to help her right?"

"Alice I love my dear husband so very much but sometimes he can be too sensible and too pessimistic" Jazz smirked playfully at my rambling "But you are the poster girl for optimism and if anything is going to make this relationship work, it'll be that. It will be your positive outlook on life"

"I'm not going to ever hurt Bella, I would never dream of it" I swore to myself more than I had intended that comment to Jazz

"Oh I know that" Jazz replied seriously "And honestly you are my sister but if I felt that you were going to hurt her then I wouldn't be encouraging you like I am"

"I just don't want to give the poor girl a heart attack when she finds out what I am. How on earth is she going to deal with that?" I rubbed my eyes in frustration "But she has to know sooner or later, she already wants to ask questions"

"Well we could always leave Forks if you don't want this" Jazz said "If you don't want her to find out we could just move again"

I sighed, shaking my head

"That is the last thing on this earth I want to do. I promised that I wasn't going to be going off anywhere anytime soon" I said "She's it for me Jazz. If I leave her then I have no one. I couldn't even leave her if I wanted too, which for the record I really don't"

"Then you'll make it work" Jazz said reassuringly "If anyone in the family can do it, it's you. Things happen for a reason right?"

"I guess" I said furrowing my eyebrows

Jazz had always strongly believed that fate had brought everything together for a reason. She believed she was turned so that she could have our family and she could have found Edward. She believed that coming back to Forks was the reason why I had found Bella because I didn't know it at the time that she would be there when we decided we had to move.

She also believed that I didn't remember my past because if I did it would have probably have made me a bitter person. She believed that what I had experienced could have soured my personality so it was probably best that I had forgotten everything. She thought that I forgot because I had blocked that time from my life because I was that traumatized by it. I hated to think about that but knowing Jazz; she was probably right.

"I can do this right?" I asked looking for a little more reassurance from my sister as I looked up at Bella's window again to see the light turned off "I can love her without harming her?"

"Of course you can" Jazz said taking a step into me and wrapping her arm around my shoulder, giving it a quick supportive squeeze as her gaze also moved to Bella's window "Of course you can. Now stop being so stressed over this because this isn't who you are"

The night passed without further incident and without any visions. When daylight broke we made our way back to the house to get ready for school. School seemed a little trivial but the only reason why I was going was to spend time with Bella.

I arrived at school early because I didn't want to just wait around at home and have my thoughts about this other vampire swallow me whole. Something certainly felt off. I was standing at my locker with Jazz and Rosalie as people slowly began to arrive at school.

My eyes were pulled to the door as my senses began to tell me that Bella had entered the hallway, lugging her book bag on her shoulder. She looked tired like she didn't get that much sleep for some reason; like she had experienced a very restless night which made me very curious. She spotted me and began to walk in my direction

"We'll see you at lunch" Rosalie mumbled

"Bye" I said happily and my sisters left me to be

"Now I'm the one who can drive a crowd away" Bella said as she arrived in front of me while watching my sisters walk away

"I guess we're both good at that" I offered shrugging "They had to leave anyway; Rose was getting antsy about class"

"Oh. Well how was the rest of your night?" Bella asked as she took her bag off her shoulder to place it on the floor by her feet

"Fine…we just had an unexpected visitor" I said "Good thing I went home when I did I guess"

"You have like a sixth sense I swear" Bella said with a smirk "You're a bit of a freak"

"Ouch" I said while placing a hand on my dead heart as if she had just hurt me

Bella laughed and I saw a blush rise to her cheeks, I cocked my head to the side slightly while watching her

"How was your night?" I asked thoughtfully

"I just did some homework and spent some time on the net" Bella said chuckling "It's really amazing how much time you can waste when you're bored"

"Yeah I know" I agreed as I pushed a piece of my hair back into place "You look a bit tired actually. Did you have trouble sleeping?"

"Yeah actually, my brain just wouldn't turn off" Bella said shaking her head "I kept thinking about the camper and the animal"

"Oh…well I'm sure someone will catch the animal soon" I said with a reassuring smile

"So about this weekend… we're still good to hang out right?" She asked almost nervously

"We're perfect" I said nodding enthusiastically "I'm looking forward to it"

"Well I have a confession and hopefully you won't hate me after but Mike and Eric kind of talked all of us to go to a beach on Saturday. It just kind of came up in a conversation and before I knew what I was saying I kind of agreed and then I realized what an idiot I was" Bella said with a hint of guilt "Anyway, I thought maybe you would want to come with us and we could you know just hang out? I mean we could just spend the day getting to know each other more at the beach"

"Oh, well that's okay. It sounds like fun anyway" I smiled. Any Bella time was good enough for me "Which beach is it?"

"La Push" Bella answered with a slight sound of hesitation "I probably should have asked you first because I know we planned to hang out this weekend"

"Oh" I stated being completely calm on the outside but on the inside I wasn't too ecstatic that she was going to grounds that I could not go too because of the treaty. At a time when I needed to be around her the most I couldn't go with her and make sure she would be okay or at the very least having a good time with her. My jaw clenched tightly as my hand gripped tightly to the pocket of my skinny jeans "I can't go"

"What? Why not?" Bella asked furrowing her eyebrows

"I just…can't okay? I mean I would love to go and spend time with you and your friends there but I just can't" I grumbled "It's a little complicated for me to explain right now and besides, La Push beach isn't really my style. It can get a little crowded there sometimes"

"Okay" Bella said nodding slowly though I could hear the suspicion in her voice "So what should we do on Sunday then?"

"Maybe we could head to Port Angeles and see a movie or something like that. Do some shopping?" I asked hopefully

"You get rid of the shopping part and you have a deal" Bella smiled

"Shopping? You want to get rid of shopping?" I asked furrowing my eyebrows in confusion "How could you get rid of the best part of the day?"

"So you really like to shop I take it" Bella smirked

"Retail therapy works for me quite well I find" I joked "I've got to get to class"

"I'll see you in Biology then?" Bella asked

"Yeah" I replied quietly as I walked away

Thankfully Biology came pretty quickly and I soon found myself sitting next to Bella with a grin on my face as I lightly hummed a song to myself

"You know I think Biology is one of my new favourite subjects" My smile widened to display my pristinely white teeth

"I don't know why it wouldn't be" Bella said smirking as she pointed to my paper "Seeing as you knew all the answers to that in like 5 minutes"

"I told you the first day that I was the average overachiever" I replied playfully "But I mean the company I'm keeping in Biology isn't really that bad either"

"I don't know about that one" Bella joked

"Well it could be worse" I said leaning in slightly, ducking my head to avoid her eyes "You could be partners with Mike. He has a huge crush on you"

"I know" Bella said chuckling "Not my type though"

"Oh so Bella Swan has a type?" I raised my eyebrow

"Everyone does and it's not him that's for sure" Bella replied "What about you? What's your type?"

"That is for me to know and you to find out" I said playfully

Bella nodded with a small chuckle before we both turned back to our in class assignment

"So you're sure you can't come to La Push?" Bella asked hopefully "I mean it would be really fun to hang out"

"I wish I could come Bella but I can't" I shrugged without reason "Maybe another time"

"Well we still have Sunday" Bella said with a small smile gracing her lips

"I've heard that Jessica really likes Mike" I chimed quietly as I glanced to Mike who was scratching his head with his pencil "Maybe you could avoid his huge crush on you by making him aware of that"

"How do you know?" Bella questioned

"Well" I began lightly "I may not talk that much but I sure do listen. Besides, she follows him like a little lost puppy"

"Now that you mention it I can see that" Bella nodded

"So what are you going to do at La Push? I don't think the weather is going to be that nice on Saturday. Maybe you just shouldn't go" I mumbled very quickly

Bella shot me a side glance before tapping her pen on the desk a few times quietly

"If I stayed inside every time the weather was bad here than I would never leave my house" Bella smirked "I think we're just going to the beach. A few of them want to surf but Angela and I are just going to hang out. Which we could do if you came"

"Guilt trips aren't very nice Bella" I replied "Just be careful when you're there okay?"

"Do you know something that I don't?" Bella asked furrowing her eyebrows

"I just have learnt how clumsy you are, which is very by the way" I said while lying through my teeth. I wanted her to be careful because she was going into wolf territory but also because the nomad vampire we were tracking ran off in that direction.

Saturday came very quickly; we had been watching for the nomad but I couldn't see anything which made me really uneasy but it also made me feel better at the same time. I tried to look for Bella while she went to La Push with her friends but I was having troubles and I wasn't too sure why.

I could feel a change coming that weekend. I knew it had something to do with La Push as well. Actually I knew it had everything to do with La Push and I knew that the moment was going to be coming very soon when Bella would confront me and I had to figure out exactly what I would tell her. On Saturday afternoon I was almost bowled over by one of the strongest visions I had ever had.

She was researching like mad on the term 'the cold ones' which meant that someone in La Push had gotten to her and told her the tale of the Cullens.

Saturday night came I was laying on the couch in my room when I saw briefly that Bella was going to send me a text message and tell me that she had to cancel our movie plans for the next day because she had homework. Which for the record she didn't have…She knew what I was

And I knew what was to come.

* * *

**Well that's another one down. I hope that was okay...Please Review this so I know if people are liking it so far. Also did anyone else say Vivid Visions really fast 5 times just to see if you could do it or not? Kind of a problem to say but only if you say it really quickly haha I'll be updating this weekend I believe if I have the time  
**

**Anyway, have a good one :)  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me again! I dont really have that much to say but thanks again for all the reviews! I really appreciate it. I enabled the anonymous review thingy as well if you dont have an account but still want to review. I would appreciate it if you tell me what you all think about my chapters so I know what I'm doing right and what I can do better for you guys. Also seeing those review emails make my day so much better lol  
Anyway, please R&R this chapter and hopefully you guys like it! Bella is finally going to be getting some answers out of Alice. Oh and for those people who were a tad disappointed because Alice and Bella didn't go to Port Angeles they'll be going sometime in the story so hopefully i can make it up to you!  
Hope you enjoy the chapter :)**

* * *

I felt my phone vibrate next to me and I sighed loudly. Truthfully I was really looking forward to spending my Sunday with Bella but I didn't blame her. I didn't blame her for anything she had done or was about to do because of what she was about to find out. Or in reality I was sure what she had _already_ found out. I looked down at my phone for a moment; I knew what she had said but I just didn't want to confirm it.

_**Hey,**__** so I have to be an awful friend and cancel our plans for tomorrow. I'm sorry! I have a ton of homework to finish :( **__**I'll see you on Monday – Bella Cell**_

I put my phone down next to me and placed my head in my hands and groaned out of frustration.

"What's wrong with you?" Rosalie questioned as she walked past my door

"Bella knows" I shut my eyes tightly as I continued to hold my face

"How?" Rosalie asked leaning against my door frame

"She went to La Push and I guess she would have heard the story about us, the legend. Stupid dogs ruined my weekend!" I said sitting up and running my hand through my hair "What do I do now?"

"She could have taken it as what it is, just a story" Rosalie suggested

"It isn't just a story. It's true and Bella's a smart girl. She'll figure it out. We had plans and she just canceled them for no good reason. I saw her researching the cold ones and looking up vampire references. She clearly understood the story"

"Well you could run. You could run and never come back, never returning to Bella" Rosalie suggested; only being half serious

"I'm not going anywhere, I'm not leaving her" I said firmly

"Well you could confront her before she confronts you"

"And why on earth would I do that?" I asked raising an eyebrow

"Because you're going to be in pain until she confronts you about it and who knows when that could be. She could decide to wait until next year to talk to you about it" Rosalie shrugged "You've been through enough pain over this girl. I don't want you to spend a moment more agonizing over her because if she doesn't accept you than she isn't worth you Alice. It's not fair on you"

"I'm going to wait until she decides to confront me" I said aloud trying to convince myself that it was the right thing to do "Even if she takes a year…a very slow, painful year of avoiding me…great"

"Why?" Rosalie asked in frustration "Why do that to yourself?"

I couldn't really answer the question because I really didn't have one. I wanted to speak to her but honestly I was scared of what her reaction was going to be to me the next time she saw me

I spent all of Sunday morning in my room witnessing two very different decisions from Bella as she changed her mind back and forth.

The first vision she decided to just confront me in school

"_Hey Bella" I said cheerfully, pretending like nothing was wrong_

"_Alice we need to talk" Bella said very seriously "We need to talk now"_

"_Bella we can't talk here" I grumbled "Not in the school"_

"_Then let's go" She shook her head "I need to speak to you alone and I need to do that now"_

Or in another vision I saw her avoid me at school completely

_I sat at our lunch table while Bella sat with her friends. She looked tired, beyond miserable and upset. She brushed a piece of hair from her eyes and she let her gaze slip to me. I mouthed 'hi' to her with a __small, sad smile but she just looked down at the table and put her head in her hands. _

"_You okay Bella?" Angela asked _

"_Just tired" Bella nodded and repeated "Just...tired"_

I didn't worry that she was in two minds about everything; she was considering confronting a vampire after all. Bell was stressing me out though with all of her decisions changing. The visions changed as she decided different ways of confronting or avoiding me and they were changing pretty swiftly. I felt my head begin to hurt and I was wasting a lot of paper while sketching different scenes in my visions.

I would start trying to draw something simple like landscape scenery or a pretty angel when I would just be hit by a vision and ruin my drawing. I would have much rather been in Port Angeles with Bella.

I had considered calling her to pretend to just have a simple conversation about her homework or lack thereof in reality. I decided to leave her alone and let her try and figure whatever she wanted out. Who was I to stand between her and what she wanted, what she really wanted deep down?

I knew what I wanted but I didn't want to influence her at all, if she wanted me than she had to make that decision for herself. She would either accept me or tell me to leave and though I was desperately hoping for the former; at least there would be no lies between us any longer. It felt good to have the possibility of having nothing stand between us anymore.

I was hit pretty solidly by my clearest vision of the weekend. Bella had decided what she wanted and this time she wasn't going to change her mind

"_Alice I really need to talk to you about something important" She said firmly as she approached me near my locker _

"_What is it?" I asked pretending to be clueless _

"_I think you might have an idea" Bella replied seriously "Please Alice?" _

"_Bella are you sure you want to do that?" I asked her furrowing my eyebrows _

_"I need to get this off my chest" Bella replied_

_"Not here" I said looking around "During lunch we'll go somewhere"_

I blinked away the vision once it was finished and I smiled slightly. She had chosen to confront me rather than ignore me and I had to say that it made me feel a little better. That was what I was hoping for from her, it meant that I still had hope.

I would rather her talk to me and think I was a freak than not speak to me at all.

Though I cursed quietly to myself as I realized I was actually going to have to explain myself to her and I rushed down to the kitchen to see all my siblings sitting around casually and laughing. My dead heart stayed still but I knew it should have been pounding hard against my chest, I should have been sweating and having some trouble breathing.

Both Edward and Jazz heard/noticed my mood and looked over to me as I had a distressed look on my face. I was deep in panic mode

"She knows!" I announced nervously as I ran a hand through the back of my hair

Silence greeted me as they all looked around at each other before their eyes finally landed back on me

"Okay Ali just be calm" Jazz said as she shot up from the couch and approached my side "All you can do is just be honest with her. Explain things slowly"

"I almost don't want to do this" I said shaking my head as I swallowed the lump back in my throat "But if I'm going to confess what I am I want to do it on my terms seeing as it is my secret. Rose you were right, I should beat her to it"

"I didn't actually think that she would figure out what we are" Rosalie said furrowing her eyebrows as she stood from her seat next to Emmett "I don't know if telling her is such a good idea"

"I can't lie to her because she knows and I can't leave her because she's my mate" I said shaking my head desperately

"Well what do you think is going to happen when you tell her the truth?" Rosalie asked "You're the one going to get hurt when she doesn't want to be around you anymore"

"I can't lie because that'll just push her away" I sighed heavily as I tried not to think about her last comment

Of course there was a huge chance that Bella would react badly and never want to see me again but I couldn't bear to think about it

"She shouldn't have to push Bella away" Jazz scowled at Rosalie in my defense

"It's probably a bad idea but I'm going to go speak to her now" I nodded bravely

"Not probably but definitely a bad idea" Edward replied quickly

"I don't care. I just don't care if it is or not" I shook my head "This is my decision and if it is a mistake to do this now than it is my mistake and mine only. I will have no one else to blame"

"Then go" Jazz said nodding as she placed a hand on my shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze "We'll support whatever decision you make because this is your mate"

"Sure Alice it may be your decision but it's _all_ of our lives" Rosalie objected heavily

"Rose!" Jazz snapped venomously "Support her. She is your sister and this is difficult enough without you scolding her about this"

"You realize because of one choice you make you're going to put the whole family in jeopardy?" Rosalie asked narrowing her eyes "You being around her is going to cause unnecessary drama. What happens if one of us loses control around her? Then what happens?"

"I'm going" I said ignoring Rose's comments so that I wouldn't get into a fight with her, it was the last thing I needed.

I grabbed my keys but I found Edward standing in front of me when I turned around.

He avoided my eye contact and looked down at the floor with a saddened expression

"Alice this isn't a good idea" Edward said in almost a begging tone "Can't you at least just wait until Carlisle gets home?"

"I've waited a decade now for this moment Edward. That is long enough" I said pushing past Edward "No more pretending and no more lies"

"Good luck" I heard Jazz mutter under her breath as I stormed out the front door

I paused at my car and shoved my keys in my pockets. If I was going to do this I was going to do this right. I was going to expose everything that I was so I was going to run to her house. It wasn't far and I was sure I could get there faster anyway.

I ran through the woods confidently knowing that no one was going to be able to see me. Although I almost plowed into a few trees while my head was caught up way in the clouds thinking about what was about to happen. I could see the future but this conversation had never occurred in my vision because she never even knew I existed until a few days ago. So for a change I was going into this with less knowledge about the situation than Bella. The ball was officially in her court because I would love her no matter what. It was just whether she was willing to get past what I was and love me back.

I arrived at Bella's house and I looked up to her window. I couldn't see inside but I could smell her and hear her heartbeat so I knew she was in the house somewhere.

I took a deep breath before I paused at her front door and knocking gently against the glass.

"Alice" Charlie said with a broad grin as he opened the door for me

"Hi Chief Swan. Bella home?" I asked politely

"Now Alice you know to call me Charlie" He said with a small smile and he turned towards the stairs "Bells!"

A few long moments passed before Bella came down the stairs slowly in jeans, long sleeved shirt and a light jacket. Her hair was out and she looked like she was a little stressed out to say the least. She usually ran her hand through her hair when she was stressed or nervous and she looked both of those. Judging by the darkness and the bags under her eyes she wouldn't have got anymore than half the sleep she was required to each night, if she even slept at all.

She paused when she saw me but she didn't seem too surprised. Her heart rate picked up a little but she was much calmer than what I had expected from her. For knowing she had a vampire at her house, just a few inches from her father she was keeping her cool. She made her way down the stairs; dragging out each step and approached the door while placing her hands in her pockets awkwardly.

"I'll leave you girls to it" Charlie said happily as he walked away to go to the lounge room but I only had eyes for Bella as I watched her eyes follow her father but then quickly coming back to me

"I know you didn't expect me here today but I understand you have some questions to ask me" I said lowly but in a very serious tone

"Yeah" Bella said nodding as she swallowed hard

"Follow me then, we can't talk here" I whispered though it came out colder than what I had intended

I walked towards the woods behind her house and she followed without hesitating. I looked behind me a few times making sure that she was still there but I could feel her eyes burning a hole in the back of my skull the entire time. The theory of her being scared of me was being thrown out the window completely.

We made our way to a small opening, just deep enough so that no one would be able to hear us but not further away enough that if she decided to leave she would be able to easily make her way back to her house in one piece. I stopped walking and I heard her pause very quickly behind me. Her heart beat picked up and her breathing was abnormally rapid, she wasn't so calm anymore.

"Ask away" I muttered quietly as I kept my back to her so I looked down at the floor

"Well what are you?" Bella breathed cautiously

I almost felt a smile trying to appear on my face because of how simply she asked me that life changing question

"What do you think I am?" I asked quietly "I mean you have to know by now"

"Alice I've never actually seen you eat. Your eyes…they change colour even though you tried to convince me they didn't. Your hands are always so cold. You're so pale; like a beautiful pearly white colour" Bella took a step forward as she listed her observations to me

"You know what I am Bella. You know it so why don't you just tell me" I replied quietly as I stared out into the distance in front of me "What am I? Don't beat around the bush, I want you to tell me exactly what I am"

There was a pause in the air, she wasn't scared, she was just anxious

"You're a vampire" Bella said "A cold one"

I turned around to Bella who had her eyes focused on mine. I wasn't greeted with the look in her eyes as I had expected though. I expected shock but mostly fear yet I was greeted with confidence and reassurance

"You figured this out today?" I asked furrowing my eyebrows. I knew the answer because I had seen it but I wanted her to confirm it for me

"I always knew there was something different about you. I mean you're…you're too beautiful to be human" Bella stuttered slightly "And you speak like you're from a different time. Your whole family does"

"That's because I am from a different time"

Bella took another step towards me but I took two steps backwards; halting any progress she had made. I wanted so desperately to embrace her seeing that she finally knew my secret but I also wanted her to make sure she knew what she wanted completely before deciding anything else

"I'm not scared of you Alice" Bella announced with an air of confidence

"Why not?" I said watching her intently

"Because I know you Alice" Bella persisted "Or at least I feel like I know you"

"You know me Bella" I said nodding as I felt my resistance cave in "You do"

"That's why I'm not scared" Bella reassured me

"Bella you do know what we live on don't you?"

"Blood" Bella replied quickly "And I can deal with that"

"Bella you have no idea just how _good_ your blood smells to me" I said shutting my eyes tightly; trying not to concentrate on her blood too much but I couldn't help it because it constantly called to me. I took a moment before I opened my eyes again and continued my words "I have never wanted someone's blood so much in my entire life"

"You wouldn't hurt me" Bella encouraged truthfully "I know you wouldn't"

"But how on earth do you know that?" I questioned raising my eyebrow

"If you wanted to hurt me you would have done it by now. You had a chance when we were alone in my house. You had the chance when you were walking me to the nurses. You could have killed me but you didn't" She said as if to be defiant to my doubts

"Bella it really isn't about wanting to kill you it's just about me not being able to control myself" I ducked my head slightly

"The animal attack. Did someone from your family do it?" Bella asked placing her hands deep into her pockets "Did…did you do it?"

"My family is different from other vampires; we don't drink human blood. We survive on animal blood. It doesn't give us the strength that normal blood would but it gets us by. It doesn't satisfy us as much as human blood would as well but we make that sacrifice to keep humans safe. I think it's what keeps my family together as well" I replied nodding

"What?" Bella asked in a perplexed tone "So like you bond over the blood or something?"

I felt the corner of my lips curve in a small smile which soon turned into quiet laughter

"What?" Bella asked again but this time she smiled awkwardly at me

"Bella that's just silly. You make it sound like we're a cult or something" Her cheeks turned to red and she began to blush furiously which only made my smile grow "You are such an adorable human"

"Thanks. You're an adorable…non human" She stumbled over her words clumsily

"As I was saying; it keeps us together because animal blood doesn't put us in such a frenzy as human blood does so after we feed we don't want to rip each other apart. It's actually weird for vampires to be living in such a large coven. The only larger coven that we know about is the Vo…well anyway my point is that drinking animal blood helps us control our natural instincts as predators" I explained very cautiously; I was having to think about every single word before I spoke to avoid possibly scaring her

"So it wasn't you?" Bella asked expelling a deep breath

"No it wasn't any of my family but another vampire did do that and we've been tracking them since the night I came over your house to do our Biology project"

"Oh…so the unexpected visitor?" Bella asked, connecting the dots in her head

"Unexpected and also unwelcomed" I added nodding

"I knew you weren't a killer" Bella said with a small smile

"I have killed before though Bella" I confessed "I may not have meant too but I have killed a few people before"

"What happened?" Bella asked curiously

"Curiosity killed the cat, you know?" I asked smartly

"Well luckily I'm not a cat" Bella countered quickly

"I was alone for a long time Bella and I just couldn't control myself when I was a newborn sometimes" I paused to shudder quickly "I was hungry and this man came too close to me and I couldn't control myself so before I was aware of what I was doing I'd killed him"

"I trust you" She whispered supportively

There was a pause between us; a lengthy, tension filled pause. Her eyes never left mine and her gaze only broke when she had to blink. She built her confidence back up in her head before she opened her mouth to speak again

"So the rest of your family members are like you? Vampires?"

"Yes. Carlisle turned Edward because he was sick and his mother made Carlisle promise to save him. Carlisle also found Rosalie dying on a street so he changed her as a last resort, he found Esme while she was ill as well. Rosalie saved Emmett from a bear attack and Jazz found her way to Carlisle like me" I said truthfully

"How was Jazz changed?" Bella asked taking another step towards me but I allowed it this time feeling my resistance to her was becoming futile

"She was changed a long time ago in a fight between vampire covens for land" I said explaining it to her in the simplest of ways "You can ask her the whole story if you want, she won't mind sharing"

"And you? How were you turned?" Bella asked

"I'd like to explain that to you at another time" I said quietly "Maybe later after you get your head around everything else. You don't need my story as well to make things more complicated"

"Well how do you get turned into a vampire? Do you have to be dying?" Bella asked curiously

"That's just how Carlisle does things. Carlisle is a very kind man, he wouldn't wish this upon anyone if they have a chance to live" I mumbled before I offered her some answers to questions I knew she was thinking "We don't have fangs like fake vampires you see on movies. We have a layer of venom on our teeth that helps us kill prey but also, if injected into the human blood stream then a human can be changed within around 3 days give or take…that's if they make it through the transformation. We run incredibly fast and have excellent hearing"

"How excellent is your hearing?" Bella asked raising an eyebrow

"I could easily hear when you were talking to your friends at lunch or when you were on the other side of the car park" I admitted with a guilty smile "I didn't mean to eavesdrop but I couldn't help it"

"Well I probably would have done the same thing" She nodded

"I just couldn't help it. I wanted to know more about you" I shrugged

"And why did your eyes change that day from golden to black?" Bella asked "Now that I know for sure it wasn't the lighting"

"Because I hadn't hunted for a while and being in a classroom full of teenagers pricking their fingers to examine blood wasn't the easiest class for me to tolerate" I explained "Our eyes are golden because we only drink from animals. When a vampire drinks human blood then they have red eyes"

"And black is when you are hungry?" Bella asked

"Yes Bella" I nodded "How did you figure this out?"

"Jacob told me about the Quileute legend and he mentioned the cold ones so I did some research" Bella replied as her facial features turned to worry "Is that why you couldn't come with me to La Push yesterday? Because of the treaty?"

"If I step foot on their land they'll call the truce off and they'll try and kill us" I grumbled "I just got resettled here so I really don't want that to happen"

"I can't believe that you're a vampire" Bella shook her head but she smiled widely "That is so incredible"

"I tell you I'm a vampire and your first reaction is to say that it's incredible?" I asked with a curious look on my face

"It is seriously incredible" Bella replied simply "You're incredible"

I smiled to myself and I shook my head slightly

"You're a strange human" I replied in amusement

"Not that nicest compliment but I'll take it as one" Bella said with a smirk

"Bella maybe you should just keep your distance for a little while until you know everything about me" I said as I tried one last time to make her stay away but it was a pretty pathetic effort from me "We aren't good for you"

"I don't care. I don't want to stay away from you and I know you don't really want to stay away from me either. We have something Alice; it's so evident to me that we have something. I feel something for you and I know you feel something for me" She replied nodding confidently and I heard her exhale a deep breath.

"I have wanted to find you for a decade and here you are" I replied with an unbelievable look of concentration on my face as I looked towards the ground beneath Bella's feet "I have waited for so long to have this conversation with you and I can't believe that this is happening now. I can't believe that I finally found you after all this time waiting for you"

"A decade?" Bella asked with a confused look on her face "What do you mean you have wanted to find me for a decade?"

"It's a very long story" I dismissed quickly

"Well I have the time to listen" Bella pressed "Please?"

"Vampires have all different kinds of abilities. Like the ones I listed before; we can run faster than your eyes can follow, we can jump higher than anything ever imagined and we are strong enough to break a human with just a couple of fingers" I said and I paused "But some of us have abilities over those. Gifts as Carlisle would call them. In a few people's cases I wouldn't know whether to call them gifts or curses"

"And you're one of those vampires?" Bella caught on

"Edward can read minds; he struggles to read yours though. You seem to have some kind of resistance against him. Whether he wants to or not he can hear thoughts though I've managed to build a wall against him when I don't want him to listen to me think. Jazz can sense and control emotions but she doesn't like to do it often. She feels what other people are feeling and if she wants too she can influence their mood. You can't really feel if she's doing it to you but you are generally able to tell after though maybe that's just because I'm so used to her" I quickly explained their abilities, I didn't want to get too detailed for her, she must have been in a bit of shock "I on the other hand can see into the future"

* * *

**Right so that chapter is done. I didn't mean to leave it in the middle of their conversation but it was kind of just how it worked out but never fear I will be updating in the next 3 days if I have the time so you will get the second part of their conversation during the week. So what did we think? Please let me know, I spent like an hour editing this with a massive headache so it would be awesome if you could review.**

Hope you guys have a great rest of your weekend :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey all! Hope all is swell with everyone :) So thanks for all the reviews that I have been getting for this story and thank you for those who continue to review every chapter. You have no idea how much it means to me so please keep it up so I can continue to be encouraged to get this story finished. I'm pretty well into it so I'm just updating when I have the time.**

**I meant to update yesterday but I just couldn't find the time. I struggled to find time tonight so hopefully the story isn't in too bad of a shape. This chapter is pretty much Bella just finding out more about Alice, the end is going to give this story a bit of a push though I think. Anyway I will update over the weekend for sure! Please R&R! Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I own nada

* * *

**_"I on the other hand can see into the future"_**

"What?" Bella choked on her own words

She wasn't scared or angry, but she was in shock.

I knew I had just placed her in more shock than she was already in, just what her poor heart needed.

"I can see into the future. I can see the path people are on while they are on it but my visions are subjective, people always change their minds so the future is never set in stone. I was watching out for you to make sure that the vampire who came to Forks didn't come anywhere near you or Charlie when I saw you decide that you wanted to confront me about this, so I just decided to get it over with" I said trying to act casually, but I was very concerned for her because now she knew too much for her own sanity

"That's how you knew the bell was going to ring. You pretty much predicted the weather as well" Bella replied running a hand through her hair as she once again she took another step into me

"Yes that is how I knew all of those things so in a way you were right when you told me I had a sixth sense" I smiled slightly while I watched Bella's mind trying to mull things over

She was clearly feeling stubborn and defiant so she took two more steps towards me. We weren't close but she was certainly putting herself in more danger, and I was feeling more defeated with every inch she moved closer to me.

"Go back to the decade thing" She spoke but it came out as more of a whisper

"Oh right, sorry" I furrowed my eyebrows, shaking my head "I always kind of rehearsed trying to tell you what I was but I never really expected to find you… I guess to actually explain this. You see vampires, we have mates; Carlisle has Esme, Rose has Emmett and Jazz has Edward. I never actually found my mate and I always wondered whether I would ever find you. A decade ago I started having visions of someone, of you…of us. I won't go into detail but I never knew when I would meet you; I could have been waiting 100 more years. I wanted to go find you but Carlisle always told me it would be best for you just to come to me. He didn't want me to rush because I probably would have found you when you weren't ready. If you weren't ready then my visions would have changed and you would have been gone. The first morning you were at school I had a vision of you standing by your car, so I knew the girl I had been waiting for was here and I was so excited"

Bella smiled slightly and tucked some loose hair behind her ear, she wanted me to continue

"And you were everything I had imagined and more. Your smile is so much better in person than it ever was in my vision. You were always beautiful in my visions but being able to actually stand near you has made everything so much better. Your smell is so much sweeter and your personality is just beyond anything I had seen" I sighed "And I can't push you away because honestly, I want to pull you in as close as I can and never let you go"

"I want that too" Bella replied quickly

"How are you okay with this though? I just told you that I was a vampire and you are fine with it" I asked as a little more than a whisper "Now I tell you that I've known about you for a decade and you still aren't freaked out by me?"

"No I'm not, because you're Alice. If it were Jessica or someone like that who was the vampire, then I would be terrified but I know I'm completely safe with you. I trust you" Bella said nodding with conviction but still displaying a small smile as she did "I'm just sorry that you had to be in that Biology classroom when we were doing that experiment and I'm sorry that I cancelled on today. I did really want to hang out with you. I felt really bad about that but I wasn't sure what to do"

"No I understood the position you were in" I replied "I wasn't angry. I was a little disappointed that we didn't get to go out but I wasn't angry"

"I'm just sorry" Bella nodded with a guilty smile.

"I'm just glad that you decided to confront me instead of avoiding me" I shrugged "My family kind of thought that you would just avoid me"

"Why would avoid you?"

"Bad question Bella" I laughed quietly "Maybe because you just found out that I was a vampire"

"No what I meant was that why would I avoid you when avoiding you wouldn't get any answers from you" Bella smiled sheepishly "But maybe we can make up for today, I still want to hang out tonight if you do?"

"Really?" I asked raising my eyebrow

"Well yeah" She replied with a smile

"I would like that" I said quietly, ashamed while I looked at my feet "I would like that a lot Bella"

"Why do you sound so sad?" Bella asked

"Because I'm placing you in danger by just being close to you but right now I don't care because I just want to spend time with you" I brought my eyes to hers and she smiled "I want to spend as much time with you as we both can handle"

"Don't feel guilty" My mate said simply

I felt a small smile starting to appear on my lips as I heard the reassurance from Bella

"So let's go back to my house" Bella suggested quietly "And we can just talk about this"

"You know that Edward didn't want me finding you?" I asked as I thought aloud "He thought that a human vampire combination wouldn't work"

"Well we're just going to have to prove him wrong" Bella said confidently, she was fighting for me and I loved it "Can we go inside? I'm getting a little cold"

"Right of course Bella. I apologize" I mumbled

Mentally slapping myself on the forehead for forgetting that Bella was a human, and humans get cold

I walked to move past Bella but she didn't even turn to start walking. She grabbed my arm lightly and I sighed at the warmth I felt from her grip

"Alice I trust you" Bella said affirming her confidence in me

"I'm glad" I replied with a nod

She let go of my arm slowly and we made our way back to Bella's house, silently. I was too caught in my own mind to discuss anything with her even though I wanted to spill out my guts to her.

Walking up to her room; I heard the door shut behind Bella with a click and she let out a deep, but shaky breath.

"You make my room smell really nice" Bella admitted and I chuckled "Actually you make everything smell really nice"

"That's a part of being a vampire. Everything about me is supposed to lure you in; my looks, my smell, my voice. It's supposed to draw in prey but seeing as that isn't much use to me I just use it to dazzle" I wanted to try and make light of the situation, I didn't want to convince myself that I was too dangerous for her because I knew I could talk myself into believing it, and I wouldn't be able to stay around her.

"I can't believe that you had known about me for a decade" Bella said shaking her head "And I've only known you for just a little over 2 weeks"

"Is that creepy?" I asked, fiddling with my fingers nervously

"No. I mean if I were you I wouldn't have bothered. I'm just…I'm plain and you…you're absolutely stunning" Bella replied while still shaking her head

"You are anything but plain Bella. In fact I think you're very close to being perfect but thank you for the boost to my ego" I commented as my smile grew "I always knew I had to find you. I had a thought in the back of my head that I might not ever, but I always had a feeling you would come to me. As I said before, we only are meant for one mate"

"Really?" Bella asked

"Vampires are a little different to humans. We are meant just for our mates" I shrugged

"But what happens if someone's mate died?" Bella asked curiously

"I suppose after that happens it's up to the individual vampire" I replied after a moment of silence while I thought about what I was going to say "Losing your mate would mean that the person you were meant for was gone so I guess a vampire could find someone else to try and replace them but your mate is always going to be number one in your heart. I'm sorry if this is confusing, I'm just trying to word this so you can understand"

"It's okay, I'm getting it" Bella nodded

"Some vampires would try and move on. They would most probably be able to find someone else to be with" I explained slowly "I don't know if I would be able to move on. I would probably prefer not to live on I guess"

"Am I your mate Alice?" Bella asked

"From the moment I had my first vision I knew you were" I nodded with a small smile "And I'll never get over you"

"I don't know if I would be able to either" She mumbled, more to herself than me

There was a slight pause between us; I could practically hear her mind ticking over. She sighed deeply and walked to her bed sitting down on the mattress with a soft thud. She ran her hands over her thighs quickly she stopped to lean her elbows on her knees and look towards me

"I can leave if you would like" I said painfully. I didn't want to place her in discomfort "If this is too much for you, of course. I could just see you tomorrow or whenever you were ready to see me again. I can wait"

"No don't go" Bella said a little too quickly, holding her hand out. Signaling me not to go anywhere "There are a few things I want right now but none of them involve you leaving. So please just stay put"

"Okay" I replied simply as I let myself glide to her bed, sitting on the other end but I would not dare let my eyes meet hers just yet, even if I felt her staring a hole through me

"Can you explain to me how you were changed now?" Bella asked very cautiously, like she was afraid of my reaction almost

"Why do you need to know?" I asked of her, blinking a few times

"I don't need to know but I would like you to tell me if you want" She shrugged "I just want to know everything about you Alice"

"I'm not sure if you want to know _everything_"

"Try me" Bella responded with a hint of a playful tone

"The truth is I don't really remember. I only know from what I've been told and researched" I began

Bella grabbed a pillow to place against her lap, letting her elbows rest on the pillow as she leaned forward. She kind of reminded me of a small child eager to hear their favourite bedtime story

"It turns out I was placed into an asylum when I was young because I was having premonitions. I guess they were like they are now though considering when you become a vampire all of your senses heighten, I imagine that my visions are more vivid now then they were when I was human" I shifted closer to the middle of Bella's bed, smoothing out a crease in her bedspread distractedly

"So you don't remember anything from your human life?" Bella questioned, her eyes turned to sadness

"I don't remember a thing. I think that could be why I'm just so cheerful to be what I am. Some vampires can be pretty angry about what they turn out to be because their human lives were ripped from them. All of their loved ones grew old and died, they never move forward, always staying the same. Always wanting blood is a constant struggle as well which they never had when we're human" I mumbled "I know that Edward and Rosalie are especially bitter at what they are but Carlisle had no choice. I on the other hand don't know any differently. I don't know what it's like to never crave blood; I don't know what it's like to have a heart beat and feel warm. Because of that, I'm pretty content with the life I have simply because it's the only one I've ever known"

"Do other vampires have the same problem as you?" She asked "I'm guessing that's not really considered normal"

"I'm not sure, it could have happened to others because it's clearly possible. Carlisle thinks I don't remember anything because my mind is either trying to shut that part of my life out of my memory or I don't remember because they placed me in a dark room for the time I was there" I said shrugging "I guess I'll never really know"

"Alice that's terrible" Bella said shaking her head with creased eyebrows "How could your parents do that to you?"

"I guess I wasn't the favourite child huh?" I asked jokingly but Bella didn't laugh, she looked sad which only made me smile. It made me smile because she was so concerned for me and her concern was so cute "Bella you don't have to be sad"

"Someone as good as you doesn't deserve that" Bella protested "You didn't deserve that. That's like Charlie sending me to an asylum for being so clumsy. You couldn't help what was happening to you"

"No, Charlie should have you admitted to an asylum because you still want to be around me even after I told you what I was" I said with an amused smirk

"How were you changed though?" Bella persisted, turning her body completely towards me and crossing her legs "Do you remember what it felt like?"

"One of the doctors working at the asylum was a vampire. Apparently I was one of his favourite patients. There was a vampire who caught the smell of my blood and he wanted it. He was a tracker. Trackers are almost impossible to shake and they never give up until they have their prey. Apparently my blood was the most divine smelling blood he had ever smelt. I imagine it was something like yours considering what yours does to me" I said as I looked out of her window "He came to kill me so the doctor turned me. Seeing as the game was over the tracker left me and killed the doctor instead. I was left alone in the dark and I woke up with a burn in my throat and I didn't really know what was going on but I knew I was different. I knew somehow that I'd died but I was still alive"

"What happened to the vampire who killed the doctor?" She asked leaning forward

"I don't know" I shrugged "I'm assuming he's still out there somewhere. I don't know if I even want to look into that because I don't know what I would do if I found him"

"Would you try and kill him?"

"Well I certainly wouldn't want to be friends with him, that's for sure" I replied

Bella shifted slightly to shuffle a little closer to me on the bed but there was still a little gap between us

"Well how did you find this out then? About the doctor and the tracker if you don't know where the tracker is and the doctor is dead?"

"Vampires have one weakness Bella and that's having to express their feelings. Whether that's: hunting, music or art for example. He expressed his feelings by writing detailed journals about his life. He hid them at an old house he used to live in that would have been impossible for a human to find. I did some research on my life before I was turned and I found some information about him so Jazz and I went to the house and found a few journals of his. I found out a lot on that trip actually, everything"

"What else did you find out?" Bella questioned

"Well my full name is Mary Alice Brandon though I think Alice suits me better than Mary…makes me sound a little too old" I grinned, letting my pearly whites shine "I was born in 1901 so that makes me 109 years young. I was turned into a vampire though in 1920 when I was 19 so that's the age I'm frozen at"

"Wow" She sighed shaking her head in disbelief

"I'm from Biloxi, Mississippi. Obviously my parents died a long time ago, I had a sister who also passed but she had a daughter who is still alive. So I have a niece out in Biloxi somewhere"

"How did you find out how old you were though?" Bella asked

"I'm a very good researcher. When Jazz and I went back to Biloxi to find out about my life I found and matched the date of death on grave stone to the asylum submission sheet I stole from the towns archives and that confirmed pretty much everything for me" I shrugged casually "That was one hell of a week"

"I don't know how you could be joking about this. If it were me I would be really angry at what my parents did to me" Bella replied in a bitter tone

"Hating them for what they did won't do anything for me but make me bitter and twisted. I can't change what I am and I don't want too. If I hadn't been changed than I never would have found you" I said seriously, looking Bella in the eyes once again

"What did you do with those journals that the doctor wrote?"

"I have them in my room. I could lend them to you one day if you really wanted too"

"Would you be okay with that?" Bella asked

"I wouldn't have offered if I didn't want you to see them. You wanted to know everything about me so I'm going to share with you everything I know" I said sincerely "I don't remember any of the pain of turning but from what I've seen and what I've heard it's the most excruciating pain you could ever feel then it's magnified all thanks to your developing senses. Jazz told me every second she just wanted to die"

"And you just had a vision about Carlisle and found him?" Bella asked me, she slid closer to me once more and her heart beat picked up slightly

That was something I loved about Bella. She would always give herself away with her heartbeat and it meant a lot to me that I could be lucky enough to make her heartbeat react like it was.

"After a few weeks of having visions about the family, yes" I said simply as I finally met my eyes with hers "I just went to them, I wasn't too sure why I went to them but I felt like I had too. Before I even knew what I was doing I was making my way to them. I showed up one day, Carlisle and Esme pretty much accepted me from the word go"

"Is that when you decided not to drink human blood?" She continued firing questions at me, but I didn't mind, it was necessary in the process of getting to know each other

"No, though that is a condition of living in our family. I decided that by myself much earlier in my life. Carlisle said that I'm one of a kind deciding that because Carlisle taught everyone else in the family his ways but I was already like that when I met them. I developed a conscience about it early when I just felt that drinking blood from humans was wrong. Which makes me a bit of a freak in the vampire world and I wasn't sure if there was anyone like me out there. That's why when I met them, I felt at home. I felt like I finally belonged somewhere. Being alone wasn't the best time in my life" I replied honestly "Jazz and I clicked instantly, she's the sister I never really got to experience. We're completely different to each other but it just works"

"So you two are really close then?" Bella asked with a small smile "You and Jazz?"

"We are" I replied simply

"I can't believe how old you are, how much you would have seen the world change" Bella said in awe of my admissions to her

"I'm young at heart" I replied jokingly "That's if it actually beat"

"Your heart doesn't beat?" Bella asked

"What would the purpose be?" I asked shaking my head with a small smile "You Bella Swan are one strange human. You are unlike anyone I had ever come across"

"Why?"

"Because I just told you that I'm a vampire and that everyone in my family is a vampire and you're fine with it" I said shaking my head "Any other human would have told me I was completely crazy and ran off yet you invited me into your home and you let me sit on your bed while you asked me questions about my life"

"Oh so do you have to be invited in?" She eyed her bedroom door curiously

"No silly" I giggled

"Well you're not exactly what I expected to be" Bella admitted, referring to my previous statement

"What exactly did you expect me to be?" I raised my eyebrow

"I kind of expected you…and please don't hold this against me but I kind of expected you to be a little bit more like Dracula. Well a shorter, cuter, peppier version of Dracula anyway" Bella said as a warm blush infiltrated her cheeks

I couldn't hold it in; I burst out laughing and held my stomach but I was trying to control myself with my laughter. It took me a moment to re-gather myself before I sat up straight again

"I'm glad I amuse you" Bella muttered as her blush grew

"Oh you do" I replied playfully as I let my eyes linger on her lips. After a few moments I cleared my throat while bringing my eyes to hers again "Anyway, I actually enjoy the smell of garlic and I don't sleep in a coffin because that would require me to sleep. I don't have fangs and I don't turn into a bat. As far as the sunlight thing goes I'm going to let that one sit with you for now"

"Wait you don't sleep?" Bella asked as her mouth fell open before she slowly closed it

"I haven't slept a day since I was turned" I shook my head

"Okay what about being staked in the heart?" Bella asked placing a hand on her chest for emphasis "Can you die by that?

"Hollywood has created such a misconception about Vampires. You could try staking me with wood, metal, steel and I wouldn't even have a scratch on me. There is no possible way for a human to kill me. The only way to kill a vampire is to rip them to shreds and light the pieces on fire" I said seriously, but my seriousness quickly faded as playfulness once again sprung to the surface "So if you get sick of me you can't get rid of me that easily. My skin's kind of like Diamonds, its cold and pretty solid"

"So I've noticed" Bella replied "But I think it's pretty soft at the same time"

"I appreciate you saying that Bella" I said with a smile of adoration "That's sweet of you"

"Are you going to tell me about the sunlight?" She spoke in a little more than a whisper

"No, not just yet. I would rather show you than tell you" I smiled a winning grin and she responded with a smile of her own "I'll show you sometime soon though, I promise"

"You better" Bella replied

"So you asked me some questions, do I get to ask you some now?"

"There isn't much to know" Bella shrugged "I mean you asked me enough questions in Biology"

"Well I just wanted to get to know you better" I said crossing my arms "Pleaasee Bella?"

I pouted like a little child as I looked over at her with sad eyes. I knew I was being immature, but I didn't care because when I pouted I usually got my way

"Ugh okay Alice just…stop! It's so sad!" She groaned

"Yay" I proclaimed victory by clapping my hands together and bouncing a little on her mattress

"Fire away" Bella replied with a smile as she watched me

"What's your favourite colour?" I asked pulling my legs up onto the bed, crossing them and leaning my elbows on my knees as to mimic her position

"I tell you that you can ask me questions to get to know me and you ask me what my favourite colour is?" Bella asked incredulously

"It's important to know" I persisted

"If I had to choose I would probably say blue" Bella responded "What's yours?"

"Uh uh! No asking questions, its Alice's turn" I warned, leaning forward and poking her leg gently "But I like yellow. Hobbies?"

"I don't know…music I guess?" Bella shrugged as a blush crept up on her cheeks again "And I mean I like spending time with you"

"Good answer Bella Swan" I said with a wide smile "Favourite food?"

"I like Italian" She replied

"So the Italian named girl likes Italian. Very interesting" I joked "See I know more about you already"

"Enough with the weird questions Alice" Bella said laughing at me

"I understand that all you humans say that to each other when you get to know each other" I shrugged "Am I not correct?"

"We already know each other though Alice. You know me. I was asking all of those questions because I didn't know that you were a vampire" Bella protested "I knew there was something different about you though. Your family is just too disgustingly beautiful to be human"

"I'll take that one as a compliment" I smirked "I'm glad you figured it out though. No more secrets and no more lies"

"No more lies" Bella repeated to me

She was looking at me with an adorable grin spread on her lips and her hair was pushed back from her face. I was going crazy trying to keep my hands to myself but I wanted her to make the first move so I knew that I wasn't just imagining things.

As if on queue, Bella reached up to cup my face with her warm hand. I smiled, not letting my eyes leave hers as she used her thumb to brush over my cheek. Bravely she began to inch closer towards me so my attention strayed, my eyes falling straight to her lips as they grew painfully close to mine.

Though as quickly as the moment had come, it ended when I felt a familiar feeling rush over me and I was having a vision.

_The__ vampire that we had come across earlier in the week was running in the woods, he was ducking and dodging trees until he reached a lake where paused. He sniffed the air quickly before he reached a small boat dock where he spotted an older man sitting in his boat. He had long blonde hair, tied behind his head with an old elastic band. His jeans were dirty, and he only wore a brown coat on his top half. Not only was he not wearing a shirt but he had no shoes on either, it was clear he was a nomad. His red eyes were glowing under the full moon as he realized he had just found his dinner. _

_

* * *

_

**Okay so what does everyone think? Hopefully it was okay! I think it's pretty obvious who the nomadic vampire is...right? Haha anyway, please review! I would really appreciate it. As I said I'll be updating over the weekend.**

Hope you guys have a great rest of your week!


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm back...once again, so soon to bother you all! Haha So I'll admit that I felt bad about leaving the last chapter like I did (Partially because some of you decided to make me feel guilty about it :P haha) So I decided to try and make it up to you by posting the next chapter asap. I'm not sure when I'll update after this...probably Sunday so you won't have too long to wait. I know I usually update every 3 days or so but hopefully you wont mind getting an extra chapter thrown in there. If I have a few mistakes in there please forgive me, it's rather late here**

**Thanks for the reviews! I love getting them, they are so fun to reply to as well. I appreciate them so please keep them coming! **

**Hopefully you guys enjoy this chapter so please R&R when you have finished!**

Disclaimer: Clearly I own nothing

* * *

I blinked away the vision and quickly came back to reality. In the time of my vision, Bella had shuffled back slightly to give me my space. But space wasn't really what I wanted. I wanted that kiss that I was about to receive before I saw that nomadic vampire.

Sometimes my gift proved to be a real curse.

"Are you okay?" Bella asked cautiously with a look of pure concern on her face

"I'm fine…thank you" I mumbled while I stood from her bed "That's just what happens when I have a vision. I'm sorry"

"No you can't help it. What did you see?" Bella asked as she slowly rose to her feet to stand in front of me

"The vampire's back. He's around the woods" I said furrowing my eyebrows

"The vampire that you were tracking?" She asked

"Yes. He's planning to hunt" I muttered before I looked to Bella again "I need to call home"

"Sure" Bella said nodding as she digested what I was telling her

"I don't mean to be rude" I apologized shaking my head slowly

"No, you do whatever you have too" She nodded

I quickly pulled my phone from my jeans pocket with ease and dialed the home number. As predicted, it was picked up on the second ring

"Cullen residents" Esme greeted politely

"Esme, I need to speak to Carlisle please. It's urgent"

"Alice" I heard Carlisle immediately

"The vampire we were tracking, he's back…he's back and he is going to try and hunt" I said in a panicked tone

"Where is he going to be Alice?" Carlisle asked patiently

"He was by an old boat dock in the woods somewhere" I said rubbing my forehead "The human was by himself"

"Do you know what this is happening?" Carlisle asked

"The clock read about" I said as I looked over to Bella's alarm clock "Half an hour, he's going to kill that man in half an hour"

"Is there any danger to Bella?" Carlisle asked calmly

"No, I don't think so Carlisle" I replied glancing to Bella quickly before I turned my back on her to finish the conversation. I had rushed my words, speaking very lowly so Bella would have difficulty figuring out what exactly I was saying. I didn't want her to become worried "As long as he stays in the woods she'll be fine. I'll know if something is about to happen"

"In that case Alice, I need you to come home so we can head out as soon as possible" Carlisle replied "We'll need you to take us where you saw him before he hunts"

"I'll come now" I said nodding after a moments pause

I didn't want to leave Bella. Not after the conversation we had just shared and not after we were about to kiss for the first time but being a Cullen had its responsibilities.

I didn't say another word to Carlisle; instead I stuffed my phone in my pocket and turned back to Bella

"You have to go huh?" Bella asked quietly

"Yes, we have to see if we can intercept him" I nodded "I don't want to go"

"I don't want you to go either" Bella said sheepishly

"I guess we're even, now that I ruined our plans and all to hang out tonight" I mumbled

"Oh so you do hold something against me for canceling our plans?" Bella asked with a hint of a chuckle

"Yes, I had a hot date" I winked playfully before I took a few steps into Bella, reaching out to take her hand gently. She didn't even flinch at the difference in our body temperatures, and to my complete surprise she linked her fingers in mine "I'll see you tomorrow"

"You'll be at school?" Bella asked, raising her eyebrows hopefully "You and your family aren't just going to run away now that a human knows your secret?"

"You're not just any human though, Bella" I replied with a small smile "Who just happened to stumble upon our secret"

"But I'm human none the less" She shrugged

"Where am I going to go Bella? Why would I leave when you finally know the truth about me?" I asked, allowing a small sigh to escape my lips. "Just….you can't tell anyone. Not Charlie and not Angela. You're in enough danger as it is"

"I won't" Bella replied quickly "They'd think I'm crazy anyway"

"Yes they probably would" I giggled

"Without a doubt" She smiled

"You're a pretty amazing human for being so calm about this" I said as I looked down at our linked hands "I don't know how you can do that"

"I'm not scared of you Alice and I'm never going to be" Bella said shrugging "Besides, you're more than worth me being calm about this"

"Promise me that you're not going to tell anyone" I said just one last time, I had to get going "I know you won't but I just need you to promise me sweetheart"

"I promise" Bella reassured me "Cross my heart"

"Goodnight Bella" I whispered as I leaned over to give her a kiss on the cheek. My lips lingered against her warm skin longer than I would have liked "I'll see you first thing at school"

I grumbled to myself as I ran home. I left Bella's house as quickly as I could manage because I knew if I stayed a moment longer, I would not have been able to leave.

I soon arrived home to find my family waiting for me. I rushed upstairs to change quickly incase there was going to be any confrontation. I didn't want to ruin my new clothes, plus I couldn't run as fast in them.

"Sorry I didn't come right away" I said. Shooting down the stairs in a blur to stand next to Carlisle "Saying goodbye to Bella was a little more difficult than I expected"

"Oh I bet it was" Emmett smirked

I rolled my eyes with a smirk, shaking my head. I didn't need to say anything as he received a slap on the back of the head by his wife

"Not the time, nor the place" Esme offered softly, patting Emmett gently on the shoulder

"We should go" Edward spoke. His tone was extremely anxious

"Just the one nomad, Alice?" Jazz asked in her honey voice

"Just the one" I confirmed

"Alice, we need to go" Carlisle nodded

Without another word, I lead my family out to the woods. Edward soon shot off in front, he had seen the location, as I had when I got home. He was faster than anyone in the family, with Jazz a close second and sometimes I was extremely thankful for that. He stopped after a few moments in the exact location that I had seen in my vision only mere minutes ago. We waited patiently for a while, standing together with our attention to our surroundings

I paused my thoughts to have a look around, everything was very still. Everything was almost _too_ still. Over the years I had learnt that nature was a dead give away to what was going on. You could always rely on nature to tell you the truth, at that moment, by being so quiet it was telling me that something was wrong.

I heard the human getting into his boat, humming a cheerful tune

"Alice I thought you said he was coming here" Jazz said from behind me as a whisper

I didn't respond as the clock struck the exact time of my vision

_He had spotted us, no longer was he hungry. He was just focusing on escaping_

"He's going to run!" I called out. Feeling the rush of the vision fade as we saw a blur of white rush past us

Edward was first off the blocks, as usual but I was quickly on my brother's tail. Thankfully I had made the judgment call of changing my clothes. My new outfit would have been ruined

We gave quick pursuit of the vampire, Edward was streaking up ahead being the fastest of us all and Emmett with his game face on as he ran out from behind me. I was following with every intention of capturing this vampire if we reached him but he was proving to be very difficult. I was quick but my short strides were making catching up with him a little difficult.

I saw Jazz sprint up from behind me and she passed Edward in a sudden burst of speed, leaping up to jump at the nomad who ducked out of her way and she tumbled to the ground. She was fine though, because she got up and continued chasing. Edward was next to have a go at the male but he didn't get as close as Jazz had.

After a few more seconds of running, he jumped over a creek and we had no choice but to stop in our tracks. He had jumped over the treaty line so we had to leave him as he had run out to the water and up towards Canada.

I growled quietly, watching the distance that he ran off into and turned around to begin walking home in a huff.

"I'll see him if he comes back" I snapped

"At least we stopping him from killing that human" Esme said optimistically "If anything I think that we scared him off. That he knows he can't hunt on our lands anymore"

"Yeah but he's going to come back" I said as the growl in my chest began to subside "He doesn't seem to want just the humans, I think he's playing with us"

"What was he thinking?" I heard Jazz asked behind

"He first wanted the human and then he was curious about us. He wasn't aware that a coven was living here and now it's a game to him. If he wasn't coming back before he will be coming back now" Edward said with a furrowed brow

"Alice" Carlisle warned

"I know. I will look out for him like I already am" I replied nodding "Look I want to get home, I have to talk to you all and I want to get it over with. Can we please just go?"

"Of course" Carlisle said

I didn't say a word to anyone on the journey home. I wasn't sure why but something just felt off to me and I knew Edward could feel it too.

We all sat in the lounge room again, while I stood alone, at the front of the room with my eyes glued to my feet

"Did you want to tell us what this is about?" Esme asked kindly, breaking the ice for me

"Well no doubt Edward already knows" I looked to Edward and he nodded.

I always loved him for managing to keep everyone's thoughts to himself

"You know I went to Bella's house today because she knew what we were" I began before looking up at the couch "Well I explained everything. She knows what happened to all of you, she knows my story. In fact she knows everything I know about my story. She accepted it as well and she seems to have the same feelings as me so I'm going to pursue my relationship with her for as long as she is willing"

"Why did you tell her about us?" Rosalie asked "Why not just you?"

"I know that you aren't happy with that but she had to know. She already knew what we are" I said simply with a shrug

"Alice she is a human, why would you bother with her?" Rosalie snapped

"Because I'm in love with her Rose and I don't want her to be in the dark about anything. If she asks me something I'm going to answer it. She's my mate so she has every right to know. Besides, she promised she isn't going to tell anyone" I said

"Even if she did tell someone, who in their right mind, would believe her?" Jazz reasoned

"Let them think she is crazy. We should be leaving town now that she knows" Rosalie seethed "Do you have any idea how much danger you have put this family in?"

"Rose, if Bella said she would keep it a secret than she will" Jazz said "This is Alice's mate we're talking about here"

"Alice, I just don't want to see you get hurt" Rosalie said honestly

"Rose I'm not going to get hurt, she isn't going to hurt me" I said shaking my head "And I love you for your concern but you don't need to have any of it"

"So she just accepted what you are?" Edward asked

"Yes"

"Bella's an extraordinary human" Esme said with a smile "And you deserve her"

"Thank you" I replied

"Can we go?" Rosalie asked in a huff

"Sure" I mumbled in frustration

Most of the family disappeared after that but Jazz and Edward stayed in seated on the couch, giving me their full attention

"Don't worry about Rose, you know how she is" Jazz said "You know how protective she can get about the family"

"No I'm not angry at her, or upset" I said shaking my head "I mean, she has every right to be concerned but she doesn't need to be. Bella isn't a threat to anyone here"

"I know" Jazz said nodding

"It is a little dangerous though" Edward admitted

"I know that but Bella had to know, there was no choice in it" I replied "I wasn't going to push her away or just leave her because she found out. I have waited my life to meet her and I'm not going to give her up just as we finally clear the air"

"You're not going to have to give her up" Jazz sighed, leaning back on the couch

"Alice" Esme called as she entered the room with a grin. She clasped her hands together cheerfully "Carlisle and I were thinking about Bella. You should bring her over to officially meet everyone. She's hopefully going to be a part of this family so we should introduce ourselves. Maybe it will do Rose some good to actually meet her, maybe she won't be so hostile towards her"

"At least we don't have to pretend to eat" Jazz said pulling a face "If you had invited her over when she thought we were humans and I would have had to eat…Well let's just say that Rose wouldn't have been the only one wanting to skip town"

"You really think that's a good idea?" I asked "Inviting her over so soon?"

"Of course, she'll be fine" Esme said with a warm grin "So you'll ask her? Tuesday night would be perfect; maybe I can even cook for her. Yes, we'll have dinner here"

"I'll speak to her at school" I replied biting my lip in thought "I'm going up to my room"

The night dragged on because all I could think of was Bella. She was the one constant thought in my brain the entire night. I couldn't wait for the sun to come up so I could see her again. I had a couple of visions of her deciding simple things like what to wear to school tomorrow and what to read as she fell asleep.

I changed into some nice clothes for school and I waited eagerly downstairs, for my siblings to be ready. I pulled up at school in Rosalie's convertible with Rose and Jazz. I sat in the back, where I spotted Bella's orange truck sitting across from us. She wasn't there so I knew she would be inside somewhere.

I walked to my locker where I found Bella standing, waiting for me. Smiling to myself, I walked up behind her and I poked her in the ribs very gently, being careful not to hurt her.

She jumped slightly which made me giggle. She playfully glared at me but it was ruined by her own laughter

"Morning" I greeted chirpily as I opened my locker

"Good morning" Bella replied, a grin gracing her lips "How are you?"

"The same as yesterday" I replied after I winked to her "You?"

"I'm good thanks" Bella laughed "How was your night?"

"I'll explain that later" I said looking around "What did you do? I'm sure it turned out to be more interesting than my night"

"I doubt that. My night consisted of homework and more homework" Bella said "And my mom called"

"Oh, how is she?" I asked grabbing a book, closing my locker once I was done

"Fine" Bella shrugged with a small smile "I wish you could have stayed longer last night"

"Me too" I whispered

"But I guess you can't help that" Bella ran a hand through her hair

"So I have a question to ask" I said rocking on the balls of my feet enthusiastically

"Sure" Bella replied as she leaned against the lockers next to mine "Seems only fair seeing as I asked you so many questions last night"

"What are you doing Tuesday night?" I asked hopefully

"Nothing yet, why?" Bella asked furrowing her eyebrows

"My family wants to meet you" I blurted out quickly

"They do?" Bella asked nervously

"I can understand if you don't want to go to a houseful of…Cullen's but they would love to meet you but if you don't want to go then we don't have too" I rushed "Because I mean if I were you I would be really nervous about this and of course you don't have to go. Esme just wants to have you over for dinner, or not dinner seeing as we have our little special diet"

"No, I'll go" Bella said interrupting my babbling "I mean I finally get to see your house right?"

"Well good because I was getting sick of talking then" I smiled sheepishly

"Yeah, what was that?" Bella asked with a laugh

"That was a bit of my nervous chatter. It doesn't happen often but it does happen" I replied "So you'll come over?"

"From what I have heard, no one has ever seen your house" Bella folded her arms

"I would say for obvious reasons" I shrugged "But I'll give you the entire tour"

"Well I owe you something for all the questions you answered last night" Bella repeated

"You owe me nothing. I wanted to answer those questions so really you're repaying me for nothing" I said shaking my head "I owe you for actually staying around"

"I was never going to do anything else" She smiled, looking down to her converse

She looked up at me again, tucking her hair behind her ears and placing her hands in her pockets. Bella was officially the most perfect human being on the face of the earth. Her chocolate eyes were practically melting me as I stood in front of her. Before I knew what I was doing, my eyes fell to her lips and I licked my own quickly.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked, I was completely caught out just staring at her but I really didn't care

"There's this girl, who I can't seem to get out of my head" I admitted "And I don't think I want her gone from my head either"

"Believe me, I know the feeling" Bella said with a smile

I nodded without saying anything else and I broke my gaze from her to look around. No one was really paying attention to us, though they were aware that a Cullen was speaking to someone outside of our family

"What are you doing this afternoon?" Bella asked grabbing my attention back

"Well at the moment nothing" I said with a smirk "But I have a feeling you might be changing that"

"You already know what I'm going to ask don't you?" Bella frowned

"You decided this morning when you woke up and by the way, I will come over tonight to finish our Biology" I replied happily

"I just want to talk some more" Bella shrugged

"Sounds like a plan" I replied looking down the hall "Should we get to class?"

"Is the bell about to ring?"

"My, my Bella Swan you are learning ever so quickly" I said jokingly "We really should get going"

"I guess" Bella said "I've got English, History and Math so I'll see you at lunch"

"Sure" I smiled widely

"You look really cute today by the way" Bella said happily as she backed away from me.

Though in her turning around to walk away, she tripped over her own shoe lace and tumbled to the floor

I didn't know whether to laugh hysterically or to help her up. So I just did both

"Well that wasn't graceful at all" Bella muttered

I offered her my hand, which she accepted and I helped her up very quickly. I pulled her jacket straight briefly before I took a few steps away from her

"I've come to accept that you aren't very graceful" I said shrugging "But you're Bella and that alone gives you a free pass for not being as graceful as some…well most"

I didn't get to see Bella all that much during the day, she was busy with her classes and I was stuck in mine. We sat at our usual tables during lunch though, deciding to sit with each other another day. Bella thought it would be rude of her to just sit at our table and she thought my family would hate her for taking me from them. I explained to her that it was only lunch but she wouldn't budge so I had to just settle with going over her house to do our Biology.

After school, I waited for Bella in her truck, the whole truck was coated in her scent. She had left her window open so I took it upon myself to just get in. I knew that she wouldn't mind, if she had I would have just waited outside. I heard her familiar, untimely steps approach the truck. I looked in the rear view mirror and I saw Bella making her way to the driver's side while searching for her keys in her bag

"They're in your pocket" I said lazily

Bella jumped in surprise, her eyes shooting to mine quickly. The spike in her heartbeat indicated that I had given her quite the fright

"Sorry" I said innocently

"How did you get in?" Bella asked, taking a moment to compose herself before reaching in her pocket to find her keys

"Just think of who you're asking that too" I replied raising my eyebrow

"True" Bella said as she got into her car, placing her bag under her seat and started the engine with a roar

"I think your truck might be a bit sick" I said with a grimace

"Actually it's perfectly healthy" Bella said tapping the dashboard affectionately before she backed the truck up

"So Charlie will be okay with me coming over?" I asked "I don't want to ruin your usual routine with him or anything"

"He's out. He's gone to La Push to watch a football game" Bella explained "He does that every now and again to go see Billy. It's good that he does that, taking a break from his job and all"

"It's a wonder you didn't go with to see Jacob" I said in a half serious tone "I'm sure he would have loved to see you"

"I'd much rather hang out with you" Bella said seriously as she kept her eyes on the road "And you know that"

"I just like hearing it" I said with a tiny smile

"So what happened last night?" Bella asked "Charlie hasn't said anything about another animal attack"

"Well we certainly stopped him, but we didn't catch him. He got away from us. He's fast, I mean if he can outrun Edward than he is fast" I said shaking my head

"I'm guessing Edward is really fast?" Bella asked curiously

"He's the fastest out of all of us. Though Jazz is a pretty close second, he can seem to run faster for longer"

"So the other vampire got away?" Bella asked "Where did he go?"

"He went out of our territory so we couldn't follow" I grumbled "Just don't go anywhere alone okay? I know that if you were with someone it probably wouldn't help all that much but he's less likely to strike if he doesn't want to be noticed. I'll stay with you as much as you'll let me"

"I trust you" Bella nodded "So how did he get away?"

"Well Ed went for him, and then Jazz took a lunge but the both missed him" I said quietly "We think he'll be back though"

"Why?" Bella asked, her voice growing awfully concerned

"Because he'll be curious about us, unfortunately because we didn't get him he'll come back. He'd be much too curious about our family to stay away. When we do catch him he's not going to get away"

"Have you ever killed another vampire before?" Bella asked cautiously

"You don't have to be scared to ask me questions" I smirked "I mean you asked me if I was a vampire yesterday…"

"I know but I just can't imagine you doing that" Bella said shaking her head "I mean you're all sweet and bubbly"

"I can be aggressive when I need to be. If someone was threatening my family or you then they would definitely see my aggressive side" I said simply "And no I haven't killed a vampire yet and I don't want to have too unless I'm forced"

"So you can kill the vampire for killing here because?" Bella asked

"Because we live here so Forks is classified as Cullen territory. If they kill on our land then we can kill them, even if they just stay in this area without killing we could kill them because it's our territory and we can fight to defend it" I explained "You have to understand that as vampires, we're very territorial and protective of anything that is ours. But I mean, wars have been started for less right?"

Arriving at Bella's, house she dumped her bag on the couch and made her way to the kitchen to make something to eat

"I would offer you something but I don't stock animal blood" Bella said sarcastically

She made her way to the fridge and I jumped up to sit on her kitchen counter

"I'm perfectly fine thank you" I replied shrugging "So you're not nervous to meet my family tomorrow?"

"Of course I'm nervous; I want them to like me" Bella spoke, closing the fridge door "We're pretty much screwed if they don't like me though, right?"

I laughed and shook my head

"What?" She asked curiously

"You're going to a house full of vampires and your only concern is that you hope they like you?" I asked

"Yeah" Bella replied seriously

"You're incredible" I returned with a wide smile

"Come on, we should probably try and get some work done" Bella said as a blush appeared on her cheeks

I followed her quickly as we walked up to her room. I smiled at her messy desk and looked over to her bed to her perfectly made bed

"You washed your sheets" I observed, sniffing the air for dramatic effect

"Is that your other power? Being able to tell when linen is washed?" Bella asked smartly

"It smells less like you" I shrugged, not paying any attention to her remark

"Just how tempted are you to drink my blood?" Bella asked sitting on her bed with her book

"Not tempted enough to act upon it" I said "I wouldn't let myself get even half tempted to act upon it. I'm getting used to your smell. I find it comforting"

"Well what does it smell like to you?" Bella asked

"Floral, sweet. Like cinnamon with a hint of sugar" I said as I felt venom coating my teeth so I shook my head to focus on something else, anything else

"Sorry" Bella said as she noticed my discomfort

"Not your fault" I replied offering her a brief smile "I shouldn't get distracted like that. We should start this though"

"Just curious, but how many times have you graduated from high school Alice?"

"More times than I care to remember" I chuckled

"So basically, you're cheating when you do exams" She replied playfully

"No, I have done more than enough time in school. I'm not cheating, I just have a really good memory" I shrugged with a grin "It's always the same work though, teenagers around America still do pretty much the same work as their parents did besides the change technology has provided"

"You are so old" Bella joked "Do you hate changing schools all the time?"

"We don't move all the time. We usually get 4-5 years out of a town before people start realizing that we aren't aging. We start as young as we can get away with so we can stay for as long as possible" I replied

"Why Forks this time?" She asked, leaning forward

I sat down on Bella's bed and opened my book, we were both in pretty much the same position we had been in the previous night. Our books left a scattered barrier between us but I knew they could be easily removed if need be

"Because it seemed perfect, we hadn't been back here in a while and no one was going to recognize us" I explained while absently scribbling on my paper "Plus the hospital really needed Carlisle so we decided to come here…and here we are"

"Yeah, here we are" She said smiling, she was also trying to concentrate on her work but it just wasn't happening

"So did you have anyone in Phoenix before you came here?" I asked curiously while I jotted down some answers "Did Bella Swan break hearts when she told everyone she was leaving?"

"No, not really" Bella said "I mean there's the one ex but we were over a year ago. We just grew apart and she turned out to not be what I thought"

"What happened?" I asked "I mean I'm surprised that you didn't stick with her considering that I turned out to be a vampire yet you're still willing to spend time with me"

"That's different though. You're worth me sticking around, she wasn't" Bella mumbled before she paused, displaying that cute little smirk she had "And you've never been with anyone? Anyone at all?"

"Nope" I replied honestly

"Nothing?" Bella asked, sounding a little surprised

"Vampire's wait for our mates" I said playfully glaring at her "Unlike you humans"

"And you just knew that I was your mate when you had that first vision?" She asked and I just nodded "How did you know that though?"

"When I saw you a decade ago everything just clicked to me and it made sense. It made sense to me that you were the one I was waiting for" I admitted openly "How are you not freaked out by that?"

"When you first told me that vampire's have mates I was hoping it was me but I didn't think it could be considering how beautiful you are and how average I am"

"Stop selling yourself short Bella" I mumbled "I don't know why you do that because you shouldn't"

"So you've waited 10 years for me huh?" Bella asked after a moment's pause between us

"I've waited 110 years for you actually" I said with a cheesy smile "The only difference between the 100 years and the last decade was that I actually knew you existed"

Bella smiled and she blushed slightly

She opened her mouth to say something before she closed it again. She raked a hand through her long, brown hair, sending her scent through the room once again

"If it's okay with you…I want to try something" Bella announced as she pushed some of her books aside, shuffling closer to me.

I heard her heart beat quicken and her breathing increased, clearly giving away what she was attempting to do. I didn't need to be a psychic to figure that out

She was nervous as hell and I was nervous myself.

Jazz always told me that she had confirmed that Edward was her mate just by when they kissed.

I didn't want her to belong to anyone else, I wanted to be hers and I wanted her to be mine.

She was very slow in her movements, making sure to give me time to move away if that was what I wanted. She leaned forward so that our noses were just inches apart and I could feel her warm breath on my lips. She placed her hand under my chin to gently tilt my head.

I paused for a moment when I felt her warm lips on mine, feeling warmth cover my body. I knew at that moment that she was the one person I was placed on the earth for. I reciprocated the kiss, wrapping an arm around her neck as she ran her hand through my hair. I pulled away after a few moments but I rested my cold forehead against hers, she needed to breathe and I needed a break from wanting to have her blood.

"I hope that was okay" Bella breathed heavily but spoke cautiously

"That was perfect" I said nodding against her forehead "Thank you Bella"

"I should be thanking you" She said with a sheepish grin "I don't know why you said your skin was rough, it felt soft to me"

"You taste even better than you smell. You realize that right?" I asked pulling away from her forehead to give myself some space to let some air through my nose that didn't make my mouth water

"Same goes for you" Bella spoke

* * *

**Is everyone happy now? :P Another chapter down! I hope that chapter was okay, that is exactly how I intended everything to happen so I didn't change anything just because I felt bad about leaving the last chapter on a cliffhanger, I just wanted to give you guys that last little part of the chapter to make it up to you. So what do we all think? Please review and let me know. I'm going to bed now because it's almost 1am and I'm tired...haha **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hellooooo :P I hope we are all well. Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter, I'm glad you guys seemed to like it, hopefully you'll like this one as well. I'm just trying to build on Alice/Bella at the moment seeing as they have_ just _entered a relationship so I hope you guys don't mind quite a few Bellice moments lol However I had a few questions about Bella's ex in the last chapter so I decided to answer them in this chapter! The bulk of the story is going to roll together soon but it will come bit by bit so be patient! Also I meant to update this yesterday but I went to a Paramore show last night so I didn't get home until late so I apologize. I got Jeremy's guitar pick though so yay! **

**Once again done on a work break so don't judge my editing if it is bad :P  
**

**Please R&R, I would really appreciate it!  
**

* * *

"_**You taste even better than you smell. You realize that right?" I asked **_

"_**Same goes for you" Bella spoke **_

I unwillingly untangled my arm from her neck, standing to walk to the window

"I'm sorry, the scent gets a little too much for me sometimes" I muttered looking outside "I'll get used to it though, you have nothing to worry about"

"So there'll be more of that then?" Bella asked

"I would be lying if I said I wasn't hoping for it" Turning back towards her, I could see her lips turning up into a grin

"You're too cute" She replied happily

"Actually, you're the cute one" I replied shaking my head

"Feeling better?" Bella asked cautiously

"I'm fine" I replied nodding

To prove my point I quickly moved to sit next to Bella on her bed, leaning my head on her shoulder

"If there was no danger in killing me and I allowed you, would you drink my blood?" Bella asked suddenly

"Where did that come from?" I asked furrowing my eyebrows but I kept my head on her shoulder

"Well you said that you have to get used to the scent and I was just wondering, if there weren't consequences, would you do it?"

"No" I answered straight away "I mean, yeah of course I would be overly tempted too but no because I wouldn't want to take any chances on hurting you"

"I don't think you would hurt me" Bella replied as I felt her arm wrap around my waist, pulling me closer "I just don't think you could do it"

"Bella I wanted to bite you when we kissed. I wanted your blood" I explained quietly "I can't imagine what it'll be like when we kiss for longer"

"So you intend on kissing me again huh?" Bella asked, chuckling

"As much as I can get away with" I said smirking as I lifted my head from her shoulder to have my lips inches from hers again.

I wanted her to close the gap if she wanted to kiss me

"Let's see" Bella mumbled before she closed the gap between us

Once again our lips greeted each other and I felt as if I was going into a frenzy. If this didn't start my heart beat then nothing would because I had never felt that way before in my life. Bella made me feel alive; she made me feel like I was on fire.

I loved the warmth she brought to my body, it was magical. Something felt familiar when I realized that I had seen this in a vision years ago when I saw us together. Our kiss lasted for a few minutes, our lips were just getting to know each other and my hands were getting tangled in Bella's long hair. I pulled away with reluctance, burying my head into Bella's neck.

She laughed quietly before I felt her lips next to my ear

"You okay?" She asked whispered hoarsely

"Fine" I muttered

"Need some fresh air?" Bella asked

"I think I need more than that" I said as I placed a gentle kiss on her neck which produced a shiver through her body "Am I too cold?"

"That was a good shiver" Bella whispered

I once again untangled myself from Bella, as difficult as it was I needed space. I stood at the foot of her bed, and she turned to face me.

She pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs to curl herself into a little ball as she sat in the middle of her mattress.

"You just have to be careful not to let me think it's okay for me to do that all the time" I cautioned "I don't want to accidently hurt you"

"If you were going to bite me then you would have then" Bella shook her head "Alice I want you to be able to kiss me whenever you feel like it"

"It's not even that, it's if I move too fast or too heavily I could crush you" I said "I couldn't forgive myself if I hurt you so I just have to get used to being with a human for now. Just to take it slowly"

"Okay" Bella replied "You okay over there?"

"I think I'm going to need to hunt" I said honestly "It's been a little while and you smell so good and taste even better"

"Your eyes do look a little dark" She agreed

"Do you mind if I leave?" I folded my arms "Once again, I find myself really wanting to stay but I should go get something to eat"

"Sure" Bella said nodding "Will you come back though? I don't want to be alone tonight"

"Of course Bella" I said nodded with a small smile "I'll be back very soon. Leave your window open"

With that I disappeared out the window and ran towards the woods to find some prey. It took me a couple of hours because my focus was completely off, but I managed to get a mountain lion that Edward would have been jealous of.

I went straight back to Bella's, she had left her window open like I had requested so I zipped through, and sat down again on her bed ,while she sat on her computer

"You should probably keep your window closed most nights or vampires will think they can come and go as they please" I spoke cheerfully

She clearly didn't see me come in because she jumped violently. Her laptop almost fell to the floor and her eyes practically popped from their sockets. She sounded like she could have been having a heart attack by the rate that her pulse was going

"Alice!" She exclaimed in an alarmed voice "Don't…don't do that!"

"Sorry" I chuckled "I forget that human's are so easily scared. Clearly it's been a while since I have held real human company"

"No that's okay" She shook her head "Just, maybe when you come in next time, give me a signal to let me know you're coming in?"

"I will do my best" I winked at her playfully

"You were gone for a few hours" She said looking at her laptop for a moment before looking back towards me "Your eyes are golden again, you got something?"

"It takes time to hunt, especially when I'm not focused on the task at hand. I got a mountain lion though" I said. Shrugging as I dangled my feet over the side of her bed

"How does that taste?" Bella asked pulling a face of disgust for a moment

"Well not as good as you would" I mumbled jokingly but I paused when I realized what I had said "I didn't mean that Bells, I'm sorry"

"Bells huh?" She asked raising an eyebrow "And don't worry, I knew you were kidding"

"Well everyone else seems to call you Bells. If you don't want me too I can stop" I rushed but she held her hand up to speak

"No it's fine. It sounds better coming from you anyway" Bella replied, a soft smile graced her facial features before she paused "Continue what you were saying"

"I was just saying that we don't hunt for taste. If we drunk human blood than yes, maybe we would hunt for taste but we just hunt to make the pain in our throats disappear for a little while longer" I spoke "That's the case for my family anyway"

"Does it always hurt?" Bella asked

"Yes and no. I mean yes because that's all we are programmed for, blood. From the moment we are turned to the moment we die. Our biggest want is supposed to be blood and no for the reason that for me, blood isn't my biggest concern anymore. It hasn't been my main concern for the past decade" I replied seriously while I looked straight at Bella "Have you heard from Charlie tonight?"

"He might be coming home a little earlier because he has to leave earlier for work in the morning, but other than that he's fine" Bella replied as she shut her laptop quietly "Feel like helping me make dinner?"

"You really want a vampire to help you make dinner?" I raised my eyebrows with a smirk

"Not just any vampire" She mirrored my smirk

"What are you thinking of making?" I asked jumping up from her bed suddenly "You were thinking pasta before but now you're thinking some kind of chicken pie?"

"I can't decide yet but I'm sure as soon as I find out, so will you" She replied

"That is very true" I replied with a smile "I would love to help you make dinner"

We made our way downstairs, I of course zipped down quickly while she walked down normal pace

"Nice to see you decided to join me" I grinned, sitting on the kitchen counter "I thought I would be cooking for you all by myself"

"I wouldn't risk that" She replied teasingly as she pointed to the counter "You know, that's meant for food preparation, not for you to sit on"

"I think you can make an exception" I shrugged "Making pasta?"

"I just think it's easier" She said, pulling out ingredients for her dinner

"So what can I help with?" I asked

"I think we'll be safe with you boiling the water" She said handing me a pot

"You might be surprised with how good of a cook I am" I replied walking to the tap to turn on the water

"I just wouldn't think that vampires would make very good cooks" Bella chuckled

"You'd be surprised. Actually, Esme is a pretty good cook" I paused "Well I wouldn't know from experience but it seems to look like the pictures do so I assume she is a good cook"

I moved to the stove and I tapped my chin thoughtfully

"So, how does this turn on?" I asked turning to Bella

"Maybe I should just do everything" She said furrowing her eyebrows

"So you don't want me to help?" I frowned

"No, I do Alice. I think that you should help by supervising" Bella smiled warmly "I think you'd make a damn cute supervisor"

"You're lucky I think you're right" I glared playfully at her before I took my place again on the counter

"It's not going to be sunny this week is it?" Bella asked quietly

"No, not this week" I said "Maybe tomorrow you could sit with us at lunch?"

"I don't know Alice" She said as she stood by the stove, waiting for the water to boil "I don't want to be rude and just invite myself to your table"

"I just invited you" I said shaking my head "And you're not being rude"

"Maybe later in the week" She shrugged "I want to be introduced to your family first before I intrude. I know it sounds stupid but I just don't feel like they would appreciate me crashing your style"

"We don't have a style, we sit there and pretend to eat" I replied, leaning forward while I dangled my legs childishly "And who said you'd be intruding?"

"Will your family hate me if you sit at my table?" Bella asked

"No but your friends may"

"Why?" She asked

"Bella I know what people think of my family" I replied bluntly "I hear their comments and whispers. I heard what Jessica was saying about us on your first day"

"But then you would have heard what Angela said to make up for it" Bella countered

"I would love to sit with you at lunch Bella but I don't know if your friends would appreciate it" I shrugged "We'll see"

"We'll see always means no" She replied

"We'll see means, we'll see to me" I shrugged

Bella soon cooked her pasta and I decided to set the table for her. I set myself a place on the table as well so it wasn't just her sitting for the meal. We sat at the small dinner table, Bella ate her pasta while I just watched or pretended to read the paper

"Good pasta?" I asked looking up from an article that I wasn't even reading properly

"It's okay" She shrugged "You keep staring at me"

"This is going to sound really weird but you're so cute when you chew food" I smiled guiltily

"That does sound weird" She joked

"I want to ask you a question but I'm not sure whether you would be angry or upset with me for asking" I began quietly "I mean I'll know once I ask you the question because you'll decide but I don't know now"

"What did you want to ask?" Bella asked, before continuing to eat

"Well when we were talking before, up in your room, you said you broke up with someone like a year ago?" I asked carefully "Can I ask what happened? I mean you seemed pretty bitter about it all. You didn't go into specifics and I just wanted to know what happened"

Bella wasn't angry, nor was she upset. She was just a little surprised that I was asking the question

"If you really want to know, I'll tell you" She nodded

"I want to know" I nodded back

"Her name was Lauren. We were good friends for a few years, one day we were at her house and she kissed me. I had feelings for her but I didn't intend to act on them because I didn't want to lose her as a friend" Bella replied before exhaling a deep breath "We were together for about 8 months before she began to change. I was falling for her hard when suddenly she was too cool to be seen in public with me, and I was a hinder to her popularity"

"Why would she say that?" I asked narrowing my eyes. Hearing of Bella's pain made my chest feel like it was almost burning

"I don't know" She shrugged thoughtfully "I mean I think…I _know_ she started hanging out with the wrong kind of people. It got to a stage where she wouldn't really acknowledge me and she'd only call me after she'd been at a party, completely wasted, to come and get her"

"Did you?"

"Every damn time" She grumbled "I'm not quite sure why but I always went running back to her. She would still spend time with me when she told people she was doing other things, she got really distant so I knew something was going on. I went to go talk to her at her house, I was going to ask her how I could fix things but instead, I found her with another girl in her room. They weren't doing anything but kissing but that was enough for me"

"Bella, I'm sorry" I replied furrowing my eyebrows

"No, it doesn't even matter" Bella said with a sad smile "I have moved on. I'm over her, I promise I have"

"I know" I whispered

"I guess I just get a little angry about it because she was my best friend and she just threw it away" She shrugged "But not because I still have feelings for her"

"Well her loss in my gain, right?" I asked optimistically

"Exactly" Bella responded with a nod

"So Charlie knows that you're gay?"

"I never actually spoke to him about it. My mom obviously knew but I'm not sure about Charlie. I just think that conversation would be a little awkward. I mean I'm sure he knows but just having a normal conversation with Charlie can be a little awkward" She replied honestly "But with you in the picture, I will have to talk to him about it eventually"

"Well, take your time with it" I responded "No rush sweetie"

"Your family, they obviously know?" Bella turned the question back to me

"Yeah, I mean I'm not a fan of labels. I never thought that the reason for you being my mate was because you were a girl; it was because of who you are. My mate could have been a guy too" I shrugged "But I'd rather have you any day so if I'm considered gay then so be it"

"And I don't suppose you can hide much from your family. A regular family yes, yours not so much" She continued

"You're right" I nodded with a small smile "But I love them anyway"

We spent a few hours talking, she finished eating her dinner and we returned up to her room. When Charlie came home I snuck out the window but when he left, as per Bella's request, I came back inside. She was getting tired and I could see that but I didn't want to leave her.

"You should get to sleep Bells, you must be tired" I reasoned with the human girl who was lying next to me on her bed

"On one condition" Bella said turning her head to look at me

"What is that?" I asked cocking my head slightly at her comment

"Can you stay?" Bella asked hopefully

"Is that such a good idea?" I asked

"Yes" Bella replied quickly

"Okay" I sighed, nodding "I shouldn't pretend to fight it, right?"

"You're powerless against me" Bella replied jokingly

Bella went to brush her teeth and change in the bathroom while I stood by the window, looking outside. The night was peaceful and the sky was clear. I knew that was going to change over night though, Forks was about to experience yet another week of rain.

I heard the bathroom door open behind me, and I felt two warm arms slip around my waist as she rested her chin on my shoulder

"What are you doing?" Bella whispered softly

"Just waiting" I said simply "You ready for bed?"

Bella nodded and placed a gentle, warm kiss on my neck before she released me. She walked back to her bed and she held the covers open for me. I paused and looked at her curiously

"Bells I don't think…" I began to say

"Alice, please?" Bella asked interrupting me

I groaned quietly as my self control wavered and moved towards her bed. As soon as I got under her covers, I leaned against the headboard when I felt Bella's warm body against mine as she snuggled up to me. Her legs tangled with mine and she placed her arm around my waist.

"I could get used to this" Bella said mumbled sleepily

"Maybe I shouldn't get used to this" I confessed with a sigh

"Why not?" Bella asked, I felt her smile against my neck

"You're allowing me too much" I said "Maybe we should go slower, maybe I shouldn't stay the night just yet"

"Alice, I don't want you to leave" She gripped my waist a little tighter for dramatic effect

"Well…I'll be gone in the morning, I'll have to go home and change but I'll come and pick you up for school so we can just go straight to my house after" I suggested and I felt Bella nod against me once more

"Sounds like a good idea" Bella replied with a yawn "Good night Alice"

"Goodnight my Bella" I murmured gently as I placed a kiss on the top of her head

She fell asleep sooner than I had anticipated; her breathing was calm and her face peaceful.

I slowly untangled myself from her as dawn broke and snuck home out the window. It actually made me jealous that she could be so peaceful for such a long amount of time.

I arrived home and I heard Jazz upstairs listening to music in my room so I climbed up the tree and entered through the window

"Where have you been?" Jazz asked pausing before raising her eyebrow "And why do you feel so blissfully happy?"

"Because Bella's my mate" I said with a sigh

"Yes she is" Jazz laughed with an amused grin

"She kissed me" I added with an airy reply, my head was way too far in the clouds to actually be aware of what I was saying

"I'm so happy for you Alice" She smiled warmly

"Thank you Jazz" I grinned "I need to go find something to wear today, I'm picking up Bella for school in just a few hours"

"Wait, tell me what happened" Jazz said as she pointed to the spot next to her "I want details"

I obliged, telling her the entire events of the night and she was genuinely happy for me which made me even happier. Jazz had always been so supportive of me, more importantly she was always supportive of my relationship with Bella.

School time came and I changed quickly before I drove to Bella's. I waited outside for Bella who hurried to the car with her book bag over her shoulder. She had jeans, a long sleeved shirt and a thin hoodie on. She wore the hood over her head and she looked really good, not my kind of outfit but it certainly suited her.

She climbed in the car and flashed me a smile before doing her seatbelt up

"Good morning" I greeted happily as I started the car up again "Notice how my car doesn't sound like it's about to explode?"

"Very funny" Bella replied sarcastically as she just looked at me

"What is it?" I asked "Is my outfit too over the top? I have time to get home and change"

"No you look perfect" Bella replied

"Thank you" I replied

I leaned over to place a quick kiss on her lips before I pulled out of her driveway

"Let's go" I said

I began to drive to school and I could see that Bella was a little worried so I slowed down slightly but I kept up my speed for most of the journey. We arrived at school, in what I will add was in record time and I looked to Bella after I turned the car off

"Well" She began as she kept her seat belt buckled shakily

"Sorry" I apologized sheepishly "I guess I'm not used to having a human in the car but I'll learn"

"Do you always drive that fast?" Bella asked wide eyed

"No. Usually, I drive much faster than that" I replied laughing "You should see Edward"

"No thanks, I don't think I want too" Bella said shaking her head frantically "So what are we going to do about school?"

"Well what do you think?" I asked catching on to what she meant straight away

"I think that we should maybe keep us to ourselves just for a little while. Just while we're starting out and still getting to know each other I mean this is a small town" Bella said "I don't think they're going to be that accepting and I don't want anything getting in the way just yet"

"I think you might be surprised but for now I think that's a good idea" I said

"So I guess we'll just have to be sneaky at school" Bella replied with a smirk

"Good thing the window's are so heavily tinted right?" I asked raising my eyebrows

She unbuckled her belt while nodding and she placed a gentle hand on my cheek. Her eyes covering my entire face, taking my appearance in

"You're so beautiful" Bella whispered

"Well so are you" I replied truthfully

She didn't make a comment to my admission which I thought she might have objected too but clearly she had other things on her mind. She leaned a little further to kiss me with a smile on her lips but it quickly disappeared while capturing my lips in hers. After a few minutes I heard Bella's heart pick up so I pulled away slowly

"We have to go inside anyway Bella" I said as she groaned stubbornly

"Just so you know, that was the best kiss I've ever had" Bella said with a slight chuckle but she still looked a little dazed

"Well thank you Bella but that has nothing to do with me and everything to do with being a vampire" I replied shaking my head but Bella mirrored my actions by shaking her own head

"No, that has everything to do with you and nothing to do with the fact that you're a vampire" She said

People noticed that we had come to school together but the only thing they were talking about was the fact that a Cullen was still socializing with Bella.

My good mood came to a very quick halt though when I noticed Jacob Black standing in the front of the school entrance, with a goofy smile on his face

Jacob made me a little angry before Bella and I were together because of how obvious it was that he liked her but now that she was mine, it made me very angry that he would go after my girl.

It was really strange because I had never felt myself feel so protective in my life. I had always been very protective over my family but I had always managed to keep myself calm. He was eyeing Bella, looking her over which made me want to storm over and rip his limbs off

"Hey beautiful" Jacob greeted smugly

Bella smiled politely, yet awkwardly as she approached him for a friendly hug. Jacob had other intentions though, lingering over her for a little longer than I would have liked.

I was seething inside but I decided that I should try not to kill him…yet anyway…

"Jake, what are you doing here?" Bella asked pulling from the hug

"I had to get a part for my bike so I thought I would swing by and say hello. Nice of me right?" Jacob asked wiggling his eyebrows

"Yeah, you're a real saint" I hissed at Jacob

His eyes left Bella and he glanced to me but only for a moment

"You're still hanging with a _Cullen_?" Jacob asked looking back to Bella, practically spitting out our name

"Yeah, _Alice_ is really important to me" Bella said emphasizing my actual name "So be polite. You just came here to say hi then? Because we kind of have to get to class"

"And to see if you wanted to go on a ride with me, I borrowed Quill's bike. It goes pretty fast" Jacob said with a smile as he crossed his big arms "You could just skip out for a period right? I haven't seen you since we came to your house"

"You'd love that wouldn't you?" I growled a little too aggressively than what I was hoping to do. I could feel myself ready to fly off the handle so I huffed and stormed off in my rage.

Probably not the best idea for me to leave her with him but if I stayed I would have hurt him. I didn't want to hurt him because clearly he meant something to Bella.

I didn't know what had come over me and I was shocked at myself as I practically threw my books into my locker and shut the door.

"Alice!" I heard Bella from behind me, her heart beat had increased, she was jogging

Turning on my heel I looked to her, waiting with my hands on my hips as she hurried her steps to reach me

"What was that about Al?" Bella asked me with a concerned look on her face

"Did you just call me Al?" I asked as I felt my rage disperse at the sound of my mate's voice

"Well…yeah I mean I can stop if you don't like it" Bella said

"No it's cute" I replied shaking my head

"Well, back to my question" Bella pressed

"I'm sorry for the way I acted. Vampires, when they have their mates…they get very possessive for a lack of a better word" I mumbled "I didn't mean to react like that, something inside me just snapped. I'll speak to someone in my family about it, I promise"

"You didn't do anything wrong" Bella shook her head "You just yelled at Jacob"

"I wanted to rip off his head though"

"But you didn't, and besides, I have no objections to being yours" Bella replied with a small smile "You have nothing to worry about and next time I see Jacob I'll let him down easy"

"Anyway, I have to get to class" I said grumbled "And so do you"

The day went by very quickly, I soon got over the Jacob incident because of Bella's reminders for me not to worry about it. I happily moved on though as I was so excited about Bella finally meeting my family.

I had calmed down from what happened this morning and I even offered to apologize to Jacob but Bella told me that I didn't need too, I had a feeling though I would just take it back when I saw him next time. The last period of the day came; which unfortunately for Bella was gym.

I saw Bella on her way to the locker rooms so I placed my hand over her mouth and pulled her around the corner

"Alice!" Bella exclaimed as I pulled my hand off her mouth "You couldn't have just called me or something? Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"What's the fun in calling?" I smirked and looked behind me "So I'm starting the afternoon early, I was hoping that you would want too as well"

"Alice I haven't been here that long, I don't think I should skip so soon" Bella said "As much as I want to spend time with you"

"Oh I've already sorted that out. We've both gone home sick for the day so you have no excuses, get your homework and let's go" I replied with a smile, I wasn't taking no for an answer "We have things to do and don't try and pretend that you're thinking about it because you've already decided, I've seen it"

* * *

**Done! What did everyone think? I'm a tad anxious to find out. Please review! I will be updating within the next 3 days as usual. Does anyone have any theories about what I have said on the summary, will come about? I'm just interested to know. Anyway, thanks for reading! **


	9. Chapter 9

**So I'm back quicker than I expected, I hope you don't mind. I decided I wanted to update so I could really get this story going by getting a few chapters out of the way. This chapter is the longest I've done so far so again, I hope you don't mind. Thanks for the reviews, as always they mean the world to me! Please keep them up, I need to be motivated to actually edit these chapters and post them so please keep reviewing. Not sure when I will update next, it won't be longer than 3 days away but it could be shorter, depending on what time I have. Umm I think that is all I have to say...Please R&R annnddd enjoy :P **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

_**

* * *

"Oh I've already sorted that out. We've both gone home sick for the day so you have no excuses, get your homework and let's go" I replied with a smile, I wasn't taking no for an answer "We have things to do and don't try and pretend that you're thinking about it because you've already decided, I've seen it"**_

"Things to do?" She asked skeptically

"Yes" I replied simply as I took her hand gently in mine but began to pull her quickly to her locker

"Okay well where are we going?" Bella asked from behind me as we walked

"Well, the sun's going to be shining in a clearing that I like to go to sometimes, I'll show you what happens to us in the sun" I turned back to look at her "And then I'll take you to my house to meet my family, but we've got some of time to spare"

"An afternoon with Alice Cullen, sounds like something I can do" Bella replied nodding her head "Though you really didn't need to kidnap me, you could have just asked"

"Bella how is that any fun?" I giggled quietly

"It doesn't give me heart attacks, that's for sure" She replied "But I do want to spend the afternoon with you so this time I'll let it slide"

"Well good because you owe me for abandoning me on Sunday" I grumbled as we arrived at her locker

"You're still holding a grudge over that?" She smirked

"I'll hold a grudge over that for a while" I glared at her playfully "Vampires hold grudges for a very long time"

Once she got all of her books from her locker, I began driving us out towards the woods

"Alice, do you think maybe you could slow down a bit please?" Bella squeaked as I turned a sharp corner

"Sorry" I apologized, offering her a small smile

"It's okay" She reassured me

"Now, you certainly can't tell Charlie we went anywhere near the woods" I said "The very last thing I need right now is your father hating me for taking you out somewhere dangerous"

"If I told him, that would mean I would have to tell him that I skipped school"

"You didn't skip school though" I grinned "Nope, you were sick"

"Of course" She smiled slightly "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"If you did come across the vampire, we'd be safe right?" Bella asked

"What, you don't have faith in me?" I asked playfully

"No I do, I was just asking because I obviously can't do anything to help" She said shaking her head "I'd kind of be useless in the situation"

"Bella I would protect you no matter what" I said as my end of the conversation also turned serious "And you are anything but useless okay?"

Without replying, Bella reached over to take one of my hands from the steering wheel and she entwined our fingers, resting them on her lap.

We soon reached the woods and I parked my car under a tree so it could stay as hidden as possible. Well as hidden as a glorious, yellow Porsche could be anyway. I made my way over to Bella's side quickly, opening her door

"There's no sun here" Bella said with a look of confusion as she stepped out of the car

"Nope but there's sun up further past all the easy places for humans to reach" I said with a smirk "That's why it's one of my favourite places"

"So how am I supposed to get up there?" Bella asked

"Ye of little faith" I said "You can either get on my back or I'll carry you"

Bella paused, waiting for me to laugh and tell her I was kidding but I wasn't and she soon realized

"You're serious" Bella said slowly

"Trust me Bells" I said nodding "I won't let anything happen to you"

"Back" Bella said immediately "Can you carry me?"

"I'm a vampire Bella" I replied "I could carry numerous amounts of Bella's"

"Good thing you only have to carry one then" She said as I crouched to allow her on my back

With that she hopped on my back, wrapping her arms around my neck tightly and her legs around my waist.

"Here we go" I whispered

I felt her grip tighten and her neck bury into my shoulder as I ran. I ran at a slower speed than I usually would because I wanted her as comfortable as possible, but I knew she was struggling. We reached the clearing I wanted to go and I stopped.

Bella didn't move an inch when I stopped so I waited patiently for her

"You okay?" I asked cautiously after a little moment of silence

She didn't reply, instead she kissed me softly on the back of the neck to show me her answer, then she jumped from my back slowly

"That was an experience" Bella said shutting her eyes tightly

"You sure you're okay?" I placed a hand on her waist, stepping into her

"I'm fine, just a little dizzy" She nodded as she opened her eyes again

"I know, I'm sorry if I went too fast" I was feeling so guilty at that point "Next time we'll go much slower"

"How did you find this place?" Bella asked in awe, finally realizing where we were

"I just kind of stumbled across it one day. I was just out hunting one day by myself when we moved here for the first time" I shrugged "When we came back here, shortly before you arrived I'd come up here and just think when everyone else was in their rooms"

"What would you think about?" Bella asked with a small smile

"Are you really going to make me spell it out?" I replied raising an eyebrow

"I'd like you too" She blushed furiously

"You, I'd think about you" I said simply "Everyone was spending time with their mates so I would just like to come up and think about mine"

"I'm sorry I kept you waiting" Bella responded quietly

"It's okay"

"So what does happen when you walk into the sun?" Bella asked clearing her throat "You don't burst into flames or explode or anything like that?"

"Well not exactly" I said as I separated myself from the human, making my way to a patch of sunlight that had broken through the clouds

"What do you mean not exactly?" Bella asked raising an eyebrow "Is it bad?"

"We just start to singe, it isn't that painful actually" I said trying to be as serious as I possibly could before I stepped forward to reach the light

"Alice!" Bella exclaimed as she took a few steps towards me but she stopped when she realized I was fine

I felt the warmth soak through me and I smiled, I imagined it was what I felt like to be human

"Alice" Bella whispered and I turned to her, looking down to my arms I could see I was sparkling and I smiled

"So?" I asked hopefully

"You look so beautiful…stunning" Bella said in awe "It's like diamonds

"Thank you Bella" I smiled softly

"You realize how adorable you look today right?" I asked her as I moved from the sunlight to stand a few meters from her

"I never look adorable" Bella replied shaking her head

"You always look adorable" I replied

She leaned in, greeting her lips with mine for a moment before she pulled back to rest her forehead on mine as she breathed heavily.

"You're mesmerizing" Bella said, breathing deeply

Her lips were driving me crazy, I was having trouble trying to contain myself so I decided I wouldn't. I slowly leaned in, pressing my cold lips with her warm ones and she honestly felt better than the sun did. I was surprised though when I felt Bella began to back us up towards the tree and I was stopped when my back hit the bark.

Her warm body rested against mine as my arms snaked around her neck, one hand messing with her hair. I was staring danger right in the face as I moved to kiss her neck, and I took Bella's life into my own hands as I kissed her pulse point. I could feel it pumping blood against my lips so I quickly pulled away and freed myself from Bella's grip. She stood there, facing the tree, breathless but she huffed, wanting more

"I'm sorry Bells. Right now that is all I can handle" I confessed

"I'm pretty happy with that" Bella said with a smirk but it quickly fell from her face "Your eyes are black again, is that my fault?"

"No" I said quickly as I shook my head "It isn't your fault"

"Can I hug you at least?"

I obliged as I walked to her, wrapping my small arms around her frame.

She leaned her head into my neck and placed a soft kiss on my marble skin. I smiled to myself when I realized that we had been there for a little while

"So we should get going. I have a feeling my family is waiting to meet you" I announced "Vampires aren't the most patient bunch"

"I would be lying if I said I wasn't nervous" Bella admitted "Like really, really nervous"

I placed my hand of Bella's waist and looked up to her

"You have nothing to be nervous about" I said shaking my head "I'll be right next to you the entire time"

"I'm excited to see your house" She replied with a little more confidence

"I'm excited to have you over" I smiled, placing a kiss on her cheek "Back or front?"

"Back" Bella answered and she climbed on my back

I drove Bella back to my house and she was caught in her own thoughts on the way but she held my hand tightly the entire time. Once we pulled in Bella just looked at the front of the house with a look of shock on her face

"Alice this place is huge" Bella mumbled while not really paying attention to what she was saying

"It's one of the nicest houses we've lived in" I looked to her with a smile "You ready Bells?"

"I guess so" Bella replied as she exhaled a deep breath

Getting out of the car I waited for Bella to reach my side, taking my hand she clung to me for dear life. I placed my other hand on her arm to reassure her that everything would be alright. We went through the front door and I paused with Bella at the stairs

"If anyone does anything to make you uncomfortable then you let me know. No one is going to make my Bella uncomfortable" I said ducking my head slightly "Okay?"

A smile came over her face that made my heart warm.

"_Your_ Bella?" She asked raising an eyebrow

"I said that out loud didn't I?" I grinned, I knew exactly what I had said and I wasn't going to take it back

"It sounds right" Bella replied quietly and she pecked me on the lips

She pulled away with a smile and I gave her hand a very gentle squeeze.

I could smell that Esme was cooking, the house smelt very unusual and I could hear music being played so I knew they were up to something. We reached the kitchen and I kept a hold of Bella's hand. Esme was cooking up a storm while Carlisle was helping out. Emmett was cutting up some kind of herb that I didn't recognize and Rosalie was sitting by the bench

"Alice" Esme greeted warmly

Everything looked a little too staged for it to be natural but it was so like Esme to want everything to be just perfect for Bella.

"Everyone this is Bella. Bella this is my mother Esme" I began introductions "My father Carlisle. The big oaf over there is Emmett and that's my sister Rosalie"

"It's really great to meet you all, you have a wonderful house" Bella complimented and I heard Esme laugh quietly "This kitchen is as big as the first floor of my house"

"Why thank you Bella. Are you hungry? We made you some food, it was nice to actually use the kitchen" Esme said in her usual warm voice

"Oh, wow thank you but I've already eaten" Bella said as politely as she possibly could "I had a big lunch"

"I told her too. Everyone would be watching her eat, it would be uncomfortable for her" I piped up "Plus, I didn't want to risk it"

Rosalie broke the bowl she was holding onto and we both looked to the ground to see glass covering the floor around her

"Well that's perfect" Rosalie snapped sarcastically "Alice do you have any idea what implications this brings into the family? What this could do to us?"

"I know that but she's my mate" I growled lowly "At least _pretend_ to be polite, that's all I'm asking. You can complain all you want but at least give the illusion that you can be polite"

"Girls, not in front of the guest" Carlisle said with a calm smile

"Well tell her to be civil" I hissed before I paused "Where's Jazz?"

"Now, now. No need to miss me" Jazz said as she walked downstairs, her long blonde hair tied up in a pony tail while she had changed out of her school clothes to jeans and a shirt. She stopped short of me to look at Bella with a kind smile "And you are the famous Bella. It is an absolute pleasure to finally meet you"

"It's nice to meet you too" Bella offered "Officially anyway"

"Alice, would you mind prying yourself off her hand for a moment? I would like to give Bella a hug, if that is okay with her of course" Jazz said looking to Bella

Bella simply nodded so I let go of her hand slowly, immediately noticing the coldness of my hand without hers. Jazz took a few steps towards us, enveloping Bella into a gentle hug and pulled away with a grin

"Alice was right, you do smell quite good" Jazz admitted with a harmless smirk

"Jasmine" I warned raising my eyebrows

"Oh hush Alice" Jazz replied chuckling and her eyes found Bella again "I can see why Alice is so fond of you, and why you seem to make her so happy. Now where is my husband?"

"Here love" Edward said as he entered through the window, clearly coming home from hunting

"Edward, we have company" Esme said softly "We use the door when we have company"

"We don't get that much company" Jazz said winking at Bella

"Bella this is my brother Edward" I introduced them

"It's nice to meet you Bella" Edward said in a charming, honey tone "Even though we have seen quite a bit of each other at school. Alice has been waiting for this day for a long time"

"Right, okay before this gets any stranger, I'm going to take Bella around the house" I said as I took her hand in mine once again and pulled her backwards gently

"Well it was nice to meet you all" Bella said politely as I tugged her towards the stairs

"We'll talk later" Jazz said with a grin and Bella nodded

I wasn't sure whether she nodded out of shock or she was just being polite. Once we reached the top of the stairs, I stopped her and turned around

"Are you okay?" I asked as I allowed her to steady herself against me

"I'm fine" Bella said nodding "Your family is really nice"

"Well you don't live with them" I said jokingly "They weren't too much for you? Rose and I are going to have a little talk later, that's for sure"

"No it's fine" She reassured me

Bella paused and her eyes widened as she took in something behind me. Turning around I saw that she was staring at a painting on the wall

"That's beautiful" Bella said

"You can have it if you wish, I can always paint another one" I said shrugging with a smirk "Though I'd require some compensation due to the hours I spent on this painting"

"You…you painted this?" Bella stuttered

"Yes, I sure did" I answered simply "Do you like it?"

"It's amazing Al" Bella's awe changed to a smile as she turned her attention to me "Is there anything you don't do?"

"I don't cook so don't get any ideas" I glared playfully at her, poking her shoulder gently

I took her through the house; she loved every inch of it. I showed her everyone's rooms and even Edward's music studio. I showed her my art studio and our last stop was my room.

"So I hope you don't judge me by my room" I said as I paused by the door "It's not as nice as yours"

"Alice, it's probably the nicest room in the entire house" Bella reasoned "Unless you're a real pig, then we could agree"

Smiling to myself I pushed the door open and walking into my room. I let go of her hand and made my way into the middle of the room while my mate stood by the door, taking everything in.

I had paintings on the wall, a double bed and a TV. The walls were filled with with cases of books, old CD's and vinyl records with a reading chair in the corner of the room. Though my room seemed full, it didn't have many personal objects of mine to really make the room mine. Noticeably personal items such as pictures and possessions that Bella had all over her room

"Alice your room is amazing. It smells like you" Bella said as she inhaled deeply before she stepped in further to have a better look around "I could live in here"

"Well you can stay whenever you would like" I said shrugging

Bella went over to the CD's, running her hands over the spines of the books and eyeing the paintings. Once she had inspected the room to her satisfaction I smiled as her eyes met mine.

"What's the verdict?" I asked rocking on my toes expectantly

"If you don't sleep, why do you have a bed?" Bella asked curiously pointing to the double bed in the corner of the room

"That's a brand new addition actually; just in case you have to stay over one day" I teased "I hear that humans need a place to sleep so I thought it could be useful one day. Plus, it's kind of fun to just lay on the bed and imagine what sleeping must be like"

"This room is so beautiful" Bella spoke very quietly with a smile

"Why thank you Bella" I smiled happily

"But it kind of seems empty at the same time"

"I decided I would only place what is important to me in this room and when I had more things that became important to me I would add it in" I said shrugging as I sat down on my reading chair, watching Bella approach me slowly "And now you're here I guess I could call my collection complete, right?"

I didn't care how lame or how cheesy that was, it was how I felt. I finally had her at my house after a decade waiting for a moment like that, I felt like I was finally starting to live my life…well my second life

Bella didn't say another word but she climbed onto my lap and she pressed her forehead against mine. Her heart beat picked up and her chest began to rise and fall in quicker succession

"Be calm Bella" I whispered

"I'm calm" Her voice was hoarse

"Will you be calm when I come in?" I heard Jazz ask from the door

Bella quickly stood from my lap to stand behind the chair I was sitting in. It was actually the fastest I had ever seen Bella move. Her eyes were wide and Jazz chuckled lightly. I growled slightly, standing and Jazz looked to me, shooting me a sour look.

"You're making her uncomfortable" I protested with a furrowed brow

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt but all of your thinking is distracting my husband" Jazz said with a grin

"Well I have visions about you two that I don't want too sometimes" I shot at Jazz who just laughed again

I looked back to Bella to see a blush had overwhelmed her cheeks, she ran a hand through her hair quickly to move it from her eyes

"Alice I just wanted to come and tell Bella how great I think she is for stopping you mope around here everyday" Jazz said with a fond smile as she turned her attention to my mate "You took a little long to get here but I can forgive you for that"

"Well...I'm glad" Bella said, still a little lost for words before she swallowed "I mean, I'm glad I could make Alice happier"

"Well of course you do" Jazz replied "I'll leave you to it then, Bella you should sit with us at lunch tomorrow. I'm actually a little offended that you haven't yet"

"She didn't want to intrude" I said

"Well how about tomorrow?" Jazz asked

"Sure" She agreed

"Great, well I guess we'll see each other tomorrow" Jazz replied as she made a hasty exit from the room

"I'm sorry" I said turning to Bella

"The rest of the night Bella and I spent in my room talking, when she was tired I returned her home but snuck in through her window to lay with her while she slept.

It was sunny on Friday so I decided to go down to the hospital with Carlisle for the day to see if I could help him out in any way.

Bella and I planned on spending the weekend together but she was going to go see Jacob in La Push for a little while on Saturday by suggestion of Charlie. I wasn't happy about it but I wasn't going to stop her, I refused to be that girl.

Granted that we had accepted the fact that she was my mate, we were trying to get to know each other before we rushed into anything.

We were happy together but we hadn't put a label on it and I could tell that Bella was gaining the courage to ask the question of what we were.

I was walking the halls on Friday afternoon after helping take food to the patients when I saw a vision of Bella in the halls of the hospital. She didn't seem hurt and she was on the phone, but she was calm so I assumed things were okay. She was on the phone to her mother by the sounds of it. When she hung up I cleared my throat and she turned around, a wide smile broke over her mouth when she saw me.

"So you're stalking me now?" I asked, glaring at her with a playful smile

"Alice" She said walking over to me, wrapping her arms around me tightly

"Hey sweetheart" I cooed as we parted from the hug, my hand automatically finding hers and entwining

"I was about to call you" Bella said furrowing her eyebrows "Find out where you were"

"When did you decide to stop by the hospital?" I asked

"Just a second ago, I was driving past and Charlie called me, to just had to pick something up for a friend at the station and then my mom called" Bella said

"Is everything okay?" I asked cautiously

"Oh, yeah fine" Bella said with a wide grin "Even better now"

I couldn't help but smile when she grinned at me, it was infectious. I restrained myself from kissing her though because I didn't know where we stood on PDA, besides holding hands on the odd occasion.

"School was hell without you" Bella said, groaning quietly "Jessica asked me so many questions about why you were talking to me. Why I sat with you guys at lunch…I actually think she may be jealous"

"She's jealous of your popularity, not because you were sitting with us" I replied "She's jealous that you managed to do what no one else at the school had done, not because you are friends with my family. I actually think she's scared of us"

"You might be right" Bella smirked

"Besides, they think we're freaks anyway" I shrugged

"No, no they actually don't" Bella retorted

"Have you forgotten that I can hear a conversation on the other side of the school?" I asked

"Well they're idiots for thinking that but Angela doesn't and Jessica means well but she just needs to be pointed in the right direction" Bella reasoned as she pulled me a little closer to her

"I saw Mike decide to ask you to prom" I smiled "Did you say no like I saw you decide earlier?"

"Do you really think I was going to say yes to him?" She replied raising an eyebrow

"You may have been charmed by him while I was away"

"Alice I need to talk to you about something but I know you've probably already seen this" Bella said as her mood switched to serious, very quickly

"I haven't seen it" I lied but I wanted her to be able to say whatever she wanted, it could have always changed from what I had seen at first

"I just…I love spending time with you and as much as I'm your mate, you're mine as well. I can't seem to get you out of my head…ever"

"Then we're even" I grinned

"But we've never had this conversation before I need to know what we are" Bella said "I mean I know we're mates and I know that we're supposed to be together but I need human terms too Al. I need to know what we are in human terms as well"

"Well I'm a vampire and you're a human" I joked just to drag out her uncertainty for just a moment

"Alice" Bella groaned

"Bella I like you, I really like you and I want to be whatever you want because I just want you. If you want to be more than this and be together then I would just love that so much" I said nodding "But what is it that you want. If you want human terms than we will talk on human terms"

"I want that" Bella said as she stepped right into me, wrapping her spare arm around my waist "I want you to be my girlfriend"

"Only if you'll be mine" I said jokingly

Bella laughed and she nodded

"Well then girlfriend, consider yourself officially taken. By both human and Vampire standards are you now officially taken" I winked playfully "By a vampire, aren't you a bit freaked out that you're dating a vampire?"

"No, I love it" Bella said as she rested her forehead on mine

"Well I'm a little freaked out that I'm dating a human" I replied furrowing my eyebrows jokingly

"Well I want to tell Charlie really soon because I want people to know that you're taken and you're mine" Bella said "But I want to be the one to tell Charlie first"

"Whatever you want" I replied

"I already have you" Bella said jokingly and I laughed

"Bella, baby, leave the joking to me" I said as I moved my head to lean in the crook of her neck and chuckle. Bella let go of my hand and she used it to place a gentle, warm hand at the top of my head

"Mike is going to die when he finds out about us" Bella said and I could hear the smile in her voice

"Let him down gently" I replied cheekily

"I'll tell Jacob soon too so he knows he can't hit on me anymore" Bella said happily

"Or I could tell him, that would be much more fun" I smirked mischievously into her hair "I'll let him down not so easily, please let me do it!"

"No, I don't trust you" Bella laughed "Leave that to me but, I really do love this, I love being yours"

"I love being yours too" I replied honestly

"I have to get going, Charlie and I are having dinner at the diner" Bella said after a moment of silence

I pulled out from her grip, looking up at her I could see the passion swirling through her brown eyes

I leaned up on my tippy toes to place a gentle yet lingering kiss on her lips and I sighed as I broke away after a moment but for both of us the kiss was far too short.

"Will I see you again tonight?" Bella asked hopefully

"Leave your window open and we'll see about it" I said with a smirk and she nodded

"I'll see you later then baby" Bella cooed as she placed a kiss on my forehead and slipped from my grasp

I leaned against the wall and I sighed loudly as I watched my clumsy human walk away. She was so elegant but at the same time she was the most uncoordinated person I had ever witnessed in my entire life time. I had been having visions of moments like that for the past decade and I was over the moon that I didn't just have to see that anymore, I could live it.

Once I had gathered myself I skipped my way over to Carlisle who was smiling as I entered his office

"How's Bella?" Carlisle asked warmly

"How did you know?" I asked sitting down

"I walked past the hall" Carlisle said "Is she going to tell Charlie about you two?"

"Soon" I said nodding "We're official now too"

"Well I'm very happy for you" Carlisle smiled "You certainly deserve it and she's a wonderful girl"

"So you don't mind if my mate is a girl then?" I asked quietly and Carlisle laughed quietly

"Alice your mate could have been a 40 year old biker but if that's what made you happy then your mother and I would be happy" Carlisle said with a twinkle in his eye "She has made you happy and that's all that matters. Besides, Bella is a nice girl who thinks the world of you"

"Thank you Carlisle" I said with a sigh of relief

"Your mother and I love you very much. We just know that this is going to be a difficult road ahead for you two for the simple fact that she's human" Carlisle said as his smile faded slightly but it was still there "Esme and I will be there for you the entire way because we know that you'll make it work. If anyone can, it would be you"

"Have you heard of vampire's dating humans?" I asked leaning forward in my chair slightly

"Well I have heard of very few vampires who have identified a human as their mate but they soon changed them into a vampire or they couldn't control themselves and they killed the human" Carlisle said "Alice I'm going to be honest with you and say that this will be more difficult than you ever imagined. Especially since you suspect Bella is your singer"

"I knew from the start it would be difficult and I'm not in the relationship for ease. If I wanted that I would have just found a vampire. How do you deal with the blood here and not want to kill everyone?" I asked

"It comes with time Alice, you'll learn" Carlisle said comfortingly "And you'll learn quickly because you won't hurt her. You will hurt yourself before you hurt her"

"Thank you" I replied quietly

"But there is going to be a time when you have to choose between Bella becoming a vampire or her aging and you losing her" Carlisle said "Of course she will have the ultimate decision but it would work out better if you two were united on that decision"

"I hadn't really started thinking about that yet" I said shaking my head

"But you can see that she's unconsciously making her choice already. She'll want to be with you forever Alice" Carlisle said

"And I want to be with her more than anything" Alice replied "But I don't want her to feel like she is forced to do this for me"

"We'll talk about that when the time comes" Carlisle nodded "You'll have to excuse me Alice, I have a surgery to get to in a few minutes"

"Of course" I said as I was deep in thought but I stood

Carlisle walked over to me, wrapping me in a strong hug, kissing me on the top of the head.

"You can stay here as long as you would like" Carlisle was doing his best to sooth my thoughts before he walked out of the room.

I sat back down on the chair with a sigh and placed my head on the back of the chair. I stayed in Carlisle's office for an hour before I decided to return home and change

I had clothes dumped on my bed as I decided what to wear, when I heard Jazz sigh at the door

"So you're really confusing me right now" Jazz spoke, referring to my mood "You're so happy but at the same time you're just so worried"

"Edward could probably tell you" I mumbled as I pulled a pair of light denim jeans, a white shirt and a blue jacket "This will look nice, right?"

"Well it's not like you have to be fancy to go over to Bella's" Jazz said

I turned around to eye her and she shrugged with a smirk

"So maybe Edward told me your plans to go over to Bella's but he told me I should go speak to you, so here I am" Jazz said "Ali you could wear a paper bag and still look better than anyone else in the room…provided I'm not there"

I laughed, shaking my head as I turned back to my closet to pick out some flats

"So?" Jazz asked

"I'm happy because Bella asked me to be her girlfriend so we're official now on human terms as she would say" I smiled when I remembered the nervous look on Bella's beautiful face when she was bringing up the conversation

"Aw that's great Alice that it's all official" Jazz grinned genuinely "When are you going to tell everyone?"

"I don't know, she's going to tell Charlie soon and then everyone else can know" I said "But I spoke to Carlisle and he told me what I already knew, about how hard it was going to be for us but he told me that eventually Bella will have to choose what she wants, either staying human or being changed"

"You know she's going to choose you right?" Jazz asked quietly

"I know and I'm torn right down the middle because as much as I would love that, I just have never really thought about that. I always just saw her when she was human and I was so focused on finding her, that I didn't think about her changing" I closed my closet and turned to face my sister "I don't want to influence her decision though, if she wants to be with me then I'm going to let her but I don't want her to make the decision anytime soon. I want her to be human for as long as she can"

"That's all you can do" Jazz said as she pointed to the spot next to her on my bed

Sighing heavily I walked to the bed and I sat next to her. She wrapped her arm around my shoulders and I leaned my head on her shoulder

"You care about Bella a lot huh?" She asked softly

"So much that it scares me" I admitted

"But Alice she is your mate and you have been seeing her for 10 years. Just embrace it like I know you are doing because I know she cares about you. Every time she looks at you I feel nothing but adoration from her. She adores you like you deserve so just go with it" Jazz said

"What would I do without you?" I asked after a slight pause

"You would be terribly bored" She replied with a chuckle

"Just enjoy the time you have with her now"

"I will, thank you" I repeated

"That's what sisters are for" Jazz said giving my shoulders a squeeze "And if I ever feel you that worried again I'm going to have to influence your mood because you made me worried about walking around the house"

"Sorry" I shrugged

"I will see you later Ali, behave at Bella's" Jazz said as she stood from my said and made her way to the door

"I always behave" I grinned

I heard Jazz laugh and she left my room, closing my door behind her. I quickly changed and went downstairs to find Emmett playing video games with Esme chatted happily to Rosalie

"I'm going to Bella's for a while" I announced as I stopped in front of them

"Okay sweetheart" Esme said happily "Will you be home tonight?"

"I'm not sure" I said shaking my head "She hasn't decided yet whether she wants me to stay the night again"

"You two are all official now right?" Rosalie asked

"Yeah" I grinned

"Well…just…be careful okay?" Rosalie asked

"I appreciate your concern Rose but I don't need it" I said

* * *

**Right, so what do we think? Hopefully that wasn't too much to read but I really just wanted to get that chapter done and dusted. Next chapter Bella is going to La Push so that should be interesting haha **

**Please be really amazing and review this chapter to tell me how it's going so far. I understand if this is going a little slow, I'm trying to push this along so please let me know what you think!**

hope you guys have an awesome day, I'm going to sleep! 


	10. Chapter 10

**Sooo you guys rock. Thanks for all the reviews, it's really helping me get these chapters done quickly. Does anyone actually read this part? Haha just wondering. Anyway so as usual, please read and review, I would really appreciate it! This chapter is a bit of a longish one as usual, so I hope you guys like it...I don't think I have anything else to say really so I hope you like this chapter! I feel like I'm forgetting to say something but oh wells, too late now!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

* * *

"_**I appreciate your concern Rose but I don't need it" I said**_

With that I walked out the front door, a grin on my face and a skip in my step as I began to run to my girlfriends' house. It felt fun saying that; it made me happy just thinking about it.

I ran through the woods to get to the Swan residence and I came out to the side of her house. I quickly climbed up the tree and swung myself into her room, she had left her window open once again for me. I could hear water falling and her humming quietly so I knew she was in the shower, so sat patiently on the windowsill waiting for her to come out. I looked around her newly tidied room; she felt that she needed to clean up before I came over.

The shower soon stopped and I heard the bathroom door open slowly. Bella walked in her room quietly, towel in hand, in pajamas and all ready for bed

"Alice" She greeted with a grin after she paused for a moment, realizing I had arrived

"Hey you" I greeted quietly with a smile of my own

"Have you been here long?"

"No not really, just for a few minutes" I shrugged "Charlie's not home yet?"

"No, he had to stay in the office until late" Bella replied

"Good think I came over then huh?" I leaned back against the windowsill again "To protect you from all the evil doers in Forks…or to protect you from yourself more like it"

"Don't fall off that" Bella smirked "Someone could just walked over there and accidently push you to make you fall down"

"Not possible. Not only am I a vampire, I have the elegance of 3"

"Oh I've noticed" Bella nodded happily "You look really pretty by the way"

"Thank you sweetie"

"So how long did you stick around the hospital after I left?" Bella asked, sitting her bed as she began to dry her hair with the towel

"An hour or so, just speaking to Carlisle and mulling things over" I shrugged

Bella shifted to give me a strange look and she continued drying her hair "What?"

"Mulling things over?" She raised her eyebrows "Things like what?"

"Things like, maybe you should mind your own business missy" I replied jokingly with a playful wink

"Whatever" She shook her head, smiling

"You realize I have never been happier?" I asked as I watched her movements "I always knew I would be happy when I found you but I didn't expect that you could make me this happy"

"Me too. Things just feel natural with you" Bella replied nodding "I haven't decided when to tell Charlie yet but I'm thinking when I get back from La Push tomorrow"

"What time are you going there?" I was biting my tongue heavily.

If she wanted to be Jacob's friend than she could be, I just didn't like the way he looked at her…actually I made it pretty obvious that I wasn't a fan of him at all.

"I don't know. About 10 maybe" Bella said shrugging and a grin developed on her face "Can you stay until then?"

"If that is what you want" I nodded

"I want you to come and sit next to me, you're too far away" Her voice had hints of desperation so I quickly walked over to the bed and sat next to her.

I was so close in fact that I was practically sitting on her lap, so I wrapped one arm around her waist gently to pull her closer, if that was possible

"Well what if I dropped you off to the treaty line tomorrow and Jacob could come and pick you up?" I suggested "Do you think he would do that?"

"I think so; I'll call him" Bella replied "That sounds like a good idea actually"

"Oh, I'm full of them"

"Yes you are" Bella replied fondly

"Then when you're done, you can call me and I'll come pick you up from there" Alice said "Then you Bella, are going to be spending the rest of the night with me"

"I am?"

"I figured we could have dinner…well you could have dinner and maybe just hang out" I shrugged innocently

"That sounds good" She replied

"Though you have to promise me that you're not going to cancel on me this time" I sighed dramatically "If you recall, the last time we had a date planned, you kind of bailed on me"

"What is it going to take for you to forgive me for that?" Bella asked

"I haven't quite figured that out yet" I said pretending to think for a few seconds "But going to dinner with me could be a start"

I rested my head on her shoulder and Bella sighed

"You're lucky you're so damn adorable or I wouldn't let you get away with this" She said after a moment of comfortable silence "I'm going to call Jake okay? And then we should watch a movie or something. I'll see if he'll come and get me from the treaty line"

"It's a date" I smiled like a fool

Bella called Jacob and he agreed to pick her up from the treaty line at 10 and she was coming back at around 4.

I was going to miss her terribly but she wanted to spend time there so there was nothing I could do about it, I just wanted her to be happy and that meant spending time with her friend.

I stayed on Bella's bed but I moved to lie against the headboard, like I had been the previous night. Without a word Bella climbed onto her bed, leaning her head on my never beating chest, wrapping a leg and arm around me

"I take it you heard all of that" Bella mumbled against me

"You're going to get cold" I warned as I ignored her question at first "And yes I did, I'm glad he'll come and pick you up"

"I'm going to tell him tomorrow so I can tell Charlie when I get home" Bella confirmed, grab my hand and link our fingers

"Now you're sure you want to do that?" I asked "Because you can do this whenever you want, it doesn't have to be right now"

"I want him to know because I don't want to have to lie about us" Bella replied confidently "It's probably going to be a little bit of a shock to him sure, but he'll just have to get over it. I think deep down he knows that I'm gay already and it's not going to change. I want everyone to know that you're taken and you're mine"

"Me too Bella" I whispered

"What are you going to do tomorrow while I'm out?" Her voice lowered with mine

"I don't know yet. I might do some painting; spend a little time with Jazz and Rose. Depending on the weather we might be able to fit some baseball in" I replied as I looked up to the ceiling "I hope so, we haven't played in a while. I've been a little too distracted lately"

"Baseball? You play baseball?" Bella asked, pushing off me to prop herself on her elbow so she could look me in the eyes

I lifted my free hand to stroke her warm cheek gently

"Honey, I'm a very fast pitcher" I said with a smile as I watched her look a little lost "It's America's favourite past time. Vampires love baseball as much as humans, if not even more. It's going to storm today as well here so we can play"

"Why do you need a storm to play?" Bella asked with a cute little confused look playing over her facial features

"Well, how about the next time we play, I'll bring you and you can find out" I nodded and paused "Or maybe I could hunt"

"You need to hunt?" Bella asked

"I'll need to soon, so I could do it now so I don't have to do it later. If I did it tomorrow then I could hunt without missing potential Bella time" I pondered "It won't be potential Bella time tomorrow because you'll be away from me…on the reservation…with smelly boys"

Bella had decided quickly that I had done enough thinking so she leaned up and captured my cool lips with hers. I paused for a moment until I pushed myself out of my mind and reciprocated the kiss. Bella's hand left mine and went to my waist, pushing my shirt up a little by my waist.

Bella and I made out for a good 5 minutes but I had to end it. As much as I wanted to continue, I knew it wasn't safe for us just yet, plus it usually helped when she could breathe.

Bella changed into some warmer clothes, placing on a jacket before she resumed her position, cuddled up next to me

"Bells maybe I shouldn't be so close if you have to wear a jumper" I cautioned "You really shouldn't have to feel cold just on my account"

Bella shook her head and she pressed me down to the bed with a little force, I could have moved away from her but truthfully, I hadn't wanted to.

"No, it's worse when you aren't here" Bella grumbled childishly against my skin as she rested her head in my neck

I smirked and shook my head, I was completely falling for her all over again and there was nothing that I could do about it. There was nothing I wanted to do about it. It was meant to be

"So…no other vampire news yet?" Bella asked as she removed her head from my neck to look down at her feet and made small, distracted circles on my stomach with her fingers

"None yet" I replied with a content sigh "But I don't think he's finished in Forks. I don't know, I just have a feeling that he'll be coming back now that he's spotted us"

"Do you have any idea who it is?" Bella questioned

"Nope, we have no idea at all" I replied simply

"I'm sure you'll figure it out"

"So what are you and Jacob going to do tomorrow?" I asked

"I'm not sure. I mean we haven't actually planned anything yet, he'll probably just want to fix his bike or we'll just hang out" Bella said shrugging "I'm more looking forward to tomorrow night"

"Me too sweetie" I smiled, pressing a gentle kiss on her hair "I promise I'll make it fun"

"As long as you'll forgive me for betraying you the other night when I cancelled our trip to Port Angeles" Bella said with heavy sarcasm

"Hush you" I giggled playfully "So, what are you going to do tomorrow, when it's raining and Jacob has you all to himself and he's bored?"

"Wait, you saw this?" Bella asked picking her head up once again very quickly with a look of shock on her face

"Actually no. I have tried to see anything past when you go to Jacob but I'm blind to it and it's not because there has been no decision made on what he wants to do. He's made a decision, I'm sure of it" I replied furrowing my eyebrows as I looked to the floor "You're going in blind and I don't know if I like that"

"Does something bad happen when you go in blind?" Bella asked as her shock quickly turned to concern

"The thing my sweet Bella is, that I've hardly ever gone into a situation blind. Maybe I can be tricked sometimes when a split second decision is made, sure but I usually see the decision after. With La Push, I can't even see decisions after they're made…just nothing. I tried looking out for you when you went with your friends to the beach but I couldn't seen anything" I couldn't hide that I was worried. I hadn't told anyone that I was having difficulty looking in La Push but I imagine that Edward would have picked up on it and Jazz would soon know about it

"So what is it that's blinding you?" She asked shaking her head

"I have no idea" I grumbled, irritated with the situation "I thought it could be the vampire because he left through La Push but then I remembered that I had seen him in visions here, so why wouldn't he block himself from me completely if he could? Now I'm not sure what to think about it"

"Well you don't need to worry, I'll be fine" Bella reassured me

I sighed deeply, I didn't want my mate going where I knew I couldn't protect her and knowing I couldn't see her made it so much worse.

I wanted to just whisk her away, with some huge romantic gesture but that would be manipulating her and I didn't want to do that.

I wanted Bella to have whatever she wanted; I didn't want Bella to be influenced by me so I was going to stay as far out of it as I possibly could.

"He best look after you while you're there or he's going to have to answer to me" I growled "If you even catch a cold on his watch"

"Easy baby" Bella said as she chuckle, placing a tender kiss on my cheek "Nothing's going to happen. Jacob's my friend, he'll look after me"

"He is a friend who has a major thing for you Bella. When I say major, I mean he pretty much wants to marry you right now" I nodded frantically "Edward heard him thinking from the other side of the school, he has a huge crush on you"

"Alice" Bella said firmly, shooting my a glance

"And it's not that I don't trust you, because I do but I don't trust him" I said with whole hearted honesty "I don't really have a reason to trust him either"

My mate sighed loudly and moved her body from next to mine.

Bella quickly straddled my waist and I felt myself freeze, she was so powerful in her movements that it actually came as a shock to me

"Alice Cullen. Listen to me okay? I don't want Jacob Black or anyone else for that matter. I just want you" Bella said before she leaned down and pressed her lips to mine all to briefly before pulling her lips away but keeping her forehead on mine "Okay?"

I nodded for a moment, not being able to say a word. Bella Swan had officially made me speechless.

No wonder why she had made me fallen in love with her in my visions

"Okay" I barely squeaked after a moment of dusting the cobwebs from my brain

"And if Jacob Black or anyone wants to say anything different about that then they can answer to _me_" Bella said nodding but she still hadn't moved her forehead from mine, refusing to move an inch "I'm going to tell him about us when I'm there so he knows that I'm taken. So he knows that it's not okay for him to flirt with me or anything like that because I'm with you"

I tilted my head up to meet Bella's lips with mine. I hooked my arm around her neck, pulling her down to me and she surrendered. It was passionate but at the same time it was gentle. I didn't want to get carried away, I could hurt her with just one wrong move.

She wasn't making it any easier when she let out a small whimper as we kissed. Pulling away I tucked my head into her neck and expelled a deep breath as I smelt her pulse point, blood was flowing wildly like a flooded river. I knew I could control myself but being as considerate as Bella was; she moved off of my hips and snuggled into my side once again.

We spent the rest of the night talking before she finally fell asleep at around 1 in the morning.

I left the room once when Charlie came in but I resumed my place as soon as I had come back in.

Bella woke at 9 and Charlie left at 8 so that gave me perfect time to attempt to make her breakfast. The key word in the sentence was attempt of course. I had never really made breakfast not had I tried before but I was going to try for her. Besides, I figured the people on the movies made it look so easy enough.

I found a recipe for pancakes but I gave up once I found that they burnt much too easily. I tried cooking some eggs for her but I wasn't the best at cracking the shells. Meaning she probably would have gotten more shell than egg, and I had burnt the toast seeing as I didn't have a nose for smelling food.

I heard a creak in the floor boards upstairs, that signaled to me that Bella was up and awake. She walked down the stairs to reach the kitchen, her hair was messy and her eyes were tired but she looked so cute with her furrowed brow

"Should I be worried that the house smells like it's burning down?" Bella asked

"You should be worried that your girlfriend can't make you breakfast" I said looking around at the mess I had created "But the house is in one piece…which quite frankly could be categorized as a miracle"

"You didn't need to try and make me breakfast. I mean I don't know how to hunt a mountain lion or elk for you" Bella reasoned as she surveyed the mess herself

"There is a large difference between pancakes and mountain lions" I said shaking my head with a sigh "You're going to be eating cereal by the looks of it"

"The breakfast of champions" Bella smiled as she approached me "Good morning"

She leaned in but she bypassed my lips to kiss me on the neck sweetly. She moved from my neck back to my lips then she broke away to sit down

"Well if that is a greeting I get for ruining breakfast, I should ruin it all the time" I said jokingly

Bella laughed quietly while I began to clean up the mess I had made. She fixed her cereal and I sat down next to her once I was finished

"Did you sleep well?" I asked reaching over to tuck a piece of hair behind her ear, which triggered a shiver from her body. I smiled softly at the reaction she had to me

"I always sleep well when you're here" She whispered, turning her attention back to her soggy cereal "I kind of wish we could just stay in bed all day actually"

"Well we could…but wait, no. Some human has to go to La Push and I have to deliver her" I smirked "I would have suggested bed all day but I can't now"

"Well, what about bed all day tomorrow?" She raised her eyebrow

"No can do tomorrow" I shrugged simply

"Well why not?" She furrowed her eyebrows

"Because you are taking me to Port Angeles to make up for the date I never got"

"Seriously?" Bella asked

"Yes" I replied "If I wasn't serious I wouldn't have suggested it. Sarcasm is more your thing, honey"

"So if we go tomorrow, will you stop this grudge?" Bella asked curiously

"It will be forgotten" I nodded

"Okay, you have a date with me tomorrow in Port Angeles" Bella replied

"Yay!" I exclaimed, leaning over to place a quick kiss on her warm cheek

Once Bella had finished her cereal, she had a shower and changed into skinny jeans, a white shirt and a brown jacket. She distracted me a little with a few kisses but none the less I got her there in time. Jacob wasn't there yet though so I parked the car right before the line and turned the engine off.

"So if you need me to come and get you earlier, just call me or text me" I said turning to her, an anxious expression giving my concern away

"I'm going to be fine, you don't need to worry" Bella replied with a smile as she looked out the window "Vampires shouldn't worry so much"

"You will have a good day though, won't you?" I asked with a worried tone "I don't want you to have a bad day because you know I'm not a big fan of this place"

"I will have a good day and thank you for caring enough to put myself before you" She smiled as she turned her body to face me

"Get used to it" I said simply

"Then you can get used to us doing this" Bella said

She leaned over towards the driver seat, pulling the sides of my cardigan so my face met hers right in the middle.

"And this" She said as she broke away only to connect our lips once again

As if on queue to ruin a perfect moment with my girlfriend, I heard Jacob approaching on his motorcycle.

"So make sure you're here on time" Bella whispered "I don't want to waste one moment without you when I come back"

"If something does happen then let me know, I'll come into La Push if I have too" Alice said

"I would never even entertain that fact. I don't want you in trouble or danger" Bella said shaking her head "I swear I'll be fine"

Jacob pulled up and after one last goodbye kiss hidden under tinted windows, Bella and I got out of my car. Closing my door roughly, I walked to sit on the front of my car as Jacob climbed off his ancient bike. Bella stood next to me and she placed a hand on my shoulder as she smiled at Jacob.

He looked different. For one he wasn't wearing a shirt, which in my opinion really was just to annoy me. His hair was short and he had a huge tattoo on his shoulder

"Look after her" I said, my voice sounding strained and I sounded defeated

"I'll probably do a better job than you" Jacob grumbled

"So Alice, I'll see you here at 4?" Bella asked turning her attention to me

"Yes" I replied simply

"Well have a good day with your family" Bella offered with a sympathetic look

"Have a good day with your friend" I croaked

She left my side to walk to Jacob who greeted her with an over the top hug. He looked at me over her shoulder while he had his arms around my girlfriend, smirking. Completely and obviously taunting me

I growled quietly but it stayed in my chest so Bella didn't hear it

"Hey gorgeous" Jacob spoke happily into her ear as he let go of Bella slowly

I walked back to my car and got in quietly, so quietly that neither of them even heard me. It was only when my engine started they heard me. Bella waved silently and I turned my car around very quickly so I didn't have to watch him taunt me further with my girlfriend. I watched the revision mirror until they were out of sight.

I drove home as fast as I could manage and I got out of the car.

I was angry; seething even that Jacob would have his arms around Bella when he had no shirt on. I dragged myself up to my room where I sat on the new bed. Putting my head in my hands, I tried to force myself to have a vision so intensely that I felt like my head was pounding

"Stop doing that, you're only hurting yourself" Rosalie warned as she stood by my door

"I can't see her. I can't see anything where she is" I said "And he's with her"

"I know" Rosalie said sympathetically

"How?" I asked looking up at her

"Edward told us" Rosalie offered apologetically

"What am I supposed to do?" I asked

"I'm not sure" Rosalie said honestly "The only thing you can do is trust her"

"No I trust her, but I certainly don't trust him" I replied placing my chin in my hands as I leaned on my knees with my elbows

"Okay, so what's going on in here" Jazz said "Once again you are worried and I may be obliged to change that"

"If you do, I swear" I began to threaten

"Alice, chill out. I was kidding" Jazz said with a furrowed brow "You're beginning to age with your worrying and you seem to be losing your sense of humour"

"I feel like I am aging" I groaned

"Well what's wrong?" Jazz asked walking past Rosalie and sitting next to me on the bed

"I just…I'm worried that this is going to spin out of control and I don't want to be this person" I replied as I shut my eyes tightly

"What's going to spin out of control?" Jazz asked curiously

"I get so jealous when Bella hangs out with her friends that it's scary. I don't even know why I do it" I shook my head "I wanted to stomp over to Jacob and rip his head off. He had no shirt on; he was baiting me by hugging Bella for _way_ too long! Then at school I feel angry or upset when she's around her friends and not me"

"Is that all?" Rose asked with a small smile

"Is that all? I feel like want to rip their throat out when one of them hugs her. Mostly Jacob, but still" I rubbed my eyes and looked up to Rosalie "That can't be normal and I don't want to be this. I don't want to be the jealous, crazy, possessive girlfriend. It's not normal!"

"Well it kind of is Ali. I mean, you're a vampire. If you were human then yes I would say there would be something seriously wrong with you but it is in your make up to want to protect her and have her to yourself" Jazz explained

"What kind of life would that be for her though?" I snapped, angrier at myself than anything else "Me, constantly getting jealous over every single person she speaks too?"

"You have to get used to your mate spending time with others and you will get there soon. It's just because it's all new and you have such strong feelings for her right now after just finding her after a 10 year wait, that you don't know what to do with yourself" Jazz replied as she had a look of pondering on her face

"And because she's human it could make those feelings stronger, like you have to protect her more" Rosalie offered "Because your instinct tells you that she can't protect herself"

"Well did it happen with you guys?" I asked looking to both of them "Did you want to protect your mates?"

"We always do but it's different with us. As I said, you have waited for this girl for a decade so your protectiveness would be at an all time high right now. We've learnt not to worry about it but you'll be fine with it. You will get used to it" Jazz said nodding "You just have to give it some time"

"How do you know that?" I asked

"Because if you can't; you're going to have to leave her. You can't stay with her if you're an out of control vampire, that's too dangerous for her" Jazz said painfully "You could kill her"

Sighing heavily, I decided to just stay in my room for most of the day. I did my paintings for a while and I went down to spend time with my family in the living room.

I never actually thought having a relationship with a human could be such hard work. I felt calm while I was in the presence of my family but I knew that could have just been Jazz.

At 3:30, I left for the treaty line, I was so excited to get my Bella back. I hoped that she did have a good day, which was all I wanted for her. I was even more excited to take her out to dinner that night.

I pulled up to the neutral area and sat on the front of my car again. I was sitting there for a little while, but to be fair I had gotten there a little earlier that I was supposed too.

I heard the sound of the bike engine and I stood up straight. I had changed into a nice black blouse and jeans; I wanted to look different for Bella.

I didn't have to impress her, I knew that but I still wanted to make an effort. They came into view and I couldn't help but smile as I saw all of her brown hair under her helmet.

The motorbike rolled to a stop and Bella let go of Jacob's waist quickly and she jumped off the bike. Because of my predatory instincts, I noticed that Bella's wrist was hurt; she was holding it limply by her stomach. If I were hunting, that would be my target

"What happened?" I asked wide eyed as Bella approached me

She didn't look sad as she continued to walk quickly towards me, but she didn't look happy either. She obscured my view of Jacob on purpose. I took a few steps out to reach her and she wrapped her good arm around my waist, pulling me against her. She rested her forehead on mine, noses touching, lips just inches apart.

"I missed you" Bella whispered soothingly

"Bells, please" I begged as I looked into my loves eyes "What happened?"

"She did it to herself" Jacob called

"I didn't ask you" I seethed but I calmed as Bella soothed me by rubbing my back gently. She wasn't telling me something and she obviously knew it was going to upset me "Baby?"

"This is a mistake Bella, you should be with me" Jacob snapped

"I take it you told him" I said gritting my teeth, trying to be as calm as I could, focusing on my injured girlfriend

"Alice, I'll tell you but you'll be calm right?" Bella asked softly

"I'll try" It was all I could promise

"I think I broke my hand… because Jacob kissed me and I punched him in the face" Bella said

I thought she was kidding for a moment but when I saw she was serious, I separated myself from Bella, seeing red as I looked to Jacob who was only smirking at me. His head was just begging for me to tear it off. I crinkled my nose when I paused to realize that not only did Jacob smell, Bella smelt like him as well, making me furious. Smell was like territory to us and at that moment, she may as well have been considered as Jacob Black's property.

"You what?" I exclaimed

"Calm down leech" He smirked

"No I'm not going to calm down so don't tell me to calm down!" I yelled angrily, my fists were curled into balls by my side. I felt my hands shaking slightly, my eyes would have been pitch black "Why in the hell would you think she would want to kiss _you_"

"Because Bella has feelings for me" Jacob replied taking a dangerous step towards me "She just won't admit to herself that she does"

"Bella is with me" I hissed "And at the very least you should respect that"

"I told him we were together and then he kissed me but I pushed him off and punched him in the face" Bella said as she placed a hand on my shoulder but I quickly shrugged it off, giving all my attention to the boy in front of me

"So…you knew we were together yet you still tried to kiss her?" I said very slowly

"What kind of life can you give her? You're dead! You're cold! Your heart doesn't even beat" Jacob snapped at me fiercely "What good can you possibly give her?"

"I can give her anything she needs" I growled "And the dynamics of our relationship has nothing to do with you, so just stay out of it!"

"Bella's well being has to do with me, she can't be safe when you're around" He snapped "Oh and if one of your kind comes into our land again we'll kill them"

"Wait, what?" I paused

"The blonde male" He grumbled "The one who continues to run in and out of our land. Tell your friend to leave all together or we're going to kill him"

"He's been through here?" I asked

"Is that the vampire you guys have been looking for?" Bella asked from behind me

"But I don't understand, I didn't see it…I didn't see him. I've been looking out for him so I should have seen him. I couldn't see Bella today either" I faltered before I paused. I bared my teeth and letting out a low growl "I can't see him because of you and your pack of mutts!"

"Don't make me get angry, you blood sucking leech" Jacob snapped back as he began to shake slightly

"Try it dog, just try it!" I was enraged and completely ready to go

Jacob was taking deep breaths and I was getting ready to crouch when Bella quickly walked in front of me, placing her hand on my neck gently and once again pressing her forehead on mine. While doing that, and without me hardly realizing, she pushed me back towards the car

"Alice, we're wasting our night" Bella reasoned "Remember, we have plans"

"Look at that mutt" I snapped immaturely "Look who gets the girl"

"Jacob, I'll see you when you just stop being a jerk" Bella said while she kept her eyes on me to keep me as calm as I could manage "Go home"

"You try it again and you'll be missing an arm" I looked past Bella "Just an arm, if you're lucky"

* * *

**What do we think? Let me know how I'm going so far! I'll be updating over the weekend I would assume unless plans change haha Thanks for reading this far at least so please press the little review button and tell me what you thought :P**

**Thank you :D **


	11. Chapter 11

**So I'm pretty sure I love you all haha thanks so much for all the reviews on the last chapter. It really helped me get through this chapter because for some reason I struggled with it but i got on with it because you guys have been so encouraging so please keep it up! Hopefully you guys like this chapter because next chapter it's all going to begin. And in the 13th chapter you're going to find out why the nomad is around so finally I'm going to pull things together. Anywho, please R&R and hopefully you enjoy this chapter, I'm not too sure how I feel about it but I want to know what you guys think! I'll be updating soon...I'll try my hardest for tomorrow because I have the day off work as I have to go get some tests done at the doctors (fun!) Here's another long chapter for you! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Also, I promised I would give a shout out to megster1992 and her story Full Moon! Check it out because it's seriously good! Seriously, seriously good haha**

* * *

**_"Jacob, I'll see you when you just stop being a jerk" Bella said while she kept her eyes on me to keep me as calm as I could manage "Go home"_**

**_"You try it again and you'll be missing an arm" I looked past Bella "Just an arm, if you're lucky"_**

I quickly walked to the other side of the car and I opened the door for Bella. She kissed me on the cheek before she got in and I softly closed the door behind her.

Getting in the car, I backed up and began to drive home. I was driving fast but I made sure not to drive fast enough to make Bella uncomfortable.

Bella was silent for most of the drive back until we took an unexpected turn

"Al this isn't the way home" Bella said furrowing her eyebrows as she looked back at the turn we were supposed to take to her house

"It's the way to the hospital" I replied quietly "We have to get your hand checked out before I can take you home. I don't think we should go to dinner tonight either"

"But I want to go out with you" Bella protested

"You're not going with a sore hand, it looks too painful" I replied as I turned a corner sharply "Not tonight. We have tomorrow still if your hand is feeling up for it"

"I'm feeling up for it now"

"You're tired, I can see that" I mumbled "How's your hand? You okay?"

"In a bit of pain but I'm okay" Bella nodded

"My brave girl" I cooed trying to lighten both of our moods

"How did you know what he was?" Bella asked

"The treaty Bella, we are aware that they were descendants of wolves and we knew of the legends of the tribe. I just wasn't sure whether Jacob was one but it was confirmed as soon as I smelt him all over you" I grimaced "If I had known that he was one, I would have been a little more reserved about you going"

"Wait, I smell bad?" Bella asked

"No, he smells bad" I growled

"I'll have a shower when I get home" Bella added quietly

We were silent for the rest of the trip to the hospital; I was stewing in my rage at Jacob and my worry about just how hurt her hand was. Bella sat quietly with her injured hand resting on her chest. It actually came to my attention that she could have been silent because she had been scared of me.

I parked outside the hospital and I expelled a deep breath as I tried to stop myself being so upset. I gripped the steering wheel so much that I was scared it was about to snap.

"Are you mad at me?" Bella asked as a little more than a whisper, looking down at her hand

It was strange, she was more or less the dominant one in our relationship yet she was like a cowering little child stuck in a time out after being punished

I unbuckled my seatbelt and ran around to her side of the car, opening her door to kneel down in front of her so that my eye level would be below hers. I reached up to cup her face gently in my cold hand

"No sweetheart, of course not" I cooed "I could never ever be mad at you. Why would you think I was mad?"

"I just thought you might be angry because I went to La Push when you didn't want me too and this happened"

"Oh sweetie, no. First of all, I'm only angry and Jacob and second of all, if you want to go somewhere and I don't want you too, I would expect you to go anyway. I don't want you to stop doing something you want to do just because of me. Does that make sense?"

Bella nodded wordlessly

"Good"

"I just don't want to lose you" Bella said "I can't"

"That's silly Bella. Why would you lose me? Why would you even think that?" I asked furrowing my eyebrows "You're my soul mate Bells, you're not going to ever lose me"

"Can you kiss me please?" Bella asked sheepishly

"With manners like that, how could I not" I replied

I couldn't be upset around my girlfriend; it just wasn't possible for me. Pressing my lips to hers, I breathed in her scent. I pulled away after a moment, deciding that she needed to be seen to more than she needed to be kissed and stood up. She got out of the car and I took her good hand while she held her injured one up stayed close to her chest

"So you just punched him in the face?" I asked with a small smirk "Just like that?"

"It was the first thing I could think of to do" Bella whined "And if I had of known he wasn't exactly human, I wouldn't have punched him. Thanks for the heads up by the way"

"I didn't know" I shrugged apologetically

"So how did you know he was a wolf?" I asked curiously as we walked through the doors and I led her to the elevators where we waited "Did he just tell you?"

"He transformed to show me" I heard Bella say

I groaned and I placed my fist against the wall, like I didn't already need another reason for me to murder Jacob Black

"He claims he cares for you but he does that right in front of you?" I spoke in a frustrated tone "He could have killed you!"

"But I'm fine" Bella said reassured me

"Your hand is hurt" I said shaking my head "And he ruined my night"

"Well we have tomorrow" Bella reminded me

We reached the 3rd floor, where I took Bella straight to Carlisle's office.

I knocked on the door and he opened immediately

"What's wrong Alice?" Carlisle asked

"I think Jacob may have broken Bella's hand"

Carlisle stepped aside right away and I tugged Bella in with me. He closed the door behind him and took Bella to the couch. I followed quickly, sitting next to my girl as she squeezed my hand while Carlisle checked her other one out.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked

"Well, Jacob Black decided it would be a good idea to kiss Bella" I grumbled, holding my other hand in a tight fist by my side "In turn, Bella hurt herself because of him"

"I punched him in the face and I think I heard something snap. I mean it feels like I broke it" Bella said as she winced painfully while Carlisle checked it out with a concerned face

"I'm sorry Bella" Carlisle apologized quietly

"Oh and he transformed right in front of Bella into his wolf form. Not only did he hurt her hand, he could have killed her. We all know how out of control young wolves are!" I hissed with narrowed eyes "He needs to be taught a lesson"

"It won't be taught by you Alice, you need to calm down" Carlisle said looking to me

"Okay fine but if this happened to Esme you would be the same way" I snapped as Bella squeezed my hand tightly to deal with the pain "If your mate was hurt because of someone else than you would be upset"

"Alice calm down" Carlisle repeated

I cursed to myself in Latin, at which Carlisle frowned at me.

I knew I was overworked but she was my mate. My one and only, I had to protect her with everything I had and I felt as if I had let her down.

"I thought I smelt something bad" Carlisle mumbled referring to my comment about Jacob being a wolf

"Carlisle that really hurts" Bella yelped

"Carlisle" I said with pleading eyes as I looked to him, hearing the distress of my mate "What can you do to stop the pain?"

"The good news is that I don't think it's broken" Carlisle said with a furrowed brow "But I think you've sprained your wrist quite badly. I'll bandage it up for you and give you something for the pain. You're going to need to rest your wrist tonight and I'll need you to come and tell me how it feels in the morning"

Carlisle bandaged her wrist up and gave her some medication for the pain, she was still hurting but it seemed to make it better.

Once he was finished with her, we began driving home; the only sounds in the car coming were coming from the radio. Bella reached over to place her good hand on my knee

"How are you feeling?" I asked quietly

"Fine" Bella nodded "The medication helps"

"I owe you an apology" I mumbled

"What for?" She furrowed her eyebrows

"I shouldn't have reacted like that to Jacob, you were hurt and I shouldn't have been like that. I'm sorry" I replied, taking my eyes off the road only for a second to glance at her

"I would have done the same thing though Al" Bella replied

"I'm just glad I can see you again" I mumbled, referring to my visions "Not being able to see you was hard"

"I like seeing you too" Bella said, a smile tugging at her lips while meaning that in the literal sense

"So you told Jacob about us, are you going to tell Charlie?" I asked looking to her for a moment "You still up for it?"

"Yeah" Bella replied "I want him to know and I want you to be able to come over as my girlfriend"

"So what are we going to tell him?" I asked

"Actually…I was kind of planning to do it myself" Bella said cautiously

"Oh…well…okay but why?" I asked shaking my head

"I just want to speak to Charlie on my own because I know it's going to be a bit of a sensitive subject for him" Bella replied "It's a conversation I should have had with him a while ago"

"He is _your_ father" I nodded in agreement "Whatever you want"

"Thank you" Bella cooed "But I want to still spend the night together if you do. Can I come over to your house?"

"I would love that" I replied smiling "Are you still going to be friends with Jacob?"

"Right now, I'm not sure" Bella shrugged looking down at her hand "He's one of my best friends but if he's going to be a jerk like that…if he's going to act that way towards you then I want nothing to do with him. If he can grow up then maybe"

"I just don't understand how you can handle weird so well. You didn't freak out when I told you what I was and you seem fine about him" I shook my head in confusion

"My girlfriend is a vampire and my friend is a werewolf" Bella replied quietly "It is what it is but I always knew there was something different about you. I was a little surprised about Jacob but with you at least I had some signs"

I soon pulled up to Bella's house and Charlie's car was in the driveway

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay?" I asked "I could help"

"I'll do this on my own" Bella replied shaking her head

"Well if you do need anything just call me" I said "And I'll come pick you up when you're ready"

"What should we do at your house?" Bella asked

"We'll figure something out. You need to rest though" I replied "How's your hand feeling now?"

"Sore" Bella said shrugging

I sighed and I leaned over to cradle her injured hand in both of mine mine. I brought it to my lips and placed a very gentle kiss over her bandage

"All better" I mumbled with a small smile as I looked back up to meet her eyes

"Thank you for making sure I was okay" Bella whispered

"That's what I'm here for" I said shrugging

She placed a hand on my cheek, stroking it with her thumb

"You look beautiful by the way" Bella complimented

We shared a brief goodbye kiss and Bella walked inside.

Sighing I tapped the steering wheel then sped my way home.

Carlisle was home and I knew he would have explained everything to everyone already which was good because it saved me doing it

"How's Bella?" Jazz asked in a concerned tone as soon as I walked in

"She's sore" I grumbled "But in one piece which is more than can be said about Jacob Black if I see him again"

"Your girlfriend punched a werewolf. That's so bad ass" Emmett said chuckling

"Well she wouldn't have had too if he didn't kiss her" I growled "He stepped over the line"

"Alice you can't do a thing about that though" Jazz said "If you touch him, the treaty is off and they'll try and kill us. We'll just have to move again"

"So he gets away with it" I nodded

"Let it go Ali" Jazz said "It didn't mean anything to Bella so it shouldn't mean anything to you. She's yours and not Jacobs so just let it be"

"Easy for you" I grumbled

"We know you're going through a bit of a protective stage with Bella but you really are going to have to keep yourself calm dear" Esme said soothingly "We don't want you to do something you'd regret later"

"You're right. But Jacob did say something interesting while I was considering ripping his throat out" I said sitting down on the couch with a sigh "That nomad we've been tracking; well he's been running through La Push"

"So the warning we can take in that is we need to be alert for him" Carlisle said "No matter what else is going on"

"Well it's not like I can see him when he's there" I replied "The only way I'm going to be able to see him is when he gets through La Push to come to us"

"He's probably trying to get to us but he can't get through the wolves" Edward said shrugging "I'd expect him to be successful soon though"

"Great, just what we need right now" Rosalie said "More things to worry about. You're lucky that I just want you to be happy Alice because if we were going through this for anyone else I wouldn't be putting up with it. I would be long gone"

"Somewhere buried in that rant, I can find some kind of heartfelt message" I said smirking "And I thank you for your kind words"

"Don't be smart" Rosalie snapped "I mean it. I wouldn't be staying if it weren't you involved"

I felt myself pause for a moment and I knew the rest of my family were about to observe me closely as I was pulled into a vision

"_Alice? As in Alice Cullen?" Charlie asked _

"_Yes dad" Bella replied simply "Alice and I are together"_

"_Well I have to say; with the time you were spending together I should have guessed" Charlie replied with a furrowed brow "Does her family know?"  
_

_"We only told them the other day" Bella shrugged "She's really great dad. Really great"_

"_She…she makes you happy?" Charlie asked_

"_Yes"_

"_I guess that's the most important thing" Charlie said in an awkward tone _

"_Are you okay with this?" Bella asked quietly _

"_Bella, you're my daughter and I love you more than anything. I'm okay with this as long as this is what makes you happy"_

"_It is" She nodded with a small smile_

I came out of the vision with a small smile on my face; I noticed that my entire family was watching me intently. I looked to Edward who had a small smile on his face before he diverted his eyes to the ground

"What did you see?" Jazz asked

"Nothing really important" I said shaking my head "Just a conversation between Bella and Charlie"

I spent about an hour in my room, waiting for my Bella to call me. I quickly saw her deciding to call just moments before my phone began to ring

"Hey you" I cooed, picking up after the first ring

"You saw me calling didn't you?" Bella asked laughing

"Maybe, how did you go?" I asked hopefully "Charlie seemed to be okay"

"You saw that too, huh?" Bella asked

"He is okay with everything, right?"

"He's okay as long as I'm happy" She responded

"And are you happy?" I asked

"The happiest" Bella replied "Can you please come and get me? I've had a shower so I don't smell like Jacob anymore and I don't want to be away from you any longer today"

"I'll be over before you can blink" I said

A few minutes after getting off the phone, I knocked on Bella's front door to see Charlie standing there with a small smile but he looked serious so I knew what was about to come

"Hello Alice" He said opening the door

"Hi Chief Swan" I replied as politely as I could manage

"Alice, Bella told me that you two are together and I want you to know that I'm okay with that. I'm okay with you being in a relationship with my daughter because I like you and I feel like I can trust you but I want you to promise me you'll take care of my girl" Charlie said "And if you hurt her, there will be trouble. No matter how much I like you, my daughter comes first"

"There won't come a time where I will hurt Bella. I'll take care of her with the best of my ability" I answered nodding "You have my word that I would never do anything to harm her"

"And you make sure that when you're ready to let other people know, if anyone gives you any trouble, tell me about it and I'll deal with them" Charlie said firmly

"I'll remember that Chief Swan, thank you" I replied with a smile

"Bella told me that you took her to see your father at the hospital about her hand so I wanted to thank you for that" Charlie said as his stern face turned warm again.

Which was certainly to my relief, it was almost amusing how intimidated I was by a human when I could crush him with my pinky finger. It was actually the first time I had ever been intimidated by a human, for obvious reasons so I was in unusual territory

"I just wanted to make sure she was okay" I said "Did she tell you how she hurt it?"

"Jacob. I'm going to speak to Billy later" Charlie said "Don't you worry about that"

I heard a door open upstairs and footsteps coming down the stairs. Bella paused at the stairs when she saw me by the door

"Dad why didn't you tell me Alice was here?" Bella asked slowly

"Alice and I were just chatting" Charlie said shrugging "Can't help but do my fatherly duties"

Bella groaned slightly and she walked down to the door

"I'm sorry Alice" Bella said

"No it's okay" I replied cheerfully "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah" Bella replied nodding "Dad, I'll see you later"

"You two have a good night" Charlie said "And Alice, remember what we talked about"

"I sure will Chief Swan" I replied with a grin

"Remember, call me Charlie" He nodded

I giggled as I drove out of her driveway and began our short trip towards my house

"Okay, what did he say to you?" Bella asked with a groan

"Oh, secret father, girlfriend business that I cannot share with you" I winked to her quickly "How's my patient?"

"I'm fine, my wrist hurts a bit but I'm fine" She replied bravely

"So I was thinking tonight that we could maybe spend some time with my family and watch a movie or something after?" I asked furrowing my eyebrows "I mean I had other plans but I figure we have tomorrow to do whatever we want and I know my family would love to spend some more time with you"

"That sounds like the perfect night" Bella said happily "Today wasn't the best day but I have a feeling tonight is going to be good"

"Of course it will be silly, it always is with me" I said jokingly with a giggle "You smell so much better now after your shower. Not like that dirty, wet dog smell"

"What do I smell like usually?" Bella asked

"You smell like Bella Swan. The best smell to me" I answered

"Jacob said I smelt like you" Bella said with a smirk "He hated it, he said it was too sweet"

"Probably because we spend so much time together" I shrugged "We'll have to spend even more time together so that you can just be coated in my scent"

"I have no objections" Bella replied with a smile

The night was spent playing board games with the family, of course Edward and I would constantly win for obvious reasons, making Rosalie angry but it was a usual night for us. I took Bella home after we watched a movie in my room; she was feeling drowsy from the pain medication Carlisle had given her.

She made me promise to stay with her at least until sunrise, which I did. I only left to change and get ready for our date in Port Angeles.

I was excited; it was our first official date as a couple. It was something I had been waiting to happen for a decade.

By 11am, Bella and I were in Port Angeles, deciding to have a look around at the stores and see a movie after.

"See, I don't know why you cancelled on me the first time. Look how much fun we're having!" I said cheerfully as I picked out another shirt for Bella to try on

"We've been here for an hour and all we've done is find clothes for me" Bella said

"Why would anyone want to do anything else?" I furrowed my eyebrows "And we found some really great clothes for you"

"I know but we've been shopping for an hour, how long do your shopping trips usually last for?" Bella asked

"Much, much longer" I grinned and paused at some vintage shirts "You should like these ones at least"

"No, I like them all so far…well except for that one that you got me with frills…anyway, it's not that I don't like them, I just don't really like shopping" Bella groaned

"You're just pretending to be upset because you're actually having a good time with me" I said turning to Bella and placing a kiss on the tip of her nose "You just won't admit it"

"I suppose this is what I get for having a shopaholic as a girlfriend" Bella replied with a small grin "I don't like the shopping but I will admit that you do look adorable when you're looking at clothes"

"See, there's something in it for everyone" I joked, poking her in the ribs gently

"So did you speak to everyone about the vampire going through La Push?" Bella asked quietly

"I told them that he was there, yes" I nodded "I wasn't sure whether you had picked that up when Jacob and I were talking because you didn't mention it before"

"You two were yelling at each other so loudly that it was a little difficult to miss" Bella replied "Though I have to admit, and this doesn't mean I condone it but you wear jealously really well"

"I wear everything well Miss Swan" I said with a smirk

"That you do" Bella mumbled

I looked to Bella, raising an eyebrow which just caused her to blush

"So" Bella said clearing her throat "Any idea why he was in La Push?"

"I wish I knew" I muttered, pulling a pair of jeans out for Bella to try on "If I knew than I would be doing something about it but I don't so I guess I just have to wait"

"Do you really think that he's hanging around because of you guys?" She asked me as I pulled her towards the changing rooms

"I hope so because if he's staying around to hunt then we have a problem" I said shaking my head "I just wonder what his intentions are because if he meant no harm, would he have run away like he did when we confronted him?"

"Well you guys kind of ambushed him" Bella shrugged "So maybe he thought he had to run"

"You're defending him?" I furrowed my eyebrows

"No" Bella said shaking her head "No baby, I just think he might be scared or something"

"Believe me, I don't think he was scared" I mumbled as I stopped by the change room door "Okay, you try these on and I'll wait out here"

"I have to say Alice, for a first date, you're pretty demanding" Bella said jokingly

"For a first date, you complain an awful lot" I joked back with a smile

Bella began to change into different clothes though seeing as she was a human, her pace was painfully slow compared to what I was used to with Jazz or Rosalie when we went shopping.

"Okay, ow" I heard Bella complain after hearing a thud

"You okay in there?" I asked close to the door

"Yeah, I may have just tripped over myself in here though trying to get this shirt on with one arm" Bella said

"Oh, I'm sorry honey. Some of those shirts are going to be a bit tight and I totally forgot" I said apologetically "Did you hurt yourself?"

"No…a little" Bella mumbled

"Unlock the door, I'll come in and help you" I said

"No, it's okay" Bella said shyly

"Honestly Bella, we're both adults" I replied shaking my head "I mean, I can't help where my mind may wander but I can help you if you need it"

I heard a moment of silence before she unlocked the door. I stepped in quickly, to see her standing in the corner with a blush on her face. Her shirt was half on but her arm was not through the sleeve on her injured side. If I hadn't been so distracted by her being only half dressed, I would have laughed at how adorable she looked

"You're not comfortable with this are you?" I asked "I'll go again if you aren't"

"No, stay" Bella nodded as she walked over to me "Can you just pull that down please?"

I nodded wordlessly, gently pulling her arm through the shirt and tugging it down her torso. Once it was on properly I turned her towards the mirror and smiled

"That looks really nice on you Bells" I whispered, resting my chin on her shoulder as I stood behind her

"Thanks" Bella replied just as quietly "I like it"

"I'll help you get it off" I said, turning her around once more "Put your arms up sweetie"

Bella did as I said and I swiftly, but gently removed her shirt. I paused when I realized that she was standing in front of me with just a bra and jeans

"Right" I said clearing my mind before I grabbed her shirt

The next thing I felt was Bella gently pushing me against the wall, pressing her lips to mine. I stood still for a moment before I dropped her shirt and my hands looped around her neck, pulling her closer to me. Bella brought her good arm to my waist before she let her fingers wander under the material of my shirt, only to let them rest on my hip. She broke away after a few moments, breathing heavily

"This is one hell of a first date" I muttered as her lips floated just over mine

She nodded before capturing my lips with hers again but I ducked under her and stood at the other side of the dressing room

"I'm sorry, you just smell extra tempting with no shirt on" I said shaking my head "Maybe we should get you something to eat. The movie is going to start soon anyway"

"Okay" Bella nodded "Sorry, I can't help myself"

"Either can I" I laughed quietly "And it's not your fault. This is just all new to me, everything, so I'm just trying to get used to it"

After a little protest from Bella, she allowed me to buy the clothes for her which we returned to the car before I took her to lunch. We went to a small restaurant and she ordered herself some food

"So you're not even going to get a salad or anything?" Bella asked

"I don't think I need too" I shrugged before I winked at her playfully "You know I can't eat anything with my special diet"

"So I'll admit, I'm pretty sorry that I cancelled our date the first time if it was going to be like this" Bella smirked

"Well your hand would have been fine so the whole change room thing never would have happened" I shook my head "Charlie's going to speak to Billy, about Jacob?"

"Yeah, Charlie was pretty angry" Bella replied looking around the room before her eyes fell back to mine "Though he didn't look like he was about to rip Jacob's head off like you did"

"Oh I _was_ about to rip his head off" I grumbled before I paused "Any chance that Charlie could talk to Jacob at your house so I can hear him being scolded?"

"I don't think so babe" Bella laughed, she shook her head as she ran her hand through her hair "And I think you should just keep away from Jacob for a while, you know, cool down?"

"I know" I nodded

"But how about we don't talk about Jacob on our date, why don't we talk about something else?" Bella asked

I looked over to the restaurant doors to see Angela and Jessica walking in the door, a smile playing on both their faces

"Well, we could talk about how your friends just walked into the restaurant" I said pointing to the door

Bella's eyes locked onto her friends who hadn't spotted us yet

"So if I told Jacob and Charlie in one yesterday, do you think I could go one better and tell them both at the same time the next day?" Bella asked raising her eyebrows

"You could try" I said with a small smile

"Angela" Bella called "Jessica"

Both of her friends looked to Bella, a smile breaking out on their faces when they saw Bella but they both paused when they saw me with her

"Hey" I greeted cheerfully, lifting my hand to give them a small wave

"Hey Bella" Angela said walking to the table "Hey Alice"

"What are you two doing here?" Bella asked

"We just wanted to get out of town for a little bit" Angela said

"Yeah, we were so bored and the guys didn't want to do anything" Jessica said looking to Bella "And you said you were busy all weekend…I can see why that is now"

"It's just that Alice and I have had this planned for a while" Bella lied quietly. She had said she was busy because she wanted to spend all weekend with me but we hadn't actually planned to do anything at that stage

"You don't have to explain" Angela shrugged "So what are you guys doing?"

"I just took Bella shopping" I smiled "She didn't enjoy it as much as I did though. We're getting some lunch and catching a movie after"

"Sounds fun" Angela looked to Bella, thinking that I wasn't watching and she raised her eyebrows. Bella just grinned back at Angela, who chuckled quietly "Well we should leave you guys to it I guess"

"If we're all here we might as well eat together" I shrugged. I didn't want to share my Bella time but I didn't want to be rude to her friends either

"No it's okay. I'm pretty tired so I think we'll get our food to go" Angela said, using a lame excuse to give us privacy again

"It's not like they're on a date though so we could stay" Jessica said with a small smile before looking between us both "Are you on a date?"

I didn't know whether to answer the question or not but I quickly saw Bella make her decision

"Actually, yeah" She nodded "Alice and I are together"

"Oh" Jessica said quietly

"I have to admit, I kind of already had an idea that you two might be together" Angela said smiling "I mean you guys were spending a lot of time together and Bella kind of hinted to us that she was gay, so we saw it coming"

"So you aren't freaked out?" Bella asked hopefully

"Don't be stupid" Angela said shaking her head "I actually think you guys are really cute together"

"Thanks" I said, yet another reason why I thought I had always liked Angela

"And it does make sense why you sat with them at lunch" Jessica said

I laughed quietly at the fact that Jessica was still obsessing over the fact that Bella had sat with my family at lunch

"We're going to get our food and go. We'll see you guys tomorrow" Angela said before she looked to Bella "And I expect a phone call from you before I see you tomorrow"

"Sure" Bella nodded

Angela and Jessica got their food to go, saying goodbye to us once more before they made an exit

"I'm glad they took it so well" Bella said in a relieved tone

"I'm trying to work out whether or not Jessica is still jealous that you were sitting at our lunch table" I giggled

"Why don't you just let her sit at your table for one day?" Bella asked "I think it might be a popularity issue"

"Rosalie can hardly tolerate one human, no offence" I replied "She would not be happy with me inviting others. I'll gladly sit with you more at lunch though"

"How is that going to help Jessica?" She asked

"Oh it's not but it's going to benefit me because I get to sit next to you at lunch" I shrugged

"She's going to tell everyone isn't she?" Bella asked

"She is" I nodded "Are you okay with that?"

"Alice I've been through this all before with Lauren at my old school" I shrugged "People are either going to be okay with it or they aren't. I can't change anyone's mind that is going to look at it as a negative so I'm not going to try. All I care is that I have you"

"Well aren't you miss mature" I cooed jokingly

"I really hope she does tell everyone" Bella said "Because I don't want to have to hide our relationship anymore"

"Oh don't worry Bella, she's going to tell everyone" I smirked

* * *

**Right so what did we all think? I'm anxious to find out so please tell me! I will try my hardest to get a new chapter up sometime tomorrow, if not expect one around Tuesday/Wednesday.**

I almost forgot to ask; I don't know whether I want to show people's reactions to Bella and Alice at school or whether I want to just move past that part (the next chapter is going to skip a few weeks anyway) What do we think? Simply because I've never had to do anything like that and I don't know how to relate in order to write it...if that makes sense.

Please hit the review button and tell me what you thought! If you are reading this and haven't reviewed before, make me extra excited and motivated by reviewing just this once. I want to see how many i can get on one chapter lol

**Thanks again guys, you're all awesome. Hope you guys have a great day/night or whatever it is when you're reading this! :) **


	12. Chapter 12

**Have I ever mentioned how much I love you guys? Seriously, all the reviews I got for the last chapter was awesome so thank you so much! It really motivated me to get this chapter done so quickly...well that and I had the day off. A portion was spent in the doctors but the rest i pretty much spent writing haha I had a blood test and got an awesome wiggles band aid, amazing. I just thought I should share that irrelevant information with you all haha :P **

**Anywho, I have some business to take care of before I kick this chapter off. So I decided to go with what the majority wanted about the question i asked in relation to everyone's reactions to Bella's relationship with Alice. Pretty close but it ended up going in the way of skipping it. I'm obviously not going to skip it completely but I'm not going to go into a detailed reaction either so hopefully people won't hate me for that...**

**My updates might become a little slower from this point onwards simply because this is where my story really starts to pick up and I'm trying to edit what I've written into something that you guys are going to like. So please be patient with me if it becomes a little slower than my usual every 3 days. It might stay at the same though *shrugs* who knows.**

**Anywho, I hope you like this chapter and please let me know what you guys think, I love getting the reviews but I also love to know how I am going. **

* * *

Over the next 3 weeks, Bella and I began to really settle into our relationship.

We had come out in public and people had more or less accepted us. That made things a little easier for us both that we didn't have to hide our feelings constantly around others. We didn't have to pretend to be just friends, we could be what we wanted to be. Though we were pretty private anyway, we didn't want everyone in school knowing exactly what was going on in our relationship

A few people still disagreed with our relationship but we didn't care because we had the support of the majority of the school and most importantly, the people we loved. Bella's friends were fine with it, of course some of her guy friends thought it was pretty hot, which almost bothered me but then I just remembered that they were guys and that was what they did.

My family were pretty protective over what people were saying about Bella and I, Emmett had been a little bit more intimidating than usual when he walked through the halls hearing what people were saying about us.

Mike's reaction was probably the most amusing though. He looked pretty heartbroken at school when he saw us walk into school together holding hands but he put on a brave face, pretending to approve like all of the other guys. By the second week though he realized he was miserable over a lost cause and moved onto the attention he was receiving from Jessica

Jessica didn't tell the whole school like I had thought, but she told a few people.

Who told a few people.

Who told some more people.

Which is usually how word spreads across a school anyway. I should have given Jessica a little more credit than I did when saying she would tell the entire school.

Soon enough, when we arrived at school on Monday people were whispering and staring but after a while they just got over it and moved onto the next piece of gossip going around.

Jacob Black was a different story though. He called Bella at least a dozen times after she had told him to return home at the treaty line. I was still angry with him, I didn't think I would stop being angry with him for a long time but Bella didn't want to waste her friendship over his hormonal issues. She decided to give him one last chance. That was on the condition though that he stop hitting on Bella and stop insulting me.

Our relationship was moving at a steady pace and I had fallen head over heels for Bella, just like I had in my visions.

Jazz was telling me that Bella was in love with me too but I wanted her to be the one to say the 3 words first, I didn't want to force her into anything.

We had spent most of our time together, whether at my house or Bella's. Though while at Bella's we were constantly checked up on by Charlie, which was where my psychic ability came in handy once again.

Today though was sunny which meant no school for us and my family had decided to go hunting seeing as we hadn't gone in a little while. My first order of business though, before leaving to hunt, was to call Bella and inform her exactly what the plans were. I had a vision earlier that she would be in her car looking for something during her lunch break so it was the perfect time to call.

"Hey Al" Bella greeted as she answered her phone

"Hey sweetheart" I said cheerfully "How are you?"

"Good thanks" Bella replied "Though I would be better if you were at school today, Biology was really boring"

"Sorry" I said sheepishly "I could go but I think people would realize that I was sparkling. It gets a little obvious sometimes"

"I'm sure no one would notice" Bella said laughing before she paused "I miss you and it's only been since this morning"

"I miss you too" I replied quietly

"Are you still going hunting today?" Bella asked

"Yeah, we're about to go really soon I think" I said looking around the empty room "As soon as everyone finishes getting ready. Yours truly was finished before everyone else"

"That has to be a first" Bella chuckled

"That's because I have no distractions" I smirked "My distraction is at school"

"By herself" Bella added

"Angela's by herself?" I joked

"Oh, funny" Bella said sarcastically "How long do you think hunting will take?"

"We should be done by the time school is finished so you could come over after if you'd like" I replied "I'm not going to have my phone on me but I'll see you decide to come"

"Well make sure you don't finish your hunting just because of me" Bella replied "Just take your time"

"Thanks" I replied "Esme and Rose will be home so if you beat me, it will only be by a few minutes and you can talk to them while you wait. Well you can talk to Esme anyway, Rosalie isn't so chatty"

"So I've noticed" Bella replied, I could practically hear her smile over the phone

"And lunch is going okay without me?" I asked jokingly

"Well I'm sitting in my car trying to find a book in my car" Bella said "But I guess you knew that. Do you happen to know where the book might be?"

"You're lucky you have a psychic girlfriend. It's under the passenger seat, right at the back" I replied smirking

I heard some scuffling and scratching around until Bella paused

"Do you hate being right all the time?" She asked

"Never" I replied chirpily

"Thank you" Bella replied "I need that for English"

"It's okay"

"So why aren't Esme and Rosalie going hunting with you guys?" My mate asked

"They went hunting together" I replied but I sighed quietly "But from now on when we go hunting we're keeping at least two of us at home just in case something happens so that at least someone is close enough to protect you if need be"

"Well that's going to make Rosalie hate me even more" Bella groaned "You really didn't need to get them to do that"

"Actually that was Jazz's idea" I said honestly "Seeing as right now I still can't see that stupid nomad. He's really starting to annoy me, playing with my visions like he is"

"Hopefully for your sake it doesn't go for too much longer" Bella replied

"And Rose went with Esme hunting yesterday, so her staying isn't going to make her hate you. She has no reason too" I replied "She volunteered to stay home, she wanted to catch up on some reading apparently. It was going to be me but she decided to take my place"

"When was all this decided?"

"When you left for school and I went home" I said, leaning my head back on the couch

"Can you please thank Jazz for having the idea to protect me?" Bella asked

"Sure" I replied

"And Esme doesn't mind either?" Bella asked cautiously

"She likes going with Carlisle hunting as well and he's in surgery today. You don't have to be so careful of their feelings Bella. They love you like family already" I replied giggling to myself "And don't say you don't want to be a burden or anything because you aren't"

"I just don't want to be any trouble" Bella whined

"Well you're not so stop it baby" I replied in a playful tone "Besides, Emmett wants to make a game out of the hunt today so I think that could be a little childish for Esme and Carlisle"

"A game?" Bella asked curiously

"It probably sounds wrong because we are killing animals but I would rather kill animals than humans" I replied "Whoever gets the biggest animal wins. The biggest animal I would say would be a bear so basically whoever gets a bear"

"And how do you plan on making it fair seeing as you and Edward can cheat?" Bella asked

"I don't plan on making anything fair" I said jokingly "I won't be taking the game as seriously as the others. For me it's more about the objective of the hunt rather than the game. The objective being satisfied enough for plenty of Bella time"

"That's a good theory" Bella said, amusement coating her tone

"Pixie are you ready?" Emmett called as he raced downstairs

"I've been ready for the past 10 minutes Emmett" I snapped playfully "If you could have kept your hands to yourself than we could have been gone by now"

"Actually it was my wife who just couldn't resist me" Emmett grinned smugly

"Bells I have to go and get some lunch for myself but I'll see you when you get here okay?" I asked softly

"Yeah, okay. Good luck and be careful"

"Thank you. If you need anything while I'm gone just call my house and someone will pick up" I replied "And if I need you I'll be able to reach you on Edward's phone"

"Okay" She replied "I'll see you later"

"You will" I cooed "Bye baby"

"Bye" I said closing my phone as my other siblings came downstairs "Let's go"

I was really the only one who needed to hunt but everyone decided to come. They of course wanted to partake in the game but I was more interested in feeding on anything, so I didn't feel tempted with my girlfriend.

We reached the mountains and I smiled softly as I looked over the town while crouching

"So how's this going to work seeing as little one here has an advantage?" Emmett asked from behind me

"Well so does Edward, he'll hear whatever I see" I replied not even looking to Emmett as my smile turned into a smirk "But I am going to win"

"You can't take on a grizzly" Emmett replied "You're too small"

"I bet I can take one" I spoke "I may be small but I'm faster and more agile than you. I can take one"

"We'll see" Emmett asked "So when are you going to bring your girl to baseball?"

"Whenever Alice wants too" Jazz defended quickly

"It's not like she can play Emmett" I snapped "It could be dangerous with the nomad on the loose"

"So you left her in town by herself?" Edward asked, questioning my reasoning. I knew he was just kidding around and that he was trying to get under my skin but it worked

"It's sunny, she will be fine. Besides, she has Esme and Rosalie close by so she will be more than fine" I grumbled "Don't question my ability to protect my mate"

"Why aren't we having fun?" Jazz asked with a small smile "You guys are far too competitive. Bella is fine in town with Esme and Rose so we're out here to have a good time. Besides, I'm going to win because I just spotted a bear, so cya!"

Jazz zipped off with Emmett very quickly making chase. Edward smirked at me before he followed but I stayed in my spot and I concentrated on what I could hear. I closed my eyes for a moment to concentrate on one sense to guide me to my prey.

I knew that Jazz hadn't found a bear; she just wanted to see who would fall for it. Emmett clearly did and Edward just wanted to chase his playful wife. I didn't want a bear anyway; they were more difficult than other things I could easily catch and I thought they tasted weird so I was just after anything smaller. I didn't see the point in wasting my time on a game that I wasn't even playing to win so I did my own thing.

I heard an elk running away in the distance so I quickly gave chase and caught up to it. I pounced on it aggressively and I broke its neck with my hands, as the most humane way to kill it. Emmett would bite it and let it die but I didn't think that would be quick enough for the poor thing. I always felt so guilty after killing an animal but I always had to repeat to myself that I would rather it be an animal than a human.

I didn't really understand how Bella could be with monster like me sometimes but I wasn't going to question it, I was too lucky to have her.

After neatly drinking all the blood from the elk, I felt power and energy rushing through my body. I had killed humans before and I knew human blood felt at least ten times better than animal blood but I wasn't going to do it. I wasn't going to ever give into that again because I couldn't live with myself if I ever hurt a human again, especially after being with Bella.

I felt like I needed to hold onto something as I felt the familiar sensation of an incoming vision

"_I guess I'm early" Bella mumbled to herself as she walked into the kitchen _

"_You're on time, they're just late" Rosalie said from behind Bella _

_Bella jumped quickly before she turned around to see Rosalie standing just inches from her with a small smirk on her face. Bella looked intimidated by Rosalie's presence and Rosalie could feel it _

"_Oh, hey Rosalie" Bella said in a shaky tone _

"_I didn't mean to startle you" Rosalie offered as her smirk turned quickly to a barely there but there none the less, apologetic smile "I'm not used to human reactions. Alice would kill me if she knew I almost gave you a heart attack"_

"_No it's…it's okay" Bella said stumbling over her words "I actually didn't expect you to apologize to me. I get the feeling that you don't like me all that much"_

"_What, you think I hate you?" Rosalie asked furrowing her eyebrows  
_

_"Well don't you?" Bella asked shaking her head_

"_No" My sister shook her head dramatically "I may not like the fact that you are human because it's dangerous for us but I don't hate you. How can I hate you when you brought so much into Alice's life?"_

"_That's just the feeling I got" Bella shrugged _

"_Well I'm sorry. I know I'm not the friendliest person to deal with but you have to understand that I'm just looking out for Alice. I don't want you get older and realize that you're going through a phase and just leave her because that would end Alice. She wouldn't want to go on and I wouldn't blame her" Rosalie said in a strained voice "She's been through enough without you"_

"_Rosalie, it isn't a phase" Bella said firmly "I swear"_

_My sister nodded as she took a step away from Bella, towards the kitchen counter_

"_I should actually be thanking you I guess" Rosalie mumbled under her breath __"Not that you'll ever catch me saying it again but you probably saved Alice from considering joining the Volturi"_

"_The who?" Bella asked_

"_I guess Alice never told you about this" She said in a surprised tone "The Volturi is like the vampire version of royalty. That's as best and as simple as I can explain; they make sure that vampires stay a secret to humans and keep the vampire world under control. They all have their own powers and they have wanted Alice and Edward for the longest time"_

"_They wanted Alice?" Bella asked _

"_They still do. They tried really hard for a few years to get her. They focused more on Alice because Edward was married to someone in the family where as Alice had no one yet" Rosalie explained "But now with you around, Alice wouldn't think about leaving you or joining them. You've made things a lot easier for her, she doesn't feel so alone anymore"_

"_She's made a lot of things easier for me as well" Bella admitted with a small smile _

After a few moments of blinking I came too from my vision. A small smile appeared on my face because finally Rosalie seemed to be being civil with Bella. I knew that would make my life a whole lot easier.

I met up with my siblings a few minutes later, already knowing the results of our game.

Emmett had gotten a bear and in turn, won him the game. Which Emmett was really proud of, so proud in fact that he continued to remind us about how awesome he was for winning.

I didn't care though because I knew my Bella would be waiting for me when I got home.

We returned and I paused when I saw Rosalie actually smiling at Bella who returned the smile

"What are we smiling about?" I interrupted as they both looked to me "Should I be jealous that I'm not included in this?"

Bella's smile grew as she saw me and I looked to Rosalie, raising an eyebrow

"How was the hunt?" Rosalie asked

"Good thanks" I replied simply as I skipped my way to Bella, hugging her quickly and taking her hand

I caught Bella's eyes trailing over me quickly and I smirked, my leather jacket I decided to wear huntin was doing its job

"I won!" Emmett bellowed proudly as he rushed in the room, followed by Jazz and Edward

"You got a bear?" Bella asked with a small smile

"Yeah and your girl could only get an elk" Emmett said as he walked over to Rosalie, placing an arm around her

"I only wanted an elk" I defended

"You're a sore loser" Emmett said

"Yeah and you'll be a sore winner once I finish beating you" I warned with a smirk which sent Emmett quiet

"Yeah but you fell for my trick Emmett" Jazz said looking to our brother "You actually believed me, I didn't think you were that thick but I guess I was wrong"

"Hey!" Emmett exclaimed

"Can I talk to you?" Bella asked very quietly

Though in a house full of vampires, she may as well have been screaming is at me

"Trouble in paradise?" Emmett smirked

"No trouble" Bella reassured me shaking her head

"Sure Bells, let's go up to my room" I said whilst glaring at Emmett

Bella and I made our way up to my room, like any other time and I closed the door behind us.

I turned around to see Bella standing right in front of me, making her tower over me but she had a very playful smile on her face

"You never said hello to me" She mumbled as she leaned down so her lips were inches from mine

"Hi" I smiled as I closed the gap between our lips to place an innocent kiss on her warm lips

Breaking away I smiled before placing another kiss under her jaw

"I missed you" I spoke quietly against her skin

"I missed you too" Bella replied nodding and she pulled me over to the bed "Can we have that talk now?"

"Sure" I replied

Bella moved to lay on my bed facing the ceiling and I cuddled myself against her side, with her warm body pressed up against me tightly.

She wrapped her arms around me to tug me as close as she could manage. I leaned my head on her chest, listening to her heartbeat.

"You just wanted me up here so you could have me to yourself, didn't you?" I asked jokingly

Bella laughed and she shook her head

"Though that is a plus of wanting to talk to you" Bella replied

"And you realize that everyone can hear you right?" I asked again "That nothing we say in this house is between the two of us?"

"I know but at least in your room I feel like it could just be the two of us talking in private" Bella smiled

"Right, so what did you need to speak to me about my Bella?" I spoke as I moved my face to her neck and nuzzled it affectionately

"Well I was speaking to Charlie at breakfast this morning and he told me that mom wanted me to come to Florida to visit soon" Bella spoke tentatively

"Oh that will be nice" I said happily, I was distracted by the feel of her warmth against my skin "When are you going?"

"Well I'm not sure yet because my mom really wants to meet you…only if you want to meet her though" Bella mumbled as she spoke in one breath "I mean, can you even go to Florida because it's so sunny? Charlie asked me to get you to ask your parents to see if you can go. I assume if it's okay with you then they'll just let you go"

"Bella why on earth are you so nervous about asking me this?" I asked furrowing my eyebrows

"I just don't know if you want to even meet my mom or if you can come and I want you to be able to come" Bella said as she tightened her grip around me

"Baby I would love to meet your mother. Nothing would make me happier" I smiled as I pulled out of her grip easily to sit up facing her "And I can go to Florida. If its sunny then I'll just stay inside, it isn't a big deal"

"Great so you'll come?" Bella asked furrowing her eyebrows

"Yes silly" I giggled, leaning down to kiss her softly

I pulled away, still laughing and resumed our earlier position

"I would really love to go with you but do you think it can wait until we figure out what this nomad wants?" I asked happily "I want to go with no distractions and no danger, with nothing else bothering us"

"That sounds perfect to me" Bella sighed and she paused "So Jacob invited me to a BBQ on the reservation next weekend that I don't really want to go too because I know he'll just try and use the occasion to bad mouth you, so I'll need to spend that day with you as my excuse"

"You couldn't just say you don't want to go?" I asked curiously

"No because then he would think I'm still mad at him for kissing me" Bella said

"Well I'm still furious about it" I replied

"And I appreciate you being civil when you see him" Bella said as she pressed a gentle kiss to the top of my head

"I'm excited to go and meet your mom. I hope she likes me" I said with a smile

"Can't you see that though?" She asked

"I won't be able to see it until I meet her, until she makes up her mind about me" I replied

"Well she's going to love you. It's hard not too" Bella murmured "I should know"

I propped myself up on my elbow, leaning up be at the same eye level as her

"Wait, what?" I asked with a small smile

"You know what I mean" Bella said nodding

"Can you just say it for me, please?" I asked, my voice was almost inaudible to human ears

"I love you"

"I love you too" I whispered "I always have"

I pressed my lips to hers gently and she tightened her grip around my waist, pulling my body flush against hers once more. Our lips moved in sync as I felt her sigh contently into the kiss. I pulled her towards me further by hooking my arms around her neck. Bella slowly moved over me and before I knew it she was lying on top of me. She was taking control and I was too preoccupied with my loves lips to even care. Her tongue traced my bottom lip so I granted it permission and and I felt a shiver rip through me. Bella moved her hand to place it on my skin of my stomach, making small circles. I growled slightly and Bella parted from my lips to look me in the eyes

"You okay?" Bella asked breathing heavily

"Yeah" I nodded, trying to shake off the haze I was in

She moved back beside me before placing a series of gentle kisses on my lips and neck. I settled back into her arms and smiled to myself

"So how was your hunt?" Bella asked "Besides the whole game?"

"It was fine, it wasn't anything interesting" I sighed "I mean I decided not to go for the bear pretty much straight away. It's more of Emmett's thing to enjoy the sport of killing the animals"

"Could I come one day with you guys?" Bella asked raising her eyebrows

"Bells as much as I would love to have you with me, I don't think it's a good idea simply because of the frenzy we get in when we smell blood" I replied "Even if we are pretty controlled, it could still be dangerous for you. Besides, I don't want you seeing me like that. In hunting mode and being really aggressive"

"Okay" Bella replied nodding, dropping the subject "So I can tell Charlie you're coming to Florida?"

"Yep" I smiled brightly "And I've already figured out what I'm going to wear on the plane there"

Bella laughed quietly and she squeezed me gently

"Do you need to speak to Carlisle or Esme about it?" She asked me

"No, they'll be fine. I am 110 years old you know. I can make my own decisions" I said with a smile "Besides; it's a little while away"

"You're so old" Bella joked

"Do you have a problem dating an older woman?" I asked with a smirk

Bella responded to me playfully by placing a trail of kisses along my neck

"I think it's hot" Bella murmured into my neck

"Bells" I whispered in a strained voice as she pulled away from my skin

"I do have a question for you" Bella said "When I was speaking to Rosalie earlier, she mentioned something about the Volturi"

"I'll admit that I saw your conversation while I was hunting" I replied "They're the biggest vampire coven in the world Bells. We're one of the biggest and as I explained before it's rather unusual for us to live together"

"Is that why you avoided telling me about the Volturi when you were explaining the whole coven thing?" Bella asked "Because they want you to join them?"

"You picked that one up huh?" I asked with a sheepish smile "I'm actually a little surprised that you did"

"So they tried to convince you to join for a while?" Bella asked quietly

"Yeah, for a long time they tried to get Edward and I. They tended to focus on me though because they thought if I didn't have a mate, I would be less tied to the family" I replied, sighing heavily "I will admit though, before I started having visions of you I almost considered it because I was miserable without you and I was miserable not knowing whether you existed or not. I don't think I would have actually joined the Volturi but Jazz convinced me that you were out there somewhere"

"I wish I could have found you sooner" Bella mumbled

"Well you can't really help when you're born" I said with an amused grin "I never would have joined the Volturi anyway because of how they treat humans too. I just couldn't do that, I struggle hurting animals so there is no way I could do what they do"

"What exactly do they do?" She asked quietly, almost fearfully

"They just find humans as a food source, a source of entertainment almost" I said with a shudder "How they treat people is wrong"

"I guess people are lucky that someone with strong powers like yours is kind enough not to hunt for human blood" Bella mumbled "And I'm lucky that someone like you is mine"

"What time do you have to go home?" I asked quietly as I shuffled a little closer to Bella, if we were any closer I would have been on top of her

"Whenever I want" Bella shrugged "Charlie is fishing down at the Res so he isn't coming home tonight"

"Do you want to sleep over?" I asked "I mean I would just be sleeping over your house with you anyway and we're comfortable here so why don't you just stay here tonight?"

"I would love to" Bella replied happily "Thanks baby"

Bella slept soundly on my bed after a little while. We had been talking and her voice continued to grow quieter and quieter until she fell into a slumber. She had latched herself onto me, she now was the one who had her head leaning on my chest as I sat up against the headboard.

"I thought her heart was a little too slow to be awake" Jazz whispered as she silently entered the room

"She only just fell asleep" I replied very quietly, being careful not to move

"She told you that she loved you didn't she?" Jazz asked with a smug smile

"Yeah" I replied happily as I looked down at my girl "I can't believe after a decade I actually have her"

"You deserve it" Jazz replied "I'll see you in the morning"

Jazz left the room and sighed contently, squeezing Bella very gently.

I smiled as I heard her murmur my name in her sleep, she was the most adorable thing I had ever witnessed.

The warm, fuzzy feeling was pushed aside quickly. I froze as I felt a vision come over me

_The nomad__ approached Bella's house slowly, looking up to her window from the outside. He could smell her scent so he jumped up into her room, she had left her window open but it was empty anyway. _

_Bella was not inside._

_ He looked around Bella's room, taking one of her shirts in his hand; smelling it, he growled in hunger. He threw the shirt down and he went downstairs. Charlie wasn't there so the nomad found himself frustrated when he was greeted with an empty house._

* * *

**So what do we all think? Questions, Comments, Concerns? :P I would love to know so please hit the review button and tell me! I'm not too sure when I'll be updating next, I'm working on chapter 13 right now so hopefully I'll get through that by at least Wednesday or Thursday. At the latest you'll get it on Friday night so make sure you all bug me to get it done asap!**

**Well I'm going to bed because I'm a tired teenager haha Hopefully you guys liked this chapter and won't hate me too much for leaving it like I did. Leave me some love and I'll respond to you in the morning :P**

**Have a great day all! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Well. That took longer than I thought it would! I feel like i struggled through this one but at the same time I had a lot going on this week, it hasn't been the best for me so hopefully you guys will still like this. Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter as well, you guys are awesome. I continue to tell you that because it is true.**

**Anywho, so I don't really have much to say again this time but I hope you like it...I don't know how I feel about it at the moment but I'm like that with every chapter. I'm trying not to rush through it but I already have 13 chapters so I don't really think i'm in any risk of rushing anything just yet haha. I'll try and have another chapter done this weekend, chapter 14 is going to take a little bit of time though so i hope you don't mind a small wait. The next one requires some more editing than the other one's have. Please Review and let me know when you are finished...i'm nervous! Hopefully this chapter won't make you hate me**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**_ Charlie wasn't there so the nomad found himself frustrated when he was greeted with an empty house._**

I came out of the vision with what felt like a pounding head. My line of sight cleared and I looked down at Bella who was still sleeping peacefully. I kissed her on the top of the head gently before I calmly squirmed my way out of her grip. She murmured something, grabbing at the empty bed next to her, settling again after a few minutes. I looked over her for a moment longer before walking out of the room, making sure to close the door softly.

Edward had already heard what had happened and what was going through my mind so he was outside my room, waiting for me patiently.

"Edward" I said with a worried expression

"I know" He nodded

"He's after her Edward and I don't know why. It can't just be the smell" I shook ran a hand through my hair quickly, a nervous habit that Bella had passed onto me "We have 7 minutes before he gets there"

"It probably is just her smell though Alice" Edward reasoned

"I feel like I've seen him before though" I replied "Like I know him from somewhere"

"He doesn't look familiar to me" Edward said furrowing his eyebrows

"Okay what's going on" Jazz asked as she appeared at Edward's side "I can feel the stress radiating off you both"

"We need to go; the nomad is going to be at Bella's house in" I paused and looked to a clock "6 minutes"

"Well why are you two just standing here talking then?" Jazz asked "Let's go"

"No, Jazz I need you to stay here with Bella. I'll get Emmett to come with" I replied "I need you to keep her calm for me"

I rushed out to grab Emmett; I knew his strength was going to come in handy.

"So what do you want me to do?" Rosalie asked as we walked out towards the door

"I need you to stay here and protect Bella" I begged "Please. If she wakes explain to her that I will be right back"

"I'm not going to lie if she asks where you are" Rosalie said shaking her head "She should know"

"I know" I replied "Emmett?"

"Let's go get this nomad" He said with a smirk

I was all too aware that Emmett was actually looking forward to killing this nomad, if I was honest, so was I.

We quickly left the house and made our way to Bella's.

Suddenly I was thankful that Charlie was out and Bella was sleeping safely in my bed.

Edward beat me there seeing as he was the fastest and Emmet followed me.

We reached the Swan residents and I could just smell the nomad even from the outside.

He was inside my girlfriend's house, coating it with his scent.

A growl emerged from my throat as we jumped into Bella's room, a movement that had become second nature to me.

We heard movement downstairs so we quickly followed but he wasn't there once we reached the first floor. I ran back upstairs and paused as I saw him by the window, smirking at me.

His eyes were intent on me, just begging me to follow him. He looked like he had just fed as well so I knew he was strong but I wasn't thinking.

He was wearing no shoes and old clothes with a long blonde pony tail. His expression was hard and menacing as he quickly jumped and I followed.

I knew it was stupid to go by myself but I knew Edward would be on his way and I just wanted to tear the nomad's head off.

I chased him deep into the woods and suddenly he stopped and turned to face me. He took me by surprise, making a split second decision to pause.

I pounced on him but he just moved to grab me by the neck and push me against the tree. I heard a crack; the tree was breaking with the force he was applying against me

"You smell _much_ different than you did last time" He sniffed my neck and growled "I can smell her all over you, you know that right?"

"You stay away from her, from all of us or we will kill you" I managed to croak as he covered my small neck with his hand

"I was wondering when you would catch me" He smirked

"Why are you here? Why were you in the house?" I snapped as I struggled to get out of his grip but he was too strong

"The human, she means something to you?" He smiled before he paused "You don't remember me do you?"

"Am I supposed too?" I snapped

He looked familiar to me but I wasn't sure where and I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of knowing that

"You know, I couldn't believe that I found you after it's been so long. Who would have thought coming to a small, miserable town like Forks would lead me to you" He spoke as he applied more pressure to my neck. I could feel my skin cracking slightly, which almost worried me but I knew my body could take much more punishment than what he was applying "I spotted you when the other vampires you were in the woods, looking for me"

"What are you talking about?" I exclaimed while moving under his grip, silently praying that Edward would turn up very soon

"I've been watching you with her as well" He said tilting his head "You seem to be very fond of this girl. I don't understand how you can be so close to her and not want to kill her all the time"

"Who are you?" I exclaimed

"You managed to get away from me once but this time I want to see if you're as strong and as brave as the doctor who turned you was" He hissed "You really should remember me Miss Brandon. I'm the one who gave you the opportunity to meet this human. Though I had to kill the doctor once he had changed you, he kind of ruined my fun. She smells almost as good as you did; does she want to be like you as well?"

"Alice!" I heard Edward call as I heard a huge clap.

Edward had shoved the nomad away from me, freeing my neck from his grip.

Emmett soon followed and I heard growling but I noticed that the nomad had disappeared from sight and I could do nothing but stare at the empty space he had been standing in.

"Alice" Edward whispered as he stood in front of me, he pulled me into his arms but I just stood against him, my head resting on his chest "I'm so sorry"

I blinked a few times with a blank look on my face before I finally realized what had happened

"You should have killed him!" I exclaimed, pushing myself away from my brother

"You are the one who had the chance" Edward mumbled with sympathetic eyes "I'm sorry we didn't get here sooner. We were distracted; I heard another vampire's thoughts"

"Another vampire?" I asked furrowing my eyebrows "What do you mean another vampire?"

"I don't think he's alone Ali" Emmett said quietly

"I can't let him get to Bella…Edward, I just can't" I said shaking my head furiously "He said…"

"I know what he said" Edward nodded and he looked to Emmett "We both do"

"I can't believe he's here" I shook my head

"He was interested in you but now he's interested in Bella" Edward

"He said that he has been watching Bella and I" I replied shaking my head in confusion "I..."

"We should get home" Edward interrupted "Let's get you back to Bella"

I nodded slightly and I took off without saying anything else. Edward and Emmett followed me, Edward could have overtaken me but he decided to let me lead.

We arrived home to see Bella sitting in the lounge room with Rosalie, Jazz, Esme and Carlisle. Her eyes locked to mine immediately as she shot up from the couch to run over towards me.

She threw her arms around my waist, pulling me close to her but I felt numb as I remembered what the nomad had said to me.

She pulled away after a moment, eyes wide as she noticed the large crack in my skin running from my collarbone to just below my chin.

"I'm okay" I whispered weakly

Bella eyed me curiously as she placed a hand on my cheek, stroking it gently with her thumb. I couldn't help but lean into the warmth of her touch

"Baby, what's going on?" Bella asked furrowing her eyebrows

"I need you to sit down please" I whispered

"Is everything okay?" Bella asked as I could see she was beginning to really worry

"Please?" I asked in a strained voice

Bella nodded and she went and sat down on the couch, as I had requested. Though she sat on the edge of her seat, only barely sitting in fact

"Bells I had a vision when you were asleep of the nomad going into your house while you were thankfully here, sleeping" I said and Bella nodded, clearly someone had filled her in about that already or I would have thought she would be just a little more shocked than that "And I managed to catch him but he pushed me up against a tree. It was weird, he made no effort to try and kill me but he wasn't all that friendly either. He sniffed at my neck…telling me that I smelt different from last time…saying that he could smell you all over me."

"Wait, why would he say you smelt different from last time?" Jazz asked

"She's getting there" Edward replied "Just let her talk"

"I knew he looked familiar. That I had seen him before" I mumbled, dropping my eyes down to my hands as they fiddled with each other "I mean I don't remember anything about my human life but something about him just felt strangely familiar"

"What's going on Alice?" Carlisle asked patiently

"Sorry" I blinked a couple of times before looking up at my father "He said he'd been watching us, Bella and I. He was here just to hunt until he spotted us after we went looking for him. He said he couldn't believe his eyes once he saw me…he couldn't believe it because he's the one who was going to kill me in the asylum. He's the vampire who forced the doctor to change me"

"Alice" Jazz whispered immediately, in a soothing voice as she appeared next to me "We'll find him. We'll find him and we'll make him pay for this"

My sister pulled me into a hug and I shook slightly against her but once again I just felt completely numb.

I peered over Jazz's shoulder to see Bella had made her way over to me but she hadn't attempted to touch me in anyway. She seemed very cautious, not wanting to invade my personal space as I clung to my sister but all the same she was standing by to comfort me when I was ready

"He said to me that Bella smells almost as good as I did…I don't think he's interested in me anymore, I think…" I buried my head into Jazz's shoulder as I trailed off, I couldn't speak any longer

"He came back to Forks after we chased him because of Alice but now that he's seen how much she cares for Bella" Edward explained for me "I heard what he was thinking and he wants to turn this into a game. He figures that Alice owes him for getting her changed so she could meet Bella. So now he wants to try and force Alice to change Bella in order to save her. He's playing a game with her now"

"Where did he run too?" Carlisle asked standing slowly

"I'm not sure. By the scent I would say he ran through La Push again" Edward said "He seems to have noticed that we don't follow him past there"

"Tell him about the other vampire Edward" Emmett replied quietly

"Other?" Rosalie raised her eyebrow "Em what do you mean by other?"

"I would have gotten to Alice a lot quicker than I did but I was distracted. I heard someone else's thoughts. A woman's thoughts who was outside the house" Edward said, folding his arms "She quickly disappeared as she noticed us come outside so I followed where I saw Alice leave"

"We have no time to lose then. We're already a good 15 minutes behind but we have to look and see if they are still around. Emmett, Rosalie, I'll go with you to check the woods to see if we can see exactly where he went or if he's still here somewhere. Esme, Edward I want you to go to Bella's house and stay there to make sure he doesn't go back" Carlisle said "Jazz I want you to stay home with Alice and Bella. Look after her; she must be in a great deal of shock. She is in no frame of mind to defend Bella by herself if the nomad comes back again"

"Of course" I heard Jazz say

"Bella, do you think you would be able to call Jacob Black and find out whether they have seen anymore vampires through La Push?" Carlisle asked

"Yeah…sure" Bella replied in a shaky voice

No one said a word but everyone left the house at the same time and went to where they were told. Jazz stayed standing with me in a hug while Bella called Jacob.

They had noticed two vampire's coming through their lands but they weren't aware of anyone leaving. Once Bella was finished Jazz stayed few moments longer until she muttered something about going to check the top floor.

I fiddled with my hands again distractedly but I felt Bella step into me, placing her hands on my arms, rubbing them very gently.

"I know it's a stupid question and I probably know the answer to it already but are you okay?" Bella asked, bending slightly to level her eyes with mine

"No" I shook my head as I met her eyes with mine that if it were at all possible, would have been filled with tears "No Bella, honestly I'm not"

"Baby" She cooed painfully as she wrapped her arms around me tightly, which strangely made me felt very secure and safe "I wish I could do something to help like everyone else is"

"You are" I mumbled into her shoulder as she rocked us back and forth slightly "You have no idea how much you are helping already"

"Do you want to talk about it?" Bella whispered "I want you to be able to talk to me baby"

"I'm just a little shocked" I shuddered slightly in my girlfriend's arms "Why did he have to find me? Why now? When I just found you and I'm finally happy. Why would he bother after all this time? Why didn't I see all of this coming?"

"It doesn't even matter Al. What matters is that no one is going to let him near you" Bella said kissing me on the top of the head "I know I can't do anything to protect you but I'll try babe"

Shaking my head, I broke from her grip to stand at arms length of her

"Bella it's not me I'm afraid for. He's going to try and come after you" I continued to shake my head "He wants to play a game and he wants to make me pay for escaping him last time"

"I trust you" Bella replied quickly

"I'm not going to let him touch you; I'll protect you no matter what" I shut my eyes tightly, leaning my forehead against hers

"I want you to take care of yourself first though" Bella mumbled defiantly as she breathed slowly, placing her hand on my waist "You have to be selfish and take care of yourself first. You have to look out for you before me"

"Bella you're my mate. I love you. I'm never going to be selfish when it comes to you" I spoke

"Can we go up to your room please?" Bella asked, she pulled her forehead away from mine "I want to talk to you up there"

My eyes opened slowly to see her still right in front of me, staring straight through me with. Her eyebrows furrowed with worry, she bit her lip as I felt her arm leave my waist to take my hand in hers

"Sure" I nodded

We walked up to my room very slowly, Bella closed the door and I moved over to look out the window

"So you don't really remember him?" Bella asked from behind me "I mean I know you said that he seemed familiar but you didn't remember him when you saw him?"

"I'm glad I don't" I said with a sad smile "This would be even worse if I did"

"You have no idea how much I want to hurt him for this. For coming back and doing this to you" Bella said with a sigh "But I can't do anything to protect my girl"

"You don't need to protect me, I can protect myself" I said turning around to face her "Besides, there are 7 of us and only 1, maybe 2 of them, we should be able to handle it"

"Then why are you so worried?" Bella asked taking a few steps towards me "If you guys can handle it, why are you so worried?"

"Although my family _should_ be able to handle it, I have a bad feeling about it and when I have a bad feeling about something, generally something bad is going to happen" I replied "I just wonder if he knows something about my ability because he knew to run through La Push, he knew to make split second decisions. We should have been able to find him and kill him by now but we haven't been able too. _That _is what has me so worried"

"I'm sure your family will figure it out" Bella nodded "I'm sure you guys will be able to get him"

"I just froze" I admitted after a pause, shaking my head "I probably had a shot at killing him myself but I froze"

"No one can blame you for that though baby" Bella said quietly, reaching over to take my hand in hers again. She was standing a lot closer than what I had thought

"He could have killed me too" I admitted nodded "He could have killed me when he got me by the neck if he wanted too but he didn't"

"Why did you just let him get you by the neck Alice? I could have lost you" Bella said quietly as she intertwined out fingers together

"I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry, I was angry that he was in your room and I let it get the best of my concentration so I just followed him without bothering to get Emmett and Edward. I was just so angry because he was in my territory, your room. Which I honestly do consider my territory...my territory with other vampires anyway. I know that sounds stupid but you know that vampires can get very possessive and territorial. That's just how I am and I know it's a problem" I replied shaking my head "And the back of my jacket was ruined by the tree I was pushed against"

"The crack on your neck…" Bella began before I interrupted

"Will heal" I nodded "I'm going to be fine. My jacket, maybe won't make it through"

"I happen to like that jacket" Bella smiled slightly "It looks really good on you"

I smiled sadly as Bella leaned her forehead against mine for the second time in only a few minutes, she shook her head slowly

"Don't…don't ever lose your concentration again" She shut her eyes tightly and her leg began to twitch slightly as she bounced impatiently. I had learnt that she only really did that when she was nervous or anxious about something

"I'll try" I mumbled

"I trust you" Bella said as she brought her lips a little closer to mine

I nodded slightly before pressing my lips to hers softly, inhaling her scent which seemed to calm me down a little. She pulled away from me after a few moments, breathing heavily "You should have a shower, you've got tree bark all in your hair"

"Ruined my hair too" I grumbled

She brought a hand to my hair, pulling a piece of tree bark out to show me

After a moment of pause, Bella separated from me to sit at my desk, clutching a pen in her hand

"I'll wait out here" Bella said

"I won't be long love" I said nodding

I didn't have showers all that often, well as much as humans because it wasn't really necessary for us to do so. We didn't sweat, we didn't get sick from germs and we always smelt nice ourselves so there almost wasn't a need to shower but I liked to do it every week or so just to feel a little more refreshed. I turned on the hot water, I enjoyed my shower warmer than a human would. I liked to feel the warmth move over my skin and the steam fill the air. A hot shower always seemed to relax me. Which was perfect seeing as my mate was a human and she had warmth radiating throughout her. I stood under the water for a few minutes before finally deciding to wash my hair. I scrubbed thoroughly, pulling all of the bark out that I could feel. I soon got out of the shower, deciding it was a good idea to get back to Bella. Besides, in the shower it was just my thoughts and I, I didn't really feel like thinking about what was going on anymore than I actually was.

I walked out of the bathroom quietly to find that Bella had not moved an inch. She sat at my desk tapping a the pen impatiently on some paper she had been scribbling on

"Feeling better?" Bella asked hopefully as she looked up at me "Your hair's wet"

"Do you have a problem with wet hair?" I asked raising my eyebrow jokingly

"No, I think you look cute" Bella shrugged before she put her pen down

"Thank you honey" I said

"Come here" Bella said holding his arms out to me like a needy child

I obliged to my girlfriend, waltzing over to sit down on her lap carefully. She wrapped her arms around my waist securely, tucking my head under her chin as I snuggled into her neck

"Is there anything I can do?" Bella whispered "Anything at all?"

"You're already doing it" I shrugged "I'm fine Bella. I'm just a little shocked, that's all"

"If you need to talk about it or anything..." Bella trailed off

"Thank you" I replied simply

"I just don't like seeing you like this. I love happy, over the top Alice. Not sad, scared Alice" Bella whispered, her chin moving against the top of my head

"I love you so much" I said with a small smile "You know that right? That I am so glad I finally found you"

"I know. I know that" Bella mumbled "I love you too"

* * *

**Alright, let me have it...I'm really, really anxious about this one, the most anxious I have been yet to hear what you all thought. I hope you all don't hate me for this chapter. Anywho, I'll be updating this within the week, maybe even over the weekend. That's if I haven't stuffed up the story and if you guys still want me to continue lol Please review and tell me what you think**

**If all goes well with this story, and if there is still interest at the end i'm considering doing a sequel but it's way too early to think about that. I just want to do a good job with this one first. **

**One last thing, does anyone know the band Lydia? or the States? Anyone at all? Haha they are my favourite bands ever (especially Lydia) and no one has heard of them? If you have i will be your best friend forever haha  
**

**Have a great weekend guys :) **


	14. Chapter 14

****

**Hello All! I'm back once again, feeling a little bit better about this next chapter as well. Probably because it's not all doom and gloom like the last one was haha. But none the less I hope you guys are still liking it. Thanks for all the reviews and thanks to everyone who consistantly tells me what they think, you have no idea how much I appreciate it. It makes me happy everytime i see that little review thingy in my emails :P I love hearing from you everytime. For those who are reading and haven't reviewed yet, please let me know what you are thinking so far of my story, it helps a lot when I know if people are liking the direction...plus i kind of want to crack 200 reviews :P**

Hope you all had a great weekend/halloween. It wasn't so festive here in Australia but oh wells.

Please R&R and most of all I hope you enjoy the chapter

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! (clearly)  
**

_**

* * *

"I know. I know that" Bella mumbled "I love you too" **_

"You must be tired though" I replied.

First remembering that she was indeed a human whose body survived on sleep and second, she had been fast asleep before I had my vision

"I'm a little tired" Bella admitted with a shrug "But I'm fine"

"Would you have any objections to laying with me in bed then?" I asked quietly

"You just want me to go to sleep" Bella said

I couldn't see it but I could hear in her voice that she was smiling

"Maybe, is that so bad?" I mumbled "So?"

"Okay" Bella shrugged "Any excuse to be in a bed with you is a good excuse"

I chuckled quietly and stood from her lap. I grabbed her hand behind me and tugged her over to the bed. We got under the covers and I felt Bella curl herself up against me. I sighed quietly as I listened to her heartbeat and I watched her chest rise and fall slowly.

"See, you're tired" I whispered softly into her ear

"I'm not tired" She protested "I just need to rest my eyes"

"Then rest your eyes" I replied, kissing her on the top of the head "I'll be here when you wake"

"You better be" Bella mumbled

She was more tired than she thought she was, which I knew. She drifted off to sleep quickly, soft murmurs escaping from her lips as she talked quietly in her slumber.

After an hour or so lying with my Bella, I gently detangled myself from her body, tucking her in as I left her alone in bed. The last thing that I wanted to do was leave her but I had a few things to take care of first.

Walking downstairs I noticed that my entire family was sitting in silence in the living room.

Respective couples sat with each other, silent in their own thoughts

"Why are you all brooding?" I asked coming down the last stair "That's Edward's thing"

"Alice we need to talk about what happened" Carlisle said "I know you probably don't want too but you're going to have too"

"I already told you what happened" I said folding my arms "I don't understand what else I have to talk to you about"

"We have to talk about what's going to happen next" Carlisle said "What we're going to do about this situation"

"We're going to find him and we're going to kill him before he can even gets close to Bella" I replied as if it was a simple answer

"I'm thinking more along the lines of protection for Bella" Carlisle replied "Yes we are going to try and get the nomad but first of all we need to make sure that Bella is well protected"

"Like security detail?" I asked raising my eyebrow

"We just think that maybe if we take turns of watching over her for a little while, it could make the nomad think twice about trying to get to her" Esme said

"If that is actually his plan" Jazz said calmly

"Which it is" I replied "He point blank asked me whether she wanted to be like us. Edward said that the nomad wanted to turn this into a game because he felt like I owed him"

"For now, her safety comes first" Carlisle said simply "Then we can figure out what we are going to do with the nomad"

"Well that's easy, I'll watch over her all the time. You won't have too" I replied

"It would be best if there is two of us at least with her at time" Jazz replied looking around the room "If there are 2 of them than we need at least two of us. Alice you can stay with her for as long as she likes but we should have someone standing by as well"

"So we have to baby sit constantly until he decides to attack?" Rosalie asked

"We will only watch over her at night. At her house in order to protect Charlie as well" Carlisle said "Alice is usually there with her anyway so whether it be two of us or just one watching around the house than it will work"

"And I volunteer to take most of the time out of the house" Jazz said and she looked up at me "You'd do the same for me and I really like Bella. I don't mind doing this for you two"

"Thanks" I mumbled

"As far as the nomad goes, Alice will keep searching for him" Carlisle said looking at me "And a few of us will go out to the woods every few days to check around the area. Whatever he plans to do, we will know and we'll be able to stop him"

"Alice I love you, I do and I'm glad Bella has made you happy but honestly I don't want to have to baby sit her constantly" Rosalie said shaking her head

"I'm not asking you too, you don't have too if you're that opposed to her" I hissed "Though you could be a little less selfish every once and a while"

"I'm saying this because what kind of a life is this for her if she can't even have privacy in her own home because she has vampires watching her every move?" Rosalie asked

"It's a life where she is kept alive" Jazz interrupted "It won't be for long, Just until we figure out what we are going to do next"

"Alice, do you still have the old journals that you found from the doctor?" Carlisle asked

"Yes"

"Have you read all of them?" Carlisle asked

"Most, I never really wanted to read about the nomad besides the fact of what he did to me because I never wanted to come in contact with him. I guess I don't have a choice now though" I sighed "I'll go upstairs now and see what I can dig up"

"Anything you can find out would be excellent. A name even" Carlisle said "You are good at doing the research so I know you'll find something"

"If you need any help Ali" Jazz nodded

"Thanks" I replied quietly "I'm going to go upstairs and start that research. Did you need to talk to me about anything else?"

"That's all" Carlisle nodded

"Alice, I'll make breakfast in the morning for Bella" Esme said with a warm smile "That will give me something to distract myself"

"Thanks Esme, I'm sure she'll love it" I said as I headed up the stairs

My room was filled with sounds of a slow heartbeat and soft breathing. I smiled to myself as I reached my room to find Bella curled up into a ball where I had been laying with her just moments ago. I walked over to my book shelf to have a look at some of the old journals that I had found of the doctors.

I kept a few of them there but I also kept a few that I didn't want to be read under my bed. It really wasn't a safe place to put anything but it seemed that humans had a habit of doing it so I thought I would give it a try. I sat down at my desk to look down at the piece of paper that Bella had been scribbling on while I was in the shower.

I smiled warmly as I saw the love hearts on the page and crooked smiley faces. She wasn't the best drawer but it was adorable anyway.

I sat at the desk until it was about 10am, I knew Bella would wake soon and I had gone through all of the journals I had read before, I didn't really find any new information.

There was nothing about the nomad having someone else with him nor was there any additional information about the nomad himself. I sighed quietly, looking over to my Bella as she slept soundly, peacefully with a small smile on her lips.

I returned the books to my bookshelf before I quickly ducked under my bed to pull out a box of a couple of journals that I had only skimmed over when I had first found them. I had never really wanted to know about the nomad that had been after me; I had only wanted to find out as much as I possibly could about my past.

"Hmm Alice?" Bella mumbled sleepily from my bed

"Yes Bella?" I asked as I quickly popped my head above the mattress

She practically jumped out of her skin, her heart rate skyrocketed as I imagined her stress levels did too

"Jeeze Alice!" Bella yelped in surprise

"I'm sorry" I said with a sheepish smile "I didn't mean to scare you baby"

"What are you doing under the bed?" Bella asked running a hand through her face, her heart was still beating at a solid pace

"I'm making sure there are no monsters" I replied jokingly. I noticed a small frown on Bella's lips which only made me giggle lightly "I'm just pulling a box out"

"Why do you have a box under the bed?" Bella asked

I pushed the box to the floor beside me and I sat up on my knees, leaning my elbows on the mattress to be in full view of my human

"Well it seems to work for humans to keep things under their beds" I shrugged "Out of sight out of mind right?"

"I guess" Bella furrowed her eyebrows "Everything okay?"

"Everything is as good as can be in this situation" I said with a small smile

"You just seem to be in a complete different mood this morning, that's all" Bella replied

"How can I not be in a good mood when my adorable girl just woke up?" I replied quietly "Did you sleep well?"

"I always do when you're around" Bella replied

"Which is probably good considering what I need to talk to you about" I said offering her an apologetic smile "I may have left you in here by yourself for a few minutes while I talked with everyone downstairs"

"For a good reason, I'll forgive you" Bella replied rubbing her eyes, trying to move on from the slumber she had just been in

"I went downstairs to speak to my family to decide what exactly we're going to do about everything. Carlisle decided that it would be a good idea if we did a little security detail from now on outside your house" I said, watching Bella with uneasy eyes

"Security detail?" She asked with a furrowed brow

"Yes, so we'll all take turns at watching your house when you and Charlie are there. At night you'll always have at least 2 of us standing by the house just incase the nomad tries something" I said "We're going to patrol the woods every couple of days as well to make sure that if he tries to come back, we'll know about it"

"Are you still going to stay over though?" Bella asked "I mean, when you can that is"  
"I will stay over as many nights that you want me too Bells" I replied with a small nod "Nothing is going to change in regards to us. I'll still stay over and hang out in your room with you but there will be someone else outside just keeping a lookout as well. I volunteered to be on permanent Bella duty and Jazz said she would be able to keep a look out for most the time as well"

"It's too much of an inconvenience" She said shaking her head "No, you guys can't do that"

"Its fine Bella, we want to protect you so we will do whatever we can" I said with a small smile "Plus, now I have an excuse to spend even more of my time with you. If that's even possible"

"I just don't want everyone to hate me for making them have to watch over the house" Bella said

"No one is going to hate you. If they have a problem with it than they can bring it up with me. I'll make sure they never mention it again" I replied with a little venom

"So what are you keeping out of mind by hiding it under your bed?" Bella asked as she moved over to the edge of the bed, her face just inches from mine

"Well" I said moving a stray piece of hair behind her ear "I'm actually going to protest that question because I don't think it's my bed, I think it's our bed"

"And how did you get that?" Bella asked with a smile

"Well I only really lay on it when you're here…or when I'm pretending to be human but mostly when you're here" I grinned stupidly "I had a couple of journals under the bed that I've just wanted to keep out of my mind for a long time. I have only read the first couple of pages of these one's because there is so much in here about the nomad which I never really wanted to learn. I didn't want to know who was hunting me and I didn't want to know about him once I found out but now I have too in order to see if I can learn anything about him"

"Can I help you somehow?" Bella asked, concern sweeping over her features

"You can help me have a look through them if you'd like?" I asked "It won't be much fun and it certainly isn't the way that I pictured the weekend with you but I have to do it"

"I would love to help" Bella replied quickly

"Thank you honey" I grinned "Are you hungry?"

"Come to think of it" Bella nodded, raising her hand to rub sleep from her eyes "Your bed is so comfortable though"

"Whose bed is it?" I asked raising my eyebrow

"Yours" Bella repeated with a smirk "As much as I would like it to be ours, I just don't think it is. I mean, if it were our bed than it wouldn't be so…you"

"You don't like my taste in beds?" I asked playfully

"Oh I love your taste in beds, especially seeing as you seem to like mine but I just think that if it were ours and if I had input, the bed wouldn't be so over the top and huge" Bella shrugged

"Well excuse me for just wanting the best for you" I replied as a joke but I added a sad pout, pretending to be sad

"But that's why I love you and that's why I love your bed" Bella replied before a smirk inched to her lips "I'll have to spend a lot more time in it to make it ours"

"Agreed" I smiled brightly "Esme is making you some breakfast now, did you want to have breakfast in bed or did you want to come down to the kitchen?"

"As much as I would love to just stay in bed, I should go down and not make you so antisocial to your family"

"They've all been antisocial to me over the years with their mates" I whispered "So I think I should be owed some time to be antisocial, but if you want to go down then we will"

"Let's make an appearance" Bella replied "But I haven't really said good morning to you properly yet"

She propped herself up on her elbows to press her lips to mine softly. I smiled against her lips slightly before I reciprocated the kiss, breaking away a few moments later

"Every morning should start like that" Bella mumbled, her lips ghosting over mine before her stomach grumbled

"I believe that means the human is hungry" I said standing, offering my hand to her "Come on sweetie, let's get some food into that adorable stomach of yours"

Bella chuckled before placing her hand in mine and standing. We walked out of my room, my siblings were all downstairs in the living room. Bella paused for a moment and looked to me

"Is that awesome smell Esme making me breakfast?" Bella asked

"Unlike me, Esme can actually make breakfast" I said nodding

"Good morning Bella" Esme greeted warmly as she placed various dishes of breakfast foods on the table "I wasn't too sure what you were feeling like for breakfast so I just made a few different things. Will you eat any of this? If not I can make something else"

"Esme, this is amazing" Bella said in awe as she looked over the table "Thank you so much for this"

"I love cooking dear; it is a nice distraction for me" Esme replied

Bella's hand left mine and she walked to the table and sat down. She began to dish out her food when I heard her gasp as she ate her food

"Esme this is so good" Bella replied "It sucks that no one in the family eats food because this is awesome"

"Well you eat food" Esme said happily "You're an important part of this family now Bella"

"Looks like you might have some competition there Ali" Jazz said as she stood from the couch "I think our mom is trying to steal your girl"

I laughed quietly before I walked over to stand beside Esme in the kitchen

"I don't know what you did Bella but Alice is a lot more like Alice ever since you woke" Jazz said

"I'm glad" Bella replied, looking fondly towards me "Happy Alice is what I like to see"

"Well hopefully after this is all over I can be happy Alice all of the time" I said nodding

"So Alice told me about what you guys are doing for me. Watching over the house and Charlie" Bella said quietly as she looked over at my siblings "Thank you"

"You shouldn't say thank you, if it weren't for me you wouldn't be in this situation" I said voicing my guilt "It's my fault that he's even considered coming after you"

"Bella, you don't have to say thank you and Ali it isn't your fault" Jazz said shaking her head "We're going to start our first round of duty tonight as well"

"Well I'll be staying with Bella at all times" I said and I looked to my girl who was chewing her food but listening to us intently "So I only need one of you"

"Emmett and Rose are going tonight" Jazz said "They volunteered"

"I want to get my turns out of the way" Rosalie mumbled

"Thank you" I nodded to my sister

"I really hope he tries to show up" Emmett said with a smirk "That would be sweet"

"Bella is trying to enjoy her breakfast; can we speak about something else?" Esme chimed in sweetly

"I don't mind" Bella replied

"What time do you intend on going home today, Bella?" Edward asked

"Whenever Alice and I finish looking through her journals I guess" Bella shrugged looking to me, I offered her a small smile and a nod

Bella and I spent a good few hours looking through the two journals that I had left relatively untouched. When I read them, I realized why exactly I had such a bad feeling about them.

Anything that the doctor knew about the nomad, he had written in there. From what he had done to me, how he had scared me, hurt me, patronized me while I was in the asylum.

Bella and I had to take a few breaks to distract ourselves from what we were reading, it was harder on Bella though because she couldn't imagine what I had gone through and the loneliness I had felt.

The only thing that made it easy for me was that I remembered none of it.

The next week and a half flew past and it hadn't been too much fun for anyone involved.

We were continuously looking through the woods to make sure there were no signs of the vampire.

In reading the doctors journals, Bella had discovered that the nomad's name was James and he was a very excellent tracker. It didn't mean much to Bella but it terrified me, it made it worse knowing that he was a tracker.

He was nowhere to be seen since he broke into Bella's house and I knew there was something wrong, trackers don't give up and they certainly don't lose.

I continued to stay at Bella's house every night and we agreed that when I needed to go hunting, Jazz would take over for me. Constant security detail wasn't too fun for my family but at least I could spend time with Bella.

It was midnight at Bella's house and we were up watching a movie in her living room. Charlie had long gone to sleep so we had the T.V to ourselves, which was nice seeing as if we were at my house Emmett would have probably taken control of it. Though I didn't think it would matter seeing as Bella was on the verge of sleep and I wasn't paying attention to what was happening on screen anymore.

"Alice?" Bella asked tiredly as she looked up at me

She had her head on my lap as I very gently ran my hands through her tangled, long hair

"Mmhmm?" I asked raising my eyebrows

"Where do you think James went?" Bella mumbled

"I don't know sweetie and as long as he isn't here I don't care" I shrugged "I know that he will come back though and when he does, we'll deal with him. I'm just a little bit worried because I haven't been able to see him since he left here"

"When you say deal with him, you mean kill him right?" Bella asked

"Yeah" I nodded "I'm not going to sugar coat it or anything. He's a tracker Bells, once he has you in his sights it won't end until either you're dead or he's dead. I can guarantee that it will be the latter"

"Are you scared to fight him?" Bella paused "I mean if you have too. Would you be scared to do it?"

"I've been in my fair share of fights when I was alone. I'm not scared of him because I know how to fight and also because I'll be able to predict his moves if he does want to fight me" I replied while I twirled a piece of hair around my fingers gently "I'm more than willing to fight him for your sake. In fact I would love to take his head off"

"You're a little bit scary pixie" Bella said with an uneasy laugh

"Sorry" I offered with an apologetic smile "I get a little too involved sometimes"

"No, it's okay" Bella shrugged "I wasn't afraid of you, if I didn't know you better than I might have been but I know you"

"You do" I nodded with a content sigh "And calling me pixie huh Bells?"

"Emmett's rubbing off on me" Bella replied

"I've got the whole family as well, especially Jazz and Emmett to help fight James so we'll be okay" I said leaning down to kiss her on the tip of her nose, which caused a quiet chuckle to escape from her lips "Your nose is so cute"

"I know you've got your family but what if one of you gets hurt? What if you get hurt? It'll be because of me" Bella said sighing "There has to be some way for me to help. I don't like feeling so useless"

"You're not useless" I said decisively "So don't ever say that again"

"I feel like I am though" Bella protested

"Well you aren't so stop it. I know you want to help but we don't need it Bells. There are 7 of us and it's just him and maybe the second vampire that was with him. We'll handle him when we find him again, don't you worry about that" I muttered "Even if I have to go searching for him myself"

"What time are you going hunting tomorrow?" Bella asked after a moment of silence as I realized I had wandered off into my 'scary' place again

"As early as possible" I said before breaking out into a grin "Now what do you do if mean old Jacob Black tries to kiss you again? I like the fact that you punched him in the face but I don't want to have to take you to hospital again, that wasn't fun seeing you in that pain so use hit him over the head with a chair or something next time"

Bella laughed and shook her head

I usually didn't need to hunt so often but I had been using my energy to try and look out for James and I was constantly surrounded by Bella's scent. Though honestly, I couldn't really use it as an excuse anymore, I was getting used to it.

"He said he's coming to pick me up at 8. Will you still be here?" Bella asked

"I won't leave until you're with him" I whispered, lowering my face to be a little closer to hers "I may not like it but when my family's gone, Jacob is the next best way to protect you"

"I just don't want you guys to starve yourselves. It's been a week and a half and already your eyes are getting darker because you guys are doing so much"

"Yes it has been and I can wait a little longer" I shook my head "I don't mind Bella"

She sat up from her position but she shuffled her body closer to mine. She wrapped her arm around my shoulders and I rested my head on her shoulder with a sigh

"No I know but I do" She shook her head "I don't want you to starve yourself just for me. You know you'll feel better after"

"I guess I just have separation issues" I mumbled to myself

Bella laughed quietly before placing a warm kiss on my hair

"This is not how I expected to be spending my year" Bella said honestly

"I know. I'm sorry for that"

"Well yeah the whole James thing, but I didn't expect to be spending my first year here with an amazing girl like you Al" Bella replied "I didn't expect to find the one person that is perfect for me in every way that you are"

"I was hoping I would find you sometime this year" I admitted "But I was hoping that for a decade as well. I just wish that I didn't come with such baggage such as James. It's my fault that you're in danger like this"

"No it's not your fault. It's his but not yours" She shook her head "I think I'm going to go to bed, you coming?"

"I would like nothing more" I replied with a small smile

****

* * *

**So...what do we think? Please hit the review button and let me know! I will be updating either within the week or over the weekend. Not too sure when so please be patient with me :) Thanks for reading, I hope you all liked it at least, I thought we could all do with a happier Alice this chapter.**

Is everyone liking the 2 updates a week...or at least 1 update a week? Is that a good pace for everyone? I'm just wondering :P

**Hope you guys have an awesome rest of the week! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Annnd im back again! Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter guys, I really appreciate it. It always means so much when someone reviews. I need more of you to review though please, I just kind of feel like people are starting to lose interest in this story...I hope not though because I'm having fun writing it. Anywho, I'll stop whining about that (I think i'm just whining because im tired haha) and I will just get on with it. **

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, It's fun but serious at the same time haha You guys rock for continuing to read this so far, hopefully I can make it worth the however long it takes you to read this :P I'll be updating sometime in the middle of the week I would say. Please R&R but most of all just have fun reading it and tell me what you thought! Oh and I apologize if the editing isn't the best in this chapter, it's very late here and im very tired haha**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

I stayed with Bella as she slept with my arms around her, like I did every other night.

She slept peacefully while clinging to me; she enjoyed the cold while I relished her warmth.

Esme was on duty that night with Jazz so I knew we were well protected if James did decide to make an appearance.

The morning came all too quickly and Bella was ready for Jacob to come pick her up to go to La Push while I went with my family to hunt.

"Now you're sure you'll be warm enough in this?" I asked straightening the sides of her jacket, like a mother on her child's first day of school "It's going to be raining heavily in La Push today so you'll need to stay warm"

"How do you know that?" Bella asked raising an eyebrow "Did you have a vision about La Push?"

"No, I checked a weather report silly" I replied with a wide smile "I love you Bella Swan but sometimes you can be a little bit thick"

"Hey!" Bella exclaimed playfully

"But seriously on a scale of one to ten, ten being the warmest, how do you think these clothes will be for you?" I asked standing back from her, with a hand on my hip, my eyes wandering over Bella. I tapped my finger against my chin before I murmured something that was directed to myself more than it was to her "I would probably say a 7 right now. I could always work another jacket or maybe another shirt. So long as colours don't clash, we can make this work"

"Alice, really I'm fine" Bella replied with an amused smile "Stop fussing"

"Well how can I stop fussing, which I don't think I am by the way, when I won't be able to see you when you go there?" I asked with a small pout "I can't do anything to help you when you are there so I just want to be able to help you now, while you're still here"

"I'm going to be fine Al, Jacob will look after me" Bella replied nodding

"Yeah he said that last time and you came home with a sprained wrist because he kissed you and you punched him" I said shaking my head "Can you understand why I would be a little weary about you returning home safely?"

"Jacob won't do anything again, he knows that he doesn't have a chance with me" Bella said "So stop worrying, about everything"

"Worrying seems to be a thing I do a lot as of late" I said with a small frown "None the less, I don't want you returning from La Push being all stinky _and_ having a cold"

"I'll try not to get too stinky" Bella said playfully

"Well as a warning, if you do, you're going to be having an extra long shower with multiple bars of soap and I'm going to have to be next to you for about an hour to get you smelling all nice again" I winked with a smirk

"I can agree to that" Bella said, taking a step into me and wrapping her arms around my waist "So where are you guys going hunting?"

"A bit further north than usual but close enough to come back quickly if needed" I replied quietly, standing on my tippy toes to press a quick kiss on Bella's lips "I'll have my phone on so if you need me, you just have to call. I'll make sure to pick up"

"I'll try not to disturb you" Bella mumbled distractedly

I sighed quietly when I heard Jacob's bike roll up to the house, it didn't take vampire hearing to know it was on Bella's block

"Be careful okay?" I asked ducking my head a little

"You don't need to be worried" Bella said

She used a warm hand to cup my face, using the pad of her thumb to soothingly stroke my cheek

"I know that but I can't help it" I shrugged "Especially when I can't see you"

"What are we going to do tonight Al?" Bella asked "Maybe I could come over your house?"

"I don't know Bells, we do have school tomorrow" I teased

Jacob knocked on the door obnoxiously, I wondered if the house would still be standing if he decided to knock again.

Bella squeezed me tightly before she left my side to open the door.

Jacob was standing there, a goofy grin proudly displaying on his face

"Hey Bells" Jacob said happily "Ready for our day together?"

"Hi Jake" Bella replied with the smallest of smiles

She had forgiven him and given him one more chance after the kissing incident but I wasn't so graceful about it, mostly because of the fact that it was obvious he was still trying to steal my girl.

He still hadn't caught onto the fact that Bella loved me and didn't want anything like that with him.

"I was starting to wonder whether you actually owned a shirt" I said, folding my arms defensively against my chest as I stayed standing by the couch "Or did you just borrow that from someone?"

"I thought I smelt something _disgustingly_ sweet" Jacob narrowed his eyes, turning his attention to me

"Better than smelling like what you do" I grumbled "So I'll take that statement as a compliment"

"Jacob, be nice" Bella warned seriously raising her eyebrows

"We should get going" Jacob said, ignoring the scolding he got from Bella "Or we won't get back before the rain. We're going to hang with the pack today if that's okay with you. Emily's been baking all morning"

"Emily?" Bella asked

"Sam's fiancé" Jacob replied "No time to waste beautiful, wave your bloodsucker goodbye"

"Don't speak to her like that Jake" Bella furrowed her eyebrows "I told you that if we were going to stay friends, you were going to have to at least pretend to be polite to Alice"

"Fine, wave_ Alice_ goodbye" He said overemphasizing my name

I glanced to Bella who looked back over to me with a sad smile.

She shook her head slightly and held her hand out for me.

I walked over to her, linking my fingers in hers

"Make sure you call when you're done" Bella said ducking her head to have complete eye contact with me "And be careful if James comes after you or something while you're out"

I nodded before she leaned in to kiss me softly.

We broke apart when Jacob cleared his throat and I looked to him

"Please keep her safe and be responsible on that death machine" I said pointing to his bike "At least buy a decent one that isn't going to fall apart if you drive over a loose rock"

"My bike is perfect thank you" Jacob said "She'll be safe on the Res"

"You better hope so. If she comes back with even a hair out of place this time than I promise you will be missing a limb or two" I warned raising my eyebrows before I turned back to Bella "I would say two. Have a great day _beautiful_"

Yes, it had been immature of me to imitate Jacob but I really did mean it when I told her.

I walked out quickly, running home without a moment to waste where I found Rosalie standing in the kitchen

"Making some food?" I asked with a small smile

"Waiting for you to get home, so I can get some food. We're meeting everyone there" Rosalie replied "I'm hoping we aren't going to need to hunt again for a little while but I suppose that depends how much time Bella spends here and how often we are out searching for this nomad"

"I know" I said nodding "And I appreciate it"

"For anyone else Alice, I would not go through this" Rosalie said

"Awe I know Rosie" I said as a joke, which brought a smile to her face

"Did Bella go with the mutt?" Rosalie asked and I nodded simply "Make sure if she comes over tonight she has a shower, I don't want the house to smell like wet dog"

"I'll be over her house tonight" I replied shrugging "We should go; I want to get home as soon as possible"

I didn't actually realize how thirsty I was until we began hunting, we had been so distracted with the entire situation that we had left our thirst just a little too long for our comfort.

We hunted for a good few hours, taking our aggression out on our prey. I felt bad for the deer that I gotten but I had to vent somehow.

My family and I spent a few hours out in the woods, I wanted to get back to Forks as soon as possible but I also wanted to make sure I had enough to drink. I left to go home alone, deciding I just needed some time to myself as my family finished off their hunt; I didn't want to disturb them.

I pulled my phone out as soon as I reached the front door, placing my phone to my ear as I called my love

"Al" Bella greeted happily

"How's my favourite human?" I cooed

"She misses her vampire" Bella said with a quiet sigh "But I'm having a good day"

"Well good" I replied "I just got home from hunting so whenever you're ready to come home, I'll be waiting for you"

"I'll get Jacob to bring me home now" Bella said quickly "Should I get dropped off at your house?"

"No, I'll meet you at yours" I said before I paused "Tell him to be careful with you okay?"  
"He knows" Bella said

"You can tell me about today when you get home. I'll see you soon baby"

"Bye Al" Bella replied before I hung up my phone

I sat in my room for a little while after I had called Bella with a paint brush in my hand and a blank canvas staring at me from my desk.

"Ali, have you called Bella yet?" Jazz asked from my door

"She's going to return home soon, Jacob is going to bring her back now" I said while I looked down at my canvas "I'm going to meet her at her house"

"Painting again?" Jazz asked as she walked into my room, sitting on my bed

"Yes…or at least I'm trying too" I shook my head

"You haven't painted for a while" Jazz replied, gracefully entering my room to sit on my bed "Something wrong?"

"I wouldn't say that something's wrong, besides the fact that my girlfriend and I are being stalked by a crazy tracker vampire who hasn't decided what he wants to do yet" I said and I paused with a small sigh "It's just a little confusing because if he made a decision and if he wasn't playing games with me than I would at least know what to expect. Not knowing is the hardest part"

"Welcome to everyone else's world" Jazz replied "He'll make a decision soon and we'll be ready for it"

"If he doesn't make a decision soon I'm going to go out and find him myself" I muttered

"We both know you wouldn't do that because you wouldn't want to leave her" Jazz said referring to Bella "Ali we'll figure it out, don't worry"

"I know" I mumbled "You're getting really good at these pep talks"

"I've been practicing" Jazz grinned "I figure you're going to need a few more of these so I better get used to giving them. You'll get your painting mojo back as well so don't you worry your pretty little head"

I rolled my eyes playfully as Jazz stood from my bed, strolling back to my door

"I'll be outside her house tonight if you need anything" She said before disappearing into her room

I sat for a few more minutes, deciding it was useless; I gave up on painting and made my way to Bella's. I knew I would have been a little bit early, I couldn't really tell when exactly she would be home because of Jacob blocking my vision but I could estimate.

I arrived at Bella's house, she wasn't home but Charlie was so I decided to spend sometime with the father of the girl I loved.

Charlie opened the door a few moments after I knocked; he smiled warmly when he saw me

"Alice" Charlie nodded "Bells isn't home yet, she should be soon though"

"Oh I know, I was just driving around and I decided to come by" I replied, swaying happily on the balls of my feet "If it's okay with you, I'll be staying over for a little while tonight with Bella. Not too late though, we do have school tomorrow"

"Good girl Alice" Charlie said with a quiet chuckle "I just hope that the trip to La Push doesn't end like the last one did"

"I hope so too or Jacob Black with have me to deal with" I said flashing my pearly whites in my grin

"What time were you here until last night?" Charlie asked

"I left when the movie finished, around 12" I replied

"Did you, uh want to come inside and wait for Bella?" Charlie asked scratching his neck awkwardly

"That would be great thank you Charlie" I nodded

He stepped aside for me to waltz in and stand in the house I had been in only hours before, while he had been out.

"So, how's school?" Charlie asked sitting down in his chair

"School's fine thank you" I nodded "My grades are actually going quite well at the moment"

"Good…that's good" Charlie mumbled quietly "Have you been down to visit your father at the hospital lately?"

"A few days ago I went to go have lunch with him" I replied "I just like going and helping out whenever I can"

"You're a good kid Alice" Charlie said fondly "I'm glad you're with Bella because you seem to make her very happy. She's actually almost cheerful in the mornings now"

I giggled to myself quietly, knowing that Bella wasn't a morning person but her mood had seemed to improve significantly in the mornings since I had been spending the night with her

I heard Jacob's bike again, signaling that he had returned Bella home.

Charlie walked over to the window and opened the curtain.

I heard Bella say her goodbyes to Jacob and hurry up the driveway

"Hey dad, I'm going to do some study, I'll be down soon" Bella said with a grin on her face as she walked towards the stairs, without even looking in the lounge room.

She was going up to her room because I had told her I would be waiting for her

"Wait, Bells, we have a guest" Charlie said signaling to me

Bella paused quickly and she noticed I was sitting on the couch, her grin turned to a look of horror as she realized I had been with Charlie, alone

"Hi Bella" I smiled innocently

"Al" Bella said furrowing her eyebrows

"Alice and I have been having a good talk" Charlie said going back to his recliner and turning his attention to the T.V "Don't you let go of her Bella, she's a keeper"

"Thank you Charlie" I grinned

"Did you want to come up to my room?" Bella asked, shoving her hands in her pockets

"Love too, I'll see you later Charlie" I said politely before I skipped over to meet Bella who held her hand out for me

I took it and she tugged me up the stairs behind her, closing the door as soon as we were both in her room

"So, you and Charlie just hang out now?" Bella asked with an amused smile

"Yes" I replied with a playful wink "It's in your best interest that Charlie and I get along well"

"And why is that?" Bella asked

"So I can come over anytime I want and not have to hide from him or go through the window" I shrugged before I took a step into Bella, placing my arms around her shoulders

"That's true" Bella smiled as she placed her hands on my small waist "I missed you today"

"Me too Bells" I nodded before standing on my tippy toes to claim her lips with mine. She squeezed wrapped her arms around me, pressing my cold body against hers. She deepened the kiss before I broke away; feeling her need to breathe "You have to remember that you need oxygen"

"I just get all distracted" Bella mumbled huskily, leaning her forehead against mine "How was your hunt?"

"Successful" I replied simply "La Push?"

"Interesting, you were right about the rain. We just went to Sam's house for a while and they all referred to me as the vampire girl" Bella said "But it was fun I guess. No day with Alice, but it was fun"

"Good" I nodded

"What were you and Charlie talking about anyway?" Bella raised her eyebrow

"You" I shrugged before I untangled myself from her arms and took a step back "Speaking of you, you need to take a shower. You kind of stink"

"Sorry" Bella frowned

"I'll forgive you this time" I winked "So Jacob didn't try and kiss you today? I see that your hand isn't hurt"

"He didn't try and kiss me" She shook her head "He flirted a little but I put a stop to that"

I sat down on Bella's bed and nodded wordlessly with a smile

"You go have a shower with your multiple bars of soap that are waiting for you, so I can hold you for at least an hour to get that wet dog smell off you" I moved to sit against the headboard

I stayed over Bella's house like every other night; I was getting used to the routine of snuggling up to her while she slept.

The morning came and I left her for the moment to get ready for school while Esme and Edward watched the house.

I picked up Bella in Carlisle's car, much to my disliking.

I wanted to take my Porsche but Carlisle and I had to make a compromise that I could drive it all weekend if I stayed out of it for the whole week.

It was frustrating not to be able to drive it but he just wanted people to get used to it first, it was very difficult to miss the canary yellow Porsche.

I had a thought of how quickly I could drive Bella to LA and back over the weekend in my Porsche, which I voiced to her but she shuddered and quickly changed the subject.

I guess she didn't like LA all that much…

"So I guess I'll see you at lunch?" Bella asked as I pulled up into the car park

"Yeah" I said killing the soft hum of the engine "But I'm sure I'll see you around. In fact, I'll see you just after you come out of history while I'm going to English. Plus we have Biology last period"

Bella laughed quietly and she leaned back on the headrest, turning her head towards me

"You know I missed you so much when I was in La Push" Bella confessed with a sigh

"I missed you too" I replied looking towards her

"I just can't imagine what you went through for 10 years waiting for me. It would have been hell" Bella said running a hand through her hair

"Oh it was" I said chuckling "Believe me it was but sitting with you now…it was more than worth the wait"

"I can't wait to go to Florida with you when things get better" Bella mumbled as she leaned over to take my hand "When this whole James thing is over"

"I know. I wish we could go now but that's probably not the best idea" I said intertwining our fingers together

"Can we do something tonight? Just you and I, and not your family" Bella asked "Can we just go somewhere and forget about things?"

"I would love that sweetheart" I whispered, smiling happily "We sure can"

"I just don't want to get you in trouble though; with your family" Bella replied "I mean, will they let you go out with just me alone right now? You're all supposed to be on security detail"

"It doesn't matter. I think I can convince Carlisle to let me go if you want too" I shrugged "You're more than safe with me"

"I've never felt safer" Bella said sweetly

"What should we do?" I asked

"Can we go to your spot out in the woods?" I furrowed my eyebrows as she spoke "I know, I know it's probably not the best idea right now and I love your family but I kind of just want privacy away from them for just like… 5 minutes. I just need some Alice, Bella time"

"It's too much for you isn't it?" I asked almost painfully with a frown "I knew this would be too much"

"No, no it's not Alice" Bella said, pausing while she pondered how to word the thoughts coming from her brain "I just want to spend some time with you. Alone. I just…I don't want to have to think about what I'm saying because I know someone will hear everything, even a whisper and I don't have to be constantly reminded that there is an ancient vampire on the loose who practically turned my girlfriend and who wants to kill me"

"Okay Bella, we'll go" I whispered

"After dinner maybe?" Bella asked hopefully

"What if I take you out to dinner and then we go? Just the two of us" I added quietly "If we're going to do this then let's make sure to do it right"

"Sounds perfect" Bella replied

"Okay Bells, it's a date" I smiled

She leaned over to peck me on the lips quickly before we got out of the car and walked into school together.

I stopped at her locker and we kissed quickly once more before she hurried off to class.

I smiled to myself as I watched her turn the corner and headed to my class.

English was boring and even Art seemed tedious compared to Biology.

Biology had recently become my favourite subject seeing as I was able to spend my time in that class working with my Bella. I spent all of my time with Bella outside of class but I was making up for 10 years of lost time while she was growing up.

Though to be fair art was only tedious because it seemed as if I had lost my artistic flare.

I hadn't been able to really paint in a while so it came as a surprise to me as an image flashed into my mind so I just started painting.

I felt myself being pulled into a vision and my hand just began painting what I was seeing.

_James stood there in the hallway waiting. It was in the middle of the school day and he was waiting for Bella at her locker. He smirked as the classes began to come out and he spotted Bella as she kept her head down while walking in his direction._

I blinked a few times as I came out of the vision and looked at my canvas to see I had painted a picture of Bella's locker.

Her locker was open and on the inside was a note stuck between her books.

I shot up from my chair and walked swiftly to the front of the room

"I'm not feeling well, I have to go. I'm going to throw up" I mumbled very quickly as the teacher gave me a brief nod before I rushed out of the classroom. I hurried as I saw students emerge from their classroom and I spotted James standing down the hall.

He smirked at me, displaying his white teeth as he watched on.

No one really seemed to notice him as they just began to walk out of classes.

A big senior guy walked past me and when I could see the hall again, he was gone.

I looked around quickly and I couldn't see Bella.

I couldn't sense James around anymore but at the same time I didn't know where Bella was and I couldn't hear her heart beat amongst the many students.

I pushed my way determinedly through the students to stop at Bella's locker.

I knew that I would have seen him take Bella if that is what he had decided but I also knew it was very possible for him to make a split second decision about it so I needed to find Bella.

"Alice why are you out of class?" I heard from behind

The heart that I was so attuned to was beating steadily, and it was like music to my ears

Relief washed over me like nothing I had ever felt before as I turned around to see Bella eying me curiously

I swiftly wrapped my arms around her shoulders, which made her jump slightly but none the less she placed her arms around my waist and buried her head into my shoulder. Her grip tightened slightly as I nuzzled into her neck with my nose, finding comfort in her scent

"Alice what's wrong?" Bella mumbled into my skin as she pulled away from the hug

I let go of Bella completely and turned around to open her locker using the combination. I had easily memorized it, having numerous visions standing near her locker made it quite a simple task. I opened it to see a ripped piece of paper stuffed between some books.

_**Too clos**__**e for comfort? This is your chance to change her or I'll get through your family to kill her myself. I know of your powers, the doctor liked to talk about you a lot so I know what you can see. I know my next move, what's yours? It's your choice. **_

"Alice what's going on?" Bella asked from behind me

"I thought he was going to take you from me" I said weakly as I turned to face her

Bella's eyes went wide and she looked around the hallway cautiously

"Wait, he was here?" Bella asked

"Only a second ago" I replied as I took her hand before raising my voice so others could hear "We have to go. I'm feeling sick so I need you to drive me home right now"

"Okay, sure" Bella nodded in a daze as I tugged her out of the hallway towards the car park

"How did he even get into the school without me seeing?" I muttered to myself as we hurried to my car "How did I miss that?"

"Is everyone else coming home as well?" Bella asked

"Edward would have heard me" I nodded "You didn't see James, did you?"

"No" Bella shook her head "What did the note say?"

"I'll show you once we reach the car" I promised as we finally reached the outside of the school "I just want to get you there first"

"Edward told me what happened" Jazz announced as she appeared at our side, out of no where

Bella jumped, I was sure she would have reached the clouds if I hadn't been clutching to her hand

"Jazz" I hissed protectively

"Sorry! She's human; I know" Jazz said holding her hands up "When did he come in the school?"

"A few moments ago" I mumbled as I continued the walk to my car, bringing Bella behind me "We need to get back to the house, _now_"

"I'll come in the car with you" Jazz nodded "The more of us near her, the better"

"Is everyone coming home?" I asked

"Rose called Carlisle and he's on his way home now as well" Jazz said "I can't believe he came into the school. That's a very, _very_ bold move by him"

"I can" I hissed furiously "And you know, I hope he tries something like that again so next time I can tear off his head"

We found our way to the car and I walked Bella to her side, opening the door for her.

Jazz sat in the back and Bella was beside me in the front.

Once we reached home I rushed Bella into the safety of our home and Esme came to Bella and hugged her comfortingly.

My protective mode kicked in and for a reason I could not explain, I growled slightly so Esme quickly let go of Bella

"Alice?" Bella asked raising an eyebrow

"No, she's just being protective of you Bella" Esme said understandingly before turning to me "You know I would never harm her Alice"

"I'm sorry" I mumbled ashamedly as I looked to Bella for a moment "I don't know why that just happened"

"Vampires get very possessive and protective when their mate is being placed in danger. She can't help what she is doing, it's just instinct so it's probably best if you stay close to her for now and away from the rest of us" Esme explained to Bella calmly "Just for now sweet heart while she places herself under control"

Doing as she was asked, Bella moved away from Esme and towards me

"I'm sorry" I repeated shaking my head as Bella came to stand beside me and I looped my arm in hers

"You can't help it" Bella nodded sympathetically

Bella and I took a seat as the rest of my family arrived in a rush.

They all stood around Bella and I, but there was silence and tension surrounding the room

"So Alice, he came into the school?" Carlisle asked with a furrowed brow while he tried to understand what was going on

"It must have been a split second decision because I should have seen it" I said placing my head in my hands, rubbing my forehead in frustration

"You did see it though Alice" Bella shook her head, placing a hand on my back "You probably saved my life. He wouldn't have left if he didn't see you"

"No, judging by the note he left me he was just playing with me" I replied as I pointed to the small piece of paper I had handed to Carlisle the moment he walked in the room "He just wanted to upset me. He had no intention of touching you today, that's probably his next move"

"I'm just afraid that he was willing to go so far as to come into the school" Carlisle said

"Well let him come back. That way we can drag him out and rip him to pieces" Jazz growled

"It isn't a question of if we can rip him apart, it's a question of being able to catch him first and by the way, I'll be doing the ripping" I said in a strained voice "He's been too fast and too illusive for and there are 7 of us"

"Well…there c..could be 8" Bella spoke bravely and I took my head from my hands to look to her

* * *

**So...what do we all think? I'll just wait nervously and go to sleep while you guys read this haha. But yeah, tell me what you thought. As I said up the top, I'll update sometime during the week, I'll be going ahead with posting once during the week and once on the weekend so you guys get 2 posts per week if that's cool with you...**

Anywho, I don't really have much to say this chapter but I hope you guys have an awesome weekend, where ever you may be :) Thank you for even bothering to read this, you're awesome. 


	16. Chapter 16

**Annnd i'm back. Sorry this took a little bit longer than usual, I have been really busy with work and distracted with other things going on in my life at the momento but I worked a little at a time on this chapter everyday so I could keep it going.**

**Thank you for the reviews on the last chapter. Seriously to everyone who continues to review every chapter, you're amazing :P I worked hard on this chapter (it may not look like it once you start reading haha) but I did work hard on it. Oh wells, please review this chapter and enjoy it most of all. Hopefully you aren't wasting the however long it takes you to read this haha **

**Side note, I'm seeing Harry Potter 7 pt 1 on Wednesday night so I need you guys to review with extra force this week so I stick with this story because I know myself and I get very easily distracted. I'll need you guys to keep me on track, whether that be a review or a harassing pm haha but yeah, I'm going to need it to continue with this or I'm going to get very sidetracked **

* * *

**_"Well…there c..could be 8" Bella spoke bravely and I took my head from my hands to look to her_**

"Bella that's not the answer" Rosalie snapped venomously "You don't want this"

"Alice?" Bella asked turning to me

I avoided her eye contact to look down at my feet.

I had fallen in love with Bella the human, I knew I would love Bella the vampire, probably more than when she was human but in all my visions there was never a clear cut decision of what she wanted.

I had thought about it constantly and I wanted her forever but for some reason I couldn't seem to swallow the huge lump that was developing in my throat.

"Bella right now I don't really know what I want okay?" I said in a strained voice before I could meet my eyes with hers again

"What do you mean; you don't know what you want?" Bella asked furrowing her eyebrows, she sounded like I was slowly ripping her heart from her chest

"I _do_ want you forever, believe me because I want that more than anything but I _don't_ want to make that decision by force like what happened to me. I don't want him to get his way and have you changed because we're scared of him. I don't want this life altering decision to be made on the basis of a vampire chasing you, it's not going to happen like that" I said firmly while I shook my head "I just think this conversation would be more appropriate at a later date and between the two of us"

"Well it does concern the rest of us as well" Edward said regretfully "We would be dealing with a newborn and a nomad all at once. That's twice the work, sure you'd be strong but you would be a handful"

"We don't know that" I defended "The experience is different for everyone"

"You're both right" Jazz interrupted "From experience, newborns are a lot of trouble but Bella could be different seeing as she is willing to take this on"

"And it's not about the workload for me Edward, it's the principal. James forced the doctor to change me because he was scared. I do want Bella to be changed but I don't want it to be under this circumstance" I glared over at my brother who quickly looked away from the daggers I was sending him. I turned to look to my love, my gaze softening immediately "Does any of this make sense?"

"I agree with what you're saying Pixie" Emmett interrupted with a smirk "Besides I kind of want to fight this guy, seeing as he has managed to get away a few times, I want to see what he's got once we actually catch him"

"But Alice I want to be like you; what difference does the time that I'm changed make?" Bella asked "What difference does the situation make when the end result with both being the same?"

"It makes a lot to me Bella. I want you to have some experiences while you are human and while you still can. I don't want this to happen to you too soon, you wouldn't have even thought about this if James wasn't around" I nodded "I know this is selfish of me as well Bells but he can't have you, he can't add you to his collection of winnings. If we do change you, what's to stop him from killing you anyway?"

"Nothing" Carlisle replied

"But you'll have one more person to fight him" Bella said

"If we can't beat them with the 7 of us already, then I deserve to be hunted down" I growled "We can stop him"

"And how do you plan on doing that exactly?" Jazz asked

"I don't know yet but I'll figure it out" I grumbled "He's found a loop hole in my abilities so I'm going to have to work around that somehow"

"I think this decision needs to be made between Alice and Bella. Whatever is decided we will cooperate with because Bella is Alice's mate and Bella is now a part of this family as well" Carlisle said calmly "Bella, would you mind if we spoke for a moment in the study?"

"Alice?" Bella asked

I sighed; feeling really guilty that I got so possessive before that she felt she had to ask my permission to leave

"You don't have to ask"

"I know" She said as she rested her hand my knee

"Of course" I replied nodding

I felt her press a kiss into the top of my head and with that she walked into Carlisle's office and closed the door behind him.

The tension grew even thicker when Bella was gone though I could feel Jazz trying to keep everything under control

"So what do we do?" Rosalie asked folding her arms across her chest "You can't possibly think that changing her will solve any problems. Do you not remember what happened to the doctor once he changed you? Do you not remember how he ended up dead for turning you? Changing Bella is the easy fix, the easy option just for a moment until he focuses his rage on someone else"

"She's right. It may stop him from drinking her blood but he'll just come after you or even her anyway. He won't want to lose twice against you Alice" Jazz said sympathetically "If you change her than she'll be a target anyway. She'll be a newborn and have lots of strength yes but James has experience and experience always beats strength"

"So either way I can't possibly make a good decision in this situation" I hissed before I groaned quietly "This isn't a game to me, this is her life we're talking about here. I don't understand how he could see my Bella's life as some kind of game to get revenge against me for something that was completely out of my control. It doesn't make sense"

"No, you're wrong. You can make a good decision here Alice" Edward said honestly "The only good decision we can make is to kill James before it gets so bad that you have to change Bella. I know she wants this but she doesn't know yet what she has to go through. To be this forever…She doesn't know all that she is going to lose"

"But Edward it's already at that point. What happens when she dies and I'm left here by myself? I don't know what else to do because I can't bear the thought of losing her" I shook my head and ran a hand through my hair "Even if I don't change her now, she's going to die somehow down the track so what am I supposed to do when that happens eventually? I'm not going to be able to survive"

"She is not ready" Edward warned hastily

"Well easy for you to continue saying when _your_ mate is a vampire and _you_ get to spend the rest of forever with her and _I_ have to watch the one _I love_ die?" I said heatedly, bearing my sharp teeth to my brother "How is that fair?"

"Life isn't fair" Edward snapped

"But I'm not even alive!" I exclaimed standing from the couch

"She isn't ready yet" Edward repeated through gritted teeth "She won't be able to handle it yet"

"I know that but at some point it's going to happen. We all know it" I said looking around the room "You all know that one day, Bella is going to be like us"

"She shouldn't be" Edward scowled "You shouldn't be putting her through this if she really means that much to you. If she means that much to you then you should be fighting to keep her an innocent human"

"An innocent human who is in love with a vampire, Edward" I replied shaking my head "An innocent human who knows too much already and who is willing to give up everything just to be with me"

"She shouldn't have to change for you Alice" Edward replied "This isn't something you can ask of a person just because you're going to miss them"

"Just shut up Edward!" I yelled loudly before I looked down to my feet and mumbled "You're not telling me anything that I haven't already thought about"

"If you really love her as much as you say you do, then you'll leave her how she is. Allow her to grow old and experience everything that we never could" Rosalie pleaded

"But Bella wants this and honestly so do I"

"Don't be selfish about her soul" Rosalie snapped

"No do not get started on this!" Jazz growled loudly, pointing towards me "You're not going to push her into a guilt trip about Bella's soul. Her soul will be just fine thank you very much"

"Alice deep down, what do you believe happens to your soul when you turn?" Rosalie questioned "What do you really think is going to happen to her soul? What do you think happened to yours?"

"Stop that!" Jazz exclaimed glaring at Rosalie

"This isn't helping anyone" Esme soothed, trying to defuse the situation as best as she could manage "We just need to be constructive about this"

"How on earth is there anything constructive about a situation like this?" I asked quietly

"We'll figure it out Ali" Jazz said calmly, placing a hand on my shoulder "Everything will be alright"

"Don't!" I snapped harshly as I looked up at her "I know you mean well but please don't try and change my mood"

"I wasn't going too" She shook her head slowly

"This isn't even my decision to make" I furrowed my eyebrows, looking to the floor again "It's her life. It's her existence. She should be able to choose"

"So let her" Jazz replied "But make sure she knows everything that comes with being one of us before she makes a decision"

"Alice he's just trying to toy with us. He wants to cause as much anger and distress about this situation as he can" Edward replied

"Yeah well he's succeeding" I said

"You do realize that you made it worse for everyone when you tried attacking him at her house because he was threatening Bella right?" Edward asked taking a step forward "All you did was encourage him"

"You think that I wanted to encourage him?" I asked incredulously

"I know you didn't want too but you did"

"What was I supposed to do?" I hissed "Was I supposed to just let him go through Bella's house?"

"Yes" Edward replied raising his voice

"Well what would you have done?" I took a step into my brother, my lip curling back slightly "Tell me in your infinite wisdom what you would have done"

I glared up at my brother while he stood over the top of me. He wasn't looking angry so much as he was looking sad, his eyes were full of pity

"I don't know what I would have done. I do not envy your position Alice" His voice became very quiet; somber even "I don't envy what you're going to have to go through"

"Well we have to think of something" Jazz said "Because what we're doing now isn't working and we have to make this work so we will find something"

"I don't know how much longer we can guard her like we have been doing" Rosalie said

"Rose" Esme warned raising her eyebrows

"No she's right" I sighed as I looked back to Rosalie "It's not fair on you. This is my fault so I should deal with it and not you"

"Nothing is _your_ fault Alice. This is no one's fault and she's your mate. If Emmett was in danger Rose, you'd want Alice to protect him right?" Jazz asked

"Emmett doesn't need protecting" Rosalie huffed

Jazz sighed loudly and she took a few steps towards me

"Whatever you need Ali" Jazz nodded

"I need a plan" I said looking in the direction of Carlisle's office "And not a plan to just keep her safe but I need a plan to kill him. To make sure he can't come after any of us"

The office door opened and Bella walked out cautiously followed by Carlisle who had his hand on her shoulder which thankfully didn't cause me to growl at him or overreact like I had with Esme.

"I think that Alice and Bella should talk" Carlisle said quietly

I walked towards Bella who also took a few steps into me; she held her hand out with a small smile on her face. I couldn't help but smile back at her.

"Want to go somewhere?" I asked hopefully

"Alice, maybe not a good idea" Edward mumbled

"This needs to be a private talk I think Edward" I turned to face my brother, feeling Bella squeeze my hand in support

"And what happens if James comes while it's just you and Bella?" Edward asked

"You don't think I can protect her?" I challenged as I raised my eyebrow "I have my phone on me. If I need to call then I will but until then we need some privacy. Do you all understand?"

I heard nothing from my family and saw only reluctant nods. I looked up to Carlisle and he smiled as if to tell me that I was doing the right thing

"While I'm gone; think of a plan about what we were talking about" I said looking to my siblings "We'll figure it out when I get back"

I walked Bella out to the garage and opened the door to my Porsche for her but she just looked at me

"What's wrong?" I asked

"Where are we going?" Bella asked

"To my spot in the woods" I shrugged "You'll be safe with me, I promise. I just…our plans were kind of ruined for tonight but we should at least be able to go there sometime today. We need to speak about this and you need to be able to say whatever you want without feeling like you have to hold back. This is extremely important"

"You know what Carlisle was talking to me about right?" Bella asked

"About what happens when you're changed into a vampire; we all heard" I nodded "We can talk about it when we get there"

We made our way to the opening in the woods that I had first exposed the results of sunlight on my skin to Bella in no time. Mostly due to the obscene amounts of speeding I was doing, the look on Bella's face told me that it may have been just a little too fast for her liking but she didn't mention anything about it.

Bella hadn't spoken since we left the garage. The sun was moving out from the clouds; the rays catching me slightly and I saw Bella's expression soften

"You are so beautiful" Bella murmured

"Thank you" I smiled sadly "I just figured that you would want some privacy and honestly I wanted it too. I know how it can get; believe me. At night I used to just come out here by myself before you came. I always had a spot that I could just call mine and be able to go and just relax"

"How did you not go searching for me though? I mean if I were you I wouldn't have patients like you did" Bella admitted shrugging

"Believe me, I was halfway out the door a few times but Carlisle always pulled me back and warned me that if I went any earlier than what I was supposed to, then I would risk ruining everything" I shrugged, my thumbs twiddling together "And looking back I totally agree. It was worth the decade of waiting, you're worth a century"

"Well things worked out" Bella said nodded

"You know what the really sad thing about this entire situation is?" I asked; it was more of a question to myself "That by other vampires standards, we are the ones that are in the wrong in this situation by defending you. We would be the ones being frowned upon for trying to save your life"

"So vampires play these sorts of games with humans all the time?" She asked furrowing her eyebrows

"We're predators by nature Bells. James is different though, he enjoys his games more than other vampires who are just after the blood" I paused for a moment to gather my thoughts "I mean my family and I are fighting our true natures to be able to be what we are now, to be able to resist human blood"

"You seem to do it well" Bella encouraged

"I will admit that it has gotten a lot easier with time but it was so difficult when I first spotted you. I just wanted your blood so much. More than I have ever wanted anyone's blood before"

I let out a shaky breath as I finished my sentence. I of course didn't need to breathe but it had become a habit being around Bella constantly and it kind of helped me look a little bit more human than dead.

"Well how do other vampire's get over that with their human mates?" Bella asked curiously

I strolled over to the edge of the clearing to sit on the ground, leaning my back against a large old tree. Bella followed me immediately to sit next to me against the tree and she leaned her head on my shoulder; looping her arm around mine

"Bella I've never really heard of a human, vampire relationship before, I'm sure there are some in other area's that we've never come across but no one ever shares that kind of information" I admitted

"What do you mean?" Bella asked

"If a vampire were to tell others that they were with a human, things would become very…complicated. I mean its fine with my family because they would never betray me and they aren't a threat to you so I can have them around you. Other vampires would get very curious about the vampire human relationship, like James is and they would probably try and kill the human or they would tell the Volturi" I said before I paused "The problem with the Volturi finding out is that they would try and kill us both if they ever found out about our relationship. You're a threat to vampires' existence because you are a human who knows entirely too much"

"They wouldn't kill you though, would they?" Bella asked, fear coating her words "I mean they want you to join them so why would they kill you?"

"I believe the theory would be that if they can't have me then no one can" I shrugged as I looked around slowly

"That's really scary Alice" Bella replied

"Which is why it really surprised me when I realized I was going to fall in love with a human" I said with a small smile as Bella nuzzled affectionately into my shoulder

"Did you know that I was your mate when you had your first vision or did you take a while to figure it out?"

"Are you doubting me?" I asked playfully before I smiled adoringly "I just knew. How could I mistake you for just _some human_? You're my Bella, you're my true love and I just knew that you were going to be mine as soon as I saw you"

"I _am_ your Bella" She responded quietly

"I have heard of vampires thinking they were in love with humans but in the end, they just wanted their blood so the human ends up getting killed" I mumbled as a thought crossed my mind "It's more like blood lust for them than anything close to love. I knew I loved you in my visions you were human and you were still alive. If it was simply bloodlust than you would have been killed"

"Can I ask you something?"

"You know you can sweetie" I nodded

"You never gave me a real answer when I asked you why you thought you didn't have a soul" Bella said cautiously before she continued on "And I may or may not have over heard Jazz and Rosalie fighting"

"They get loud sometimes when they both think that they're right" I sighed and I looked up at the sky to see a ray of sunlight hit me directly which made me feel like I was being bathed in warmth, like what I assumed humans felt like every day "I'm not too sure why I feel like the way I do. I just think that there has to be a price to pay for having this life. Everything comes with a price doesn't it? I have killed people and I know that either way; just for that I should be going to hell for it. I've learnt to accept that so I just try and live in the now rather than let my mind focus on what might happen later"

"But Alice you're doing the right thing by people and drinking animal blood" Bella protested again "I mean that has to count for something right?"

"Jazz still thinks that we have souls; that being changed couldn't force us to lose our souls because you lose your soul when you die" I said as Bella lifted her head from my shoulder to crawl over my legs and kneel in front of me

"Alice" Bella said trying to coax me to look her in the eyes "Al"

She placed her hands on both sides of my head, resting her forehead against mine

"You're very much alive" She whispered

"I could easily dispute that one Bells" I breathed

"Well don't" She said simply "You're alive. You're here with me aren't you? You're better than most humans in this world because of what you go through and what you resist"

"Vampirism isn't all that it's cracked up to be. Sure it has some advantages that I do love but it's always a struggle when you first start out" I paused and nodded "Much like everything in life though I suppose"

"Can we talk about that?" Bella asked cautiously

"Of course, that is why we are here isn't it?" I nodded and I moved from her grip very quickly; releasing myself to stand a few feet away from a still kneeling Bella "I kind of want to have a clear head for this conversation; I can't have that if you're too close to me"

"Have you seen this conversation?" Bella asked

"No" I furrowed my eyebrows, looking to the ground between us both "No, Not yet because you haven't exactly decided what to say but it'll come as you make your decisions"

"Carlisle spoke to me about his experiences and about how guilty he felt when he changed Esme, Edward and Rosalie" Bella sat properly as she brought her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs tightly

"Carlisle doesn't believe that we have a soul either" I mumbled truthfully

"But this reluctance doesn't just come from the whole soul issue for you, does it?" Bella asked raising her eyebrows

"No" I admitted with a small nodded and I waited for the words to come to me before I opened my mouth again, I didn't want to say anything I would regret later "The circumstance is the issue for me right now"

"The circumstance?" She asked shaking her head in confusion

"Bella I do want you forever. I want that more than you know, I've been waiting for you for a decade and I never want to be apart from you ever again. I don't ever want to be without you because my life wouldn't be worth living… but I don't want this to be forced upon you like it was me. I don't want to be selfish and have this happen to you just because I wanted you forever. I want this decision to be made naturally. I don't want you to be like me and then regret all of the things you couldn't do as a human" I confessed quietly

"I can do everything I do now but as a Vampire" Bella protested

"You're not going to be able to see your parents again for one. They'll notice a difference in you and when you're a newborn you won't be able to be around them because you'll kill them. I can see how much Charlie and Renee mean to you, it would crush you not to be able to see them again. You won't be able to go to school for a few years for the same reasons, you wouldn't be able to resist the blood. You can't have normal friends like Angela or Jessica because they'll be scared of you. Their natural instincts will kick in, just like ours would and it would tell them to stay away. You're going to have to train for decades to be able to understand your abilities and to control your thirst properly" My eyes focused to the floor again for a moment before I looked to Bella's face and she looked a little hurt which made me feel even worse

"Do…do you not want me to be like you?" Bella asked almost painfully "Is that what this is about?"

"No Bella, no! Don't be silly. You have no idea how many hours, days, months and years I thought about you and the possibility of being a vampire so I could have you forever and I want that. Believe me I want that more than I want anything else but I don't want this to be forced upon you now just because there is a nomad out there who can't handle losing" I said taking a few steps towards where she was sitting "Love; my hand is being forced here to do something about him. This is like some kind of nightmare because I feel as if my life has just come around into one big circle. I'm in the shoes of the man who created me and I can sympathize with what he went through now. I want this for you in a few years maybe; after you graduate but I don't want this for you now. Not right now. I don't want you to end up hating me or resenting me after realizing the experiences you missed when you were a human"

"It's not like we have a choice about the timing though Alice" Bella said shaking her head furiously

"There's _always_ a choice" I mumbled "I want this for you when you're ready. You aren't ready now because you aren't ready to let go of your life yet. I understand; you need more time and if I were you I would want more time too"

"Alice someday, something is going to tear us apart anyway. Whether that be sickness or old age" Bella objected

"Bella listen to me" I said calmly "I'm not saying no because selfishly I can't ever let go of you now that I have found you but I just don't know if right now if a good time for you. I'm not saying no at all, I just need you to consider what I'm saying to you"

"A good time? Saving me from a crazy vampire who is hunting me for my blood is a pretty good time to me" My mate replied with just a touch of attitude

"I'll work harder Bella, he's not going to get you" I said shaking my head, my fists clenching at my sides "We'll all work harder"

"You're working hard enough now though" Bella replied "You're already doing too much and you're giving up too much time to guard me, you all are"

"Time is all we have Bella, it doesn't matter how much time we spend on you because it is all we have" I said "You have to understand though Bella that even if we change you, he'll come after us again and again until we're dead or he is. If I turn you than he's going to come after me, which honestly I prefer because this is all my fault but after he has killed me then who is going to protect you? After he has killed me, who is to stop him from coming after you when you're just starting to be a newborn and you're only getting used to the changes you're experiencing. That in itself is terrifying, let alone having someone trying to kill you"

"He'll come after you if I'm changed?" Bella asked with a shocked look on his face

"He thinks that if he kills me you'll want revenge and that will just make everything so much sweeter to him"

"Do you really want me to wait?" Bella asked almost silently

"When the time is right, I will convince everyone what a great little vampire you're going to make but right now you're so young and you have so much to experience as a human. When the time is right…when you're completely ready then I want this for you because I can't stand life without you anymore. I can't stand to think of existing without you by my side forever and the only thing that I can think of that is worse than not having you forever is knowing that this decision was made hastily, was forced upon you. I don't want this decision to be forced upon you"I explained to my mate and I took a deep breath to calm myself

"I refuse to make your decision for you though Bells. I want to give you something that no one in my family had gotten and that was a choice. I want you to have the best gift that I can ever give you and that's choice. If you want to be turned then we will do that for you, if that is honestly what you want deep down inside but I want you to choose a time when you think you'll be ready to take this on board. I am just suggesting that you let my family and I handle it like I know we can and stay human for just a little bit longer"

"I want you to look inside of you and decide what you think is best for Bella Swan though I need you to look past what you want to see what is necessary for you. I need you to look past the excitement to see the responsibility and commitment to change you are going to have to make when you are turned. You're not going to want to drink animal blood when you wake but you're going to have to make that sacrifice to be with the family and to be with me. You have to understand that you being changed into a vampire will not just be an easy fix in the James situation, he's still going to come after us both even if you are changed"

"Are you serious?" Bella asked with wide eyes "You want me to choose?"

"I trust you Bella" I said nodding truthfully "I want you to have the options that we never had because you deserve that. You don't deserve to be hunted down because of me. You deserve the right to be human for as long as _you_ want to be. Don't let anyone influence your decision, including me. Don't let my opinions get into your head when you make this decision, I mean consider them but only as a suggestion. Make sure you think about it all for yourself"

She stood from the tree that she was leaning against to stand just inches from me. She had a slight smile on her face and I could only smile back sadly.

I loved her so I didn't want to lose her but the amount of guilt I felt at that moment was sickening.

I was making her choose between everyone else in her life and me with this option.

"I don't want you to make a decision yet either Bella. I want you to think about everything and what you want before you are changed" I mumbled "Maybe you should speak to my family about their experiences as well, I know that will help you make a decision. Maybe sleep on it just for tonight if you cannot wait longer than that to announce your decision"

"What if I decide to be changed next week?" Bella asked raising an eyebrow

"Then we will change you next week" I sighed "I want you to have more time with your family but if you want to do this then I will support you and I'll love you"

"I'll think about this on one condition"

"You want me to change you" I replied furrowing my eyebrows

"I really should stop being surprised when you do that" Bella said with a smirk

"You really should" I nodded simply

"So? Will you?" Bella asked

* * *

**Okay so let me know what you think because as usual, I am nervous. I know I'm not the best writer and I certainly don't take myself seriously but I just want to make this at least entertaining for you guys. Please hit the little button and review, I hope you guys liked it...I should be updating either over the weekend or early in the week. **

**I have next Thursday, Friday off work so I might be able to update twice next week. I'm seeing my favourite band ever, Lydia play here in Aus 3 times in 3 days haha. You may think that is extreme but they're breaking up and I went to see them in America in August so i'm trying to make it to whatever shows I can...I'm babbling here but thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it at least**

**Remember to review in force so I don't become completely distracted with HP haha because I know it's going to happen. **

**Hope you all have an awesome weekend and take care :) **


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello all! I'm back! Sorry for the later than usual delay on updating, I just have been so busy and I've been home only a few times this week. And I've have about 8 hours sleep since Monday and considering it's Friday here, I'm starting to feel it haha. I saw HP on Wednesday night (It's soooo good, if you've seen it let me know what you thought of it) and I've seen Lydia twice in 2 nights, tonight being their last show in my state :( But it's all good, they remembered me from when I went to Arizona to see them earlier in the year so i was happy haha I didn't mean to keep you waiting (if any of you were) but I'm sure you all managed haha **

**Thank you for the reviews, especially for the epic review left by 10-TwilightFan so thanks for that. I really hate singling people out because i dont want you all to think that I don't appreciate you all for reading and especially appreciate those who always review but it had to be done haha**

Anyway, please R&R and I will try and update over the weekend. Tomorrow will be spent sleeping but when i wake up I will try and get an update done or something :) Let me know if you want me to try, if not then I won't bother haha Either way you'll get an update sometime over the next week. Hope you like it! 

_**

* * *

"You want me to change you" I replied furrowing my eyebrows**_

_**"I really should stop being surprised when you do that" Bella said with a smirk**_

_**"You really should" I nodded simply**_

_**"So? Will you?" Bella asked**_

She ran a hand through her hair a few times before she let her fingers linger entangled in her long, brown hair while placing her other hand on her hip

"You do know that I could lose control and not stop once I taste your blood right?" I asked "You know that's a risk?"

"I trust you" She said nodding confidently "Which is why I'm asking you to do this. I wouldn't ask if I didn't trust you"

"Okay Bella" I nodded and I closed my eyes for a moment before I looked her in the eyes again "Yes, I'll do it but I'm not ready to do it right now. I'll have to speak to Carlisle but I wouldn't want anyone else to change you. I trust them, but you're my life and I can't place this in anyone else's hands. I depend on you for survival so I guess you should depend on me this time"

I folded my arms closely o my chest and Bella stepped into me. She wrapped her arms around my waist; pulling me into her gently. Her grip tightened against my back while she clenched at the fabric of my shirt and I leaned my head on her shoulder, nuzzling into her neck

"I love you" Bella whispered quietly "So much"

I felt a smile ease onto my lips and I nodded against her neck

"I love you too" I replied before repeating something I had told her the first time we professed out love "I always have"

"Do you think we could maybe get some dinner? I haven't eaten this morning" Bella asked sheepishly

"Oh!" I pulled back from her grip to look her in the eyes "I'm so sorry. I forget about these human things, silly me. We'll go right now, what do you want?"  
"Can we just go to the diner?" Bella asked "I just feel like something simple"

"Of course" I nodded and with that I reached out to take her hand and I tugged her back to the car

We drove to the diner quickly and wordlessly, it was pretty empty but it was just around dinner time so I knew it would start to fill up.

Bella ordered some dinner and I just ordered a salad for show.

I hadn't intended on eating but people noticed that a Cullen had walked into the diner which was a rare occasion so I thought it might look odd if I didn't order something.

"This place has really grown on me" Bella said looking around as more customers walked in

"Maybe because you come here every week" I said with a small smile as I watched her carefully

"It saves me cooking and Charlie likes coming here so I don't mind" Bella responded before she took a bite of her burger

"Bella, why do you call him Charlie?" I asked furrowing my eyebrows "I mean I know why you did before but you're living with him now so why don't you just call him Dad?"

"I don't know" Bella shrugged "It's just what I'm used to saying. I do call him dad sometimes but I only ever visited over the summer when I was younger so I hardly saw him. I didn't see him for a while over a few years so I just called him Charlie. I never really felt close enough to call him Dad I guess"

"But how do you feel about him now?" I asked curiously "I mean you have to be getting to know him more now so why not just call him Dad from now on?"

"It's gotten better, it would have too living with him and I love him, I really do but I just always call him Charlie" Bella shook her head "I guess it's just habit now"

I nodded in understanding while I messed around a little with the salad in front of me. I pushed some lettuce to the side and squished some tomato

"So you could eat this stuff right?" Bella asked with a small smile "It wouldn't kill you or anything?"

"What are you trying to get rid of me already?" I asked looking at her with a blank expression "Because I thought you loved me"

She let out a quiet laugh and I couldn't do anything but smile at the adorable sound that was her giggle

"I'm serious" Bella replied trying to give me her best serious face but she was failing terribly

"Okay, I'm sorry" I responded with a soft smile mirroring hers "I could eat the food yes but it wouldn't benefit me in anyway. It would be like…how do I put this…it would be like you eating dirt. It doesn't taste good to you at all nor does it offer any nutritional value and it could make you feel quite sick but you can eat it; it's not impossible"

"So technically speaking, you could eat some of my burger right now?" Bella raised an eyebrow

"Technically speaking, yes, do you want me to demonstrate?" I asked pulling a face. I didn't want to eat it but I would if that is what she wanted

"No I'm not going to put you through that" Bella chuckled "What kind of a girlfriend would I be then?"

"You'd still be a perfect one" I said with a cheesy grin

"I really like this" Bella said after letting out a content sigh before looking around the room for a moment until her eyes found mine once again

"What being chased by someone trying to kill you?" I asked furrowing my eyebrows "Because I have to say, it's not the most fun I have ever had in my life"

"No, being able to just feel like we're normal for just a moment while there is so much chaos going around us" Bella whispered before leaning over the table slightly "It's really special to me"

"Me too" I said reaching over to give her hand a gentle squeeze before I took a fry from her plate and took a bite from it. I scrunched up my face in a grimace as I began the unnatural process of chewing food. I paused before I swallowed the lump of potato, feeling it burn the back of my throat as my body fought to accept the solid rather than a liquid

"How can you eat that?" I gagged slightly before scrunching nose in disgust

"You chew funny" Bella stated childishly as she laughed

"That's because I don't chew…ever. I don't remember how to chew either seeing as I don't remember anything. I use these pearly whites for other things" I said clicking my teeth together twice for emphasis "I've only learnt by watching other people eat. I'm good at learning by observation"

"Oh so that's why you stare at me while I eat?" Bella teased raising her eyebrows playfully

"Actually, I stare at you when you eat because it's just cute" I responded happily as I placed the fry that I had taken a bite of back on her plate "You can have the rest"

"Oh thanks" Bella replied sarcastically "Why'd you eat that anyway?"

"You were curious" I shrugged "And you really shouldn't make fun of me because you'd be even worse drinking blood than I am chewing food"

"Is it hard to do?" Bella asked seriously after a moment's pause

"I guess I just spoiled the fun mood without the chaos huh?" I asked

"No it's okay. I mean we have to talk about it sometime, right?" Bella asked back

"It's not that its difficult to do, it's just that it takes a little time to get used too and it takes a few years to learn not to be sloppy" I murmured quietly to my girlfriend as I looked around the room quickly "Your natural predatory instincts take over straight away; which is why newborns are so unreliable and crazy. They don't know how to control themselves and you'll find it difficult too but it'll be okay because we'll be there with you. I'll be there to help you and guide you every step of the way with whatever you need and I'll make sure to keep you under control, calm you whenever you need it. You will just be really messy when you first start, blood everywhere so we'll have to bring changes of clothes for you"

"So basically you're going to have to treat me like I'm a child" Bella said with a frown

"No it's like this with everyone. We've all gone through it…well those of us who are vampires anyway" I said amusing myself with my comment "You seem to pick up things easily though so I think you'll be better than most. Hopefully your coordination will improve though"

"Oh ha ha" She muttered before she continued eating her food

"You have to understand Bella that I do want this for you, I just want this for you later" I pushed with a small nod

"I know and you gave me a choice so I'm going to be responsible with it" Bella replied looking me in the eyes to show that she was sincere and I believed her without a doubt "So the whole newborn thing, I guess that's when you just become a vampire?"

"Yes sweetheart" I cooed as an encouragement to her question "That's when you are first changed and you are a brand new vampire. You're stronger, faster and more perceptive than you will ever be again because you've still got human blood in your system. It passes with time and you become less erratic and unpredictable"

"Is that what you were like when you were a newborn?" Bella asked

"Everyone was like that" I shrugged and chuckled "I was a bit of a wild one at the start"

My eyes suddenly glazed over as I saw Bella's friends walk through the diner door but as quickly as I was pulled into the vision, I was pushed out

"What did you see?" Bella asked anxiously

"Your friends" I said looking to the door

Bella turned around to hear the bell above the door ring as Angela, Jessica, Mike and Eric walked into the diner.

Eric had his arm around Angela and Jessica was trailing very quickly behind Mike.

Bella turned back to me with a small smile on her face

"Bella!" Angela called happily as we were spotted and they approached our table

"Hey guys" Bella greeted with that small smile which quickly turned into a teeth bearing grin

"I hope we're not interrupting anything" Angela said looking to me with an apologetic smile "Hey Alice"

"Hi Angela" I greeted with a polite yet cheerful smile "It's okay, we're just having something to eat"

"Where'd you go today?" Jessica asked standing next to Angela "We didn't see you after History, we couldn't find you anywhere"

"That was my fault, I wasn't feeling too well this morning so Bella kindly offered to take me home" I explained "I think our family just had some bad food or something, and it was quite silly really"

"Feeling better though?" Angela asked with concern

"A little, yes thank you" I smiled

They paused for a moment as they stared at me smiling

"If you'd like you can join us" I suggested and I looked to Bella for approval

"Yeah, pull up a chair" Bella replied

They looked at each other for a moment before turning to grab some chairs behind them

"You're dazzling my friends" Bella whispered

"Sorry" I said sheepishly

If I was honest, I was pretty happy that her friends walked into the diner.

It was a good way for me to prove that Bella would miss her friends if she decided that she wanted to be turned anytime soon.

I didn't really think over what I had said to Bella before I had said it and I knew that a few members of my family would not have been happy with my proposition to Bella but at that point it was too late to go back on it.

I wanted her forever but I just didn't want her to be forced into something she wasn't ready to be like what happened to my entire family.

I didn't want her to be bitter towards me and hate me after she was turned when she realized all of the human's experiences she had missed.

Her friends grabbed some chairs and ordered some food quickly before striking up a conversation with Bella about something she had been speaking with Angela at school this morning before James appeared.

I just stayed mostly quiet and listened; I had sat with them at lunch a few times and they had done their best to include me, but sometimes I just liked to observe.

"So Bella are you going to prom?" Jessica asked

"Prom?" Bella asked furrowing her eyebrows "I haven't even thought about that yet"

"How could you not be thinking about that?" Jessica exclaimed "Alice?"

"I'm planning on going, yes" I nodded and I looked to Bella "I guess we never talked about it, we've been occupied with a few other things going on"

"You do know that everyone already knows that you two are together right?" Jessica asked raising an eyebrow "That you really shouldn't worry about that anymore because everyone already knows"

"Yeah, we know. It's just something else going on at the moment, nothing big though" I replied shrugging

"I'm surprised actually" Bella said "That you haven't talked to me about it yet"

"Had a few extra things on my mind" I said tapping my finger against my temple

"Well we're going prom dress shopping on Friday night if you two want to come" Angela said while looking between us "We're going to Port Angeles"

"Port Angeles? Sounds perfect" I said cheerfully and a little too quickly

"Alice, shouldn't we talk about this with your family?" Bella asked raising her eyebrows "I mean what if they have plans with us already?"

"They'll be fine with it" I nodded with a shrug

"Great. We'll go after school" Angela said with a grin as she crossed her arms, leaned them on the table "A girl's night"

"I think that's just what we need" I said happily, glancing to Bella

For the rest of the night I was included in the conversation but I kept quiet for a little bit while trying to focus on what was going on around us.

I didn't want to get distracted while being the only one guarding Bella.

Her friends had to leave pretty quickly so Bella and I decided to head back to my house.

She called Charlie to let him know that she would be home a little bit later and he was fine with that.

We walked into the house to find Edward sitting with Jazz on the couch.

Their heads were close and they were whispering furiously, seriously.

"Where have you been all night?" Edward asked as he looked away from Jazz

"Out with Bella" I shrugged simply "Not that you really need to know but we've been talking like Carlisle told us too"

"We did try calling" Edward replied

"I know but if there was something wrong I would have called you first" I responded calmly

"So you and Bella talked?" Jazz asked cautiously as she looked to me

"Yes" I said simply "And we've decided what's best for her"

"What did you decide?" Jazz asked

"Alice will you stop blocking me out?" Edward asked

"I just want some of my thoughts to be my own and you should have to wait just like everyone else" I mumbled "Speaking of everyone, maybe we should get them down here before we explain exactly what the decision was"

I didn't even have to say another word and everyone was seated in the lounge room.

Bella looked a little shocked of how quickly they were all there but she was getting used to it

"James didn't try anything while you were away?" Esme asked

"Nothing" I replied shaking my head "I didn't need him to deal with as well"

"So…. is Bella going to be like us?" Emmett asked with a smirk

"Yes" I replied seriously

"What?" Edward exclaimed standing up from the couch "You don't want James to kill her but you'll just do it yourself? Maybe we should protect her from you as well"

"Babe, _calm down_" Jazz said sternly, placing a hand on her husband's back as she stayed seated on the couch. I felt a wave of calm hit the room suddenly while Jazz looked towards me "So you're going to turn her? Just like that?"

"No. No you know I would never do that to her Jazz" I said honestly "I gave her a choice because we never had one"

"She shouldn't have to choose to die" Edward snarled "Bella you don't want this"

"But I want Alice" She replied firmly as she entwined her fingers in mine "I want her forever and I know you don't understand that, I don't expect you to understand that. I wish you would but it won't bother me too much if you don't because I need her Edward"

"What choice are you giving her exactly?" Esme asked cautiously

"I gave her a choice of when to be changed so she can decide when she wants this or if she even wants this anymore" I replied as I felt Bella squeeze my hand supportively "She can always change her mind beforehand"

"So basically you're giving up" Edward snapped "You're letting James win"  
"No, James has nothing to do with this" Bella replied furrowing her eyebrows, a nervous twitch began in her leg as it began to bounce impatiently "This is what I want and Alice is kind enough to let me have it"

"I don't think kind is the right word" Edward said "Maybe selfish"

"Edward" I warned raising my eyebrows as I felt my lip curl back "Let her speak"

"Have you made a choice Bella?" Carlisle asked calmly

"Not yet. Alice wants me to have some time to think about this, and just so you know, if I want to change my mind I will" Bella nodded "I'm confident in my decision to do this"

"We know" Esme said with a slight smile

I knew my family wasn't all too happy about this, but they were accepting it for my sake.

"I thought that maybe Bella could have a talk with whoever is willing and tell her about your experiences" I suggested quietly "Just so she knows your stories and how you came to be what we are"

"I'm not having any part in this" Edward shook his head, and with that he was gone

"You're making the wrong decision. Bella if I was given this choice I would have said no. This isn't the life I would have chosen for myself and if I had an option then I would have said no" Rosalie replied as she left the room as well

"I didn't want to upset anyone" Bella mumbled as she looked to me

"No you didn't baby. You didn't do anything wrong. They just don't want this for themselves so they don't want this for you" I said turning to face her, placing my other hand on her waist "They just don't understand why you would want this when you're human"

"I get that, I do but why don't they understand that I just don't want to lose you?" Bella asked sadly, it broke my heart to her sound so sad about heir reactions

"They'll understand soon enough Bella" I replied quietly as I rested my forehead against hers

"Bella, they just doesn't want you to regret this decision" Jazz offered her husband's thoughts to us "Once you are this you can't go back, you can't wake up from what could turn out to be a nightmare. I know how they work by now, especially Edward and they just want you to do what is best for you"

"I'm not going to regret choosing Alice forever" Bella replied separating from me, but she kept her hand tightly in mine

"At least you gave Bella a choice" Jazz replied

"This means that we're going to have to come up with a plan to kill James" I said looking around at my remaining family members

"I think we have one" Carlisle said nodding

An image of Bella in the clearing with us flashed through my mind and I saw my family playing Baseball while I stood with Bella to protect her

"So we're going to beat him in baseball?" I asked raising an eyebrow "Will he really be that crushed losing a game of baseball that he will die?"

"You said a few days ago that it was going to storm on Saturday night" Carlisle said

"It is" I responded "I still don't understand"

"We're going to go out to the field and we're going to lure him out there by bringing Bella with us. We're going to catch him and we're going to kill him" Carlisle said "I don't like the thought of killing another creature but it has to be done"

"It's a bit of a risk taking Bella out there with us but no risk, no reward right?" Jazz asked

"I'm not going to be playing" I said shaking my head

"No, Esme will take your place so you can stay with Bella on the side" Carlisle said "You should keep her by your side at all times"

"I will, you know I will" I said as I glanced to Bella who had her eyes on me. I offered her a small smile and she nodded "Is everyone willing to go?"

"We'll go" Esme said "Bella is a part of the family now and we defend our family"

"Bella and I are going shopping tomorrow night in Port Angeles" I announced

"Why would you go shopping at a time like this?" Jazz asked

"Because we were invited by Bella's friends and she needs to retain some little piece of normalcy" I replied "Plus, she needs a prom dress"

"Well we don't have too, I wasn't planning on going to prom anyway" Bella replied "I thought maybe we could go to Florida if this is all over that weekend"  
"Oh, you're going to prom" I assured her "It's a human right of passage and you're going and besides, I want to get dressed up"

"Well no one's asked me yet" Bella replied with a glare

"Hey, no one's asked me either" I shrugged, turning her accusation back to her

"So Saturday night we'll be at the baseball field" Carlisle interrupted "Alice, you'll have to go over to Bella's and ask Charlie if it is okay for Bella to play"

"Sure" I replied "Charlie loves me so it shouldn't be a problem. We're BFF's"

"As far as tomorrow night goes…You may go to Port Angeles but I want Jazz to go as well" Carlisle said "With James around Bella would be a lot safer if two of you went"

I looked to Jazz who shrugged and she smiled slightly at me

"Well Jessica is kind of scared of me…" Jazz mumbled "But whatever I can do to keep Bella safe"

"Thank you" I replied sincerely to my sister with a small nod

"Maybe you should go speak to your brother and sister" Esme suggested lightly "I'll fix Bella something to drink and maybe we can have a talk"

"Okay" I replied before I kissed Bella on the cheek lightly "I won't be long"

Bella nodded wordlessly before I zipped up to find Edward and Rosalie sitting in Edward's room both aware that I was coming into the room

"Alice what are you doing?" Rosalie asked quietly "Why did you say yes to her?"

"Rosalie I know you don't understand because you had a great human experience and you wanted to grow old but I have no idea what that feels like. All I know is of the life I have and the life I had before I finally found Bella. Once I found her things got so much better for me and I know it's probably selfish to say yes to her but I can't live without her anymore" I replied honestly "You're lucky because you didn't have to make that choice with your mates. Emmett was dying and Jazz was already a vampire but Bella is a human and she wants to be with me forever. I would have stayed with her if she wanted to be human for the rest of her life but she wants this"

"You're killing her" Edward snapped "You're going to be killing her for your selfish reasons"

"What am I supposed to do Edward?" I exclaimed, my patients with my brother wearing thin "Am I supposed to refuse her what she wants and just run away from her?"

"That could be a start" Edward replied

"You're being a real jerk right now" I hissed "This isn't about you Edward! It's about Bella and I"

"I just don't think she knows what she's getting herself into" Rosalie said

"I'm not going to let her make her decision until she knows exactly what is going to happen with her. I wouldn't do that to her Rose" I shook my head "And I'm going to let her back out of this at anytime that she may want. All Bella has to do is say the word"

"Would you leave her if she asked?" Rosalie asked quietly "If she wanted you out of her life forever, would you do it?"

"If she asked, yes" I replied in a strained voice "If she wanted me to leave after she changed her mind than I would leave because I just want what she wants"

"I can't believe you're agreeing to this" Edward replied standing

"I know you know the plan for Saturday night and I need you both there to help protect Bella" I said ignoring his statement

"Maybe we should just let James get to her. He'll be doing the same thing you're going to do" Edward snarled

"This does not concern you!" I yelled as I crouched slightly, ready to attack my own brother "James will kill Bella. He won't change her and I will not allow the situation to be forced on her like it was me. I will not change her now because I don't want her to be disgusted in me years down the track when she realizes what I had made her miss out on!"

"You're stealing her soul"

"And I'd be breaking her heart if I disagreed" I growled

I stormed out of Edward's room back down to the family room where I found everyone looking to me as soon as I arrived.

My chest was heaving quickly and my hands were balled in fists by my sides. Bella looked wide eyed at me while Jazz took a small step towards me

"I take it that didn't go well" She said quietly

"Your husband can be a real jerk sometimes" I snapped fiercely

I felt myself calm down very quickly.

Things felt so much better as I felt my hands loosen and my rage subside

"Jazz as soon as I stop feeling so good than I'm going to kill you" I replied with a smile, I wasn't trying to smile but she made me

"Sure Alice" She replied with a knowing smirk

"He'll come around" Carlisle said

"Do you really think that I'm going to hate you after you change me?" Bella whispered but to a vampire it might as well have been a yell

"If I change you at the wrong time, it's possible" I nodded slightly "I just want you to experience what you can as a human so you don't end up resenting me later when you realize what I took from you"

She didn't respond to my reply which made me almost happy.

I was happy because Jazz was making me but I was also happy because she seemed to be taking what I had just told her into consideration.

"I think maybe we should have a talk" Jazz said looking to Bella "The 3 of us"

"Okay" Bella nodded

"We'll go up to Alice's room seeing as you're familiar with that" Jazz replied

We made our way up to my room where I shut the door behind us for good measure.

They could all hear us but I at least wanted to try and give off the illusion of privacy

* * *

**So...what did we think? Like? Not like? Like me? Hate me? Haha anywho, thanks for reading and please do me a favour and review this chapter. I'm really tired and I did this update when i could have been napping because I have to travel 2 hours now to go see Lydia so please tell me what you thought, it would mean a whole heap to me haha oh wells. So worth it. **

**As I said, I'll be updating over the weekend or through the week. **

**I hope you guys have a great and safe weekend! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello all! I'm back, quicker than I expected but I had a long break at work today so I decided I should publish this when i had the time. So Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter, I love reading them all so please continue to send them in! If I didn't reply to your review from last chapter or if you recieved a few replies from me for the one review, sorry! My computer was being weird and doing strange things but I'm sure you didn't really care anyway haha **

**Anywho, these chapters might be produced a little slower from now on only because I have reached the stage that these chapters aren't pre-written. I've updated this story so quickly that I have overtaken myself haha. I'll update as soon as possible, work and life is about to get a little crazy around here so I swear if you guys keep reviewing I will keep writing**

**I hope you guys like this chapter. I never really like my chapters but as long as you guys like them, I'm happy. This one is pretty heavily focussed on Jazz, I just thought that her story needed to be told. I also know it's not like Jaspers story so before anyone tells me that it's wrong, it's only meant to be based on Jaspers background. Please Read and Review and most of all enjoy!  
**

_**

* * *

I think maybe we should have a talk" Jazz said looking to Bella "The 3 of us"**_

_**"Okay" Bella nodded**_

_**"We'll go up to Alice's room seeing as you're familiar with that" Jazz replied**_

_**We made our way up to my room where I shut the door behind us for good measure.**_

_**They could all hear us but I at least wanted to try and give off the illusion of privacy**_

"Did Alice tell you how I was changed?" Jazz asked

"She told me the basics" Bella said as she sat on my bed

"Well if it's okay with you, I'd like to tell you my story" Jazz said patiently "You really mean a lot to Alice and you mean a lot to this family as a whole but I think you should know what each of us has faced before you judge our reactions"

"I'm not judging any of you" Bella replied quickly

"My wording was incorrect there, I apologize. What I meant to say was you should hear our stories before you beat yourself up about certain people's reactions. We all see how much joy you have brought to Alice and we can't be mad at you for that. In fact I owe you so much for bringing this love that I feel radiating from Alice to you. There are just different reasons why people don't want you to be like this. It isn't that we don't like you, we do. Some of us have different opinions but all of us just want what is best for you" Jazz explained patiently

"What's best for me is being with Alice" Bella said looking towards me

I wasn't sure whether it was possible for me to continue to fall deeper in love with that girl but she was proving it could be true every day.

I sent her a small smile back before her eyes moved back to my sister

"Rosalie and Edward just can't understand why you would want this when they were so fond of their human lives" Jazz said and she frowned "And my husband doesn't believe we have souls"

"Why do you think you do have souls?" Bella asked

"Your soul can't be stripped from you Bella. As long as you are on this earth, you have a soul and I know that Edward doesn't believe me but this is what I have to believe" Jazz shrugged "Because if I don't than what hope do I have for anything else?"

"I think you have souls" Bella said confidently "You are the good guys, how can you not have souls?"  
"Thank you" Jazz said with a warm smile "I knew I liked you for other reasons than my sister"

"Hey" I responded as I walked to my desk

"We know the difference of wrong from right and we have a conscience so therefore I believe we still have a soul" Jazz said triumphantly

"Did you believe this as soon as you were changed?" Bella asked

"I didn't know what to believe as soon as I was changed" My sister replied as she moved to sit next to Bella on my bed. I looked down to my desk while I heard her continue "I was training to be a nurse during the civil war. I was pretty lucky to have the opportunity to do that because not many women received opportunities then, as you would imagine. I was riding with a few soldiers when we were stopped by 2 handsome males. They didn't have weapons, nor did they have any signs of being a part of any army so we stopped to see if they needed help. They were mesmerizing and they spoke so politely. I was wondering what they were doing out in the middle of nowhere as they were dressed so nicely. They approached me and asked me my name and what I did. I told them everything they wanted to know and before I knew what was happening one of the men had bitten me on the neck"

"What…what does it feel like?" Bella asked quietly

"The one good thing in life that Alice got because of being in that dark room for so long was not being able to remember the pain of what it feels like. I won't sugar coat it, Bella you want to die every moment you are experiencing. It burns, it aches and stings. It feels like you are being ripped apart and stabbed all over your body" Jazz explained and I saw Bella flinch slightly

"Jazz" I warned weakly, there was no real threat intended with my tone of voice, just concern for Bella's reaction

"It's okay" Bella reassured me nodding

"I woke up and everything just rushed at me. I was anxious, I was angry, I was confused and I was alive which I never expected to be. I had no idea what was going on with me when I was changed but I thought I wasn't ever going to wake from it. I needed blood so badly, my teeth were aching and my throat felt like it was on fire. When I woke the men were with me; their names were Victor and Peter"

"The Southern gentleman was what they used to think of themselves as. They taught me how to hunt, and how to kill. They also learnt of my ability very quickly so they put me to use. Originally they just planned to use me as another newborn until they realized what I could do" Jazz said and she paused to look to me "Did you explain to Bella what the southern vampire wars were about?"

"Very briefly" I said shaking my head

"It was the war within the war basically. Vampires are very territorial so they tend to want to defend their land with somewhat of a primal instinct. That very instinct adds to the protectiveness over you by my family, because you're on our land so we feel the need to defend you. Vampires sometimes live in covens and covens take ownership of the town they are living in. Back then things were a little out of control so vampires were building armies of newborns to help them win wars. The vampires in charge didn't care about their army, they just wanted to win as much land and territory as they could manage"

"They made newborns because they were so strong and they were at the peak of their vampire lives as far as their abilities go. Victor and Peter learnt that I could control emotions so they used me to train their army. I was in charge of making them better fighters and helping them to be so full of rage and hate during the battles and feeling that all the time made me quite bitter for a while" Jazz said before she stopped to close her eyes "I was so useful because I could control all of their emotions so our army stayed pretty much intact due to the fact that I could keep all of them calm around each other"

"Alice had her power when she was a human, did you have it then?" Bella asked

"No. Though I was a very empathetic person and that is where we all guess I got it from. I was 3rd in command of the army, besides Victor and Peter. We were very good at what we did as well. There was never a fight that we didn't win" Jazz said as she leaned over to Bella, rolling the sleeve up of her cardigan to show Bella all the bite marks on her arms "That's from other vampires, from all of the fights I have been in"

"That's terrible" Bella replied quietly as she looked at my sister's arms in shock

"The bad thing about my powers though is my ability to feel emotions as well as control them. When the newborns began to weaken, Victor had made it my job to kill the weakest while they made stronger vampires. I killed them away from the group because I didn't want to cause a commotion and I didn't want anyone to see who didn't need too" Jazz replied bitterly "I could feel everything that they did right before they died"

"I could feel the pain, the anger, even the relief. For a long time I continued to do what they told me because Peter manipulated me. Peter and I were in a relationship for the first few years of my vampire life, he always told me he loved me and how much I meant to him but he was using me. He was using me just to win battles and I realized that a little too late because I had already killed so many at that stage. I realized this only because he slipped up one time and I could just feel that what we had was simply being projected to keep me. So one night while we were waiting for instructions from Peter and Victor, I manipulated their emotions into so they fought and killed each other"

There was silence in the room and I looked to Bella who was clearly thinking of something to say but she wasn't sure what.

She bit her lip adorably and I sighed very quietly

"Once they were both dead I just ran away. I knew the newborns would either die very quickly or some of them would live to be very old but I really didn't care" Jazz said honestly, it was uncharacteristic of Jazz to not be warm and endearing but I didn't blame her for being like that when she spoke about her past

"How did you find your family?" Bella asked "How did you find Edward?"

"I wish I had Alice's ability in that instance so I could have been ready for him. Alice saw you coming and she waited a decade for you, getting ready just to find you. It was all she pretty much did. For me though it just kind of happened. It was a few years later, I had been on my own but I was still drinking human blood. I was sitting in a truck stop, late at night just waiting for someone to come in who was so depressed, who didn't want to live anymore so I could kill them. I had a conscience but at that point I didn't listen to all of it. I felt a change in the room as soon as I saw Edward walk into the room" Jazz said as she paused with a smile

"He noticed me straight away because he knew I was a vampire. He stayed by the door and I wasn't sure what exactly I was doing but I got up and walked out with him. I followed him out to a spot where no humans could hear us and he asked what I was doing in town and if I had been hunting. I noticed his eyes were golden so I knew he wasn't like me in the hunting sense but I didn't care because I just felt something for him. Edward of course could hear my thoughts so he took my hand in his and he just kissed me. I could tell he was my mate just from that, just from the emotion that he felt when our lips touched"

"That's really sweet" Bella mumbled "I never picked Edward for being so…"

"Spontaneous?" Jazz asked and Bella simply nodded "He's different when it's just the two of us though. With Alice, what you see is what you get and she doesn't really mind what people see of her but Edward does. It was a bit of a struggle at the start because I lived with the Cullen's, who welcomed me with open arms but it was difficult because I had to live by their diet. It took me a few years to correct my diet but I did it simply because I wanted Edward more than I wanted blood"

"Alice here used to always tell me that no matter what, blood was always first priority but now she knows what I felt like when I found Edward. She knows that blood comes second and that you come first, and that is a huge thing for a vampire to admit Bella. You might not have known this but I'm the newest to this whole animal blood thing but I think I've got a handle on it now anyway"

"I can't believe all that happened to you" Bella said quietly and she looked to me with sad eyes "I can't believe that you both went through so much"

"Edward made up for anything I went through and I know that Alice thinks that you made up for whatever happened to her" Jazz replied looking to me. I didn't respond besides simply nodding "We were surprised when Alice found us but we just instantly clicked. She was the sister I never had and I was the sister Alice never got to experience so she fit in very well in the family immediately. It took me a little while to completely trust Alice because that's just how I lived in the early parts of my vampire life but I'm getting used to that now. I'm undoing the damage that Peter and Victor caused me"

"Thank you for telling me that" Bella nodded

"It's okay. I figure that you're going to be a part of this family one way or another so I best get used to having you around" Jazz said with a small smile "I'm going to go calm down my husband but if you need anything Alice just come and get me"

"Thanks Jazz" I replied as Jazz stood quickly before she leaned down to give Bella a quick hug and left the room

We sat in silence for a moment; I wanted Bella to be the first one to speak because I just wanted to know how she was feeling about everything.

The first time I heard Jazz's story I was a little shocked as well so I knew what she was experiencing

"It's not fair what you guys had to go through" Bella mumbled "Do you really think that I made up for what you went through?"

"You made up for everything and more" I said with a small smile "You're my life now Bella and nothing is ever going to change that. Vampire or human, I'll love you forever"

"I'll love you for longer" Bella said with a cheesy grin

"You're a dork" I said jokingly before I sighed "I should return you home I suppose"

"You're going to stay over though right?" Bella asked raising her eyebrows

"Where else would I rather be?" I winked before I stood from my desk "Besides, I have to sweet talk Charlie into letting you play baseball with us"

"Do you think the plan is going to work?" Bella questioned quietly

"Are you not comfortable with doing it?" I asked shaking my head "Because if you aren't then we won't do it. But I promise you that I'll keep you safe, I won't let him get to you. He won't get close enough before I rip his head off"

"I know you'll protect me" Bella nodded seriously

"We should go"

We returned downstairs to find Esme sitting with Carlisle and they were having a quiet word to Edward.

I paused with Bella behind me, looking to my brother.

"I'm taking Bella home. Edward, I know you were on watch tonight with me but I'll handle it myself" I said quietly

"Is that such a good idea?" Edward asked

"Bella deserves some privacy in her own home"

"But is privacy worth risking her safety?" Edward asked

"I can defend her" I furrowed my eyebrows

"What Edward is saying is that it would be easier if maybe he was there, just in case" Esme said calmly

"I don't mind Alice" Bella shrugged as she squeezed my hand gently

"Okay" I replied looking back to my brother "Thank you Edward"

Without another word I took Bella out to the car, who said goodbye to my family as we walked.

I opened the door for her and then I began driving to her house

"You okay?" Bella asked

"I guess I'm just realizing how unfair this is on you. You can't even have privacy in your own home" I whispered "And that's my fault"

"Alice how is this your fault?" Bella asked furrowing her eyebrows "How is any of this your fault?"

"I just…I just think it is. James wouldn't be after you if it weren't for me" I confessed

"It's not your fault" Bella said firmly "You're defending me and keeping me safe. You didn't ask for James to come after you when you were human and you didn't ask for you to find you now"

We arrived at Bella's house, Charlie was home and the lights were on. To my relief I couldn't sense James around anywhere and I looked to the side of the house to see Edward standing in the darkness of the trees, simply watching.

"Hey dad" Bella announced that she was home as we walked through the door

"Hey Bells, hi Alice" Charlie greeted happily as he looked away from the T.V "How was school?"

"Good thanks" Bella shrugged "Did you get my message? To tell you I was having dinner with Alice?"

"I did" Charlie nodded "How was it?"

"Great" I replied with a grin

"Alice and I are going to Port Angeles tomorrow night with Jess, Angela and Alice's sister Jazz" Bella said "So I won't be home again"

"You girls will be careful won't you?" Charlie asked

"Yes dad" Bella said with a small smile

"Actually Charlie, my family and I are going to play baseball on Saturday and I was wondering if it would be okay for Bella to come with us" I said as sweetly as I could manage "That is only if it's okay with you"

"Bella? Playing baseball?" He asked with an amused look

"Yes sir. We play it all the time" I smiled "And we thought it would be nice if she came with"

"Well why not" Charlie said "Though you'll have to keep the ball away from her head"

"I swear" I replied cheerfully

"Sounds like you've got a busy weekend going on" Charlie said looking to his daughter "Which is probably a good thing because now I don't have to feel so bad about spending all of Saturday fishing down in La Push. Billy thinks the fish are going to be biting this weekend and I'd hate to say it but he's usually right"

"Well that sounds fun" I encouraged, it would be better if he were away, safe in wolf territory "Maybe if you're going to be away for the day, Bella could just have a sleep over at my house so she isn't home alone Saturday night. We'll set up the spare room for her so she can have some company for the night at least"

"That sounds like a good idea Alice" Charlie said with a small smile "That would make me feel better anyway"

"Great" I beamed as I looked to Bella who had a smirk on her lips "Well Bells, I should get going. I'll pick you up in the morning"

"Sure" Bella nodded

"I'll see you later Charlie. Have a great weekend" I said politely

"Thank you, if I catch some fish then maybe you can come by for dinner" Charlie suggested

"I told you dad, she's on a special diet" Bella mumbled

"I would love to come over though" I shrugged

"Sure" Charlie smiled

I turned to Bella who had her gaze set on me; a sweet smile graced her lips as she shoved her hands in her pockets

"Walk me out?" I asked meekly

"Yeah" Bella nodded and she turned to her dad "I'll be back in a minute"

"Bye Alice" Charlie said

I backed away slowly, giving him a smile and a wave

Bella and I walked out to the front; she closed the door behind us before taking a hand from her pocket and placing it on my hip

"I'll go and wait in your room for you" I whispered

"If you need to do something at home Al, like talk to Carlisle or something you can go" Bella said shaking her head "I'm sure I'll be fine with Edward"

"Something going on between you and Edward huh?" I asked jokingly

"Edward would be my last choice of your siblings" Bella admitted before she paused and I giggled "He would have heard that, huh?"

"Yes he would have" I replied nodding with a broad grin "But don't worry, his bruised ego will recover and I will be in your room. Besides the fact that I'm on duty tonight, I want to just lay with you"

"I'm not going to argue" Bella replied quietly

"Charlie's watching so I'll make it quick. I'll return my car home and I'll be back"

I pecked her on the cheek quickly before I made my way back to my car, driving at a sensible pace down the street.

I returned my car into the garage and without delay I made my way back to Bella's house.

Edward stood in the shadows still and I could hear Bella was in the shower so I quickly walked to my brother

"He seems to be staying away for now" Edward said as I approached

"That'll change soon" I said "His decisions are made quickly so I can't see him"

"Alice, I'm sorry for how I acted earlier" Edward replied quietly "I can sympathize with your situation but I cannot empathize. If my mate was human I would not be willing to change her into a vampire simply because that is what she wants. She doesn't know what she wants"

"I get it Edward but it's not as easy as it sounds. You have your morals and I share the same values but until you're placed in this situation, you have no idea what this feels like" I said with a sad smile "But I accept your apology Ed. Thank you"

"Alice" I heard a quiet hiss from the window

My brother and I both turned to see Bella, her head hanging out the window, looking out into the dark to spot us. She raised her eyebrows expectantly before she moved away from the window.

I smiled and gracefully climbed the tree, closing the window behind me once I was in her room.

She was standing in front of me with a small smile on her face

"Impatient are we?" I asked playfully

"Well you did say you'd be waiting" Bella replied shrugging

"Right, how could I make _you _wait?" I asked jokingly "Are you sure you're okay with going to the baseball field on Saturday night? If you don't want too then we will find another way"

"I'll be safe. I'll have your whole family there and I'll have you there with me as well" Bella replied "I'm a little scared yeah but I trust you"

"I'm glad" I said seriously "Your mind isn't about to explode with all of the information that you're receiving today?"

"It's pretty full but I'll be okay" Bella said, a smile gracing her lips once more

"You have no idea how beautiful you are Bella Swan" I said, feeling myself getting lost while taking in the sight of her

She blushed and pulled a classic Bella move by tucking her hair behind her ear while looking to the floor

"You should try and get some sleep. Tomorrow is a bit of a big day for you" I said

"You don't have to worry about my decision so much" Bella said "Trust me like I trust you"

"Actually, I was talking about you going prom dress shopping with everyone" I said laughing "It's going to be like someone is dragging their nails across the chalkboard for you"

"Well I wasn't the one who wanted to go" Bella said "We can still back out. Maybe your food poisoning came back"

"No way" I said smirking "We're going tomorrow night and that's final"

"Can I change your mind?" Bella asked as she took a step towards me, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively while placing her arms around my neck

"You could try" I said leaning in to press my lips against hers before I pulled away "But it won't work. You're going to prom, even if I have to drag you with me kicking and screaming"  
"Well that's more than likely to happen" Bella frowned

"Don't frown Bells, pouting on the other hand is something that you are more than welcome to do" I said before I detangled myself to walk to the window, looking out to see Edward still standing there.

I closed the window quietly, locking it before I turned back to my girl

"Why'd you do that?" Bella asked

"So no creepy little vampires can get in or _out_ of your room tonight" I said smiling

"I don't know, I happen to love this one creepy little vampire" Bella responded playfully before she walked over to the window "He hates me doesn't he?"

"He doesn't hate you" I shook my head "In fact if he never met Jazz and you weren't in love with me, I would say he would try and be with you but he's just concerned that you're making the wrong decision. He apologized to me for how he acted though I believe you deserve an apology as well"

"It's okay" Bella shrugged "I get it. He doesn't understand what I want and that's fine but I just don't want him to think that I'm making this decision suddenly because I have been thinking about this ever since I found out what you were"

I nodded sadly before I closed her curtains

"You need sleep missy, let's not talk about my brother anymore" I said

The night moved quickly, as did the day at school. Bella still hadn't made her decision because I hadn't seen it and on one side I was worried but on the other, I was glad she was taking her time to decide.

I just knew that if she had to face members of my family again, she was going to have to tell them what she wanted.

I stood at my locker, pretending to get my books for the weekend when I felt a warm arm wrap around my waist.

"Are you sure we can't do something else instead of going shopping?" Bella whispered in my ear

"Nope" I said firmly, closing my locker and turning towards her "We have to go to prom; it's just something that I'm not going to budge on. It doesn't hurt though that I get to take you shopping for it"

"I was kind of hoping that we could talk tonight though" Bella said

"Bells don't do that okay?" I asked "Because if you ask me enough then I will give up and I don't want to in this situation. You going to the prom is as much for me as it is for you. I never got to go to a prom when I was human and I've never been to a prom with the one I love like my entire family have. I just want that one night with us Bella. If you won't do it for you, will you do it for me?"

I pulled out my best pout and my best puppy dog eyes though my face changed to a bright smile when I saw Bella's resolve crumble as she groaned

"I'm going to be immune to that one day. you know" She said pulling my into her for a tight hug "Okay I'll go. For you though not for me and I never said I was going to have fun"

"Oh you'll have fun" I said smiling into her neck "Thank you"

"We should meet them in the car park then I guess" Bella said as she pulled away from the hug "Is Jazz meeting us out there?"

"She'll be waiting in the Volvo" I said "I wanted to take my Porsche with just us two and she drive separately but everyone seems to think it would be better if we were all in the car together. In case James tries something on the way there"

"Do you think James would try something like that when we're driving?" She asked

"He came into school so there's nothing stopping him from doing that" I shrugged before a silence fell over us for a few seconds "You haven't decided yet have you?"

"No" Bella said simply "I just don't want to decide when yet because I'm not sure. I don't want to decide yet because I only want to decide when I'm completely ready, everything that happened last night made me realize that when I do make a decision, I have to be damn well sure of it"

"You do" I said nodding "But don't let what other people have said or done sway you. This is _your_ life and this is _your_ decision. It's not Edwards, nor Jazz's nor is it mine"

"I know but you're all going to be stuck with me for the rest of forever" Bella shrugged, placing a hand on my shoulder

"Forever with you don't sound long enough" I whispered, placing my hand on her arm that was resting on my shoulder "We should get going, I don't want Jessica to start hating me because she missed getting her prom dress tonight"

"If she started hating you though, couldn't you just dazzle her into liking you again?" Bella asked

"Way too much work" I said jokingly before I linked my arm in hers

We reached the car park where Jazz was waiting in the car for us

"Jessica was getting a little anxious. Not anxious enough to talk to me though" Jazz said as we climbed into the car "What took you so long?"

"Bella distracted me at my locker" I said playfully glaring at my girlfriend

"Maybe I can corner Jessica and assure her that I'm not going to steal Mike from her or anything like that" Jazz said

"Why would she think that?" Bella asked

"She gave him a polite smile one day and now Jessica thinks Jazz is out to steal her man" I said with a grin

"Alice don't encourage the situation" Jazz scolded "It's nice having humans to interact with every once and a while, plus they are Bella's friends so you should be encouraging me to make amends with her"

"Well first of all you haven't done anything wrong and second of all, I don't think that cornering her is the best way to make her not feel threatened" I suggested "You might not mean any harm but if she's scared of you now, she'll be terrified after"

"I think she's just intimidated by you though" Bella offered "I mean your whole family is so beautiful that it's scary and it's intimidating"

"Were you intimidated by me at first?" Jazz asked

"A little, yeah" Bella admitted "But you're really nice and you're a great sister to Alice"

"I'm so glad you are Alice's mate" Jazz said with a sly grin "Especially when you compliment me all the time"

"How's Edward?" Bella asked "Still angry at me?"

"Well he wasn't too happy about us going to Port Angeles tonight considering the situation" Jazz said rolling her eyes "He's just being a little over dramatic about this I think"

"Thank you!" I exclaimed as we began our drive to Port Angeles

"_But_ he's only doing that because he wants what is best for you Alice" Jazz correcting me "Whatever is best for Bella is what's best for you so that's what he's worrying about. I love him for being so protective of you but he just needs some time to realize that you have to make the decision Bella and that he has nothing to do with this"

"Do you think he'll accept it once I make my decision?" Bella asked

"Edward doesn't get over things, he stews in his anger" I grumbled

"No, he just takes a lot of things to heart" Jazz said "He's a sensitive guy. Edward was never mad at you Bella, he's angry at the situation. He can't understand why you would want to be like this because he hates himself everyday for what he is. This anger that is being directed at you and Alice is coming from his own self loathing so don't take it too seriously. Once he sees how set you are on your decision he should come around"

"And if he doesn't?" Bella asked

"He will, I know him" Jazz replied "We had a good talk about it last night so I think I can try and get him to come around"

"There's something I don't understand about you two though" Bella said cautiously, thinking out the question before the words left her mouth "If you two share such different values, something as big as the issue of your soul, how can you two stay together and be in love like you both are?"

"I love him so much that I can look past that. I also know that I can't change his mind and he knows he can't change mine so we both have to agree to disagree on that" Jazz shrugged "It's just about communicating our views without actually getting into arguments"

"You're such an old married couple" I said laughing

"Well we are" Jazz said furrowing her eyebrows with a smirk "Being changed into a vampire is difficult, especially in a situation like this but I honestly think that you will come out of it better than any of us ever did. You have a choice which none of us had and you are actually deciding to be one of us. That has to change something. We didn't get to decide if we wanted to stay human or not but you do so I'm really interested to see what you are going to be like as a newborn. I don't think you're going to be as out of control as we all were when we were first changed"

"I hope not" Bella mumbled

"But even if you are it won't matter because we'll all be there to help" I replied, reaching over to take her hand in mine

"If you had the same choice as me, if you were in my position and Edward was giving you this choice…what would you do?" Bella asked "What would both of you do?"

"I'd pick Edward" Jazz said nodding "Because I wouldn't be able to live without him, which is why I understand where you are coming from so well"

"I would choose you over death" I nodded "I would choose you over my own soul. It's a scary how much I would be willing to give up for you, this whole thing must be terrifying for you and if I was in your shoes I would be mortified but in the end; love always trumps fear right?"

"So they say" Jazz said as I looked to her in the revision mirror "You just can't let Jacob hear a word about this okay?"

Jacob. I had completely forgotten about the mutt in the entire equation of Bella being turned. If we turn Bella and they find out, we could be as good as dead.

* * *

**Alright, Let me have it! Please tell me what you thought, next chapter will be a bit of fun before I do the whole Baseball scene haha should be interesting to try. Anywho, thanks for at least reading, please let me know what you thought...Also, does anyone ever actually read this part down the bottom? Just wondering haha  
**

**I'll update asap but until then I hope you all have an awesome week...even if it is only Tuesday...Oh and everyone in America, have an awesome Thanksgiving!  
**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello all once again! I hope everyone is having/has had an awesome weekend :) So obviously I have written a new chapter, which took me a little longer than usual but I promised myself that I would get one done today and here we are haha Hopefully the chapter isn't too bad, as I said before I'm just writing as I go now so it takes me a little longer to write, edit and publish. And hopefully my brain can still process this story to make it half decent when I rush haha. It's decision time and hopefully I can make you all happy with this, I'll explain myself down the bottom but thank you very much to Villemo79 who helped me decide to just do what I had already planned out! **

**Thanks for your reviews! I really appreciate them, they keep me writing. So please make sure you review because I don't want to stop writing this but sometimes I'm just not motivated to write. Before it was easy because I had already written it and just had to publish it, now not so much haha and that is a big thing because I have to plan everything I write before I write it...im weird, I know. Anywho, I hope you at least like it. That is all...**

**Oh and: Warning, massively long chapter ahead :P**

* * *

**_"So they say" Jazz said as I looked to her in the revision mirror "You just can't let Jacob hear a word about this okay?"_**

"He's going to find out sometime though isn't he?" Bella asked

"Oh I sure hope not" I admitted as I gripped the steering wheel a little tighter than necessary

"Okay so what aren't you telling me?" Bella furrowed her eyebrows

"I only haven't told you because I honestly I forgot about Jacob through this entire thing. He's been out of sight and _so_ far out of mind because I've been so occupied with James" I rambled on before I stopped myself "There's another part of the treaty that Jacob didn't tell you about. There is a clause in the treaty that states we are not allowed to bite any human, under any circumstance. Bella if I change you here then I will be breaking the treaty"

"So if you break the treaty, they'll come after you guys?" Bella asked

"The treaty will be off and they'll try and kill us. Basically all hell will break loose. When I change you we're going to have to leave Forks, all of us and I don't know if we'd ever be able to come back" I admitted quietly

Bella was silent, the only thing I could hear was her heartbeat speeding up a little bit as she took in what I explained to her

"Okay so that changes things a little" Bella replied

"You had to have known that Jacob wouldn't be happy about this" Jazz said

"No I knew he wouldn't be happy, that's a given but I didn't know that you guys would be in danger for agreeing to this" Bella said

"We can handle ourselves, don't let that change your mind" Alice said "Whatever you decide, we'll do"

"So you don't think we'd be able to stay in Forks?" Bella asked anxiously, her tone showed that she was terrified of the answer she knew she was going to receive

"I don't think so Bells" I answered softly

"Jacob's my friend though, maybe if I just talked to him about it..." Bella began

"He's in love with you Bella; you talking to him about it will only make him angry and upset. Which is bad for us because if he comes at me in wolf form when he's like that I might have to kill him when he tries to kill me and I don't want to kill your best friend who means so much to you" I mumbled "Not only that, when his emotions get out of control, you could be the one in danger, not just the rest of us. It would be best if he knew nothing about this until after it happens"

The rest of the car trip to Port Angeles was quiet besides Jazz trying to make some light hearted conversation.

I could easily see that Bella was troubled by what we had just said and that she was going to need more time to figure out what she wanted.

I parked the car once we arrived, the low hum of the engine stopped when the car was off and I turned to Bella.

"Tell me what you're thinking" I said quietly

"Right now, I'm not too sure what I'm thinking" Bella said

"If this has made you change your mind, that's okay" I said nodding before I said something that I knew could come back and break my heart "If you want to stay human for him then you can, we can protect you from James"

"This isn't about Jacob" Bella said quickly, furrowing her eyebrows as if she was offended or hurt by what I had said "Alice I want you forever and what I have with you is more important than anything I have with anyone else, including Jacob. This isn't a choice between the two of you because as far as I'm concerned there is no choice, it's you and it always has been. I just don't want to put you in danger, I don't want anyone in your family getting hurt because of a stupid choice I make"

"Bella if I may" Jazz said leaning forward in her seat so Bella could look back and see her "We can take care of ourselves. We can always move and we can defend ourselves, it's up to you what you want to do. Either way there will be struggles but at least you'll have Alice to help you through whatever comes next"

"But if you do want to change your mind, you can as well" I added very quickly, just wanting her to know that she had options

"Are Bella's friends almost here?" Jazz asked

"They'll be here any minute" I nodded "I tried not to drive too fast; I didn't want them to realize just how fast I drive"

"I was wondering why you were being so patient with the car" Jazz said with a smirk

Jess and Angela soon arrived and we made our way to a dress shop, Bella walked in front of Jazz and I with her friends as we had a bit of a look around

"You don't think he's going to come here, do you?" I asked quietly

"He's unpredictable" Jazz mumbled "That's why he's so dangerous"

"Why do you think there was such a change in Bella when we told her about Jacob?" I asked insecurely "Do you think she might be realizing that she has feelings for him?"

"Alice I love you but you are so dense sometimes" Jazz chuckled "She loves you Alice and if that doesn't convince you then I don't know what will. First of all Jacob is the wrong gender for Bella to have feelings for him and she is just concerned for you. She's scared that we're going to be hurt by the wolves so she's rethinking everything. It has nothing to do with whether she has feelings for him or not"

I nodded and looked to Bella who glanced back at me

I showed her a weak smile and she paused for a moment but turned back to Jessica who was talking with her.

"Can I talk to you for a minute Al?" Bella asked as we arrived at the shop

"Sure" I nodded, looking to my sister

"Why don't we start looking inside" Jazz suggested to Angela and Jess

"Good idea" Angela nodded

Being the good friend she was, Angela took the hint and went inside with Jess and Jazz.

I stood in front of Bella, she ducked her head slightly and tucked her hair behind her ears

"What's wrong?" I asked reaching out to take her hand

"Are you okay?" Bella asked

"I asked first" I smiled slightly

"Nothing's wrong. Well nothing more than what already is but you and Jazz were just having a little secret conversation on the way here" Bella said "I just wanted to know if everything is okay"

"Everything is okay" I confirmed, giving her hand a gentle squeeze

"And you haven't seen James yet?" Bella asked

"No" I replied simply "We should get inside or Jazz will probably take all the really nice dresses"

"Better her than me" Bella laughed

"Come on, I brought you tonight to get a prom dress because you Bella Swan are going to prom" Alice said "And there is nothing that you can do or say about it to change my mind"

"I'll take that as a challenge" Bella said smirking

She leaned in slowly, pressing her lips against mine. I signed into the kiss as she snaked her arms around my neck, running a hand through the back of my hair but I quickly pulled away, taking a step back from her

"You're lucky that was really cute or I would be angry right now for trying to distract me like that" I said with a smirk "And it didn't work, you're still going in to get a dress"

"But" Bella began

"Nope" I said as I grabbed her hand and tugged her inside

We moved inside to find everyone already looking at dresses. Jess had a few in her hand already while Angela was taking her time in looking. Jazz lazily walked around the shop, she had already decided what one she wanted but she was being nice and waiting to see if any of Bella's friends wanted to pick it instead.

My eyes practically lit up as I looked around the room, there were so many choices and to make things even better I got to play Bella Barbie. Bella walked over to the couch in the small shop, I sighed and placed my hands on my hips expectantly

"Alice do you really expect me to cheerfully look at dresses?" Bella asked

"Well no but I expected you to at least look" I said

"I still think we should go to Florida when Prom is on" Bella shrugged

"Fine, you don't have to look for dresses but you do have to wear the one that I pick out for you" I said with a sigh

Bella nodded and I rolled my eyes playfully as I went to find some dresses for myself.

Bella sat on the couch, looking out the window for most of the time while we all looked for dresses.

I walked out of the change room in a navy blue dress on. The length was just short of my knees, with small straps over the shoulders. Making my way over to Bella I stood in front of her for a moment before I caught her attention and she looked up. Her eyes went wide before a smile grew on her lips

"What do you think?" I asked, giving a quick twirl so she could see all of it

"Wow" Bella said with a smile "You look great, really great"

"Thanks" I said with a grin "This might be a keeper"

"I would have to agree with that" Bella nodded "Found one for me yet?"

"I think so but I've decided that I'm not going show you until prom because you didn't want to look for it yourself so you just have to wait" I replied

"_Alice?_" Bella said with a blank expression

"_Bella?_" I said raising my eyebrows

"What's this lovers tiff about?" Jazz asked walking over "Fabulous dress Ali"

"Thank you" I said happily before I turned back to my girlfriend "Bella isn't cooperating so I've decided to keep her dress a surprise until prom day as her punishment"

"That's a little harsh considering she doesn't know what she'll be wearing" Jazz said "But I have seen the dress and it looks really nice Bella"

"You've seen it?" Bella asked

"Who do you think found it?" Jazz asked with a smile

"The one thing you can trust me on is making you look amazing Bella" I said shrugging "Have some faith in my styling"

"Oh I do, you and I just have different opinions about styles that look good on me" Bella replied

"Even you'll like this dress" I nodded "I swear you'll look amazing, you always do anyway"

Bella laughed quietly and she shook her head

"Jess and Angela have found their dresses so I think they want to get some dinner" Jazz said "You two ready to go?"

"Yeah, I'll change and we can go" I said nodding "Probably better that we're having an early night anyway, the human here is going to need as much energy as she can get for baseball"

"It's not like I'm playing or anything" Bella interrupted

"No but you may be exhausted just watching it, it gets pretty interesting" I replied with a small smile "Though it's always more interesting when I pitch. I'm going to go get changed"

I gasped quietly as I felt the ever familiar rush of a vision begin to dawn upon me

_Bella stood next to me as we watched my family playing baseball. I sensed something coming from the right and I turned my body quickly to see James standing at the edge of the clearing. My whole family paused and noticed him, I placed Bella behind me and growled loudly, he had decided to show up._

I blinked off the vision a few times before my sight returned to see Bella standing right in front of me, waiting patiently as always for me to come too

"You okay?" Bella asked quietly, placing a hand on my cheek gently

"He's going to come tomorrow night, he's taken the bait" I mumbled

"That's good though...right?" She asked furrowing her eyebrows

"Y...yeah, it's good" I said unsteadily "I should go get changed"

"What's wrong?" Jazz asked

"I'm just a little anxious" I said nodding "I'm fine"

I was honestly fine, I was just worried about Bella. I was always worried about Bella but considering we were using her as bait I was especially anxious about the entire situation.

We all changed, bought our dresses and made our way to a small cafe in the area. We sat down at a table where Bella and her friends ordered.

Jazz and I were still on our special diet so we decided not to bother getting anything, even if it was just for show.

"So this special diet of yours, are you on it because you were wanting to lose weight when you started it or is it actually a health issue?" Jess asked looking between my sister and I

"Jess" Bella scolded

"Yeah you really shouldn't ask questions like that" Angela said shaking her head

"I don't mean to be offensive or anything" Jess said shrugging

"It's a personal question though" Bella said

I laughed melodically and shook my head at their conversation

"It's fine Bells. It wasn't about weight; the girls in the family were all individually blessed with great metabolisms. It's for health reasons, I shouldn't go into it because it's complicated but it certainly isn't a weight loss diet" I explained lightly

"There's no way you need it anyway" Jess shrugged "Though it could have been helpful if you could have shared some handy diet tips but I guess not"

"Sorry, I have a feeling you wouldn't want what we have" I replied with a knowing smile

"So who are you two going to prom with?" Jazz asked

"I'm going with Mike" Jess boasted

"I asked Eric" Angela said "It would have been nice if he asked me but I decided to take it into my own hands"

"Initiative is good" I nodded

"Did Edward ask you Jasmine or did you two just assume you were going together anyway?" Angela asked

"Jasmine makes me sound like I'm 100 years old or something" Jazz said for mostly my amusement and I almost lost it but I kept my laughter under control "Call me Jazz and yeah Edward asked me. I never let him just assume I'm going with him, he always has to ask first"

"Well what about you two?" Jessica asked

"I haven't been asked yet, I'm still waiting" I pouted playfully

"Hey, you could always ask me" Bella protested

"I could. Maybe I'm waiting for the right time" I raised my eyebrows expectantly "Or I'm waiting for you to ask me"

"So do you want to go to prom with me then?" Bella asked

"No" I said simply with a wicked smirk "I'll say yes when you don't ask me in front of your friends and when you actually mean it"

Bella sighed with a smile, shaking her head

"You two are sickeningly cute" Angela said with a smile

They all ate dinner and we decided to head home. I wanted Bella home as early as possible and I wanted her friends to leave so they could get home safely as well.

I knew that James would have been watching us, I knew that James would have followed us but I didn't want him to know that I knew.

We returned back to my house where I dropped the car and Jazz home, she was going to run over with Rosalie for duty that night.

"I just need to go inside for a second to speak with everyone" I said to Bella as I opened the car door for her "Plus I'll take you home in the Porsche"

"Yeah sure, I want to say hi to everyone anyway" Bella replied standing

She kissed me on the cheek after I closed the door behind her and we entered the house

"I smell human" I heard Emmett call out as he barrelled down the stairs

"Hey Emmett" Bella said smiling

"Ready for baseball tomorrow night?" Emmett asked "It's going to be epic"

"So I've been told" Bella said nodding

"Have you made your decision yet?" Edward asked from behind Bella

She jumped, closing her eyes for a moment as she calmed herself down

"Your family is going to cause my cardiac problems" Bella said looking to me

"Sorry" I ducked my head slightly

"No" Bella said turning to my brother "I was just told about the rest of the treaty only a few hours ago so I need to think about that"

"They'd come after us if Alice changes you" Edward warned "He'll try and kill Alice"

"Well I won't let him" Bella said quickly

"He'll try and kill you too" Edward said

"Edward Cullen" I growled

"Jacob wouldn't kill me, he's my friend" Bella said with a sharper tone than she would usually use with my brother

"But you'll be a vampire" Edward said

"I should have known you were going to do this if I came inside" I said shaking my head "I'm not going to have this argument with you anymore. So just leave please"

Edward growled quietly for a moment before he disappeared out of sight. I pinched the bridge of my nose and Emmett placed a hand on my shoulder

"Just so you know, most of us are happy for this to happen" Emmett said seriously "Whenever you decide that you want it too Bella"

"Thank you" Bella said sincerely

"Bella" Esme greeted happily as she walked into the room followed by Carlisle

"Hi" Bella said waving with a warm smile

"I just came to get the car and take Bella home" I said "But James has decided to come to baseball, he's going to take the bait and he's not going to be able o resist an open invitation to get Bells"

"You saw this today?" Carlisle asked

"While we were looking at dresses" I nodded

"Did you find a dress?" Esme asked

"For both Bella and I" I nodded

"Do you like the dress Bella?" Esme asked

"I wouldn't know, Alice isn't letting me see it until the day" Bella replied

"Alice?" Esme asked raising an eyebrow

"This is Bella's doing and not mine" I said defending myself "She wouldn't cooperate and look for a dress so I told her I would find her one but if she chose to go along with that then she wouldn't be able to see it until the day of the prom"

"It's nice though" Jazz chimed in as she walked downstairs again after changing

"It is" I nodded "You ready to go?"

"Yeah, I'll see you all tomorrow" Bella said looking to my family

"Don't worry about a thing, we'll handle everything tomorrow" Carlisle said

"I know" Bella said nodding

Bella placed her hand in mine and we started making our way back to the Swan residence in my yellow baby

"You're not actually worried about the whole prom dress thing are you?" I asked as I turned the music down a little bit while we stopped at a light

"No, of course not" Bella shrugged "I was just kidding"

"So what do you think about me making you breakfast tomorrow morning?" I asked

"You really don't have too" Bella replied with a playful smile "I mean last time you almost burnt the house down"

"Yes but the keyword is almost, I didn't _actually _burn the house down. I had some close calls but it's still standing" I said with a small smile "I think I've improved though, you just have to let me prove it to you"

"Okay" She said grinning as she reached over to take my hand in hers and rest it on her lap "I love you Alice"

"I love you too Bells" I replied sincerely "Hopefully by tomorrow this will all be over and we can just go back to normal...as normal as you dating a vampire can be"

"I would just love this to be over" Bella replied "We can go to Florida soon if this is over tomorrow"

"Just say the word and we'll go" I nodded

"Can I ask you something?" Bella asked

"Of course" I replied

"Do you really think that Jacob would try and kill me when I'm changed?" Bella asked "Do you actually think he would do it?"

"He would probably kill everyone" I said with a sigh "Except for you. Whether I like it or not, Jacob's in love with you and I'm kind of counting on that when we do change you, if that is still what you want"

"It hasn't made me change my mind" Bella replied

"I know, I just know how much Jacob means to you" I shrugged

"I'm not even thinking about Jacob's feelings here. I don't want them to hurt you just because you are giving me what I wanted" Bella said shaking her head "You're more important than anything else to me so I don't want them to be after you and your family because of me"

"We'll figure out it" I said nodding "Just don't worry about it for now"

The rest of the car ride was silent until we reached Bella's house. As usual I got out and opened the door for Bella.

Once she got out, I closed it to find her standing right in front of me with a smile on her face.

She placed her hands on my waist and leaned her forehead against mine.

She inhaled deeply before leaning in kissing me softly. Before I could properly respond she pulled away, clearing her throat.

"Graduation" Bella mumbled almost inaudibly

"What?" I asked raising my eyebrow

"I just made a decision" Bella said

"You made a snap decision" I said bluntly "So even my girlfriend is using the hole in my ability against me"

"I want you to change me after Graduation" Bella said ignoring my sarcasm "That's when I want to be like you and that's when I'll be ready"

"That's next year though Bella" I said cautiously "Are you sure you want to wait that long?"

"I thought that you wanted me to wait" Bella said

"I want whatever you want. I mean, sure I want you to wait but this was your decision and not mine" I said taking a step from her grip to be able to look her completely in the eyes "Are you sure this is what you want? My family and I can protect you until then and do whatever you need but are you sure?"

"I'm sure" Bella said firmly "I want to be like you after graduation. At least that way I will have time to say goodbye to Charlie and my friends"

I paused as I felt another presence near us, a presence that I knew wasn't going to like it if Bella continued talking about the subject of her being changed into a vampire

"Bella" I said quickly

"No, I need you to listen" Bella said "Please"

"No, it's not that" I began as I looked around

"Al" Bella sighed "If you don't want me to be like you then tell me but don't argue with me because you want to make sure that I'm making the right decision for me, which I know I am. This way I will have time to prepare myself, have graduation as a human and you will have time to be ready to change me. I have made up my mind now and I want you forever. I want you to turn me into a vampire after graduation"

"What?" I heard a furious voice from behind us

I closed my eyes tightly before I looked up to Bella who stood there, staring wide eyed at who had come up behind the car

"Jacob" Bella mumbled

"What in the hell are you two talking about?" Jacob exclaimed as he walked

"Jacob...I...You weren't supposed to hear that, any of that" Bella said as her heartbeat increased rapidly

"What so you just weren't going to tell me?" Jacob seethed before he turned to me "This is your fault! This is all your fault"

"No Jacob, wait. This isn't Alice's fault. It's no one's fault, I want this so it was my choice" Bella said calmly but her heartbeat was giving away her nervousness "You don't even know what we're talking about"

"Of course it's the bloodsuckers fault" Jacob snapped while he glared at me "If you weren't around, she would be normal"

"Jacob I don't really want this for her either but I can't let her go" I admitted shaking my head "This is her choice and you should respect that"

"I'm not going to respect you brainwashing her into being like you" Jacob said before he gave me a shove.

It wasn't anything too big but it was enough to make me take a few steps back.

"Hey!" Bella exclaimed as she stood between Jacob and I "Back off!"

"Her family is brainwashing you into this Bella" Jacob snapped "Why are you standing up for her?"

"I love her Jacob and she isn't brainwashing me, this is my choice, it's what I want" Bella said passionately and she shook her head furiously "And don't you ever touch her again, got it?"

"Listen to yourself! You're going to die over this cold, overgrown leech? You're just going to throw your life away?" He growled as he looked past Bella, towards me "You're going to just give your life up, your soul?"

"Listen to _yourself_, you're not my father. You can't tell me what to do" She retorted "I love her and I don't want to be without her, ever. I won't be dead, I'll just be different Jake besides, her family is protecting me from James"

"James?" Jacob asked

"The nomad Vampire who went through your land, he's trying to kill Bella" I explained "And we're protecting her, we're going to kill him tomorrow night"

"Why?" Jacob asked

"Why are they going to kill him?" Bella asked

"Why is he trying to kill you?" Jacob exclaimed

"Don't raise your voice at her like that" I shook my head, not liking his threatening stance as he stood right in front of my Bella "He's here because he was after me. He was after me and then he saw how much Bella meant to me so he's trying to take her from me but we're not going to let him"

"So not only is she willing to kill you, she's also brought a bloodsucker into your life who is hunting you?" Jacob asked

"This wasn't Alice's fault and they're doing a great job protecting me" Bella said firmly

"If you were with me Bella this never would have happened. Come to the Res, we can protect you there" His voice lowered as he turned his concentration back to her "You wouldn't have to change for me, for us to be together. You could stay the way you are"

I ducked my head, looking to the ground.

In the back of my mind I knew he was right, that if she was with him she wouldn't have to change but she wanted me forever and I wanted her, more than anything.

"Jacob this has nothing to do with us, okay? This has nothing to do with you" Bella shook her head "This is between Alice and I. I want to change, I want this and this is all my choice"

"Bella I love you!" Jacob yelled "What more do I have to do to prove to you how much I love you! You just have to give me a chance, just one chance to change your mind about this"

"I'm not going to change my mind" Bella replied calmly "You aren't listening to me Jacob, this is what _I_ want"

"You don't know what you want" Jacob said "What about Charlie? What about your friends? What about me?"

"I love you, I do but I'm not in love with you" Bella said "You're my best friend but Alice is my girlfriend and my heart is always going to belong to her"

This outraged Jacob, the words finally came out of Bella's mouth that he was afraid of

"You do realize what's going to happen if you touch a hair on her head, the treaty would be broken and your family is as good as dead" Jacob growled at me

"You know what, when I change her I would love to see you come and try" I hissed, finally having enough of the attitude he was giving Bella and I. He was like an immature child who didn't get his way

"If you're the one who changes her then I'm coming straight for you" Jacob moved around Bella to take a few steps towards me before he began to shake in anger

"Then come straight for me, I'd like it if you did because then I can happily rip your jaw right from your head" I said darkly as my fists quickly balled at my side

"Why are you so readily going to kill her?" He yelled in my face "If you loved her so much you would leave her with me and let me take care of her"

"She can make her own decisions" I snapped "This is what she wants, I have given Bella the option to back out whenever she wants too"

"Jacob get away from her" Bella said as she noticed Jacob's shaking increase

I wasn't scared of Jacob Black, in fact I was quite confident that I could take him on but I was however concerned for Bella being right in the middle of everything at that moment. The last thing I wanted was for her to be hurt because I couldn't control my anger

Jacob didn't listen, his chest was heaving and his body continued to shake

"Back off" Bella warned as she came back between us again, she was trying to protect me

"Bella get behind me" I said taking her hand from behind her "If he's going to continue to behave like this, he'll change and I'm not going to let him hurt you"

"If you don't control yourself right now Jacob you are never going to get to speak to me ever again" Bella warned again "You'll be out of my life completely"

"Well by the sounds of it I've only got a year left in it anyway" Jacob said sourly though his shaking did decrease as I felt Bella squeeze my hand before shaking out of my grip

"What do you mean?" She asked in confusion

"I mean that when you're one of them, when you're a bloodsucking bat I'm not going to be able to hang around you. I don't know if I'm going to want too" Jacob muttered "You're going to be one of them and I can't be friends with one of them"

"I'll still be me though" Bella said shaking her head

"No! No you won't be!" Jacob snapped emotionally "They are our enemies Bella, better you be actually dead than be one of them"

I growled aggressively as I felt myself pull Bella gently behind me while I stood toe to toe with Jacob

"I can't believe you just said that" Bella said shakily, she was hurt and I could understand why when her best friend just said something like that to her "I can't believe you actually said that to me. Alice let's go inside, I don't want to even look at you right now Jacob"

I knew my eyes were jet black at that point, I wasn't too sure how I was controlling myself at that point but I eased up slightly at her words

"Wait, Bella I'm sorry" Jacob said desperately "I just didn't think it would come to this. What can she give you that I can't? What can she offer you that I don't have?"

"Herself" Bella answered, hurt still very evident in her tone "I want her, I sure as hell don't want you after what you just said to me"

"I'm sorry" Jacob apologized again "Please, I just need a chance and then you can choose who you want, what kind of life you want"

"_You_ want me to choose?" Annoyance took place of every ounce of hurt in her tone "If I were you, I wouldn't be asking me to choose because you aren't going to like my choice and it will be the choice I make every single time. I will always choose the one who would never ask me to choose between the two of you, even though she has every right too after what you have done. You kissed me when I didn't you want to, you disrespected her so many times but she never asked me to choose between you and her because she actually loves me and she knows that I care about you even if she doesn't like it. If you ask me to choose then you're going to lose me so I suggest you go home before you ask something you're going to regret"

"Bella wait" Jacob begged one last time

"Go home" Bella warned angrily "And don't even think about coming back until you decide to grow up"

"I swear, if you touch her then I'm going to kill you" Jacob warned through gritted teeth before he began to run off

I stood there watching him leave into the forest down the road, I could have easily destroyed him while he was in human form for insulting me like that but it didn't matter.

What mattered was that Bella was hurt and upset from fighting her best friend and she needed to be comforted.

I was starting to think that I was a lot more mature than I thought when it came to handling Jacob

"Bells" I said turning around quickly

She looked glassy eyed but she looked furious as well. I could tell her emotions were causing confliction in her head.

She was distraught that he would say something like that but at the same time she was past furious at the words he was spitting at her

"You okay?" I asked cautiously as I took a step in towards her, reaching out to take her hand

"Yeah" She said as she quickly wiped a tear that fell from her eye and sniffled "I'm fine"

"You don't look fine" I said honestly "And I don't really need Edward's ability to realize that"

"I'm fine" She repeated with more confidence "I'm just angry and...and upset and...I don't know but I'm fine, I swear. I just need a hug"

I nodded and wordlessly wrapped her body into a tight hug, I felt her tremble slightly against me while she buried her neck into my shoulder

"I'm sorry I didn't defend you enough" I said placing a kiss on the top of her head "I should have done something more"

"No" She said shaking her head "You were perfect. I love you so much"

"I love you too" I nodded as I squeezed her gently "We should get inside"

"Yeah" Bella mumbled

After a moment longer of silence she broke away from me reluctantly to walk to the door and unlock it.

Things were already turning out to be more difficult for Bella than she expected and it had only just started.

* * *

**Right so that's chapter 19 done...that's a fair amount of chapters haha What did we all think? Drama, drama, drama right? Please let me know! I don't know exactly how many more chapters I am going to write, it certainly won't be rushed into like 3 chapters, there's plenty more coming. More than you might be thinking...**

**I hope you don't hate me about Bella's decision to wait until after graduation, though my brain is pretty unpredictable right now so something else could happen and she might not wait *shrugs* your guess is as good as mine. If I do decide to wait im considering writing a sequel if you guys are interested at all...if you are let me know :)**

** I'm not too sure when I will update next because I have a busy week coming up...I think anyway but I'll certainly update sometime during the week. Have an awesome week and take care :D **


	20. Chapter 20

**Back once again with an update! How are we all? I hope everyone is having an awesome weekend. Thanks for your reviews on the last chapter! I appreciate all of them :) Sorry that this has taken a little longer than usual, life's just been a little busy this week. Work has been busy and I hadn't been able to get into the mood to finish this chapter off. I found out that I got a job I went for an interview though so that's exciting, it's a great opportunity! Just thought I would inform everyone even though it has nothing to do with the story :P**

**Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter, I'm not too sure how i feel about the chapter but it had to be done and things are certainly picking up. Please let me know what you think of it. But most of all I hope you guys like it. **

* * *

"_**I'm sorry I didn't defend you enough" I said placing a kiss on the top of her head "I should have done something more"**_

"_**No" She said shaking her head "You were perfect. I love you so much"  
**_

_**"I love you too" I nodded as I squeezed her gently "We should get inside"**_

"_**Yeah" Bella mumbled**_

_**After a moment longer of silence she broke away from me reluctantly to walk to the door and unlock it. **_

_**Things were already turning out to be more difficult for Bella than she expected and it had only just started.**_

Saturday afternoon came very quickly, though time seems to fly when you spend it with the one you love.

As much as you want the time to stand still, it just seems to speed up.

We didn't do much that day, we stayed in bed for most of it which was Bella's idea and I didn't have a problem with that. It means I could stay wrapped up in her the entire day, which was nice.

Bella had been a little quiet since she had the fight which Jacob and I could understand why.

Even though I hated the mutt, he meant something to Bella and it hurt me to see her sad over it.

Though like the great girlfriend she was, she didn't focus on it and began to get over it quickly for my sake.

I made breakfast for her that morning as well, I didn't burn much this time but I did ignore the measurements for the recipes, so the food didn't taste that good but in my defence I don't know what food tastes like in the first place.

My Bella ate the first few bites before she had to give up so I let her pour herself some cereal, just in case I messed that up as well.

We went to my house where I changed for baseball.

The family were a bit tense that day and for good reason but for that moment I could see nothing going badly.

"So how long have you all been playing baseball like this?" Bella asked as she leaned back on the headboard of my bed

"We've been playing ever since I joined the family. They used to play before I got here as well but some of the best times I've had with my family has been playing baseball" I shrugged as I slipped my shoes on "It's just so good that we can have fun somewhere outside of our house and not have to hold back"

"How much do you not hold back in these games?" Bella raised her eyebrow

"We can get pretty involved" I smirked, placing my foot on my bed so I could tie my laces "Rosalie and Emmett get pretty serious about it but we're all competitive. It's all in good fun though"

"It sounds like you guys have a lot of fun" Bella said with a small smile "I'm sorry you can't play tonight"

I scoffed quietly and looked over at my girl

"Bella I don't care if I don't get to play" I said before I paused and flashed my teeth in a grin "Besides, having you next to me while I officiate will make this a much better baseball game than usual. It should be an even game though while I'm umpiring. I'll see when they plan on cheating"

"They cheat?" She asked in amused tone

"Vampires will do almost anything to win" I replied jokingly "I do admit that I may use my ability to sway the course of the game but Edward and Jazz cheat more than I do so I'm just trying to even out the odds"

"You're way too cute" Bella said chuckling "A little evil though"

I playfully winked at her before I moved to my wardrobe and pulled out two baseball caps. One was old and one was brand new.

Skipping my way back over to Bella, I grinned like a fool as I stopped by the end of the bed.

"I made you a cap too so you fit in with us" I said proudly as I handed Bella the new cap "And I've seen you wearing it, you look unbearably cute. Though that really isn't difficult; you look cute all the time"

"You _made_ this?" Bella asked me raising her eyebrows

"Well...yeah" I replied, feeling myself grow a little shy as she moved off the bed to stand in front of me

"How do you just make a cap, Alice?" Bella asked with a small smile "When did you do this?"

"At the risk of sounding creepy, I made it a few years ago. I saw you watching us play baseball one day and seeing as I had so much spare time before you came along, I made you a baseball uniform that you can use when you can play once you're turned" I replied quickly "Though if you really wanted to you could wear it before, for what I'm not sure but I wouldn't mind"

"Wait, an entire baseball uniform?" She tilted her head slightly "You made me a whole uniform?"

"I really just guessed your size but I kind of had a good idea of what would fit before I met you seeing as I had seen you hundreds of times before" I shrugged with a nervous smile "Just put your hat on and don't laugh at me"

"Why would I laugh Al?" Bella asked shaking her head "I happen to think that it's really sweet of you to have done that. Though I don't have to wear the whole thing now do I?"

"Just the hat" I shook my head while chuckling "Unless you feel so inclined"

She placed her hands on my face, cupping my cheeks gently as she brought her face so close to mine that our noses were touching

"Thank you" She whispered

I nodded wordlessly before I sighed quietly, letting my eyes flutter shut

"You're worried" I mumbled furrowing my eyebrows, her forehead rested against mine as she shook her head to say that she wasn't "You are"

"I'm not Al" Bella mumbled back "I'm just a little anxious to get this all done with"

"I can feel that you're worried and I can hear your heartbeat and its okay that you are" I nodded "You have every right to be"

"I can understand why everyone thinks you cheat, you read people too well" Bella said lightly before she cleared her throat quietly "So maybe I am worried...but it's not that I don't trust your family to keep me safe because I know they can. I'm not worried about _me_"

"Then who are you worried for?" I asked as my eyes opened "If it's me then I'm flattered baby but you don't need to worry about me, I can handle myself and I'm not the human here"

"I know... I just think of all the awful things he did to you and I wish I could have done something to help or do something to help now" Bella protested as she went to move away from me but I wrapped my arms around her neck tightly, keeping her in place

"Bells when James first turned me, it was 1920, how on earth could you have helped when you weren't even alive?" I asked quietly as I shook my head "And besides, you are helping now. You have helped so much but you don't even know that. It's my job to protect you, not the other way around"

"But I want to" Bella replied seriously "I want to be able to protect you and I can't"

"You do protect me. This is so cheesy and so over romantic so don't laugh at me when I tell you this but you have my heart to protect and I'm counting on you to do that" I said with a small smile "It almost scares me sometimes to think of how much I care about you"

I moved my hand to tilt her chin upwards, greeting her warm lips with my cold ones. She gripped my waist tightly and reciprocated with enthusiasm before I reluctantly broke away with a sad smile

"I'm sorry but we should get going. My family will be getting impatient and frankly, I'm getting anxious to have this over with as well" I admitted

"Yeah, we should go" Bella replied, the huskiness in her tone proving that she was only agreeing because of my admittance of anxiousness

She broke from my grip to get her cap from the bed and we made our way down to the jeep that had been left for us to take considering the terrain.

It wasn't my favourite car to drive but it beat dirtying my Porsche

Bella was quiet for most of the drive there but she kept my hand in hers the entire way as it rested on her leg.

Her heartbeat continued to increase as we got closer to the clearing.

"I forgot to tell you that you look really cute in your baseball clothes" Bella said with a hint of a smile as she looked towards me

"Thank you" I nodded while looking at the road "Though you do look cuter when you have your uniform on"

"I can't believe you did that" Bella grinned

"Well I had to do something with my spare time. Everyone else was with their mate and I was left all alone" I shrugged "You're just really lucky that you were well worth the wait"

"I'm glad" Bella said quietly

I could tell there was something else on her mind and it was pretty obvious that it had to do with what was about to happen but I didn't want to push her

"I'm so nervous" Bella admitted after a moment of silence "What if this doesn't work out? What if something goes wrong and someone gets hurt? What if you get hurt? What am I supposed to do then?"

"It will be fine" I said firmly "And you have every right to be nervous and anxious but you should also know that I'll be right beside you the whole time. I promise not to leave your side for anything"

"Yeah, please don't leave my side" Bella said before swallowing hard

"Scouts honour" I nodded before picking up her hand and kissing it gently

"You were never a scout so you can't really make that promise" Bella said trying to pick up her mood

"Not that you know of anyway" I mumbled playfully as the car rolled to a stop at the clearing "The storm is just about to start so we're just in time, though when everyone asks where we have been, I will be blaming you for being a major distraction as usual"

"I think I'm okay with that" Bella replied smiling

"I love you Bella Swan and this is all going to work out" I said seriously, unbuckling myself to look at her square in the eyes "You have my word"

"I love you too" She nodded "I believe you"

"Good, now let's go out there and be the cutest fake umpires my family has ever seen" I said with a big, cheesy grin before pressing my lips to Bella's

She smiled against my lips and she pulled away too lean up and kiss me on the forehead

After a few seconds we both stepped out of the car, I skipped over to Bella's side, linking her fingers in mine comfortably before we walked over to greet my family who were standing out in the middle of the clearing

"I was considering coming home to check if you two had fled the country or something" Jazz teased with a knowing smile

"Well the human here was very distracting" I joked as I nudged Bella playfully

"Are you ready to umpire Bella?" Esme asked "I'm willing to give up my usual position for you two"

"Thank you" Bella replied

"Make sure you keep an eye on Emmett" Esme spoke in a warm, calm voice "I would suggest watching Alice's rulings, I suspect she might become biased to her usual team"

"I'll be calling it like I see it" I replied with a smirk

"I'd suggest you call it _straight_ down the line but I guess you can't do that, can you?" Emmett asked with a proud grin

"Good one Emmett" I rolled my eyes sarcastically "Yeah, but it was funnier when you started using it a decade ago"

"I'll keep an eye on her" Bella replied smirking at me

"We should start" Carlisle said putting an end to the banter

He was always up for having fun, in fact normally he would have joined in but he was very concerned and he was very anxious about how everything was going to go.

I tried to reassure him that everything will be okay because I had seen it but he continued to pull me back down to reality when he told me that James' decision could change anytime.

Esme took my place in the team along with Edward and Emmett, with Jazz, Rosalie and Carlisle opposing them.

I stood by home plate, Bella glued to my side, my arm around her waist.

I loud clap of thunder rang through the air which was the signal that we could start playing.

Carlisle moved to the plate and smiled at his wife before she pitched him a fast ball.

He hit the ball with a thunderous shot; Bella flinched slightly so I gripped the material of her jacket to ensure her that she could be calm.

"I see why you need thunder" Bella said with a small smile as she watched Carlisle take off for first base while Emmett followed the ball quickly.

With a lazy run and leap, Emmett had the ball in his hand and Carlisle had been caught out.

"Not my best shot" Carlisle said as he returned to us "Alice?"

"Nothing yet" I mumbled as I looked around the clearing

"He'll come" Carlisle muttered

"It's okay Carlisle, I'll carry the team" Jazz said as she swung the bat over her shoulder while she walked to home plate "Yet again"

"You're just lucky I can't strike you out" I said jokingly

She looked back to me with one her eyebrows raised and a smile on her face

"Would you care to back up that statement?" Jazz asked "I'm sure Esme could handle Bella for a moment"

"I promised Bella I wouldn't leave her side tonight" I shook my head

Jazz nodded, her smile fading slightly

We tended to get into competitive spirits when we played baseball, forgetting a lot of what was going on around us so we could just play.

This time though we weren't just playing, we were just acting

"Swing away Jasmine" Carlisle said nodding

Esme pitched to Jazz who easily connected with the ball, her shot was softer in volume but she had hit the ball faster than what Carlisle had done.

She took off and Bella's head jerked towards Edward who began to run

"That has to be a homerun right?" Bella asked, leaning over slightly

"I don't think so, Edward might get there before" I whispered as I let her watch what was going on in front of her

Jazz made her way towards home plate but Edward threw the ball to Esme who tagged Jazz just before she touched.

"What's the decision?" I asked Bella as I looked to her

"Out" Bella said with a small smile as she looked to Jazz "Sorry"

"It's okay" Jazz said as she stood up, dusting herself off in the process "I'll just have to remember that for when you play baseball with us after graduation"

Jazz laughed harmlessly and tugged Bella's baseball cap so it covered her eyes

I smiled as Bella huffed with a grin and she fixed her cap back up

"Rose, you're up" I announced

As Rosalie struck the ball I felt myself becoming pulled away from the game and sucked into a different place

_The redheaded vampire took off in the area and a few of my family followed, leaving Esme, Carlisle, Edward and I standing in the clearing with Bella. I placed Bella behind me, holding both of her hands behind my back tightly. James was yet to show up _

"He's not here" I whispered before realizing that my family was surrounding me

"Well where is he?" Edward asked

"I don't know" I shook my head frantically "But the other vampire that was with him, the redhead, she'll be here any moment"

As if on cue the redhead ran past the edge of the clearing so Jazz, Rose and Emmett left after her, leaving the rest of the family with Bella and I

"It's a trap" Edward said obviously

"Yes but if we don't go after her as well then things could end badly" Carlisle said

Things blurred again as I was pulled back into a vision

_James considered coming into the clearing but decided against it considering the difference in numbers so he turned to exit the area he had just arrived in, running in a different direction to where the redhead had gone_

"He's leaving" I said frantically

"Where?" Carlisle asked

I pointed wordlessly before Esme and Edward rushed off into the distance to follow him.

Carlisle stood in front of me, placing his hands firmly on my shoulders.

"Alice, I need you to take Bella home. Pack her a bag and get her back to our house. We'll meet you there" Carlisle said and I nodded wordlessly "It'll be okay, we'll get him"

With that he followed Edward and Esme in pursuit of James. I turned to Bella who was looking extremely stressed to say the least, and suddenly I felt really small in the huge clearing when it was just me left to defend her.

"Come on" I said as I tugged her gently towards the car "This was a bad idea, I should have seen it. I'm sorry"

"Sorry for what?" Bella asked

"We've just made him really angry by dangling you in front of him" I said in a pained tone "I should have killed him when I first had the chance"

"Baby this isn't your fault" Bella said as soon as I got to the car

I reached out to open the door for her before I felt something come over me once again

_It was just me. I was the only one left between James and Bella, I had no intention of moving either _

"Alice?" Bella asked me with concerned eyes

"He's been playing with me this entire time" I muttered to myself "He tricked me into thinking that he had no idea about the plan to catch him tonight"

"Correct" James said from behind me

I quickly spun around; I heard Bella's heartbeat increase to a stage where I thought it would be possible for her to have a heart attack.

I pushed Bella backwards until her back was against the door of the jeep.

I took a step forward but I felt her hand grip mine, trying to pull me back towards her.

"A little too easy Alice" James said shaking his head "Clearly you aren't used to someone poking holes in your vision. You haven't changed her so you should just give her up to me. I'll change her before my patients run out and I just decide to kill her instead"

"You can't have her" I growled as I felt protectiveness and my territorial side spring out "She's mine"

"I'm never going to stop. You can run for as long as you want but you can't hide from me" James replied

"I'm not going to change her anytime soon just because you want me to, nor am I going to give her to you" I said shakily but I was trying to make my voice sound as strong as it could manage

I should have realized what I was saying before I said it, what I had said only angered James.

What I had said only provoked him further into a stage where he wasn't going to stop until Bella had been killed.

James hissed before he rushed towards me, I raised my arms quickly, catching him right on the chest so I was able to push him away.

He tumbled to the floor in front of me and I crouched very defensively, eyeing him off as he scrambled to his feet, my reaction had caught him off guard and honestly it had caught me off guard as well.

James' head snapped towards what I could sense was my family coming back and he smirked at me before he rushed off again.

I was getting really frustrated with his cat and mouse games but I made a promise to Bella to stay with her.

I turned to her, she looked terrified and she shook slightly

"Are you okay?" I asked, taking her into my arms and embracing her tenderly as I rubbed circles over her back "I'm so sorry"

"I'm fine" Bella mumbled "Are you okay? I thought he was going to hurt you"

"I can look after myself" I nodded

"Alice!" Carlisle exclaimed as he got to us "Are you both alright?"

"We're fine but we have to get Bella out of here. He made it clear that he isn't going to stop so we have to leave" I said as I felt Bella nuzzle into my neck for further comfort

"She escaped over the treaty line and James was too fast" Carlisle said "Edward is following him now though"

"Bella, sweetheart, we're going to need your jacket" Esme said as she placed a gentle hand on Bella's shoulder

"Her jacket?" I asked furrowing my eyebrows "Why?"

"James knows that you would never leave Bella so we're going to split you two up" Carlisle said

"No" I said firmly "Just, no!"

Bella pulled away from my body slowly after giving me a tight squeeze, walking to Carlisle

"Do you think that will work?" Bella asked

"Bella it doesn't matter if it works or not, I'll protect you when he comes back" I replied very quickly

"No…Al this isn't about me. This is about you and I don't want you getting hurt trying to defend me when there is something I can actually do to help this" Bella said cautiously "I don't want to be useless. I said before I could help and if I can do this to help then I'll do it"

"Why do you need her jacket though?" I asked wearily

"Rosalie is going to put it on and you two are going to run through the forest. Rosalie will carry Bella's scent around the woods so James will be chasing your combined scents seeing as he thinks you two would never part. We'll lead him away just until we can find Bella a safe place" Carlisle said slowly so I could try and process everything

"Okay so where is Bella going to go?" I asked looking to my girlfriend

"We don't know yet. Jazz is going to take her home to pack a bag. Once you and Rosalie are done I want you to come home because you and Bella are going to go away somewhere while the rest of us stay and hunt him down" Carlisle said calmly

"I don't want to leave her Carlisle" I shook my head before I looked directly at Bella "I'm really scared of losing her"

"You won't" Jazz said as she walked to Bella, looping her arm in Bella's "I'll keep her safe, I promise"

"We need to make a move" Carlisle said anxiously "He won't stay away for too long"

Jazz went to the jeep, opening the door up for Bella who just stood there looking towards me.

Her eyebrows were creased and her eyes were sad, though they held a look of determination as well.

I took a few steps into her, gripping the sides of her jacket very tightly

"I'm sorry that I'm breaking my promise" I mumbled with a strained voice "Go home and pack, I'll be there soon"

"Just be careful okay?" Bella asked "And you better hurry up as well"

"I will" I nodded before I leaned up on my tippy toes to place a gentle yet passionate kiss on her lips "I love you Bella Swan"

"I love you too" Bella nodded

I let go of her jacket so she could take it off and give it to me.

She hurried over to the jeep, getting in while Jazz said a quick goodbye to Edward.

I could only watch helplessly as Bella was driven further and further away from me.

I handed Rosalie the jacket, she put it on very quickly before Carlisle placed a hand on my shoulder

"I hope this works" I said sighing heavily "What are you guys going to do?"

"Esme will return home to wait for Bella and Jazz. I will be staying with Emmett to make sure that the redhead does not come back" Carlisle said "If Edward cannot catch up with James he will come back here to meet us. As soon as you have finished go home. You'll find Bella there and get to the airport as quickly as possible"

"What about Charlie though?" I asked "What are we going to tell Charlie?"

"I'll call Charlie and handle everything" Carlisle replied "Now go"

I looked to Rosalie before she nodded and we took off very quickly. We weaved our way through the forest, Bella's scent was being dragged all around the trees. It comforted me to smell her scent but I was also disturbed that if wasn't actually her.

Rosalie stopped every so often to rub the jacket against the trees but she was going slower than I had wanted her too and I was starting to grow impatient.

"You have to run _faster_" I said stopping in my tracks

"How is stopping going to make you go any faster?" Rosalie asked as she caught up to me "I'm going as fast as I can while spreading as much of her scent as I can so you need to calm down"

"Don't tell me to calm down. If you really want Bella dead this much then give me the jacket and go find Emmett" I snapped angrily

"What are you talking about?" Rosalie asked raising her eyebrows "I have done nothing but protect this girl"

"Because you were forced to!" I exclaimed in a frustrated voice "You have protected her but every minute you were doing it with such attitude that I was beginning to wonder whether it was you whose life was completely changed by James instead of it being Bella's or mine. You may be okay with her dying but she's all I have so either you're in or you go home right now"

"Alice I don't want Bella to die, I would never want that to happen because of what that would do to you" Rosalie said seriously "And I'm sorry that you thought that I hated her, because I don't. I actually like Bella for being able to make you so happy but I don't want her to have to be this. We're saving her from James but he was just going to do what you're going to do to her after graduation"

"Do you really think that this is what I want for her?" I asked furrowing my eyebrows "This is what she wants and I can't let her go. I would love her to grow old but until she is changed there will always be danger. Even if we kill James, there's that other vampire we have to deal with now, not to mention that the Volturi could find out about this and come to kill Bella because she knows too much. I've waited for her for so long that I don't ever want to be apart from her again and I don't like being apart from her now. Can we just keep going please?"

For the 3rd time that day I was pulled into a vision, though this one was fuzzy, almost impossible to understand completely

_James rushed towards Bella's house, he clearly had not fallen for our plan and once again he had made a snap decision to toy with me. _

I was pushed from the vision and I blinked a couple of times

"I don't...I don't understand" I muttered

"What's wrong?" Rosalie asked

"I can't see Bella's house anymore" I furrowed my eyebrows "I can't see anything to do with Bella. It just stopped"

"Were you looking for her?" Rosalie asked

"I was watching her and her house but I can't see either Rose" I said shaking my head "I should be able to see. There is no way that James could get to her house without me seeing. He can punch holes through my visions but he can't make himself disappear. The only reason I can't...Jacob"

"What?" Rosalie asked

I didn't answer, I didn't really have the time so I just took off knowing that Rosalie would follow me as I left.

* * *

**So? I'm anxious to find out what you think because this didn't come out like I had wanted it to but I hope you liked it anyway. I should be updating in a weeks time, hopefully sometime earlier just depending on when I get enough time to write the next chapter. But it won't be too long, I swear! hat's 20 chapters down and still plenty of story to get through. Let me know what you all think's going to happen, it would be interesting to hear...I think that's all I had to say.**

**Anyway, I hope you all have a great rest of your weekend and I hope you have a great week as well. Take care :) **


	21. Chapter 21

**Hi all! How are we this week? Thanks for your reviews, I appreciate every one of them! Sorry for leaving you guys on a sort of cliffhanger on the last one but this one ends in one as well. I swear it is the last one for this story :P Well maybe not but things are coming to a head in this chapter. Sorry this has taken a week to get done, I have been stuck on this for days and I have just been busy trying to tie loose ends at work before I change jobs. **

**So I know this chapter is very stop start in relation to the writing but I figure when it comes to Alice's frame of mind, considering how stressed she would be that her thoughts would be rather harsh, sudden and stop start. If that makes sense. I hope you guys like it! I don't know what I think about it, probably because I had to get some major drama into this and Alice isn't too happy haha But please Read and Review so I know what you think, it would mean heaps. But most of all I hope you enjoy it :D**

**Again: Warning, massively long chapter ahead...Just in case :P**

* * *

"_**I should have been able to see him, There is no way that James could get to her house without me seeing. He can punch holes through my visions but he can't make himself disappear. The only reason I can't...Jacob"**_

"_**What?" Rosalie asked **_

_**I didn't answer, I didn't really have the time so I just took off knowing that Rosalie would follow me as I left. **_

I wasn't sure what was going on, my mind was racing so fast that my body was struggling to keep up with it.

I was angry at Jacob for being at Bella's but hopeful that he could keep Bella away from James

I was concerned because Jazz was with Bella and Jacob wouldn't have liked it though it wasn't as if Jacob and James were going to form an alliance over their hatred over my family.

Rosalie was following me quickly, she knew where I was headed but she didn't know why exactly that was the case.

All I knew was that I wasn't going to let my kiss with Bella on the baseball field be our last kiss.

I knew I probably should have called my family but I didn't have time, I didn't even have time to speak to my sister who was with me.

I just had to get to my love before James could do anything.

We continued running through the trees until we reached the clearing, I didn't realize how far Rosalie and I had gone until we were out there. I paused for a moment, Bella's smell was all around me. I knew I didn't have time to pause but I was distracted and my brain wasn't functioning properly

_FLASHBACK – Friday night _

_We were silent for a few moments as Bella sat on her bed with her head in her hands. _

_I wanted to comfort her but I thought that she needed space as well_

"_If you want me to wait outside..." I began _

_Bella looked up quickly with a furrowed brow _

"_That's the last thing I want Al" Bella said shaking her head _

"_I'm sorry that Jacob treated you like he did" I said as my eyes narrowed at the thought of her so called best friend _

"_Don't apologize for him" Bella replied_

"_Sorry" I mumbled_

"_Stop apologizing" Bella said as she cracked a smile _

"_Sor.." I began _

"_Alice" Bella warned with a smirk_

"_Right, no apologizing" I nodded "So are you sure you're okay? I mean I know you're not okay but...what I'm trying to say to you is that I feel terrible about what happened and I want to know if there's anything I can do to make it better"_

"_You can come and sit next to me" Bella said _

"_Sure" _

_I moved to sit next to her and she shuffled closer into me as soon as my body hit the mattress. She looped her arm around mine, resting her head on my shoulder _

"_It isn't your fault so you don't have to feel bad" Bella mumbled _

"_Well I'm the reason you two fought" I shrugged "I may hate Jacob Black but I love you and I caused the fight between you and someone that means a lot to you"_

"_You tried to warn me that he was coming up behind me but I didn't listen. You also had nothing to do with the argument, as I said to Jacob; it is about what I want and no one else" Bella said "I want to do this and if he can't accept me then I guess I'll just have to get over that"_

"_I did try and warn you" I nodded with a joking tone _

"_I'm just sorry that Jacob found out when you told me not to tell him and now you guys are in danger" Bella said "As much as I'm upset with Jacob, I'm more upset with myself about what I've done"  
_

_"You have no need to apologize sweetheart, you did no wrong" I cooed gently "They were going to find out anyway"_

"_Thank you" Bella responded in a little more than a whisper "I just can't believe he said that he would rather me be dead"_

_I felt a small growl fighting to escape out of my chest due to the memory of what Jacob had said to my Bella but I suppressed it because I didn't want to startle her._

"_He wouldn't have meant it" I replied "He was just caught up in the moment"_

"_Are you defending him?" Bella asked taking her head of my shoulder_

"_What? No" I said shaking my head and I laughed dryly "Of course I'm not defending that mutt. What I'm doing is trying to make you feel better by telling you what I think. As much as it makes me really angry to say it, he's just worried for you but I think he was more upset with you choosing me over him more than anything"_

"_He should have known that I would always choose you" Bella replied "I mean it's not like it came from nowhere"_

"_No I know" I nodded "And I love you for choosing me. I can't express to you how much that means to me"_

"_Of course I was going to choose you, you're my mate" Bella shrugged as if it was nothing _

"_And you're mine" I replied "I'm thankful everyday for it"_

"_This is going to work right?" Bella asked "Me being a vampire? Your family is going to accept me once I'm one of you?"_

"_Of course it's going to work" I nodded confidently "If you want this then we will make this work. My family already love you like you're one of us. Edward and Rose will just have to accept it"_

"_But what if they all change their mind about me?" Bella asked nervously _

"_Well they're not going to but if they did then we would go somewhere" I shrugged simply "We could go anywhere"_

"_You'd leave?" Bella asked raising her eyebrows_

"_What, you don't think I'm committed to you?" I asked _

"_No, I know you are but that's a big deal" Bella said "Leaving your coven, your family"_

"_You're my family too Bella" I replied _

_She blushed a shade of pink and I couldn't help but smile _

"_You're an adorable human Bella Swan" I smirked _

"_You're a pretty adorable vampire" Bella responded quietly_

"_I wonder what you're going to smell like to me when you're a vampire" I pondered aloud _

"_What?" Bella asked raising her eyebrow _

"_Well you're smell to me now drives me crazy. It makes me want you so much but at the same time it's just so comforting to have that smell around me because then I know that you're beside me" I shrugged "Smell is one of the most important things to vampires. I just wonder what you'll smell like"  
_

_"Hopefully I'll smell like you guys" Bella said shrugging "As much as you love how I smell, I love how you smell even more"_

"_This time tomorrow hopefully this will be over" I said quietly_

_She leaned moved her head and leaned over to place a soft kiss on my cheek _

"_Do you think it will be as easy as that though?" Bella asked _

"_No" I replied honestly "I just hope it goes that easily"_

"_Are you afraid?" Bella asked _

"_I'm just concerned at the fact that he can punch holes through my visions. I'm not comfortable with not being able to see what's happening and with him, he's making me wait it out until it happens" I said furrowing my eyebrows as I ducked my head slightly _

"_What like the rest of us?" Bella asked _

"_Yes but I'm not like everyone else Bells. I have an ability and I'm supposed to be able to use it. I can't protect you as much if I don't have it" I grumbled in frustration _

"_Whatever happens, you'll work it out" Bella replied "You won't let him get me, I know you won't because you love me and I trust you with my life"_

"_I do love you" I nodded _

"_Good because I love you too" Bella responded sweetly _

_END FLASHBACK_

I felt so sick as I remembered how much Bella said she trusted me and I realized just how much I had let her down

"Alice" Rosalie said, placing a hand on my shoulder

I snapped out of it and I took off again.

I heard Rosalie sigh loudly at my lack of explanation once again but she followed me very quickly.

"You stupid mutt!" Jazz screamed at the top of her lungs "This is your fault!"

"You should have been taking better care of her!" Jacob exclaimed

I was getting closer to the house but I began to panic, I couldn't sense Bella and they seemed to be arguing over something

"How am I supposed to take better care of her when you come and distract me like that, trying to pick a fight with me?" Jazz hissed venomously

"If your family of bloodsuckers weren't around then she wouldn't be in this situation" Jacob growled

"I have to call Alice" Jazz said

"Where is she?" I asked as I stopped in front of them

I looked up at the house and I couldn't hear her heartbeat

"Alice..." Jazz began

".She?" I asked, pronouncing every single word

"I was guarding Bella when Jacob and his pack of inbred dogs came in only a minute ago and James was in and out before I could do anything" Jazz said shakily "I'm so sorry, I've called everyone, they want us to come home so we can figure this out quickly"

My stomach and my heart dropped.

He's gotten her

James had won and he had taken Bella

I had let her down

"You should have kept a better eye on her" Jacob replied quickly "I'm going to call the rest of the pack and we're going to get her back. We'll be able to sniff her out"

"You've done enough damage" Jazz growled

I shook my head slowly and I rushed into her house

"Bella?" I called as I looked in the kitchen "Bella? Baby?"

I was only met by silence when I entered her room

On her bed sat the baseball cap I had made for her and her half packed suitcase

The window was open, it looked like James had literally been in and out when he took her

She was really gone and I couldn't see her because of Jacob

"You should know you aren't welcome here" I seethed as I returned to the driveway

"I came to apologize for what I said yesterday" Jacob replied

"And look how well that turned out!" I exclaimed "She's gone and it's your fault. Because of you, I couldn't see her. James knew I couldn't see when you were around and he took advantage of that"

"I want to help" Jacob said seriously "I want to help get her back"

"You want to help?" I exclaimed angrily, I felt my entire body shake with rage "You have done enough! You have caused enough of this! I can only imagine what your help is going to do"

"I want to kill this bloodsucker as much as you do" Jacob said through gritted teeth "He took my Bella"

"Oh so she's yours?" I asked furrowing my eyebrows "Did she happen to confess to you that she was yours when you were distracting Jazz so James could take her?"

"That wasn't my fault" Jacob replied "My pack would have done a better job of looking after her. You leeches are nothing but bad news for her"

"We take good care of her" Jazz snapped

"Oh really?" Jacob asked

"Both of you just...shut up!" I yelled angrily "We don't have time for this! He has her and we have to go get her back before something else happens to her. I will not be responsible for her death"

"We have to get home" Jazz said nodding as I began to walk to the car quickly

"Let me help" Jacob said as his voice quietened "Please"

"You really think she's going to let you help after what you've done?" Jazz asked "Why would she?"

"Because I'm in love with Bella too" Jacob replied "I love her just as much as you do"

"Do not tell me that you're in love with her just as much as I am!" I yelled as I saw red. I turned on my heel and walked to Jacob, stopping with I was right in front of him "I have waited for her my entire life and without her I have nothing. If she dies then I will die too so don't you tell me that you love her as much as I love her. You couldn't possibly imagine how much _I_ love her. Why on earth would I let you help when you have kissed her when she didn't want it and when you blocked my sight so I couldn't see her being taken so I couldn't protect _my _Bella. You would just be impeding things further because I can't see things when you're around. I'll deal with you when this is all over so when I get her back, expect me to come after you and rip you limb from limb"

Jacob actually flinched as the words came out of my mouth

My eyes had turned black and my chest was heaving from the unnecessary breathing I was doing. I backed away from Jacob and headed to the car. I got in wordlessly and Jazz took off, the tires screeching as we sped home

"Alice, I'm so sorry" Jazz mumbled "I should have taken better care of her. I shouldn't have been distracted"

"Jazz I don't feel like talking to you right now" I replied as I placed my head in my hands

"We're going to get her back" Jazz replied

"Then why haven't I seen anything yet? Who knows where she is now or what he's done?" I asked

"He hasn't decided so you haven't seen it. She's still alive because you haven't seen anything" Jazz explained "We'll get her back"

"I just feel so helpless" I groaned "She's gone and I'm driving home. I don't know what to do"

"We'll figure it out" Jazz replied

"If he hurts...if she...doesn't make it...then I'm going to the Volturi and I'm requesting to die" I shut my eyes tightly, shaking my head

"Don't speak like that" Jazz snapped

"Like what Jazz?" I exclaimed as I looked to my sister "Don't tell me how to speak when you have no idea what I'm feeling right now!"

"I know exactly how you're feeling" Jazz said "I always know what you're feeling"

I stayed silent, shaking my head still as we arrived home.

Jazz had really sped through the streets to the point where I wondered how she was staying in control

"Alice" Esme said sympathetically as I walked inside

She pulled me into a tight hug but I didn't feel anything at that point but negative emotions

Once she let go of me I moved to the corner of the room to face my family who were all looking at me

"I just don't understand why we're sitting here when she's out there" I said through gritted teeth "Why are we just waiting?"

"We don't know where he's gone" Carlisle said "And he'll let you know when he's made a decision. He's playing with you Alice, Bella will be fine for now"

"Until he decides that he wants to hurt her and then I won't make it in time" I shook my head

"We'll get her back" Edward said

"And what do you care?" I snapped "What makes you care to get her back? Don't act like you didn't want this"

"Alice I don't want her to be a vampire" Edward said "That doesn't mean I want her to die"

"I really don't want to talk about this" I replied bitterly "I just want to go and find Bella"

"Where are we going to look though Ali?" Jazz asked

"Anywhere, everywhere!" I exclaimed as I looked to my sister "Why am I just standing here when I could be tracking him down?"

"He's escaped us a few times now Alice" Carlisle said "We don't know where he would have taken her"

"Does it really matter?" I asked "Can't we just look around Forks?"

"Jazz did you see anything while Jacob was around?" Carlisle asked

"No, Jacob and his friends were yelling for Bella and I asked her if she wanted to see them but she said that she just wanted to get packed and go so she could see you" Jazz said turning to me "She asked me if I would go get rid of them quickly so I went down and I spoke to Jacob. He wanted to pick a fight with me then I sensed James before it was too late. I tried to go after him but he was too fast"

"That's our problem" Emmett said "He's always too fast or he's always one step ahead"

"He's always going to be one step ahead" I mumbled "He knows how to exploit my visions and he's been doing a real good job of confusing me and making me frustrated"

"Well we're going to get him this time because he's going to have nowhere to run" Carlisle said "He's got Bella so the next step is going to be drawing Alice to him"

"And when he does, I'm going" I admitted

"Alice you can't give him what he wants" Edward scolded

"What else am I supposed to do?" I asked "I'm at a loss here of how to protect her right now. Whatever I do isn't good enough and it hasn't worked"

"If you go to him then he'll want to kill you" Edward said

"Yeah but if I don't go then he'll kill Bella" I nodded "I know whose life I choose to save so I will be going to her"

I decided that I had heard enough

Making my way up to my room, I opened my door to look to my bed where she had been just hours earlier

I sighed quietly before I walked over to my bed, sitting on the edge

"Ali" I heard Jazz say as she entered my room

"I really don't want to talk right now" I mumbled

"You have to" Jazz said "You can't just hide out in your room while this is going on. Bella needs you"

"Well right now I'm hiding in the house anyway so what difference does it make what room I'm in?" I snapped "And yeah maybe, Bella does need me but she probably needs someone who can be reliable and who can protect her"

"Alice why are you saying that?" Jazz asked

"I never should have gotten involved with her" I said shaking my head "I never should have let her fall in love with me and I never should have fallen in love with her. I should have known better but I didn't"

"What does that all mean Ali?" Jazz asked "She's your mate, you can't help your feelings for her"

"This is all my fault" I placed my head in my hands

"It's not" Jazz said sympathetically

She went to walk to me but I stood quickly and moved to the corner of my room

"Just...don't" I shook my head "Please"

"Okay" Jazz said cautiously "This isn't your fault though and you deserve to be happy, which is what you are when you're with Bella. I have seen you with and without her, you are so much better off with her"

"But she isn't better off with me, is she?" I asked "She would be better off dating some normal girl"

"Well that's up to her to decide, not you" Jazz replied simply "You didn't get to choose to love her, it just happened. It was the same with Bella. Even if you two wanted to move on which by the way, you don't, you wouldn't even be able to anyway"

"I should have stayed with her Jazz, I never should have left her tonight" I said "I promised her that I would stay by her side and keep her safe"

"He'll make a decision sooner rather than later and you'll get a chance to make it up to her by killing James" Jazz said "And I know you'll be able to do it"

"I just...I just want to be left alone for now" I whispered painfully "Okay?"

"Of course" Jazz replied understandingly

She exited the room swiftly, closing my door behind her

I looked around my room quickly and I spotted a photo of Bella and I

Picking up the photo, I sighed heavily as I heard the conversation downstairs

"She isn't being rational" Edward said quietly

"Her mate was kidnapped" Jazz replied in an annoyed tone "I think she is allowed to be a little irrational. I'm telling you, she just wants to be alone right now"

"She's blocking me out" Edward said "Thinking about other things"

"All we can really do is wait" Carlisle said sadly "We could go check around the woods but I doubt he would go back there"

"Who knows where he could be by now" Rosalie said "I just hope he hasn't gone too far"

"Did you say something to upset her while you were out?" Jazz asked

"No" Rosalie snapped "And I'm not the one who lost Bella"

"This isn't the time or the place" Esme warned "Alice can hear what we're saying and this isn't helping"

Placing the photo down I shook my head slightly

I figured if they weren't going to go out and look for Bella, I was. I couldn't wait in my house another moment, with the scent of Bella coating my room. I wasn't going to sit around, not while she was out there with James.

I knew that they would know that I'm gone but I also knew they would be wrapped up in their conversation to not realize for a few moments at least.

I was blocking Edward from my thoughts purposely so I knew that he would know as soon as I was gone but I just wanted to leave.

I also knew that he would catch up with me quickly, which meant they would at least be out of the house helping me look for her.

I didn't understand any purpose of waiting for a vision, which I didn't know was coming when we could be waiting for the vision but still out looking for Bella.

If anything happened to her, I knew I would be on a plane straight away wanting to die as well.

It had come to a point where I couldn't be without her anymore.

If she wasn't around then I had no reason to stay on the earth for the rest of forever.

I had my family and I realized that it was selfish of me but I didn't want to be miserable for the rest of my life.

I know that Bella didn't want me to do that but it wasn't her decision, it was all mine.

If James wanted to draw me out to Bella then that was exactly where I was going to go once I found out where exactly he wanted me.

I was playing his game now in order to get her back.

I made my way over to the door that opened up out to the surrounding forest.

That was the good thing about having such an open house, I could just leave whenever I wanted to.

Running quickly, I rushed from the house as fast as my legs could manage. I knew it was selfish and I knew it was dangerous to go by myself but that's what my instincts were telling me to do.

More often than not, your instincts are correct.

I wasn't heading anywhere in particular but that was kind of the point. My point was to see where my legs would lead me and go from there.

I was a little while away from the house and I knew by that point that my family would soon realize that I had left and come looking for me.

I paused in my running for a moment when I felt a pressure against my mind, my body stiffened

_It was dark, the stars were perfectly visible and it was a beautiful night. James stood there with a large smirk on his face. He tilted his head slightly as he looked in front of him. He was waiting for someone...He was waiting for me. _

That was it.

That was all I got from the vision but that was all I needed.

I shook the daze from my head as I looked around quickly to gage where I was in comparison where I needed to go to. I needed to get to my spot where I had shown Bella what exactly happened to me in the sunlight, the place I took her to escape everything and to discuss her wanting to become a vampire.

He was holding Bella in the spot that I had spent most of my time thinking about her.

I didn't really think it was ironic though considering I knew that James would have had that planned from the beginning but he only decided to actually go there then.

My legs had never moved faster than they did while I was running to my clearing. It would have been easier for me to drive but it was too late for that and I was too far away from the house to go back. With the speed I was lacking, I had no more time to waste.

It only occurred to me while I was running that I hadn't once seen Bella in my vision with James.

I didn't even know if he had Bella with him but he was the one who took him so he was my best chance at finding Bella.

It had crossed my mind though that she could have been with the red head.

Though I knew for now that Bella was okay, that she hadn't been harmed

I knew James wasn't going to kill Bella in the time that I was running to her, as sick as it sounds; there was no fun in that for him.

The fun would have been watching me suffer while I looked on her pain.

Nope, if he was going to kill her, I was going to have to be there to see it for him to be satisfied.

My mind was racing faster than it had ever gone before and my head was hurting from all of the thoughts that were being processed.

Along with my mind moving too fast, my legs never seemed to be moving fast enough as I felt like I was dragging cement with me.

Being as graceful as I was it actually came as a shock to me when I almost tripped over a few times.

My mind wasn't focused on anything but James and Bella and my body didn't really seem to be attached with my brain.

I reached my spot and it was exactly as I had seen it

It was one of the most beautiful nights I had ever seen up in that clearing. The moon was big and bright while the stars twinkled in the perfectly clear night sky.

Looking around I noticed that James wasn't there

My thoughts were so scrambled that I never even thought that it could be another trap, that he could have just been leading me away from my family to kill me or it could have been a trick to get my hopes up of finding him.

He could have just been getting my hopes up only to watch my reaction while my world crumbled around me as I realized that Bella wasn't even there.

My head was hurting and I was second guessing myself so his mind games had worked perfectly for him

I paused when I heard movement behind me and I sensed James right away.

I heard a quick succession of thumps, which I could tell from anywhere that it was Bella's heart.

She was still alive! She was still alive but I didn't need to be able to hear her voice to know that she was in pain and distressed, her heart told me that all itself.

I spun around quickly to see my vision. James stood there, head tilted with a sick smirk on his face. He was also standing there without Bella

"Where is she?" I growled

"Isabella is just fine" James said nodding "We had a good little chat but I decided that I wanted to get to the climax of the game here"

"This isn't a game" I warned "And if you don't give her back to me then you're going to find that out very quickly"

"I will admit though that I wanted this to go on for a little bit longer. I didn't really plan on taking Bella tonight, I was having too much fun watching you squirm but her blood has become far too tempting for me to just leave her alone" James said nodding, ignoring my statement "It seems though that some members of your family weren't trying too hard at all to keep Bella away from me"

"What are you talking about?" I narrowed my eyes to glare at him

"Your brother didn't seem to run too fast when he was chasing me" James said shrugging lightly "Your sister practically let me take Bella from her house. Did you know that those boys are wolves?"

"I...they wouldn't do that, you're just trying to mess with my head and it's not working" I shook my head quickly as I growled "Where is she?"

"Isn't it? Because if it wasn't why aren't you with them? Just so you know, I haven't touched her yet" James said "And I know you can hear her but she's under direct orders not to say a thing"

"What have you done?" I hissed

"Nothing but Victoria is going to be keeping a very close eye on Charlie until you and I sort this whole thing out" James said "So expect a resolution to all of this tonight"

"Victoria?" I asked "The red head"

"Very perceptive Alice" James said with sarcasm in his voice "You made a good choice by coming here alone though. I know you though Alice, I know by now how your mind works so I knew you would want to be by yourself"

"You don't know me" I replied

"Maybe I don't but I did know that you weren't going to be able to sit at home and wait for me to find you" James said

"I'm going to kill you in a minute, you realize that?" I asked venomously

"You haven't been able to yet, why would you be able to now?" He asked

"You've gone too far now" I said "And I want to be the one to kill you so I'll do it before my family gets here"

"You're too small and you're too weak, otherwise you would have done it by now" James said

"We'll see about that" I growled lowly as I took two steps towards him

"Uh uh" He said shaking his head

With that he disappeared into the trees behind the clearing

He just left me again

I took a step to follow him quickly when he emerged from the trees again

Except this time he brought Bella with him.

"Alice!" Bella exclaimed

She tried pulling away from his grip to get to me but he was far too strong for her

"Bella!" I yelled as I rushed towards her

James moved Bella and he moved to have his teeth by Bella's neck

"One more step and I'll kill her" James growled angrily

I stopped in my tracks, my eyes wide

Bella didn't look hurt or harmed but she looked terrified

I didn't know what had been going on since James had taken her but I knew he wouldn't have been comforting her about her safety, that was for sure

"Give her to me" I growled angrily

He had my mate and I was going to fight him for her, he knew that as well

"Look at you" James said with a smirk as he looked to me "You're so confused. Do you try and save her or try and kill me?"

"Give her to me, please" I begged, anger evaporating as I looked Bella in the eyes "Please"

"It's fun being able to torture you again, to antagonise you like this" James said with a smirk as he moved away from Bella's neck "You were fun to mess with when you were human. You screamed a lot more though than you do now"

My eyes shot back to James' and they narrowed.

He was just trying to get a reaction from me, he was daring me to take another step towards him so he could bite Bella

"I want to make a trade" I announced as I felt a lump rise in my throat

I didn't want to do it but I knew what I had to do

"A trade?" He questioned with a look of surprise

"I'll let you kill me if you give Bella to my family" I said bravely, though without much thought

"Alice" Bella warned

"That sounds interesting" James said as he eased his grip from Bella

"Just let her go and you can kill me right here" I said "I don't care what happens to me, just let her go. She hasn't done anything to deserve this, she isn't involved. This is between you and I"

"You'll allow yourself to be killed for a piece of meat?" James asked

"I'll allow myself to be killed for my mate" I corrected him through gritted teeth

"Humans can't be mates to vampires" James scoffed

"What do you say?" I asked

"Alice, stop" Bella said desperately "Take back what you said"

"Do you want to take it back?" James asked glancing to Bella's neck

"No" I shook my head "Kill me instead of her"

"But why would I do that when killing the human will cause you more pain and suffering?" James asked

"Because killing me now will end the game you've been trying to win for the past 109 years. You kill me, you win" I said and I growled quietly, speaking before I could let my mind register what I was saying "And if you kill me then you don't have to worry about me coming after you. If you kill me then you won't have to worry about me coming after you. If you kill Bella, I'll hunt you down because I'll have nothing else to live for"

"Is that the case?" James smirked

"Give her to me!" I exclaimed

"I like my chances in that game" James said

He yanked Bella's wrist to his mouth and he bit down solidly, his teeth piercing her skin

Bella let out a loud scream and I felt my entire body go numb as I watched him bite her in a last minute decision.

If I had blood it would have curdled in that moment, he wasn't really drinking her blood.

He had other plans for me

What made me angry though was how it made me feel. I was about to go and rip his head off but at the same time, Bella's blood smelt so enticing.

He pulled his mouth from Bella and she dropped to the floor, writhing in insufferable pain already. He smirked at me, Bella's blood on his lips

"This is a little more fun than that one. Time to decide Alice" James said after he licked his lips "Are you going to come after me or are you going to help Bella?"

* * *

**What do we all think? I hope you guys liked it! Let me know what you thought. I know it was all dramatic and lame but it had to be done so please forgive me! If I get quite a few reviews this chapter I'll try and get it done earlier than I had planned. I hope you don't all hate me for leaving it there as well. I'm going to sleep now as im currently falling asleep while editing haha oh wells. **

**I hope you guys all have an awesome weekend and take care! **


	22. Chapter 22

**Hi all! I'm back with a new chapter. Thanks for the reviews, I appreciated every single one of them and I love knowing what you guys think of the direction of the story as well. I got a bit of a reaction from the last chapter which I really wasn't expecting. Some people were kind of angry that they thought Alice was going to leave Bella because of a conversation she had with Jazz. I can't stress enough that it was just a conversation lol I wasn't aware that I was going to have that kind of reaction when I wrote it so I didn't mean anything by it. **

**Anyway, this chapter is a little late l but hopefully you'll be able to forgive me for it. I know that some of you aren't going to like this chapter so in advance I'm sorry but for the sake of the sequel I had to do it. I didn't really want to write that part but yeah it had to be done. You'll get what you want in the sequel but you're just going to have to wait. You'll understand what I'm talking about when you get to the part in this chapter. So just forgive me! **

**Now that all of that is out of the way and off my chest, I hope you like the chapter. Please read and review, let me know what you think of this. I've got a couple of questions to ask of you guys at the end as well! **

* * *

**H**_**e yanked Bella's wrist to his mouth and he bit down solidly, his teeth piercing her skin**_

_**Bella let out a loud scream and I felt my entire body go numb as I watched him bite her in a last minute decision.**_

_**If I had blood it would have curdled in that moment, he wasn't really drinking her blood.**_

_**He had other plans for me**_

_**What made me angry though was how it made me feel. I was about to go and rip his head off but at the same time, Bella's blood smelt so enticing. **_

_**He pulled his mouth from Bella and she dropped to the floor, writhing in insufferable pain already. He smirked at me, Bella's blood on his lips**_

"_**This new game is a little more fun than that one. Time to decide Alice" James said after he licked his lips "Are you going to come after me or are you going to help Bella?"**_

I could only hear her scream echo through the empty clearing as James stood across from me with a smirk on his face.

I glanced from Bella to James and then back to Bella.

There was never an option, there was never a choice.

It was Bella; it had always been her and would always be.

I rushed to her side, holding her arms down as she screamed in pain.

I didn't know how to help her or how to make the screaming stop but she was slowly dying with the venom in her veins

"It's okay Bella" I said in a panic as I looked around "It's going to be okay"

James was gone and he had left me with a slowly transforming Bella

I felt two hands grip my shoulders, yanking me away from Bella. My eyes stayed glued to her until I was thrown across the clearing, landing on my feet.

James was furious that I had chosen Bella over fighting him.

He rushed at me so I jumped to avoid him. I landed in front of my girlfriend, crouching very protectively

Once again he came to rush at me but he decided what he was going to do too early so I could easily counter him

I pushed him against a tree, just like he had done to me a few weeks before. I hissed loudly, leaning down to bite his shoulder aggressively before I paused when I heard a painful scream from behind me.

I turned back to my Bella who continued to writhe in pain on the floor.

Blood flowed from her wrist, trickling down her arm.

As if James wasn't enough to deal with, I had to keep my hunger under control while my primal protective instincts unleashed themselves.

Before I knew what was going on James yanked me down towards him, forcing me to the ground with a thud. He grabbed my neck once again and pushed my head against the ground.

I heard a loud crack and my eye sight went blurry. The crack extended up through my jaw to what felt like my temple.

He was trying to split my head in half

I felt helpless as Bella was screaming on the floor a distance away from me and James was slowly killing me.

I tried slipping from James' grip but I was having a hard time prying my neck from his hands.

I had one hand on his over my neck but found my other one extended to try and reach Bella.I was never going to reach her but I wanted to her to know that I was at least trying my hardest to get to her, even if it was too little too late.

She was changing but I wasn't sure whether she would survive the change. I had heard of people not making it through the transformation because their body couldn't take it.

When it was her time to be changed into a vampire, I at least wanted to give her body as much chance as I could possibly give.

Suddenly I was pulled from my thoughts, James was gone and my neck had been released.

All I could see above me was the stars.

It was such a clear beautiful night above, I had always loved the stars that shone in the clearing.

That was one of my favourite things about living in a small town, you could always see the stars in all they're glory.

I felt a gentle hand on my cheek as Jazz replaced my view of the stars.

Her hair fell over her face like a curtain as she leaned over me with a worried look on her face

"Alice" She said, trying desperately to shake the cobwebs from my head "Alice, you need to get up"

Her voice was muffled and I squeezed my eyes shut tightly as I felt her shake me a little more.

I heard my neck healing itself, covering and rejoining the cracks that had formed in my skin. I didn't realize it at the time but the reason why I wouldn't hear Jazz well was because my ear had been split in half.

I was aware what was going on but I had forgotten why exactly I was there for a moment

"Bella" I mumbled to myself as I shot to my feet

Emmett, Edward and Rosalie held James with his arms behind his back while he struggled to try and move from under their grip but it was clear he was going nowhere. We had finally managed to catch him and this time I was sure my family wasn't going to let him escape.

I glanced to my right where I saw Carlisle with Esme, kneeling over a screaming Bella

As if a switch had been flicked on in my body, I felt dozens of emotions swelling from my heart

"How are we going to kill him?" Emmett asked as they held James while he still struggled

"Are you okay Alice?" Jazz asked

She was standing next to me for the few seconds I had been up with her hands on my shoulders, like she thought I couldn't hold myself up.

I shook myself from her grip, taking very quick steps towards my siblings as they held James

Hearing Bella's cries from pain only made the anger for James within me rage inside

"Alice, Alice wait!" Jazz said from behind me "Maybe we could get some information out of him about your life before you turned or the other vampire that's been with him"

She didn't move though because she knew that she couldn't stop me and she didn't want too. She knew it should have been me to kill James anyway

It felt like a long journey to James but it only took seconds. It felt like the dream that you have when you're trying to run but not matter how hard you fight, you aren't going anywhere.

When I finally reached James I paused. He didn't look scared or concerned, he was just angry and he was trying to find a way out of his predicament

There would be no way out for him this time

I grabbed James by head tightly, I looked him in the eyes for only a moment until I grit my teeth and yanked down on his neck as hard as I could.

His head tumbled to the floor, his body falling limp in the arms of my brothers and sister

"Well that's one way to kill him" Emmett mumbled with a furrowed brow

"Tear him up and burn the pieces" Jazz said as she reached us

I looked down at James' crumbled head at my feet and scowled

"Alice!" Carlisle exclaimed "Bella needs you"

I pulled my attention from James and rushed to Bella's side

She had only been in pain for a few minutes but for her it would have felt like an entire century. I felt terrible for her, each scream that came out of her mouth sent a sharp pain into my heart.

"What can I do?" I asked desperately "Is there anything I can do for her?"

"You have to make a choice" Carlisle said grimly "She isn't too far gone, if you hurry you could try and getting the venom out of her system before she turns"

"What's the other option?" I asked quickly "We just leave her and she changes?"

"If she makes it through the transformation, yes" Carlisle said

"If she makes it?" I asked "What do you mean if she makes it?"

"I mean that her body has been under a lot of stress over the past few hours. It's not as strong as it should be and I don't know if it could take the transformation" Carlisle said "More than likely she will be fine but there is a risk involved"

"Yeah but there's a risk involved in sucking the venom out of her too" I snapped very quickly as she screamed once again "It's okay Bells, you're going to be fine. I promise"

"You have to make a decision before she's too far gone" Esme said sadly "You need to choose"

"You don't have long Alice" Jazz said "She'll begin the transformation in a matter of minutes, I've seen it happen"

"We decided on a date" I mumbled as I looked to the bite mark on Bella's arm "We decided on a date when she wanted to be changed so she could say goodbye to Charlie, her mom...What if I can't...but what if she doesn't..."

"Alice" Jazz said very anxiously

It was like a ticking time bomb that I had to defuse

My heart was telling me one thing but my head was telling my something else, they were having a brutal war against each other for victory

One more scream from Bella was all it took for me.

The heart had won, as it always did for me.

The words I had spoken to Jazz and Bella only the previous day were ringing through my ears.

Love always trumps fear.

I didn't hesitate to grab Bella's wrist and sink my teeth into her skin where James had bitten her already.

Everything else began to fade away very quickly as Bella's blood pooled into my mouth. I held her wrist very gently as I began to drink her blood.

My heart had been telling me that Bella wanted to wait until graduation but my head was telling me that I wouldn't be able to control myself if I tried to suck the venom out of her blood.

Her blood was the single best thing I had ever tasted in my entire existence. It was a million times better than any animal I had ever fed from but at the same time I had never felt so wrong and guilty for doing something. I was terrified because of how great it tasted that I wasn't going to be able to let go.

I felt Bella's heart beat slow a little as her pulse pumped more blood into my mouth and down my throat

It was actually starting to make me feel sick, the guilt of doing this to her was making me feel sick.

I could taste the venom that James had left, tainting the sweetness of her blood. It was burning my throat at the same time that her blood seemed to soothe it.

"When you can't taste the venom anymore you have to stop, the venom spread significantly so she is going to need all the pure blood she can keep" I heard Carlisle's voice echoed into my ears

He was still crouched next to me but it sounded like he was on the other side of the town whispering to me

"Bella's counting on you" Esme added distantly

I very quickly noticed that Bella's screams had stopped and her body had stopped squirming so she didn't feel like she was on fire any longer. Her pulse was weaker but it was still strong enough for her to be healthy and alive.

I always remember imagining what Bella's blood would taste like when I was waiting for her to come into my life. I used to love to imagine what she would smell like and when I finally found her I loved to smell it but I never actually thought it would come to me tasting it.

As much as I wanted too and as tempted as I was, I didn't actually want to sample it because I didn't know if I would be able to stop.

It also meant that if I was tasting her that I was killing her, changing her; or in this case something had gone wrong and it was the only way to fix it.

I squeezed my eyes shut very tightly as I detected that there was only a small amount of venom left.

Breaking myself from my trance I looked up at Bella's face to find her eyes were closed and she looked pretty lifeless.

I also noticed by a glowing orange light behind Carlisle that Emmett and Edward had started a fire to put James' body into.

Carlisle had his hand on my shoulder, squeezing it gently as if to urge me to stop.

I swallowed one last mouthful until I pried my mouth away from her wrist, holding it upwards to minimize anymore of her blood from spilling out.

Carlisle quickly tended to Bella, checking her pulse and making sure that she was still breathing healthily.

"We need to get her into the jeep and to hospital right away" Carlisle said without delay "She's lost too much blood to stay out here any longer"

"I'm going with" I said not taking my eyes from my girlfriend's lifeless face "I left her once tonight when I shouldn't have, I don't want to do that again"

"Okay" Carlisle agreed as he scooped Bella up gently, cradling her against his chest "Esme, stay here with Emmett and Rosalie. Make sure James is burnt in the fire and put it out"

Edward ran to the jeep and started it up, he was the fastest driver out of all of us so I was going to trust him to take us quickly.

I paused for a moment as I felt a vision suck me in

_The redhead ran away from the clearing, towards Canada and away from us. She had seen enough_

"What is it?" Jazz asked anxiously "Was it Bella?"

"The red head" I mumbled as I looked out to the other side of the clearing "She's leaving"

"Let her go, we don't have time for that now" Jazz said "Come on"

She tugged me to the car where I sat holding Bella in the backseat with Carlisle on her other side. Jazz sat at the front with Edward, turning back to face us.

"You'll be okay Bella" I cooed into her ear quietly "I love you so much. I know you won't leave me. I know it"

"You've got some...on your lips" Jazz mumbled

I quickly wiped my lips with the back of my hand only to transfer that to my pants.

I think it surprised Jazz that I didn't just lick my lips but the amount of Bella's blood I had ingested was making me feel really ill.

It wasn't her actual blood making me feel sick it was just the thought behind me drinking her blood.

Edward sped through the streets as fast as he could possibly go. Jazz had turned around to face the front once we had reached the entrance to the hospital. We screeched to a stop and everyone piled out of the jeep like we had practised it a million times before.

Carlisle took Bella, I had one arm under her shoulder and Carlisle did the same on the opposite side. We rushed her into the emergency ward where; thanks to Carlisle she was taken from us immediately.

I took a quick step to follow but Carlisle blocked my way

"You're going to have to wait out here for now" Carlisle said

"No, I said I wasn't going to leave her" I furrowed my eyebrows "Carlisle she needs me"

"She does need you and you have done everything that she needed of you for now" Carlisle whispered "We are going to be giving her a lot of blood to make up for what she had lost and I can't have you all in there because you might lose control"

"I won't lose control" I promised

"I know sweetheart but for now I need you to stay out here" Carlisle soothed as he placed a gentle hand on my shoulder "You've had human blood for the first time in a long time and when that hits your system you're going to be a little bit erratic so for Bella's sake you have to stay out here okay?"

"Will you please come and get me as soon as she is okay so I can just sit with her?" I practically begged

"As soon as we move her to a room I will get you" Carlisle said

And with that he disappeared into the hospital as well, following immediately in the direction that Bella had been taken just moments earlier.

"Ali" Jazz whispered from behind me

I turned around quickly to see her clinging to Edward with a concerned look on her face

"I know this is a foolish question to ask but are you okay?" Jazz asked

"Well no" I said shaking my head "But when I find out she's okay I will be"

"And she will be okay" Jazz said nodding

"She has to be" I stated with a shrug

Jazz quickly separated from her husband to pull me into a tight hug. I leaned my head on her shoulder and sighed loudly

"At least James is gone" Jazz mumbled

"Yeah" I replied half heartedly

I didn't really want to talk about anything but Bella at that moment.

I just wanted to be able to hear her speak again, I wanted to hug _her_

Separating myself slowly from my sister I walked over to sit in a vacant chair. I ran a hand through my hair and looked intently at the emergency ward doors in front of me. I wanted to see Carlisle straight away when he came back out.

Though I leaned back against the chair as a braced for a sudden impact that came upon me

_Bella's eyes fluttered slightly before she squeezed them tightly, painfully aware of the bright lights in the room. She looked around to see Charlie standing by the side of her bed and I was waiting by the door. _

I pushed an unnecessary breath out of my chest and sighed heavily though my sigh was only heavy because it was filled with relief.

"You saw Bella didn't you?" Jazz asked from the seat next to me

"If I didn't have great senses, you would have probably given me a heart attack" I mumbled before a smile began to edge its way over my face "She's going to wake up Jazz. I think she's okay"

"Ali that's fantastic news" Jazz said happily "I'm so happy"

I looked over to Edward who stood near the desk; he flashed a smile in my direction and nodded to acknowledge his understanding of what I had said

"I can't believe you did it" Jazz said "How did you stop?"

"I don't know" I exhaled heavily with a furrowed brow

"What did...how did her blood taste?" Jazz asked reluctantly. I always forgot that Jazz was the newest vegetarian to the family; I had been off human blood before she was even though I was away from the family. It would have been difficult for her to be around Bella's blood

"It was not what I expected. It was the best thing I had ever tasted but it just made me feel ill" I mumbled "It wasn't her blood; it was just the idea behind me drinking her blood. I promised myself I would never sample it but I guess I like breaking promises these days"

Jazz smiled slightly and shook her head

"You didn't do anything wrong" Jazz said "I just don't know how you stayed in control like that"

"If it wasn't Bella then I would have had more trouble" I admitted

"Can I ask you something?" Jazz asked

"Sure" I nodded but I kept my eyes on the emergency ward doors just in case Carlisle came out "What is it?"

"Were you actually planning to leave Bella because you thought she was better off without you?" Jazz asked "It's just that when we had that conversation you seemed pretty upset about everything"

I scoffed quietly and glanced to my sister who had her gaze fixed on me

"I have no purpose without her and I can't function when she isn't around so there was no meaning to what I said" I admitted "I know that Bella wouldn't take that excuse from me anyway so I didn't want to leave. I was just thinking aloud"

"Good" Jazz said

"Like I could leave her now after what has just happened" I replied "That would be completely and utterly selfish but I wouldn't be able to stay away from her anyway so I wouldn't put myself through that pain anyway when I can stay here and have her. I just think this has brought me closer to Bella, I don't want to leave her side ever again"

"Well I'm sure she'll be happy to keep you here anyway" Jazz said "How long is she going to be out for?"

"I'm not sure but Charlie will be here when she wakes" I mumbled "What am I going to tell Charlie?"

"Bella was out our house and we were about to leave for baseball when she tripped down the stairs, breaking the glass and cutting her arm" Jazz said calmly as she looked around "That's the story we have to go by"

"You know he's not going to trust me to look after her anymore" I replied "Though that does sound like something Bella would do. I would trust her to trip over her own feet on completely flat ground"

"And we're lucky for that because the story won't be so hard to believe then" Jazz chimed sensibly "What are you going to do about Jacob?"

"What about him?" I asked

Once again, Jacob Black had been pushed to the back of my thoughts until I was sadly reminded of his existence

"Well he almost cost Bella her life" Jazz said

"I don't know" I shrugged "He isn't my concern right now but I said I was going to deal with him for distracting you when you were watching over Bella and I plan on dealing with him. I'll have to talk to Bella about what she's going to tell Jacob because I bit her and broke the treaty"

"I think they could make an exception though because you were helping her stay human" Jazz said "Did you want her to stay human?"

"I thought that I could just leave her but at the same time I felt selfish if I did because she wouldn't get to say goodbye to her family and her friends. She needs time for Jacob as well" I shrugged

Charlie turned up 10 minutes later looking for me. He pulled me into a tight hug, thanking me for getting Bella to the hospital so quickly. Edward had called him to let him know what had happened.

It was 2 whole hours before Carlisle would allow me to go see Bella. Jazz stayed with me until I was able to go into her room.

She looked pale and overly tired but her heartbeat was strong and her breathing was steady.

I stood by the door as Charlie sat with his daughter. I wanted to give him some time to have with her by himself.

I heard a change in her heartbeat, it picked up a little as like in my vision; she slowly opened her eyes.

Squinting in the bright room, she tried to sit up but Charlie placed a hand on her shoulder to gently force her back down

"Easy there Bells" Charlie said gently "You gave us all quite a scare"

"What happened?" Bella asked groggily as she began to realise where she was

"You don't remember?" Charlie asked tucking a strand of hair behind his daughters ear

"Well I was..." Bella began

"You were talking to me about how excited you were to go to baseball with us. I should have known something was wrong then" I interrupted her and her eyes shot to me, I couldn't help but smile softly "And I can't allow you to speak and walk at the same time from now on because you took a tumble down the stairs, breaking a window on your way through. You cut your hand up pretty badly, lost a lot of blood"

"You're just lucky that Alice and her family got you here as quick as they did" Charlie said "She's right, you did lose a lot of blood"

"I promise to hold her hand whenever she walks down stairs to prevent this from happening again" I said lightly to Charlie

"Thank you Alice" Charlie said "I'm going to go speak to Carlisle about when you'll be able to come home. When I come back you can call your mother to let her know you're okay. Alice do you need anything?"

"No thank you Charlie" I said with my arms behind my back, my eyes staying firmly planted on Bella

Charlie nodded before he ducked his head and walked out of the room quickly, leaving Bella and I alone in the room

"What really happened Alice? How did I get here?" Bella asked as she motioned to her wrist "The last thing I remember was James biting me"

"You're probably lucky that you didn't experience Edward's driving" I replied as I took a step towards her bed, lessening the gap between us "James was taken care of and he's not going to be coming back. He did bite you and you were in first stages of transformation but we made a decision...I made the decision to suck it out of your blood"

Bella stayed silent, if she didn't blink I would have thought she was having a vision because she looked exactly like I did when I had one

"I'm sorry that I left your side at Baseball and I'm sorry about everything that happened" I said shaking my head as I took two more steps towards Bella, my skin felt like it was on fire as I reached down to take her hand "I'm not sorry though that I removed the venom from you. You agreed on a date after graduation and I didn't think it would be fair on you not to be able to see Charlie or your mom again. If you were any further into your transformation then I would have just left it. You can be mad at me and that's fine"

"I'm not mad" Bella said shaking her head "I'm just surprised"

"I'm so glad you're okay" I said as I leaned down to hug her gently "I can't function without you anymore"

She wrapped her arm around my waist slowly, pulling me towards her

"I love you" Bella whispered into my ear as her grip tightened around me

"I love you too" I nodded

I pulled away from the hug to place a gentle kiss on her lips. Sighing into the kiss she placed her hand on my cheek only to pull away when we heard a quiet knock on the door.

"Sorry" Jazz said as her gaze fell to Bella "It's nice to see you're back Bella. I'm sorry that I let James take you"

"It wasn't your fault" Bella said shaking her head

"Ali we're going home" Jazz said "I'm guessing that you want to stay here?"

"Yeah" I replied simply "I don't know when I'm coming home but I'll speak to Carlisle about it"

"Okay" Jazz said

Jazz didn't say another word before she exited and when I looked down to Bella she was looking to me

"You're going to have to go home sometime" Bella said

"To do what?" I asked "I don't have to sleep, eat or even shower"

"But you're going to have to hunt sooner or later" Bella said

"You sound like you're planning an extended stay here" I said with a small smile "You'll be out of here soon and when you are out I'll be able to go home. I'm not leaving you here"

"I know but I feel bad making you stay away from your family" Bella shrugged

"You're my family too though" I said simply as a beautiful blush appeared on her cheeks "I know I'm being all clingy and needy, cheesy as well but I missed you and I don't want to think that I'm going to lose you like that ever again"

"Well hopefully you won't" Bella replied shaking her head

"On the bright side though, we can go to Florida to see your mom whenever you want" I said moving around to the seat next to her bed. I took her hand again, lacing our fingers together gently as I looked at the bandage on her wrist

"Can we go when prom is on?" Bella asked hopefully

"Even when asking from a hospital bed I'm still going to say no" I smirked

"Worth a try right?" Bella asked

"It was" I smiled warmly as I brought her hand to my mouth, kissing it very gently

"So you really sucked the venom out of my blood?" Bella asked

"Does that creep you out?" I asked sheepishly

"No" Bella replied shaking her head "How was it?"

"You're seriously asking me that question?" I asked with a raised brow

"Yes" She replied simply

"Well have you ever wanted something so much that you build up the hype to a point that it will never meet your expectations? That it will never be as good as what you thought it would be?" I asked leaning forward in my seat

"Yeah" Bella replied swallowing hard

"Well it wasn't like that at all" I replied quickly "It was amazing"

Bella chuckled quietly, I smiled as I heard her laughter again

"Your blood was the best thing I have ever tasted in my entire life but at the same time it made me feel so sick. I have spent so long talking myself into not wanting it, avoiding it that the guilt of actually having it made me feel sick" I said honestly "So I don't think you need to worry about me getting too out of hand and wanting your blood anymore"

"Really?" Bella asked

"It's not worth losing you over, I can control myself now that I have experienced it" I shrugged "You lost so much blood that as soon as I could stop, I did"

"Thank you for stopping" Bella nodded "Should I have ever been worried about you wanting my blood so much that it would get out of control though?"

"No" I said softly with a smile on my face "You should try and get some sleep, it's late and you must be exhausted"

"I am" Bella nodded before she spoke after a brief pause "I thought it could have been nice though, us going somewhere together while your family went after James. Just you and I"

"Well we're going away together to Florida soon" I said "It'll but just you and I. It'll be better because you'll have your mom with you"

"Yeah" Bella replied "I should try and stay awake so I can call her when Charlie gets back"

"Go to sleep baby. You can call her when you wake up, you're not going anywhere and neither is she" I reasoned with her "She'd probably want you to sleep now anyway"

"And you're not going to leave?" Bella asked

"Not even if you begged me too" I said

"Good" Bella replied "Because I don't want you to leave. Ever"

"I wouldn't dream of it my Bella" I whispered as I leaned over to place a cold, gentle kiss on her forehead. I expelled a sharp breath against her skin, pulling back to smile at her as she closed her eyes

Her grip on my hand slowly began to weaken as she drifted into well needed slumber

I heard Charlie walk into the room so I turned to him, holding my finger over my lips. He smiled and nodded as he looked to Bella. Charlie walked to my side, placing his hand on my shoulder as I stayed seated

"You're a good kid Alice" Charlie mumbled quietly "She deserves you"

* * *

**I'm waiting for your verbal abuse haha I'll be a little nervous reading the reviews that's for sure. Thanks for reading it, I hope at least some of you liked it. If not then sorry but that's just how i think it has to go for now. **

**I have a couple of questions though. **

**I need idea's for Jacob's possible imprint. If I decide to give him one i need ideas and im fresh out of them in regards to him! Also I want to know if you guys want me to update before Christmas. I should be able to write the next chapter within a week and I was thinking that if you wanted me too i could post it as a little Christmas present and to thank you for reading my story. **

**Also, one of my readers (and she's a great writer as well) Riana Kaiba has made a Team Alice Forum on Fanfic so check it out if you get the chance and get the discussions going!  
You can find it here (just get rid of the spaces) http:/ forum . fan fiction .net/forum/Team_Alice/84061/  
**

**Thanks guys, I hope you all have a great rest of your weekend and take care in the lead up to Christmas! You guys are awesome. **


	23. Chapter 23

**Hi all! So as promised I managed to get a chapter done before Christmas (just) so consider this a Christmas present! It's virtually wrapped too :P Thanks for all your reviews and feedback from the last chapter, I really thought you guys would hate it but im glad that everyone I heard from seemed to like it. Thanks for all of the ideas you gave me for Jacob's imprint, I'm toying with that and I don't know when I'm going to start that part up but it might be a while. Hopefully you guys like this chapter! I should be able to update sometime next week, I might even try and get two updates in seeing as I have the next 10 days off work. **

**So this chapter is to make up for all the Alice/Bella interactions i've had in the past few chapters. Nothing huge happens this chapter but it sets up a little something for the next chapter. Oh, i got two reviews from anonymous readers so thanks you Shadow of Light and Boo for reviewing, I appreciate it! I obviously couldn't reply so I thought I would just thank you on here. Please read and review, that would be like a little Christmas gift to me haha but most of all I hope you like it! See you at the bottom! **

* * *

"_**You're a good kid Alice" Charlie mumbled quietly "She deserves you" **_

"So you're telling me that if I died, you would have gone to the Volturi?" I heard Bella ask as I rested my head on her shoulder

She had woken up early that morning and couldn't get back to sleep.

It was the second night she had spent in hospital. She said she felt so much better than she had been feeling previously over the past few days.

But I think she was just anxious to get out so it was good news when she found out she was being released later that day.

She used the lame excuse that she couldn't sleep without me next to her to get me on the bed but I didn't mind how cheesy it was.

It was cute and sweet, plus I really wanted an excuse to cuddle with her anyway

"I hadn't really decided what to do once I got there though" I said with the furrowed brow

"What do you mean?" She shook her head in confusion

"Well I could have asked them to kill me or I could have accepted their offer to join them" I shrugged "But it's all just words now I guess"

"You wouldn't fit in there" Bella said

"It's not like high school Bells, I'm a vampire. I would fit in" I replied with a hint of playfulness

"No you wouldn't" Bella said seriously "From what I've been told by everyone in your family, including you they sound pretty scary"

"I can be pretty scary" I glanced up at her

"I don't believe that" Bella replied before she smirked, placing a kiss on the top of my head "You can be very _pretty_ though, just without the scary"

"I _can_ be?" I propped myself up on my arm to look her in the eyes with a raised brow

"I mean you're pretty all of the time" Bella said with a sheepish smile

"That I am" I replied jokingly before tucking my head back into her neck

"But seriously" Bella said quietly "You wouldn't fit in because you're not like them. You're better than them"

"I know" I said with a sigh "Thank you"

We stayed silent for a moment until Bella brought her hand up to stroke my cheek gently. Her touch was as warm as ever but all I could do was stare at the bandage on her wrist

"How are you feeling?" I asked as I gently took her hand from my cheek to bring her wrist gently to my lips "Is it sore?"

"It's okay" Bella shrugged but she couldn't hide the rush of blood that crowded her skin in a blush "What about you? Are you feeling okay?"

"Why would you ask that?" Once again pulled my head from Bella's neck but I sat up next to her this time so I could look her in the eyes while we talked

"Hmm Alice I don't know. Just for starters you've got red in your eyes" Bella said "The blood can't have made you comfortable"

"I wouldn't say it made me comfortable and yeah I do feel a bit strange having human blood in my system after it's been so long since having it last" I said with a simple shrug "I'll be fine though, it's really not a big deal"

"It is though" Bella said with a concerned voice

"It'll pass so it's fine" I reassured her

"Do you miss it?" Bella asked curiously

"Miss what Bells?" I asked even though I knew exactly what she meant

"Having human blood" Bella mumbled as if she felt cautious about my answer "Do you miss the way it makes you feel?"

"Nope" I said happily. I looked up to Bella with a smile which she quickly returned "Yes it makes me feel amazingly strong and powerful but harming humans just for that isn't really worth it. It was just weird having your blood. I've imagined what it would taste like for so long but I never intended on having it. When I did it just felt really weird and really wrong. I wasn't supposed to be drinking your blood"

"I know but you did save my life" Bella said

"And don't you forget it" I winked playfully

"Only you would respond like that after we begin a completely serious conversation" Bella rolled her eyes jokingly "You're something else Alice Cullen"

"I believe that Isabella Swan" I grinned happily before my mood sobered slightly "And you're sure you're not mad at me for not letting the change happen?"

"We agreed on a time and seeing Charlie again just made me realize that I made the right decision about waiting until graduation" Bella replied seriously

"Good" I exhaled a short, unnecessary breath "I was worried"

"You didn't need to be. I just can't wait to get out of here and go home" Bella said eagerly "I bet you can't wait to get out of here as well"

"I don't mind" I shrugged "I said I would stay here until you left and I have so I don't mind plus it's not like I've got anything else to do"

"Well regardless, I would much rather just spend my time with you in my room" Bella said innocently

I giggled to myself quietly and Bella wrapped her arm around my waist as I sat next to her

"Hey can I ask you something?" I mumbled quietly

"You know you can" Bella nodded "What's up?"

"Well I...promise you won't get angry or anything if I ask this okay?" I asked "Though I can't promise that I'm not going to be furious about the answer"

"Babe what is it?" Bella asked

"What exactly happened with Jacob?" I asked before I paused "I mean I know that he came to apologize or something but what happened?"

"Why would I get angry that you're asking this?" Bella asked

"I don't know" I shrugged

"I left you and Jazz took me home" Bella said furrowing her eyebrows before she continued "She started to help me pack when Jazz said that she could smell Jacob. I told her that I really didn't care at that moment so we kept packing until he started yelling out for me. We ignored it for a few moments until Jazz asked me if I wanted to see him and I told her no. She went down to see him and the next thing I knew someone grabbed and pulled me out of the house. I don't really remember the time between being taken and seeing you again. I passed out on the way, he was going too fast"

"I'm sorry Bells" I said miserably

"It's not your fault Alice. Why did you want to know what happened with Jacob anyway?" Bella asked

"I just wanted to know what exactly I have to kill him for" I replied

"Al" Bella bluntly stated "No"

"What? Why no?" I asked raising my eyebrows "You almost died because of him and you're just going to let him get away with that? With how he treated you?"

"No, of course not but if you two fight then that damn treaty will be broken" Bella said shaking her head in frustration "And you might have to leave so let me deal with Jacob"

"That's not fair. I can take care of myself and I can handle the situation _myself_" I replied childishly

"I know but you're just trying to protect me and I'm trying to protect you" Bella said "Plus I'm being totally selfish because I don't want you to have to leave if the treaty is broken"

"You didn't have to listen to what he was saying when you were taken though Bella" I spoke with a strong tone "Jacob and I _will_ be having a conversation about what happened"

"A _conversation_?" Bella asked doubtfully

"Yes" I mumbled "My fists will be having a very in depth conversation with Jacob Black's face"

"What did he say to you?" Bella asked sighing before she leaned her over to take my hand in hers

"He continued going on about how he just wanted to help and how he wanted to go and save _his _Bella, that he would have done a better job protecting you" I said through gritted teeth but I calmed quickly because Bella squeezed my hand gently "The worst thing he said though, the thing that really got to me was that he was in love with you just as much as he is. Honestly, I don't know if I can even gage just how much you mean to me so how can he?"

Bella sighed quietly again, in deep thought of how to reply to what I had just told her

"You know I'm yours and not his and you do a great job protecting me" Bella replied before she leaned over to place a soft kiss on my lips before pulling away though she kept her face close to mine "And I know what you mean because that's exactly how I feel about you"

"You do realize you're going to have to keep me away from him because I don't know what I'm going to do if I see him anytime soon" I confessed "I'll try and control myself but after what he did I don't think I want to"

"Yeah but if you do anything, the treaty will be broken" Bella said as she pulled her face away from mine "If we see him, let me handle it okay?"

"I can't promise" I said honestly "I'm sorry but I can't"

"Then I'll have to keep you away from him" Bella shrugged with a hint of annoyance in her tone but I knew she would get over it quickly "What time did Charlie say he was coming this morning?"

"Well he changed his mind, he's coming in at 7 rather than 8" I said with a small shrug "They're going to let you out at 10"

"You're not going to school today are you?" Bella asked

"No" I chuckled "I might have to hide in your room for a little while until Charlie goes back to work but you're worth that"

Bella laughed quietly and she nodded

"Good because I don't want to be away from you just yet" Bella said simply

"Well that problem is going to be solved really soon, you'll be back at school by Thursday" I replied with a slight smile "So we should take advantage of our time at home together as much as we can"

"Do Carlisle and Esme know you're not going to school?" Bella asked

"Yeah" I shrugged before responding playfully "I'll go back to school when you do and they know that"

"So what are we going to do tomorrow?" Bella asked

"You're going to rest"

"No I've been resting for the past few days, I'm completely fine now" Bella replied

"Well I mean we could go out for a little walk or something" I suggested "That is if it's okay with you"

"Sounds perfect to me" Bella responded "Where are we walking to?"

"How about our little spot?" I asked and Bella flinched

"I don't know Al" Bella mumbled

"I know it's been ruined by James and what he did but I just think we should reclaim our spot by having a great day up there" I ducked my head slightly to meet her eyes "I promise that we'll have a good day. You have to face it sometime"

"I know" Bella nodded "I really didn't like it when you offered yourself in exchange for me though Al. That was probably the hardest thing of everything. Just watching you helplessly as you tried to exchange your life for mine"

"You were bitten by a vampire and had venom in your veins yet the most difficult part was watching me trying to save your life by bartering with James?" I asked raising my eyebrows

"If you had to watch me say that then you would be saying the same thing"

I sighed quietly, leaning forward to press a kiss onto Bella's pulse point on her neck. She exhaled sharply before I drew my head back to look her in the eyes

"That doesn't even matter now" I said

"You're right" Bella replied

"Bella I'm a little sad that you sound so shocked saying that aloud" I replied pouting "I'm always right"

"Really?" Bella asked in a challenging tone

"Can I ask a serious question?"

"Sure" Her voice quietened

"Do you remember the red head at all?" I asked "I know you said you don't remember much but you didn't see her or anything while you waited for me at our spot?"

"No" Bella shook her head "And I wish I could give you the answer that you want but I don't remember"

"No I'm more than happy with that answer. I'm glad" I shrugged "If she was travelling with James then she was probably just as bad as him"

"What happened to her?" Bella asked

"She ran away while we were taking you to the hospital" I replied before pausing "I'm going to try and keep an eye on anything to do with her in case she tries to come back for some reason. We were going to go after her but we had to get you safe and healthy first"

"Well at least she's gone" Bella shuddered "Hey, can we talk about Florida?"

"I've got all the time in the world to talk to you about that" I nodded eagerly before curling up into Bella's side again, resting my head on her chest just so I could enjoy the sound of her now strong heartbeat.

Her hospital bed wasn't that large so if we both wanted to lay down we practically had to lay on top of each other but I didn't mind and I wasn't about to go tell the hospital to get bigger beds anytime soon

"Can we go straight after prom?" Bella asked "Prom's in two weeks because you're making me go, I want to leave the day after"

"You're making it sound like I'm completely forcing you to go to prom" I said absently while I traced little circles on Bella's stomach

"You are!" Bella exclaimed with an amused tone

"Shh! You're going to wake everyone" I scolded jokingly

"You are so lucky you're adorable or I would possibly find you irritating" Bella replied flatly

"I'll take that as a compliment" I shrugged

"So?" Bella asked "What do you think? I really want to go see my mom as soon as possible and she wants to meet you so much"

"Well I can't wait to meet her" I nodded "We can go whenever you like Bells, whatever is good for you"

"I'll have a look at the weather that weekend and see if it'll be okay for us to go" Bella replied

"Thank you" I nodded again "Though as I said, I can just stay inside"

"So after prom it is then" Bella said happily "But seeing as I can't get out of going to prom, will you go with me?"

"See, now that wasn't so difficult was it?" I asked warmly, hearing her heart pick up a few beats "Not the most romantic thing I've ever heard but it'll do for now"

"Sorry" She replied nodding

"I would be delighted to go with you" I leaned up to kiss Bella quickly but she wanted it to be anything but quick

I still felt a little guilty for drinking Bella's blood so I had been fighting against myself to be able to stay close to her.

She would have noticed that my kisses were short but sweet though clearly she decided to take matters into her own hands

Her hand gripped the back of my neck to try and keep me in place. I could have moved but I wanted her to have some say in the kiss as well. What she was telling me though was that I clearly hadn't done this enough since she woke up and I hadn't been doing it for long enough.

After a few more moments of her lips attacking mine she pulled away with a sheepish smile

"Sorry" Bella blushed

"Believe me, I'm not complaining" I giggled

"I just needed that" Bella said

"I'll make sure to help you out with more of that once you get home" I teased

Charlie came into the hospital at 7 as I had successfully predicted.

It was nice getting things right again after James had toyed with my head and my visions so much. I felt like I was getting back into the swing of things.

I helped Charlie pack up all of Bella's belongings and the copious amounts of balloons my family had brought in, as well as the many bunches of flowers Esme decided to give to Bella.

She had only been in there for a few days but you would think due to the gifts she received that she would have been there for weeks.

"Going home I see" Carlisle said from the door

I turned my head to my father for all intents and purposes, walking over to hug him quickly

"Finally" Bella said while sitting on the edge of the bed

"You made a fast recovery Bella" Carlisle said nodding as I moved away from him again "I'm glad that you're better. I know that Alice is more than relieved as well, she felt responsible for what happened even though I tried to explain it was an accident"

"It's not like you pushed her down the stairs" Charlie looked to me with a small smile "You did all you could to help"

I nodded wordlessly, my smile only growing as Bella caught my eye with her own soft expression

"I'll need you to keep that bandage on your wrist for a few days, Alice can just bring you over before you go to school and I'll take it off there" Carlisle said "No need to come back here to get it done"

"Thanks Carlisle" Bella nodded

"I'll leave you to it" Carlisle said warmly "Alice I'll see you at home"

"Ready to go kiddo?" Charlie asked turning back to his daughter

Charlie drove Bella home in his patrol car while I followed behind in my Porsche that Jazz had dropped off for me while I was staying at the hospital.

Charlie's driving was painfully slow but with Bella in the car with him, I really didn't mind.

Plus it was a little difficult for me to drive when I was surrounded by get well balloons.

We arrived at Bella's house and Charlie brought all of her bags inside while Bella sat down on the couch

"Letting your dad do all the work huh?" I asked standing behind the couch

"You know it" Bella said turning her head to look at me "Can you please sit next to me?"

"When you ask like that..."

"You two will be okay here for the day?" Charlie asked "I'll be back at 4 and I'll bring home dinner. Alice, do you want me to pick up anything?"

"No thank you Charlie" I said politely

"Okay well Bells I'll bring you something from the diner" Charlie said

"Thank you" Bella said gratefully

"I'll take very good care of her" I said smiling

"I don't really need taking care of, I'm fine" Bella shrugged "Really"

"You should call your mom, she'll want to know you're home" Charlie suggested while turning to walk towards the door "I'll see you both later"

Once Charlie was gone and out the driveway I stood from the couch and strolled towards the kitchen

"So what should we do for the rest of the day?" I asked "The world is our oyster as per say"

"Can we go to our spot up in the mountain?" Bella asked "I know you said we should go tomorrow but I want to go now. I like that place being a happy place and right now everything just reminds me of James. Including my own room"

"And you're sure you're right to go?" I asked raising my eyebrows "Because we're only going if you're okay"

"I'm fine now" Bella nodded "I've had enough rest, I swear"

"Okay" I nodded "We'll go but you should eat something first. You didn't eat much of the hospital food"

"That's because it really doesn't taste that great" Bella replied obviously

"I wouldn't know that though" I countered

She laughed quietly and nodded

"Why don't I pour you some cereal and you go get changed into something more suited for the outdoors" I said moving towards the cupboard to find her cereal

"Thank you" Bella said gratefully as she moved from the couch over to the kitchen as well

She cupped my face in her hands, resting her forehead on mine

"I love you" Bella whispered sweetly

"I love you too" I nodded in reply

"Your eyes are getting a little dark again" Bella noted quietly

"I'm okay"

My eyes fluttered closed slowly as she leaned in to capture my lips in hers. My arms immediately moved to rest of Bella's waist, pulling her against me gently. I wanted no space between us as our lips danced with each others. She moved one hand to the back of my head, running her fingers through my short, dark hair.

I smiled against her lips as I heard a quiet whimper escape from her mouth. I loved the way she made me feel but I loved even more how I could make her feel.

She moved from my lips to kiss me gently on my jaw line, I felt my knees grow impossibly weak for a vampire's standards but I stayed steady.

She placed one more kiss on my neck where my pulse point should have been before she buried her head into my shoulder.

I sighed contently as I held her in my arms again, it felt good to have her back after what we had just been through.

"We could just stay here you know" I mumbled "And go tomorrow"

"I know" She exhaled sharply "But I think we should just go today. I don't want to be scared about that place when it's supposed to be our spot to escape from everything"

"Okay" I nodded before breaking away from her "Go get changed or we'll never leave"

She rushed up the stairs, almost slipping up on the way. After I warned her to be careful she was deliberate with every step she took.

We made our way out to the mountains, I parked my Porsche in the usual spot under the shade of a tree before opened Bella's door for her

"And they say chivalry is dead huh?" Bella asked jokingly

"Not to me" I beamed

"So how are we going to do this?" Bella asked as we stood in front of the steep ground we had to climb in order to get to our destination

"How did James have you?" I asked

"What?" Bella asked

"How was he carrying you?" I asked "When he took you, you said he went too fast. How was he carrying you?"

"He just had me at his front I think" Bella furrowed her eyebrows "Why?"

"Okay well jump up then" I said holding my arms out but I noticed the hesitation "This is all about changing your bad memories of this spot back to good memories. So jump on the front and I'll carry you just how he did but I'll go slow and I'll take my time. I promise I'll keep you safe"

"I know you will" Bella nodded

"So?" I asked looking from her to my arms "Let's get this show on the road"

Bella moved towards me and she placed an arm on my shoulder. I bent down, scooping her up and cradled her against my chest.

"If you want me to stop I will" I replied "You just need to tell me"

"Let's go" Bella nodded

I took off up the mountain though I was never going any faster than I felt she was comfortable with.

If I heard any different reaction in her heartbeat I would slow down significantly just to make sure she knew I wasn't going to treat her like James and have no regard for her.

We reached our destination within a few minutes, I set Bella's feet down on the floor and she nodded thank you towards me.

I simply smiled back before I broke her eye contact to look out over the field that Bella had been almost killed on just days ago.

I felt Bella's hand slip into mine and squeeze it tightly

"This all feels different now" Bella mumbled

"Yeah, it does" I replied with a frown

"But it's still our spot and I still love it" Bella said quickly

"Do you feel safe here though?" I asked "I wanted to bring you here in the first place so you could just feel safe with me up here"

"And I do feel safe with you here" Bella assured me "It's just different that's all"

"Hopefully you won't need so much protecting anymore from anyone"

"Well hopefully but it seems I unintentionally make enemies" Bella said "James for example"

"No he was my fault" Alice said "He came after me first"

"At least he's gone" Bella said "Who did kill him anyway? You never answered that, you always skipped over it"

"I just didn't want you to look at me differently" I replied

"It was you?" Bella asked

"I wanted to be the one to do it anyway" I confessed "I wanted to do it for what he did to both of us"

"Yeah and I get that" Bella nodded "I just don't see you as a killer. I still don't see you that way"

"Good, I don't want you to see me like that" I replied reaching out to take her hand "The day you look at me and see a killer is the day that you'll become scared of me"

"You give me no reason to be scared of you" Bella replied

"I can always..." I paused mid sentence

"You can always?" Bella began my sentence again, trying to get me to finish it

"I smell wet dog" I crinkled my nose before my face hardened "I smell wet dog because Jacob Black is around"

"Bella" I heard Jacob say very quietly from behind us. So quietly that I wasn't sure if Bella heard it

"Jacob what are you doing here?" Bella asked with wide eyes.

Her grip increased on my hand I as felt my chest heaving

"I followed you. I came to see you at your house, Charlie told my dad you were in the hospital" Jacob said through gritted teeth "You were leaving so I followed you"

"We didn't want to be followed" I snapped "You should leave before this gets _really _ugly for you"

"I just needed to make sure she was okay" Jacob mumbled

"I'm fine but you need to leave Jacob" Bella said impatiently and cautiously at the same time "I told you that I didn't want to see you until I decided. Which wasn't the other night and it isn't now so you need to go home"

"I know and I'm so sorry for what happened" Jacob said honestly "I didn't mean for any of it to happen"

"But it did and it's your fault" I growled, my patients was running very thin "Bella almost died because you decided it would be a great idea to distract my sister. Bella specifically told you she didn't want to see you but you continued to bug her"

"The pack could have protected you" Jacob said taking a step towards us "I could have protected you"

"James would have killed you" Bella sighed in frustration "Jacob you don't get it. I don't know how to tell you in anymore ways that I love Alice. I'm gay. I don't like boys and that doesn't even matter because you're not Alice"

"I just think I could change your mind" Jacob said

I was officially out of patients

"Change her mind?" I exclaimed "Do you have a brain in that large head of yours? You can't just change her mind, it doesn't work that way. Besides that, she's chosen and she chose me, not you so deal with it and leave. If you love her like you say you do then do what she's asking"

"What happened to your wrist?" Jacob asked with a furrowed brow

"Nothing" Bella huffed "And it's none of your business"

"You did this, didn't you?" Jacob asked me while taking a few steps towards us, coming too close for my liking

"James did this" Bella said holding out her wrist "Alice saved me, stopped me from changing by sucking the venom out. Technically she wasn't the one who pierced my skin"

"I don't care" Jacob said with a smirk "It's all the same, you broke the treaty"

"If we're going on technicalities, you're the one who broke the treaty first" I said shaking my head "You shoved me while on our territory. You physically provoked me when you were off your land"

"You did shove her" Bella agreed "Call it even and go home Jacob"

"I don't understand what you see in her" Jacob said looking to me

I snarl ripped through my throat, the camel was one small straw away from breaking it's back

"You do realize that if I see you and Bella isn't around I'm going to rip you to shreds" I growled "Treaty or no treaty"

"Alice, he's not worth it" Bella soothed "If you do this then you might to have to leave and I don't want that so calm down"

"I can't calm down anymore!" I exclaimed taking my hand from hers but I did it gently "I'm not going to be calm around the dog who is trying to take my girlfriend, who just days ago said he wished she was dead and then distracted my sister while she was on protection duty"

"Al" Bella protested before she warned her friend "Jacob, go!"

"Fine, but come find me when you're done with this experiment" Jacob said pointing to me

Bella's breath hitched in pure anger and my eyes instantly turned midnight black

And that was the straw that was needed to break the camel's back

"I'm not done with you!" I exclaimed as I rushed to him, shoving his chest roughly

Jacob flew backwards, I had given him a decent shove.

"Alice!" Bella yelled

What happened though surprised me and I guess my wish was granted of a confrontation when Jacob changed into his wolf form, landing on his now four legs.

He snarled, baring his teeth to me angrily.

I moved myself away from Bella, making sure that she was not going to be touched in the process of what I knew was about to happen. I might have been angry but I was still conscious of her being around me.

I think that made me more furious, I had all intentions of fighting Jacob but my instincts kicked in because I was also protecting my mate.

I crouched lowly, hissing as I displayed my teeth as well

I knew what was going to happen, as far as I was concerned he had it coming.

It was on

* * *

**What do we think about this chapter? Please give me a little Christmas present by telling me what you thought. You should like what's coming in the next chapter so I'll be updating as soon as I possibly can. **

**I really do hope that each and every one of you has an amazing Christmas if you celebrate and a great holiday season. Get in on the festive spirit! Haha Christmas is pretty much my favourite time of year. I'll post again definitely before new years. By the time I post this it will be Christmas in Australia so I can officially say**

**Merry Christmas! Have a fantastic weekend and take care! **


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey all! I hope everyone had a great Christmas and an awesome New Years! Hope all is well with everyone! Thanks for all of the reviews for the last chapter. As always I appreciate every single one of them. Hopefully you'll like the happenings in this one as well :P Thanks to the anonymous reviewers IloveRockandRoll, Vivid Visions, Boo, Jess and the person who put their name as: I freaking love this story haha far too funny. As I said last chapter, I can't reply to you guys through PM's so I'll settle for thanking you guys here! T****hank you for bothering to review!**

**Anyways, I hope you guys like this chapter and I hope you guys are enjoying 2011 so far :P If you are feeling kind enough please review and let me know what you thought but I hope you enjoy it most of all. Sorry if the editing in this one isn't all that great...it's like 4am and i stayed up just to get this done haha**

_**

* * *

I crouched lowly, hissing as I displayed my teeth as well**_

_**I knew what was going to happen, as far as I was concerned he had it coming.**_

_**It was on. **_

Jacob's growl ripped through the forest followed by a loud snarl of my own

I knew that I was right and he was wrong in the situation

He had broken the treaty already and he had just broken it once again by shifting into wolf form on our territory

Jacob Black had kissed my girlfriend, shoved me, taunted me, distracted my sister allowing Bella to be taken by James and shifted all on our land

I may have broken the treaty when I bit Bella to save her life but I really didn't think that was even close to the damage that the mutts had caused

So I was about to cause some more damage to even out the situation

After all, he deserved it and I was more than willing to give him what he deserved

With one last growl, Jacob charged heavily at me.

It was an even playing field because Jacob was the reason for the block in my ability

Though I liked to think that I was a better fighter than a four legged, flee infested, overgrown puppy dog with a bad temper and uncontrollable hormones.

I quickly and easily dodged his first attempt at me, grabbing him by the fir and flinging him backwards to meet a few trees with a snap.

I moved towards Jacob as he shook the cobwebs from his brain, standing on all fours slowly

He realized I was approaching him so he turned his attention back to me but I already had other plans.

I didn't intend on leaving the clearing area because I wasn't going to move too far away from Bella but I had every intention to mess with his head for a little bit.

Steadily I jumped over Jacob, he moved to snap his teeth at the air but he was much too slow for me

I grabbed him by the neck on the way down and slammed him into the solid floor.

He swiped a paw at me which took me by surprise, sending me back a little and causing a little sting in my body but it was nothing I couldn't handle.

I ducked and dodged him as he came at me trying to be the aggressor in the battle but I had him beaten before we even began.

Once again Jacob snapped at my head, he came painfully close that time but I was smart enough to figure out what he was doing so I quickly moved to my right.

When I had successfully dodged his sharp teeth I brought my balled up fist to his overly large wolf chest, landing a punch that certainly would have done some damage.

He yelped slightly as he flew backwards, sliding to a stop against the ground

At that point I thought he was done when he didn't get up for a few moments but the poor dog got up, not knowing that I could go all day and just wait for him to tuck his tail between his legs and cower home.

When he stood I noticed a limp in his walk so I growled aggressively, basically warning him of my intentions if he didn't run along.

We dodged each other a few more times before he swiped a paw at me again, sending me tumbling backwards. I looked down to my shirt to see it torn slightly and I looked back up to see Jacob moving towards me again

I decided instead of moving around him, I was going to move straight through him.

A large, ground shaking thud was made at the contact between our bodies but he was the one who came off second best.

He yelped loudly in pain as he tumbled to a stop but that only spurred me on further.

My chest was heaving in unnecessary breaths, a habit I had since picked up from being out in public so much with Bella. It was almost like second nature for me now to breathe so it was becoming automatic for me. All I needed was a heartbeat and I could readily classify myself as a human.

Emmett liked to refer it to being one of the many ways that I had become whipped.

Jazz simply said that it was nothing more than a little bit of housetraining heavily influenced by all the humans I found myself hanging around thanks to Bella.

All I liked to call it was a force of habit

I took another focussed step towards Jacob but a firm hand on my wrist stopped me from moving

The only reason why I paused was because I physically couldn't move

"Jazz" I growled as I looked to my sister

"Do you have any idea what you are doing?" She hissed angrily

"He started everything" I snapped

"It doesn't matter who started it" Jazz replied "You finish it, _now,_ before this gets out of hand"

A loud snarl made me turn my head to the right to see Jacob coming toward us.

Jazz and I moved but Jacob still caught onto me, using his paws to try and push me to the ground.

His teeth traveled towards my neck so I grabbed the top of his jaw and tossed him easily away from me.

I wondered for a moment whether I did actually take his jaw off or not because I had used quite a lot of force.

"Alice stop!" I heard Carlisle say as he placed a tight hand on my shoulder "Enough"

Like clockwork the rest of my family came quickly behind me but pretty much as soon as they did, a disgusting smell filled the air as Jacob's pack emerged from behind the trees

They all bared their teeth at my family which only made me angrier

They were threatening my family and they were threatening my Bella

Emmett stood tall with a smirk on his face, cracking his knuckles as he got ready to go to war. Jazz stood defensively next to me. I looked around to see the rest of my family completely defensive as well, one of the wolves stood out of line to come towards us but quickly stopped.

"They want me to communicate" Edward mumbled

"What's there to communicate?" I snapped as I looked to them "I'll have you know that all of this is his fault"

"They didn't come here to fight" Edward said with a furrowed brow "But if you don't stop Alice they will be forced to attack"

"You're not forced to do anything" Jazz snapped at the wolves

"Jacob attacked me to start off with" I spat angrily "He's the one who physically provoked me to start off with. He's the one who continued to come onto our land and threaten me and he's the one who changed"

"Jacob's saying that you bit Bella" Edward said with a furrowed brow before he paused "She was saving Bella's life, protecting her from the change"

"I did that to take the venom from her veins" I replied "I don't need to justify what happened to you. If you remember correctly, _you're _in wolf form on our land and you're still alive. If it was the other way around I'm sure you would have been attacking us already"

"What Alice means is that we aren't the one's here who have broken the treaty" Carlisle said calmly "So I don't see any reason for us to attack each other over this"

"We're going to just let this slide?" I asked furrowing my eyebrows

"Sam says that they don't want this to escalate anymore than it already had but he's not happy about what's been happening between Alice and Jacob" Edward muttered

"Alice hasn't done anything wrong" Bella said from behind my family, it was the first time I had heard her voice since the fight between Jacob and I "Jacob keeps pushing himself on me"

"I think we can all see that we're both at fault here so I see no reason for this to go any further than it has" Carlisle said before he paused "Though I do feel it should be necessary to keep Jacob away from Alice and on your own land for a while"

Jacob growled loudly and took a step forward so I glanced to Edward who had his teeth clenched

"What's he saying?" I asked

"He wants a chance to speak to Bella alone" Edward replied

"Oh you've done enough" I snapped "You have done more than enough"

"Nothing is going to change my mind" Bella announced "It can't be changed"

"I think you should take Jacob home before my daughter's anger is justified and she attacks him again. We want to let it slide this time, fighting with her on our land. Coming here with the intentions to try and take Bella from Alice" Carlisle said "But we treat Bella as if she is one of our own and Jacob caused an unneeded distraction to Jasmine while trying to protect her. If it weren't for Alice's brave decision, Bella would be a vampire by now or she could have died also. If one of you comes back with intentions to harm Alice or if Jacob comes back here to trying to speak to Bella when she does not want him to bother her then we will have no other choice than to defend our land. I think you can understand that seeing as it is part of the treaty after all"

I saw the largest of the wolves, which I had imagined to be Sam give a brief nod.

They were gone faster than they appeared through the trees.

Jacob chanced one more glance towards me and I glared right back at him, he huffed and limped out of sight.

The tension in the air disappeared and I noticed my family relax next to and behind me

"I'm glad it worked out but honestly I never really get to do any fighting" Emmett mumbled "Though Ali it looked like you gave Jacob a good beating"

"I'm sorry" I said turning to Carlisle "I just snapped and it got out of hand but I'm not sorry about what I did to Jacob. He deserved everything I gave to him"

"Probably more" Jazz said moving towards Edward

"It's alright" Carlisle said before he took a step towards me, placing a hand on my shoulder "But you can't do anything like that again"

"I know" I replied quietly before I turned to Bella who stood next to Esme quietly "Are you okay?"

"Yeah" Bella answered shakily

"I hope I didn't scare you" I offered raising my eyebrows noticing that she hadn't made a move to come towards me

"No, you didn't scare me" Bella shook her head but offered me no further explanation

My brows furrowed as I looked towards my girlfriend who was looking anywhere but my eyes.

I hoped that if I stayed looking at her for a moment that she would bring her eyes to mine but that didn't work either.

"You're just lucky that Bella called Jazz when she did because with the wolves here it could have turned out differently" Rosalie said

"Thank you for doing that Bells" I replied

"I just didn't want you to get hurt" Bella said

"I know"

"We should get home" Carlisle said "I have to get to the hospital soon"

"Alice we're going hunting later if you want to come" Jazz said "I think you might need it after the week you've had"

"Can you wait until I get home?" I asked "I want to speak to Bella alone if that's okay with her"

"Okay well we'll see you at home" Jazz said

"Maybe we should talk about what happened tonight sometime" Carlisle offered

"Yeah" I nodded

My family left relatively quietly so I was left alone with Bella in our clearing

"You're upset with me" I said tentatively

"Yeah Alice, I am" Bella whispered

I winced slightly as the words came, feeling myself shrink under her gaze.

It wasn't what I was used to seeing when I looked into Bella's eyes but I knew her eyes possessed that fire.

I had just never experienced it firsthand because it was never directed towards me.

"I'm sorry" I said shaking my head "Whatever I did, I'm sorry"

"I don't get it Alice" Bella said

"Don't get what?" I asked furrowing my eyebrows

"How you could be so stupid" Bella said shaking her head

"What?" I took a step towards Bella

"You could have been hurt or killed Al" Bella replied passionately "You could have been hurt or killed or you and your family could have been forced to leave Forks because of what you just did"

"Jacob has been taunting me and he's been pestering you ever since we started our relationship" I said seriously "I know he's your friend but he pushed me and he provoked me. I'm done being patient with the mutt just because he's your friend"

"This isn't about _Jacob_" Bella replied "This is about what could have happened to _you_ and I couldn't do a thing but watch and hope that _you_ weren't going to get hurt"

"I'm sorry" I said quietly "I really am but we get territorial and animalistic sometimes and although you don't see that side of me much, it's there. But fighting with him isn't worth our relationship so I am sorry but he did deserve it"

"I'm not disagreeing there, I just need you to consider what I would go through if you would have had to leave or if you had gotten hurt" Bella replied as the fire in her eyes was quickly replaced by love and concern. Those were the eyes I was used to looking at "It would have crushed me"

"I know" I took two more steps towards her, finding her face just inches from mine and thankfully she didn't make a move to create distance between us. Instead she brought a hand up to my cheek, stroking it with her thumb gently "I'm sorry"

"It's okay" Bella nodded "Do it again though and you'll be sorry"

I chuckled slightly before leaning my forehead against hers

"You need to hunt" Bella confirmed "Your eyes are black"

"I'll go when Charlie gets home" I said defeated "You two could use a little father daughter time without me hanging around"

"He loves you though" Bella mumbled as her eyes dropped to my lips "And so do I"

"I hope so" I responded before I pressed my lips to hers quickly "I love you too"

"You need to go though" Bella said "I want to see those gold eyes again"

"Would it be okay if I came over after?" I asked

"Do you actually feel like you have to ask?" Bella asked with a smirk

"Yes" I replied nodding "It's polite. Plus I thought maybe you might still be mad"

"I'm not mad Alice, I was just concerned" Bella said

"You know I didn't even hear you call Jazz" I said "Thank you for that by the way"

"You already thanked me" Bella smiled

"I know" I nodded against her forehead before I paused "Hey you'll be able to stay in your own house without security detail tonight"

"Who would have thought that conversations in my own house could be so private" Bella said sarcastically "Having you in my room all the time didn't hurt though"

"I'll still be there" I replied with a mischievous smile "Though I might have other intentions than protecting you from James"

Bella laughed quietly and she nodded

"Good" Bella nodded "It's sad that I actually can't sleep without you anymore"

"Sad but cute" I agreed jokingly

"Are you going to be in trouble when you get home?" Bella asked

"I think I might be in a little bit of trouble, yeah" I nodded "But it was worth it"

"Do you think Carlisle is mad?"

"No, I think he was just concerned as well" I said "Though I may be on the receiving end of a lecture from Jazz and Edward tonight"

"Do you really think Jazz will lecture you?" Bella raised an eyebrow

"I can see it now" I nodded before changing my voice to imitate my sister "Mary Alice that was dangerous, reckless and irresponsible!"

I received the prize of Bella's laughter for my imitation and Bella leaned in to kiss me softly once more

My eyes fluttered shut but before I had a chance to sink into the kiss she pulled away from me

"Edward was pretty good about everything" Bella said "He surprised me"

"He can be great sometimes...most the time. He's just worried about your decision but I think he knows he can't change what's going to happen to you" I shrugged "Maybe Jazz's bugging is finally getting through to him"

"I guess I just have to work on Rosalie then" Bella muttered jokingly

"She's a tough one to crack" I added with a smile

Bella placed one more gentle kiss on my lips before she pulled away from me completely

"So I'm sorry that this trip up here wasn't as great as what I would have liked" I said after clearing my throat from the haze she so easily created in my brain "I wanted this place to have happy memories but it seems that the past few days up here have just been anything but happy"

"Well I'm happy right now" Bella shrugged, running her hand down my arm only to stop when she had her hand in mine

"Do you want to head back?" I asked "It's going to rain soon anyway"

"Yeah" Bella nodded "Thank you for bringing me up here. I didn't expect my day to consist of arguing with you and watching a standoff between Vampires and Werewolves"

"I don't know if I would call that an argument" I said "Not by Cullen standards anyway"

"What's an argument in Cullen standards?" Bella asked curiously

"It generally includes furniture flying across the room" I laughed

"Okay well when we have an argument I'll make sure to throw something at you" Bella chuckled

"I look forward to seeing you try" I smiled "How's your wrist?"

"It's fine" Bella nodded "Is it going to scar?"

"Yeah" I nodded "Unfortunately you'll always have a reminder of James on your wrist there. It shouldn't stick out too much but it will certainly be there"

"It doesn't remind me of him" Bella said simply "It reminds me of you"

"I don't know whether that's a good thing or a bad thing" I squeezed her hand gently "Hey did you call your mom yet?"

"I forgot" Bella groaned

"Charlie told you to call her like a second before he left"

"I was distracted" Bella answered simply

"By what?" I furrowed my brows

"You" Bella shrugged "Remind me to call her what I get home please. I'll talk to her about coming to visit her as well"

"You know I'm starting to get a little nervous about meeting her" I offered honestly

"Seriously?" Bella asked pausing

"Well yeah" I shrugged "I mean she's your mom and she's really important to her. What if I say something odd or I have a vision while I'm speaking to her so she thinks I'm really weird or rude for not listening to her"

"If you have a vision while you're talking to her, I'll cover you" Bella shrugged "She's going to love you. You'll charm her the first minute we get there"

"I don't want to charm her though" I replied "It's important that she likes me for me and not because I'm a vampire and that people feel compelled to be charmed by me"

"Alice you charming people has nothing to do with you being a vampire" Bella said with a very serious tone "I mean look at Rosalie. I mean no offence but she's a vampire and yeah she's beautiful and all of that but she doesn't have the personality that you do. Who you are is why you charm people like you do, not because people feel forced to be. You're sweet and kind and my mom is going to love you"

"What if she doesn't?" I asked "What are you going to do?"

"I'll work extra hard to convince her" Bella smiled softly "Stop worrying about it okay. I mean you can fight other vampires, battle werewolves yet you're concerned about my mother's opinion"

"She's important to you so she's important to me" I replied simply

"You are something different" Bella said shaking her head "Should we get home?"

"Yeah" I nodded simply

I took Bella home and waited for Charlie to come back from work before I left her claiming that I had to get home for dinner, which was true because I did have to go home to hunt so technically; I didn't lie to Charlie.

When I did get home Carlisle talked to me about what had happened with Jacob and I quickly made it clear that I was sorry for losing control but I did explain that Jacob had been asking it for a while. He was simply concerned about Bella's safety.

Once that was taken care of I went hunting with Jazz and Edward.

The strange thing was that it actually felt really good having animal blood after I had sampled some of Bella's blood. I had always been told it was difficult to get back to animal blood after you tasted human again after so long but it was easy.

I returned home to change and I noticed that the red specks in my eyes had vanished, I felt back to normal.

Thankfully I was spared a lecture from Jazz but something told me that she wasn't going to just let what happened go. Just like Carlisle and Bella, I knew she wasn't angry but she was just concerned about what could have happened if they hadn't showed up when they did.

I did stop to think about what could have happened if Jacob had gotten the upper hand in the fight. I wasn't sure whether he would have killed me but I knew Bella would have tried something stupid to get him away from me.

When I looked back I did realize how reckless I had been for fighting Jacob like I did with no control over my emotions. Bella could have been hurt or killed while trying to help me and it would have been all my fault.

I quickly made my way over to Bella's, I had a vision of her speaking to her mom and she seemed pretty excited to be able to visit her in just a few short weeks.

Her window was open so I picked a flower quickly and jumped up smoothly into her room

"Hey" I announced as I landed lightly

"Hey" Bella said with a grin as she sat at her desk

"I hope I didn't scare you" I replied "I didn't know whether to throw a rock up at the window or something"

"You didn't scare me" Bella shrugged before standing to greet me with a gentle hug "Is it possible to miss someone even if they just left for a couple of hours?"

"Very possible" I replied, placing a quick kiss on her neck through her hair

I parted slightly from Bella and held out the small white flower in front of her as a small gift

"Pretty flower for a pretty girl" I said with a sheepish grin

"Did you pick this from the garden?" Bella asked with a smirk

"I might have" I shrugged "But isn't it all about the thought of these little romantic gestures that count?"

"You're lucky that's true" Bella smiled before placing a sweet, lingering kiss on my cheek

She took the flower from my hand, replacing it with her own hand and she dragged me to the bed where she pulled me next to her as she sat.

"Maybe I can put it back before Charlie notices" Bella joked

"Funny" I replied sarcastically

"How was your hunt?" Bella asked politely as she twirled the flower stem between her fingers

"Good thanks" I nodded "If you observe my eyes, they are golden"

"Yes they are" Bella nodded

"So I saw you called your mom" I replied "She's looking forward to it?"

"She can't wait to meet you" Bella said "Especially after you got me to hospital after I fell down the stairs and broke a window"

"I can't wait to meet her" I beamed while I bounced slightly on the bed like a child "My outfit is already picked out"

"I believe that" Bella laughed lightly

"So what are we going to do tomorrow seeing as we already used the plans we had this afternoon?" I asked

"I don't know" Bella replied "And I'm okay with not deciding for now"

"Okay" I offered with a smile

There was a comfortable silence that filled the air between Bella and I that was only broken by the sound of her sighing quietly

"Something on your mind?" I inquired

"Not really" Bella said smiled "It's just really good to be back to normal with you. No James, no Jacob and I can say whatever I want to say because your family aren't monitoring my every move. It's nice"

"It is nice" I agreed, mirroring her smile

"Now all I have to do is find a way out of going to prom and everything will be perfect" Bella replied

"Not going to happen" I chimed as I took my hand from hers only to wrap it around her waist, giving her a very gentle squeeze "We're going to have a great time, you'll see"

"I kind of have a feeling you might be right but you won't hear me admit that again" She rested her head against my shoulder

"You do realize if the wolves attacked us and the treaty had been broken, I would have found a way to stay with you" I mumbled thoughtfully

"It would have been a bit too dangerous" Bella said just as quietly "I think I would have just come with you"

"Not possible, Charlie's here and I know you wouldn't want to leave him"

"Yeah but you would have been leaving your family" Bella retorted quickly

"I know but I can see my family whenever I want, you've only got a year or so left with Charlie until you're one of us" I said casually though I was wary of her reaction to the reality that was soon going to be her life "Once you're one of us you won't be able to see him for a long time, if ever again"

She didn't reply so I knew that her brain was ticking over with the thought of what was going to happen to her parents once she was one of us.

"You're worth that though" Bella said as she kissed my shoulder quickly "Thank you though for not letting the change happen when James bit me. You were really unselfish in taking the venom from me"

"I thought you would have wanted time to have with your parents" I shrugged "I mean that is the reason why you decided to wait"

"Jacob is just going to be ready to pounce when you change me, you do realize that now right?" Bella asked

I watched the flower in her hand that she hadn't stopped twirling yet distractedly

"I know that" My voice was quiet but it was convincing at the same time "He was always going to do that but now he'll just be waiting. They all will"

"I guess we'll have to be careful then" Bella shrugged simply "That isn't going to change my mind about you changing me, nothing will"

"I know but you have until I bite you to change your mind, if you get scared this date can change and you can have more time"

"I know and I'll remember that" Bella said

"What are you going to do about Jacob anyway?" I asked "He's your friend"

"Yeah but you're my girlfriend Al" Bella shook her head against my shoulder as she leaned in slightly to nuzzle my neck affectionately "He's been a real jerk to both of us and you don't deserve it so I think I'm going to just forget him for a little while so things can settle down. I don't want to be the cause for world war 3"

"Why Bella Swan, that is very wise of you" I said playfully as I relished the warmth of Bella against my body "I've missed this over the past few days. It's felt like years since we have been able to just sit in your room like this"

"I know, it feels good" Bella replied as she settled further into my side

* * *

**So for once I was nice and didn't leave you on a cliffhanger right? Haha i have to stop doing that. Anyway I hope you guys liked it. Please let me know what you think and review. Next chapter I plan on doing prom and the next chapter after that will be the last one of this story where they go to Florida! So hopefully i can get those chapters done asap! **

**Hope you all have an awesome weekend! I'm going to sleep now because it is far too late! **


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey all! I hope you guys had/are having a great weekend! Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter, I really appreciate them! This chapter was finished a couple of days later than I would have liked but at least I got it done this weekend! Next chapter should be the last chapter in this story but if people are still interested; I'm going to start working on the sequel. So let me know if you are still interested so I can know if I should write one or not :) I might take a week or so break in between the sequel and the last chapter just because I'm starting a new job tomorrow (wish me luck!) and my life is about to get a little busier than I'm used to! **

**Anywho, this my little prom chapter. I decided against doing the long prom chapter and placed some other stuff in there as well so I hope you like it. Please read and review and let me know what you thought of it. I'll see you down the bottom!

* * *

**

"_**Yeah but you're my girlfriend Al" Bella shook her head against my shoulder as she leaned in slightly to nuzzle my neck affectionately "He's been a real jerk to both of us and you don't deserve it so I think I'm going to just forget him for a little while so things can settle down. I don't want to be the cause for world war 3" **_

"_**Why Bella Swan, that is very wise of you" I said playfully as I relished the warmth of Bella against my body "I've missed this over the past few days. It's felt like years since we have been able to just sit in your room like this"**_

"_**I know, it feels good" Bella replied **_

Bella's bedroom was dark and silent, the only exception to that silence was Bella's heartbeat and her breathing. She rested her head on my chest with a possessive arm around my waist.

I played with the ends of her hair gently as I felt her breathing against my skin. I smiled as I watched her sleep; she was always just so peaceful at night.

I could tell that it was going to be a good day; I didn't need to have my ability to see that.

Well I knew it would be a good day for me, slightly painful for Bella though because it was prom, finally.

The day that so many high schoolers look forward to every year

I had been to a few proms in my lifetime but this time was going to be different.

It was going to be different because I had my Bella with me, my mate.

After Prom we would be going to Florida to visit Bella's mom for a few days just so Bella could catch up with her and more importantly; introduce her to me.

I was so nervous, even more nervous than I had let onto anyone.

I didn't want Prom night to end simply because I knew it would be great to see Bella in the beautiful dress we had picked out for her, I didn't want it to end because it meant that I had to go to Florida.

There was nothing more that I wanted to do than meet Bella's mom but I was just nervous that she wasn't going to like me or accept me for some reason. I was nervous that she might have thought that I wasn't good enough for her daughter or that she didn't trust me after the whole Bella in hospital incident.

Bella continued to reassure me that Renee would love me and that I had nothing to worry about but that certainly didn't stop me doing that.

My thoughts weren't exactly eased when Bella told me that I was going to be the first girl that she actually introduced to her mom as her girlfriend.

She told me that her mom met Lauren though she never actually told her that they were together but Renee didn't exactly like Lauren either.

I knew Renee was excited to meet me and I knew Bella was excited to show me off to her mom but everything still worried me.

My thoughts were interrupted when I felt Bella move slightly in my arms before she sighed quietly in her sleep. She mumbled something almost in inaudibly as she shifted once again, I guessed that her peaceful sleep had turned into something that wasn't so peaceful after all.

"What was that sweetie?" I cooed as I placed a kiss on the top of her head, trying to coax an answer out of my sleeping beauty

A sharp intake of breathe filled her lungs and her heartbeat spiked up to a panicked level when she sat up quickly, removing herself from my arms.

"Hey" I cooed as I sat up beside her, wrapping my arm around her waist "Are you okay?"

"Bad dream" Bella mumbled sleepily as she swept some hair from her eyes

"You okay?"

"I'm fine" Bella replied with a nodded "I'm glad you're still here"

"I'd rather be here than anywhere else" I said sheepishly

She turned to me with a small smile before she pushed me back onto the bed again so she could cuddle up to my side once again

"Did you want to talk about it?" I mumbled, pressing another gentle kiss into her hair

"It was just about what happened at the clearing" Bella mumbled "With Jacob"

"Do you miss him?" I asked furrowing my eyebrows

It had been almost two weeks since the whole clearing incident happened. She hadn't heard from him and she had made no move to contact him at all but she was still angry at him for what happened so I knew the time where she wanted to contact him would come.

"No" Bella said honestly as she gripped my waist tightly "Well maybe a little but not after what happened, what he did to you. I need time away from him and so do you"

"Thank you Bella" I whispered "What happened in your dream?"

"You weren't exactly winning the fight between you two and I couldn't do anything to help" Bella sighed heavily "It was terrible"

"Well we're both okay and we're both safe here so you've got nothing to worry about"

"I know" Bella pressed a kiss to my neck

"Now Bells, I'll be gone when you wake up. Charlie will still be here but I have to go hunt with Jazz before we go away" I explained "If you need me while I'm gone then just call and I'll be right back. When I come back we can just spend some time packing your bag since you haven't started and I'll finally show you your prom dress"

"I had forgotten about prom for a moment and my life was perfect" Bella groaned

"Don't be like that" I growled jokingly "You're going to have fun tonight Bella Swan, I promise you that"

"Are you going to get ready here as well?" Bella asked

"Nope" I shook my head "Jazz is going to come over here and help you get ready if that's okay with you. Edward and I will come with the car and come pick you guys up. We're meeting Angela and Jessica in there, sound good?"

"Why can't you get ready here?" Bella asked

"Have you never watched any movie with a prom scene Bella?" I asked frowning "There needs to be a big reveal where you walk down the stairs and we are blown away by what we both look like"

"Seriously Alice?" Bella asked pushing herself off my chest to look me in the eyes "You already know what I'm going to look like and do you really think those movies are realistic?"

"No of course they aren't but that's what I want us to do" I shrugged "I know I can see you in the future with your prom dress on but it's not the same as seeing you in person with it on, being able to see how it looks like on you when it's right on front of me. I mean I saw you in my visions for a decade but it certainly wasn't as good as actually having you here. Please just do this for me?"

"Okay" Bella caved after a few seconds of seeing my prepare my pouting face "Just don't pout"

"Thank you baby" I cooed happily as I leaned over to place a quick kiss on her lips

"You know that you're manipulating me when you pout like that" Bella grumbled as she laid her head against my chest again

"I'm not manipulating you, I'm helping you make the decision that I want you to make" I replied jokingly "Big difference"

"Right" Bella yawned "So when will I see you?"

"Around lunchtime so you can pack and I'll bring your dress over" I said "I promise you'll like it. It's such a beautiful dress and I promise that I got a dress that you'll feel comfortable in"

"You're lucky I trust you" Bella replied

"I'm glad" I said with a small smile "At least you've got the bandage off your wrist now huh?"

"Yeah" Bella nuzzled into my neck slightly "You're so comfortable"

"And so are you" I replied with a giggle "Go to sleep honey, you need your rest"

"I'll see you at lunch" Bella mumbled tiredly "I'll miss you though"

"I'll miss you too" I nodded "Though at least my eyes will be all golden again and I won't want to rip everyone's throats out tonight and in Florida"

"I like your eyes no matter what colour they are" Bella shrugged

"I know you do"

"I love you" Bella mumbled quietly as I felt her heartbeat soften slightly

"I love you too" I nodded as I stroked her hair gently

She shivered slightly against me so I pulled her duvet up just a little bit to cover her comfortably

"No I'm not cold" Bella shook her head "That was just you"

I smiled to myself but I kept the duvet where it was just in case she did get cold at any point while cuddled up against me.

Bella drifted back to sleep very quickly and before I knew it the sun was up and so was Charlie.

Charlie had a habit of waking up early even when he didn't have to work which kept me on my toes to listen and see for when he would come in to check on Bella. Charlie was great about our relationship but I didn't exactly want him to know that I was sneaking into his daughter's room every night.

I waited a little while longer with Bella before I untangled my limbs from hers and returned home.

The T.V was up loudly with Emmett's video games, I grimaced from the height of the volume

"Have you gone deaf or something?" I asked

"How's Bella?" Emmett asked ignoring my question

"I guess not then" I mumbled to myself "She's great thanks"

"Prom tonight huh?" Emmett asked "Are you excited?"

"I am" I nodded and with that simple answer I made my way upstairs towards my bedroom

My room smelt like Bella, as did everything else that I owned and I loved it.

I sat on the bed for a moment when Jazz appeared at my door

"You ready?" Jazz asked

"Yeah" I replied "Let's go get some breakfast"

"Was Bella awake when you left?" Jazz asked

"No, she was fast asleep" I said with a small smile thinking fondly of how she slept soundly "We should go"

Jazz and I went into the mountains and hunted. I drank a little more than she did simply for the fact I was going to be away for a few days and I wanted to make sure I wouldn't be distracted by my hunger.

"Are you going back to Bella's?"

"I have to help her pack for tomorrow" I said nodding "I'm going to go home and change though"

"I know you're nervous about tomorrow but you don't need to be" Jazz said

"You never had to meet Edward's parents so you can't really say anything" I said with a smirk

"I know but I wish I got the chance" Jazz shrugged "Renee is going to just love you"

"So Bella keeps saying but I'm not going to be convinced until I meet her"

"Trust Bella in what she is saying Alice" Jazz said simply "Is she okay with me helping her get ready tonight?"

"She's fine with it" I nodded

"Well good. We're going to have a good night" Jazz said confidently "And you're going to go to Prom with your mate"

I couldn't help but smile widely at her comment

"I'm so excited for you" Jazz said with a grin

"I'm excited too" I nodded "I'm taking her dress over this afternoon"

"She'll love it"

"I know she will and she looks great in it but I just hope that she'll let herself have a good night" I shrugged "That's all I want for her"

"I'm sure she will" Jazz replied "Now quit all of your worrying and thinking because you've been driving Edward and I crazy over the past week"

"Sorry" I shrugged

Jazz and I went home where I changed and grabbed Bella's dress. I paused for a moment as I admired the simple yet pretty dress that Jazz and I had picked out for Bella.

It was simple yet stylish and I thought that it would look a little edgy on Bella with her hair and makeup all done. Jazz and I had decided to give Bella the simplest of dresses so we chose the infamous 'little black dress' for her.

It was a strapless black cocktail like dress that would run just above her knees. The dress had a black sash just above the waist that could be tied into a bow just to give it a little more character. It was simple yet it was an edgy style that my Bella was going to look amazing in. I placed her dress into my Porsche along with the black flats I had bought for her just to finish off her outfit and made my way to the Swan residence. I noticed that Charlie's car wasn't in the driveway so he had left for work already.

"You're a little late" Bella called from the front door as I opened my car door

"Did you miss me?" I asked teasingly

"You said lunch time" Bella replied smirking "It's past lunch"

"Aw I'm sorry sweetie" I cooed playfully "I'll make it up to you, I swear"

"How?" Bella asked

"By giving you an amazing dress for tonight" I said

"Okay so how many ruffles will I be dealing with?" Bella asked "My limit is 0"

"No ruffles" I shook my head as I pulled the dress from my car, grabbing the flats in my other hand. I used my foot to close the door before I made my way to the front door "Do you like it?"

"Wow" Bella said admiring the black dress. She reached out to touch it on the hanger shaking her head "You know I kind of feel bad for expecting the worse"

"You expected over dramatic, bright pink, sparkly with plenty of ruffles didn't you?" I asked raising an eyebrow

"Actually yeah" Bella said "You're over the top Alice and I love that about you"

"You just don't like being over the top for yourself" I nodded "I think I know you pretty well by now Bella and besides, the over dramatic dress will be for senior prom next year"

"You do know me" Bella laughed "It's really nice Al"

"I'm glad you like it because it looks amazing on you" I grinned "Can I come in or are you going to keep me out here forever?"

"Sorry" Bella said sheepishly

Before she moved I placed a soft kiss on her lips, pulling away after a few short moments

"I didn't get to do that this morning so I just wanted to give you a proper hello" I smiled

We made our way up to her room where I hung her dress up in her closet.

I could feel her right behind me before I turned around but I smiled as I found her face just inches from mine when I move to face her.

"Hi" I grinned playfully

"That wasn't that good of a greeting downstairs" Bella said with a mischievous smirk

"Oh really?" I asked placing my arms around her neck "I'll admit it wasn't really up to my standards"

"Maybe we should try again?" She asked

I nodded as I felt her warm hands place themselves on my waist, pulling me completely against her.

Bella captured my lips with hers in a gentle, slow kiss. She knew what she was doing because she was certainly taking her time with the kiss. If her aim was to drive me completely crazy with the kiss, she had achieved it.

My hand moved to play with her hair gently and Bella backed me up against the wall, it wasn't that unusual for her to take complete control but I always appreciated it when she did.

I wasn't really sure what had brought on the sudden assault of her lips on mine but I certainly wasn't going to ask her to stop.

One of her hands left my waist, finding its way to the base of my neck, planting herself firmly against me so that I knew she didn't want me to move away anytime soon.

The kiss might have started slowly, innocently but it had quickly evolved from that. Pent up feelings from weeks on living on edge due to being hunted down by a tracker vampire were being released from Bella, feelings that I had felt for the past decade enjoyed being released as well.

Our lips and hands became urgent until I heard the front door close quietly.

I had been in such a haze that I didn't even pay attention to a car pulling up into the driveway.

"Bella" I mumbled against her lips

She grunted slightly, trying to come up with a reply but she was too busy in her haze peppering my lips with kisses

I pulled my lips from hers, placing my hand on her upper chest; forcing her body back slightly

She looked at me questioningly until she heard a knock on her bedroom door moments later

"Bells?" Charlie asked from her door

Bella looked flustered and her hair was pretty messy thanks to my roaming hands so I knew it was going to be amusing to watch Bella and Charlie interact with each other.

"Co...come in" Bella said clearing her throat

She stood awkwardly by the wall right where I had left her while I sat on her bed, flipping through a book I had found sitting there

"Hey kiddo" Charlie paused as he saw me and smiled "Oh hey Alice, I didn't think I would see you today"

"You see me every day so I thought that today should be no exception" I said with a grin "How's work today?"

"Quiet so it's good" Charlie nodded while looking at his daughter "I just came home to have some lunch. I thought we could eat together but Alice is here so I'll just eat by myself"

"Sorry to ruin your plans" I replied with an apologetic smile "Bells and I were just starting to pack her suitcase for tomorrow"

"It's okay, I'm sure she'd rather be doing that than having lunch with me anyway" Charlie said as he looked to Bella "You okay kiddo? You look a little flushed"

"She was asleep when I came over and the door was unlocked, which I got angry at her for. I mean you never know who could be roaming the streets at this time of day" I began

"Yeah there are a lot of short, dark haired, crazy girls running around the streets these days" Bella replied

"Oh funny" I playfully retorted "Anyway, I may or may not have scared her when I woke her up and she kind of freaked out. She's okay now though, totally normal"

"You should remember to lock the door" Charlie said nodding pointing to her hair "You should probably brush your hair sometime tonight as well"

"Speaking of tonight" I pointed to Bella's dress "What do you think Charlie?"

"That'll look nice Bells" Charlie said with a smile "Really nice"

"Thanks" Bella said with a shy smile "Do you want me to make you lunch?"

"No you start your packing or it'll never get done and your mother will get angry at me" Charlie said "Alice you'll make sure she stays on task?"

"I will" I nodded saluting him jokingly

"Good girl" Charlie smiled "I'll be downstairs if you need me"

Bella laughed quietly when Charlie exited the room and I grinned smugly in my place

"You scared me while I was sleeping?" Bella raised her eyebrow "That's all you had?"

"Well you didn't think of anything else either" I protested "At least I could manage to spit the words out"

"I was a little...shaken" Bella replied

"Sounds like you still are" I winked

"You have that effect on me" Bella smiled sheepishly

"And so do you which is dangerous because I didn't even hear the car pull up" I replied with a quiet laugh "We should actually start packing or Jazz is going to come here and we would have done nothing"

"I wouldn't mind if we had done nothing" Bella folded her arms

"You will mind when we're in Florida and you have nothing to wear"

"I guess that's true" Bella responded "We should start then"

I nodded wordlessly while Bella pulled out the suitcase she was taking. I went through numerous outfits for her, making sure that all of her clothes matched and didn't clash. I packed her an outfit for every occasion, which she protested against but I insisted and I always got my way.

"I'm going to have to stay inside for a while when we get there, it's going to be sunny for most of the week" I said "But I have plenty of sunglasses, long sleeved shirts and scarves to cover myself up if need be"

"Alice you might as well just sparkle because you're going to stick out even more wearing that in the warm weather" Bella replied

"I'd rather look like a freak than everyone know that I actually am one" I replied simply

"You're not a freak" Bella frowned

"I know but I'm not human" I shrugged "Do you wish I was? A human that is?"

"No" Bella furrowed her eyebrows "Did you think I would?"

"No" I replied honestly "I know that you love me for what I am, sometimes I just wonder if you wish I was human so you wouldn't have to deal with some of the baggage I carry"

"I do love you for you" Bella said firmly "And you really don't have that much baggage at all and I wouldn't care if you did. I've told you a hundred times before and I'll tell you again that it doesn't matter what you are, I love you for you"

"I know" I smiled softly "I'm lucky to have you"

"Yes you are" Bella laughed lightly

"I hear laughing" Jazz said as she walked into Bella's room

"Oh hey" Bella said with a furrowed brow

"Your dad let me in" Jazz said grinning "He's great"

"Charlie is pretty great" I nodded

"I see you've packed" Jazz said looking around the room "And that Alice did most of it because your room is a mess"

"She does have a habit of just throwing things around" Bella said as her eyes quickly glanced around the room

"Did you like the dress?" Jazz asked

"I do" She answered simply "You made a good choice"

"I know" Jazz grinned "Now Alice I'm going to need you to leave so Bella and I can start our preparations"

"Preparations?" Bella asked raising her eyebrow "Aren't we just getting dressed?"

"You have so much to learn my young friend" Jazz said jokingly "But seriously Ali you need to go"

"I'm going" I nodded "Jazz will help you clean up"

"I will?" Jazz asked

"Yep" I responded before I moved to my Bella who stood by the foot of her bed "I'll see you later beautiful"

"Yes you will gorgeous" She responded with a grin "I can't wait to see you"

"Me too" I nodded

I placed a kiss on her lips before I made my way to my sister to give her a brief hug

After a painfully long two hour wait, Edward pulled up to Bella's house where he parked smoothly in the driveway.

I practically jumped out of the car before it stopped moving, slamming the door in my attempt to get to the front door as soon as I possibly could where I knocked on the door obnoxiously

"Charlie, I'm back!" I announced eagerly

"Well don't you look beautiful" Charlie said as he opened the door with a wide grin

"Thank you" I nodded

"Come on in" Charlie said "I'm waiting for Bella to come down myself"

"We're ready" Jazz called out from the top of the stairs

"Do I really have to do this?" I heard Bella sigh

"Come down Bella" Charlie called to his daughter "Alice is waiting for you"

"I don't mind waiting" I shrugged

As soon as I finished my sentence, Bella walked down the stairs shyly. She clung to her matching clutch purse as she walked cautiously down the stairs.

Her hair was loosely curled to perfection, hanging gorgeously around her features.

Jazz had done an amazing job on Bella's make up; she always looked stunning without makeup but she looked exceptionally beautiful with what Jazz had applied.

"You look beyond amazing" I whispered, struggling to find my voice

"You look amazing yourself" Bella said swallowing a lump in her throat

"You girls look great" Charlie said with a proud smile "Your mother will love these photos"

"Photos?" Bella asked

"Your mom made me promise to take a few photos" Charlie said as Jazz made her way down the stairs to find her place next to Edward

After a few photo's we made our way back to the car where I sat with Bella in the backseat so Jazz could sit with Edward at the front

"So what do we think of my work?" Jazz asked "How do you think you look Bella?"

"Different but its nice" Bella nodded with a smile "This dress is actually okay"

"Actually okay, that's a pretty big compliment" I said playfully

Bella smiled, reaching over to take my hand that was resting on the middle seat between us

"I'm actually looking forward to tonight" Bella admitted "You're so gorgeous that it's almost painful"

"Well I have the hottest date to the prom tonight so I wanted you to have the same" I winked

"Do you think anyone's going to stare at us?" Bella asked hesitantly "Because we came together"

"Yes" I answered quickly "People are going to stare at you because of the way you look tonight but they're not going to stare because we're together"

Bella nodded with a shy smile, looking down at our hands. She laced her fingers through mine, giving my hand a gentle squeeze.

"I'm kind of expecting Jacob to come out somewhere and ruin our night" I said looking out the window "I don't know if I can fight that well in this dress"

"He won't ruin our night" Bella replied "He won't be anywhere near the prom"

"I hope you're right" I mumbled

We arrived at the prom and I was right, people did stare but they stared at us because of the way we looked.

People at school were used to us being together, it had taken a while for some people to be completely used to the idea but generally everyone had accepted us. It didn't really matter if they did or not because we weren't going anywhere and we weren't going to change.

It didn't matter what they thought of us because we knew what we meant to each other and that's what really mattered to us.

We were greeted by Angela, Eric, Mike and Jessica. They had really grown on me since Bella and I started dating, they were great supporters of our relationship. At first it was a little difficult to win them over but I managed through persistence and patients.

Jessica was the one who surprised me the most, I suspected we would come across some resistance with her but she was just as understanding as Angela.

We exchanged compliments before we moved through the small sea of students on the dance floor. Jazz and Edward disappeared halfway through the night, they had navigated their way out of the prom to make their way home.

They had made their appearance and had done the cliché prom for what must have felt like the millionth time.

I was having a great time with Bella, we hadn't danced because I didn't want to place her in that much discomfort. As much as I wanted to dance I didn't want her to feel like she had to in order to make me happy.

In truth, I was just happy spending time with her and her friends.

The loud music quietened as a slow song was played over the sound system and Bella looked to me

"You want to dance don't you?" Bella asked

"We don't have to" I shrugged, squeezing her hand gently "I'm happy sitting with you here"

"I know you are and I love you for it" Bella said smiling "But if you want to dance, I'll dance"

"Really?" I asked raising my eyebrow "What's the catch?"

"No catch" Bella replied "You deserve this"

I smiled curiously before I stood, pulling Bella with me enthusiastically onto the dance floor where other couples began to move slowly to the music.

Bella wrapped her arms around my waist as my hands joined lazily behind Bella's neck as I rested my arms on her shoulders.

"This is nice" I spoke quietly as we moved slowly

"I'm probably going to step on your feet" Bella said "You're dancing at your own risk"

"Step on my feet all you want, I won't feel it" I replied shrugging "Thank you for letting me have this"

"Thank you for pushing me to do this" Bella said "It's been fun"

"It has?" I asked as a grin spread on my features

"Yes but you'll never hear that from me again" Bella replied

"Well I'll make sure to save that memory to play back for you later when I'm convincing you to do something you don't want too" I smiled "You really look amazing"

"So you've said" Bella laughed softly "You look better though, you always look amazing"

"Jazz was okay this afternoon?" I asked curiously

"She was great, I really love your family" Bella answered "Especially Jazz"

"They love you too" I replied "You're stuck with us for a long, long time"

"How does forever sound?" She asked "Is that long enough?"

"I don't know, maybe longer than forever" I smiled a cheesy grin

"So how's your first prom been with your mate?" Bella asked resting her forehead against mine "Is it everything that you imagined it would be?"

"It's so much better" I nodded "Having you really here in my arms is so much better than just seeing it in visions"

"It's been such a weird year" Bella laughed "I'm so glad I decided to come here"

"See that's karma for you" I shrugged "You came here to give your mom some time with Phil and you were rewarded with me"

"You do realize how much of an ego-maniac you just sounded like right?" Bella asked

"If I weren't me, I would want me for a reward as well" I giggled softly

"You're so cute" Bella laughed "An ego-maniac but you're a cute one at that"

"That's the best kind" I brushed my nose against Bella's softly "I'm excited for tomorrow"

"So am I" She nodded, grazing her lips against mine "Are you nervous still?"

"So nervous" I admitted "But I'm going to be so charming that your mom will have no other choice but to love me"

"Just be Alice Cullen and you'll be fine"

"Sweetheart I don't know how to be anyone else" I grinned cheekily

She rolled her eyes in response before squeezing my waist tightly

"I really don't want to have to wake up so early tomorrow morning" Bella groaned

"You're mom is going to be so excited to see you"

"I'm excited to see her" She replied simply

"You do realize that when you're one of us you'll have to go to proms all the time, right?" I asked "I mean we'll be repeating high school countless times so you're going to have to go to countless proms. Wearing countless dresses, dancing to countless songs"

"Can I groan and complain countless amounts of times?" Bella asked

"If you must" I nodded "As long as you continue to come with me, I don't care"

"We've got a deal then" Bella replied

"Repetitive proms don't change your mind about being one of us?"

"You'd have to threaten me with a lot more than seeing my girlfriend looking stunning countless amounts of times" Bella said "If anything you just sweetened the deal"

"This will always be my favourite prom though, our first together" I replied thinking aloud

"I agree" She said nodding

* * *

**Let me have it, what did we all think? Sorry of the editing isn't that great, I'm really tired and need to get some sleep! Anyway, please read and review, let me know what you think. I don't know if I like this chapter very much but i thought it might be nice to have a little fun prom chapter towards the end. **

**I hope you guys have a great rest of your weekend and an awesome week! I'll update whenever I get the chance :) **


	26. Chapter 26

**Hi all! I'm back with the last chapter of this story! I can't believe I finished all 26 chapters haha Thanks to everyone who read it and a double thanks to everyone who reviewed it, i really appreciate it. Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter, you guys rock. Seriously you make it easier to write.**

******On a bit of a serious note though; I didn't get to update this as soon as I would have hoped but I live in Brisbane, Australia and things have been pretty intense here this week. Thanks to those who PM'd me to ask if i was okay, I'm fine :) I've just been busy helping with the clean up that's going on around the place. Please just spare a thought to those who lost their homes and those who lost even more. **  


**Thank you also to anonymous reviewer Ali for the really awesome review, you are far too kind! Also, my new job is going well thank you :) I felt bad because you left me such a great review and I couldn't reply to say thanks so I'll do it here! **

**Just to let you know that I will be doing a sequel to this story! I've got some of it planned out already so hopefully I will be getting that started this week and I will have the 1st chapter up within the next week or two. Be patient with me, I think I just need a week to think about what I want to happen in the next story to make it actually worth reading. I don't have a title for it yet so I can't really tell you what to look out for so if you want to know when I put it up just Author Alert me.**

**Well this is an epic chapter so I best get on with it. I hope you guys like it! Thanks again for bothering to read it, please read and review. Let me know what you think! **

* * *

Jazz had decided she would be a 'fantastic sister' in her words; driving Bella and I to the airport the next morning after prom.

It was 7am and Bella was a little cranky after the early morning wakeup call but I made sure to cheer her up by showing her how I had colour coded her suitcase during the night.

Of course Bella appreciated what I had done but she found it more amusing than anything. Normally I would have just rested with Bella through the night, letting her grip onto me as she slept but that night I couldn't sit still.

Cuddling with Bella at night was the closest thing I had ever come to sleep in my existence as a vampire. I became so relaxed and at peace that I felt like I could close my eyes and possible drift off to sleep.

Though technically it wasn't possible, it felt like it was almost in reach.

Carlisle had explained to me that when this happened; it was because I was in a peaceful state of mind while I was with Bella, that I was one hundred percent content with her and it was true.

But that night my mind didn't want to be peaceful or content, it just wanted to place further stress on me.

Prom had been an amazing night, Bella had actually enjoyed herself and I wasn't about to let that escape her attention in the near future.

I gloated the entire trip home from prom about how I was right and she was wrong because I always knew I would be right.

Though as soon as I changed and found myself in the very familiar four walls of Bella's room, I realized what the next day would mean.

It would mean that I would be facing my biggest fear yet: her mother.

I wasn't afraid of Renee, nor was I intimidated but I just wanted to make the best impression possible.

I had changed my outfit for the trip to Florida five times overnight while Bella was sleeping.

"What's going on in that beautiful head of yours?" Bella asked as she looked back at me from the front seat

"Huh?" I asked shaking my head before I registered what she had said "Oh nothing"

"Real convincing" Jazz mumbled "You're going to be fine Alice. I could practically feel your anxiousness from Bella's house this morning"

"Alice why are you still nervous about this?" Bella asked with a sigh "How many times do I have to tell you that she's going to love you?"

"A couple hundred more" I replied

"Stop" Bella furrowed her eyebrows "I'll say it again; she's going to adore you, it's impossible not to okay?"

"Okay" I nodded

"If she freaks out too much just give her a bit of a slap on the back of the head, generally gets the brain working again" Jazz said trying to lighten my mood "Ali you'll be fine"

"I know" I nodded again "This is just really important to me"

"And I love you for valuing my mom's approval so much" Bella encouraged "But you need to stop this or you'll drive us both crazy on the way there"

"I know, sorry" I replied sheepishly

Bella flashed me a grin before she turned back to face the front of the car

"So what are you going to do while we're away?" Bella asked my sister

"I'm not sure, the usual I suppose" Jazz shrugged "There'll just be less chirpiness around the house"

Once Jazz dropped us off at the airport and we cleared security after checking in, we boarded our plane just in time before it took off.

Bella and I had the entire row to ourselves which was handy but Carlisle had explained to me that he had gone ahead and arranged that for us.

He told me he wanted it to be a surprise but it wasn't really possible for him to surprise me in any way.

"You really might as well sparkle, Alice" Bella said as she closed the shade of the window seat she was sitting in

"You think I look strange?" I asked furrowing my eyebrows

I thought I looked rather reasonable with my large round sunglasses, long sleeved shirt and scarf wrapped around my head

"It's going to be really warm in Florida" Bella warned

"I know, I'll just explain that I have a circulation problem" I replied simply "Though technically that is very true"

"Technically" Bella said laughing

"Are you enjoying watching me squirm over this?" I asked with a small smile

"Only a little" Bella replied "You do deserve it after what you put me through at prom but at the same time you don't deserve it because you're just you"

"Thank you" I replied "It's going to be sunny out today but otherwise we picked a good time to come. It's going to be cloudy tomorrow"

"So we'll just have to stay inside for most of the day then" Bella replied shrugging "Easy"

"Sorry for making your trip so complicated" I said shaking my head as I leaned my head against her shoulder "Though I like to think that I make it worthwhile"

"You do" Bella said seriously "You'll be fine Al. She's going to be eating out of the palm of your hand"

"That's the plan" I shrugged jokingly before I nodded against her shoulder "I've just never done this before and neither have any of my family so it's not like they could relate to me"

"I can relate to you though" Bella shrugged "I know how much you want to impress because that's what I felt like when I met Carlisle and Esme"

"You were great with them though" I replied "And it's not like Renee is any threat to my life like Carlisle and Esme could have been to you"

"There is no way that Carlisle or Esme would ever be a threat to my life" Bella replied

"I know but it's possible" I replied

"You managed to win Charlie over though and I guarantee that he will be the difficult one" Bella smiled "He loves you and he's completely accepting of us so you've done a great job of him, mom will be so easy for you"

"I will admit that Charlie surprised me" I nodded "But he's great"

"Mom never liked Lauren so chances are you've already impressed her by making me happy and not miserable like Lauren did" Bella replied

"Yeah but your mom didn't actually know you were gay until you told her about me" I answered

"She had her suspicions though" Bella shrugged simply

I closed my eyes for a moment, taking in the sounds of conversations that were happening around us.

"You're not falling asleep on me are you?" Bella asked

"I wish" I mumbled

"You know if you breathed, you would actually look like you were sleeping" Bella whispered playfully

"I'll work on it" I responded quietly

"I kind of wish I got to meet your real parents" Bella said after a few moments of silence

"Honestly?" I asked taking my head from her shoulder to look her in the eyes

"Well yeah, I mean if you were born just a little bit later" She began with a smirk "You're so old"

"And you're so young" I teased "So are your parents"

"Yeah I don't know, I just think it could have been interesting meeting your parents" Bella replied, clearing her throat as someone walked down the aisle "Though I don't think the meeting would be quite as pleasant as it was with Carlisle and Esme because of what they did to you"

"You know I kind of wish I did remember them so I knew exactly why they decided to put me into the asylum" I shrugged "Not that I really care because they indirectly gave me the chance to meet you"

"That's true" Bella replied

The rest of the flight was quiet and uneventful, which was just the way I liked plane trips

We waited our turn to exit the plane before heading towards the baggage collection area.

I spotted Renee first, nudging Bella to make her aware that I had spotted her mother.

"Bella" Renee called

Bella's hand left mine when we reached Renee, I smiled as I witnessed Bella give her a warm hug

"I missed you" Renee said happily as she squeezed her daughter

"Me too" Bella said in true Bella fashion as she pushed some hair behind her ear "Uh Alice this is my mom Renee, Mom this is my girlfriend Alice"

"I don't really think we need formal introductions Bella" Renee said with a smiled "It's nice to finally meet you Alice. I've heard so many great things about you"

"It's nice to meet you too" I smiled as she pulled me into a quick but welcoming hug

"So how was your flight?" Renee asked pulling away

"Oh it was fine thank you" I said politely before gesturing to my choice in clothes "It was a little cold though"

"Alice has a little bit of a circulation problem" Bella explained

"Well Florida will certainly warm you up" Renee said happily "I'm so excited to have you two here for the weekend. We're going to have so much fun"

"We're excited too" I replied with a smile

Renee paused for a moment to look at my smile before she blinked, smiling again at both of us.

"How about we get your bags and get home?" Renee asked

"Sounds great" Bella nodded

Renee lead us to the correct baggage claim carousel where we waited to collect our things

"Stop dazzling my mom" Bella warned playfully

"I didn't do it intentionally" I replied innocently

I giggled musically before Bella took my hand again in full view of her mother who just smiled approvingly at Bella's gesture

"You know Alice, Bella told me you were beautiful but she really didn't do you any justice" Renee said

"Thank you" I nodded simply

"Your parents must have great genes" Renee said jokingly

"I like to think that they do" I laughed inwardly

"That's your bag Al" Bella pointed to a bag that was moving slowly towards us

"Do you want me to get it?" Renee asked "That's a big suitcase for a small girl"

"I like to be prepared" I smiled charmingly "I can get it thank you"

I reached over the other bags, pulling mine off with ease

As I set it down I was met by Bella and Renee's eyes, both wide in my display of strength

"I have good upper body strength" I shrugged "It's not as heavy as it looks anyway"

"So are you loving Forks still Bells?" Renee asked as we pulled out of the airport car park

"I think I'm going to love it for a while" Bella said with a knowing smile

"For obvious reasons" Renee looked back to me in the rear view mirror with a grin "You seemed to have settled in well anyway"

"Everyone's really nice" Bella replied

"Speaking of nice, Alice thank you so much for getting Bella to the hospital as fast as you did when she fell down the stairs" Renee said "That's just typical Bella doing something like that"

"It's okay, I felt bad because of what happened at our house" I shrugged "I couldn't get her there soon enough. It was really scary"

"I know" Renee nodded

Bella glanced at me from the front seat and I shared a small smile with her

"So is your family from Forks Alice?" Renee asked

"No actually, we're from all around the place. I don't know what Bella's told you about my family but my mother can't have children so they adopted us when we were little" I explained quietly "I'm actually from Mississippi though"

"I didn't know that, I'm sorry" Renee apologized

"No it's okay" I said waving her concern off "I don't mind talking about it. I love my family so I don't mind"

"So why did your family move to Forks then?" Renee asked "If you don't mind me asking of course"

"My dad is a doctor at the hospital, they needed more doctors so he applied for a job" I shrugged simply "I love Forks. It's a small, simple town and I actually love the weather"

"You love all the rain?" Renee asked pulling a face

"It's relaxing, I never get sick of it" I replied smiling at her expression "You get used to it, right Bella?"

"Yeah" Bella replied with a chuckle

We arrived at Renee's house in no time where I grabbed my bags and quickly hurried inside.

"This place is really nice" I said looking through the glass doors to the beach "You must love it here"

"I do" Renee said with a smile "Phil and I just love this place. It was a steal as well, we fell in love with it straight away"

"Where is Phil?" I asked

"He's out in Houston this week so it looks like it's just us girls" She replied happily "I'll show you your rooms. Now just so you know, I'm not treating you any differently than I would treat Bella if she brought a boyfriend here. You two will be in separate rooms just down the hall from each other"

"After a 5 hour flight next to her, that sounds fantastic to me" I said playfully

She showed me to my room and left me for a moment to settle while she went to call Charlie just to let him know we had gotten in safely

"Hey you" Bella said as she stood by my door

"Hey" I smiled brightly at the sight of her

"How's the room?" Bella asked looking around "It's bigger than mine"

"You know I think she might like me better than you" I said teasingly

"You might be right" Bella said sarcastically "You really had nothing to worry about with my mom, she already loves you"

"You think?" I asked

"I can tell" Bella replied

"Oh so you can read minds too?" I asked raising an eyebrow

"No but I know how hers works" Bella said simply

"This place is really nice" I said looking around the room once again "I wish we could live in a place like this"

"So you want to live with me now huh?" She smirked

"I would love to live with you" I replied honestly "One day anyway"

"How far away is one day?" Bella asked seriously

"I don't know. You're going to need to live with my family for a while when you're turned but when you're controlled we can go where ever we want" I smiled shyly

"That sounds pretty perfect to me" Bella said pushing off the door to walk towards me "I don't care where we live, as cheesy as this sounds I just want to be with you"

"You're right, that is cheesy but I happen to love that kind of cheese" I stood from my bed to meet her right in the middle of the room "Thank you for letting me come here and meet your mother. Though I wish I could have met Phil"

"Maybe one day you can" Bella shrugged simply

I tore my gaze from Bella's to look down at her hands as I took both in mine, loving the feel of the warmth radiating from her. I knew it was something that I would never get used to.

"Are you sure you're going to be able to give this up?" I asked "And be honest with me"

"I can give it up and gain you in the process" Bella replied seriously

"No I know but you could have me either way" I said

"Nothing is going to change my mind"

"I'm not trying to change your mind; I just want you to understand what you're giving up" I said before I paused as a quick vision hit me "You're mom's going spend some time outside, you should join her"_  
_

"What about you?" Bella asked raising her eyebrow

"Oh I'm tired from the flight and I have a bit of a headache" I winked

"Bella?" Her mom called

"Go on" I nudged Bella after I dropped her hands slowly "Go spend time with her, I'll be fine in here"

"Are you sure?" Bella asked

"Yes" I smiled "Now go before I pick you up and put you outside my door"

"That would be pretty interesting" Bella said "If you did that though, I think my mom would clue into the fact that you have super strength"

"Well I wasn't about to let her help with my suitcase because I wasn't sure if she knew just how heavy that thing is" I grinned "I may have a bad habit of over packing"

"Oh you don't say" Bella replied sarcastically "I love you for it though and every other quirk about you"

"Well aren't I just the luckiest girl in the world" I rolled my eyes playfully

"If you do actually need anything, come and find me" Bella replied

"Off you go"

I kissed her on the cheek, letting my lips linger for just a moment before I stepped back from her again.

She sighed quietly, exhaling a little shakily before she made her way out of the room.

I smiled to myself shaking my head before I moved back to sit on the bed. I was content just to let Bella have time with her mother, that was the whole purpose of our trip anyway.

"I just thought it would be a nice break in the weather for you both to sit outside with me for a little while before we start making lunch" I heard Renee say from the other room

"Oh Alice isn't feeling well. She isn't a big fan of flying and she doesn't feel well" Bella explained quietly

"Does she need anything? Poor girl" Renee said sympathetically

"No she's fine, she just needs some sleep" Bella said dryly

"Shouldn't you sound more concerned about her?" Renee asked curiously

"No I am concerned about her but I know Al, she'll be fine in a few hours" Bella said "Did you still want to go outside though?"

"Maybe I should go check on her" Renee said before I heard her take a few steps towards my room

"No, she's probably asleep by now" Bella said "I'll go check on her later and you can come too"

"As long as you think that she's okay" Renee replied hesitantly

Hearing footsteps again, I knew they had gone outside when I heard the door open though I didn't hear it closed.

I figured that Renee had wanted to keep it open just in case I had needed anything while they sat outside.

"So Forks is pretty great huh?" Renee asked happily "I didn't think you'd like it there"

"Either did I" Bella responded, I could hear a smile in her tone "But I guess that changed pretty quickly"

"She's really sweet Bells, I really like her" Renee said "And she makes you happy?"

"Yeah she does" Bella replied before pausing "I mean I know it must be odd for you but she does make me really happy"

"It's not weird Bella" Renee scolded "You can't help who you love, it just happens. You picked a looker by the way, she's stunning"

"Tell me something I don't know" Bella muttered "I just didn't know what you thought when I told you that Alice and I were together"

"I'll admit that I was a little hesitant at first about the idea of you two together but that was only because of how Lauren hurt you" Renee said "You went through a lot with her and I didn't want Alice to be another heartbreak for you because I could just tell how much she meant to you just through your voice on the phone"

"Alice is nothing like her" Bella said quickly

"Well I know that now but I can't help but be protective of you, you're my daughter" Renee responded "How did everyone at school take the news that you two were together?"

"Surprisingly well, I mean some people are always going to be narrow minded but most people were great about it" Bella replied "At first they were pretty curious about everything but people eventually found something else to talk about and we were left alone. My friends are great and they accept Alice, it's hard not too though because she's so sweet"

"She is sweet" Renee agreed "How did you know you liked her though?"

"She was the first person who spoke to me at school, the first person I met at Forks high. I dropped my books and she helped me pick them up. I don't know, it's weird talking about it but I just felt something and my feelings just progressed pretty quickly from there" Bella explained

I couldn't help but smile, it was nice to be able to hear what was going on in her head when she was too shy to say some of these things to me.

"Well you certainly seem different around her, happier more than anything" Renee said "I just want you to be careful. I know Alice is a great girl already and even Charlie likes her but I want you to be careful in how quickly you two move in your relationship together. I don't want you to be hurt again"

"She won't hurt me" Bella said with conviction "I know she won't"

The day progressed quickly, a little too quickly for my liking. I was loving being in Florida with Bella away from everything and everyone.

It was just nice getting to see a different side of Bella that she displayed when she was around Renee.

"I hope you're feeling better" Renee said sympathetically as I walked out to the kitchen

Bella had decided she would take a shower to freshen up while Renee began to prepare dinner. I knew it was the perfect opportunity for me to speak with Renee alone, I was nervous because I didn't have my safety net in Bella but she was worth that nervousness.

"I do thank you, I think I just needed to take a nap" I said with a smile as I skipped towards the kitchen "I'm sorry for spending most of the day asleep"

"No you can't help it" Renee replied shaking her head "I'm not the best flyer myself. I just hate the landing"

"I know what you mean" I said "Do you need any help with dinner?"

"I'm fine thank you but you could stay and talk to me if you really want to help" Renee said "Bella explained to me that you're on a special diet so you don't eat that much"

"Yeah but I can eat whatever you two are having, it's really not that big of a deal" I replied with caution

I was willing to eat human food but I knew it was going to make me feel terrible after but again, my mate was more than worth it.

"No I'm not going to force you to eat" Renee said with a furrowed brow "I'm not offended and Bella certainly didn't inherit her cooking skills from me that's for sure so I don't know where it came from but you're not missing anything spectacular"

"I'm sure it's great" I shrugged

"I'm really excited to have you two out here, I'm so glad I finally got to meet you" Renee said chuckling "You're all Bella talks about"

"Sorry about that" I answered sheepishly "I'm really glad I got to meet you as well. I was really nervous to meet you but I'm glad I came"

"You were nervous?" Renee asked

"I just want you to approve of me" I said honestly "Approve of Bella and I"

"Alice I think you're a really sweet girl and you've done wonders for Bella, she's almost like a different person" Renee replied seriously "She's just so happy"

"I know you're concerned about that because of what happened with Lauren but I swear to you that I won't do anything like that to her" I nodded

"I know" Renee replied

A few slightly awkward moments of silence passed as Bella finished her shower but that was broken when Renee cleared her throat quietly.

"Can I ask you a question about your family Alice?" Renee asked

"Of course you can" I replied with a grin "Ask away"

"What did your parents say when you told them that you were gay?" Renee asked "And I know that's a really touchy subject but I was just wondering how other parents react"

"They were a little shocked I guess but they were fine with it. They explained to me that as long as I was happy, they were as well" I replied with as much honesty as I could manage "They're really great about it and my whole family loves Bella. They see her as a part of our family as well"

"I would love to meet your parents one day" Renee said

"Well have to arrange that then" I said with a soft smile

"What are we talking about?" Bella announced walking into the kitchen, her wet hair tired back into a ponytail

"Not you if that's what you were asking" Renee said playfully "Alice and I were just having a good talk"

"We were" I agreed with a broad smile

"Well sorry to interrupt" Bella teased before she turned to me "I'm glad you're feeling better"

"I just needed some sleep" I nodded

"You know I can't believe I forgot to ask but how was prom?" Renee asked the both of us "Your father is going to send me some pictures but I guess I'll have to get you to email them to me"

"Yeah he's not so great on computers" Bella said

"I can't believe you actually managed to get her to prom" Renee smirked "You must special if you can convince her to go to something like prom"

"I practically had to drag her" I glanced to my girlfriend "But we ended up having a great night and Bella looked so beautiful"

"I can imagine she did" Renee smiled at her daughter

She opened her mouth to continue the conversation before the phone began to ring and she placed her cutting knife down on the bench

"I'll be right back girls" Renee said before she hurried out of the room

"You really are a charmer" Bella spoke with a soft smile "My mom is practically in love with you, do I have to watch my back?"

"Maybe" I joked "She's really great Bella"

"Well so are you" Bella took a couple of steps into me so that we were just inches from each other

She reached out to place a hand on my hip

"See how you had nothing to worry about with my mom?" Bella asked raising her eyebrows "She never had a chance because she was always going to love you"

"I don't think I'm going to want to go back to Forks after this weekend" I admitted

"I know what you mean" Bella nodded "So...are you going to sneak into my room tonight?"

"Wow Bella, don't be so forward" I said sarcastically with a small smirk "And why do I always have to do the sneaking? I'm sure you could sneak if you really tried"

"Alice you know how clumsy I am" Bella deadpanned "You're practically the definition of stealth"

"Are you just saying that because you want me to sneak into your room?" I asked with a raised brow "Bella Swan I do believe you're trying to manipulate me"

"Yeah because you've never done that before to me when you pout or make those cute facial expressions" Bella frowned

"I told you; I don't manipulate, I just influence" I smiled proudly

"You're just lucky that you're so damn cute" She huffed she crossed her arms

"I know and I love you for thinking that" I nodded "Actually I think I just love you in general"

"I love you too" Bella smiled "But seriously, will you sneak in my room tonight? I can't sleep when you're not there. If you ever have to go away you're going to have to get me a life sized ice pack to sleep next to"

"Oh so that's what I am to you?" I asked

"Alice" Bella groaned in frustration

"First of all; you're not going to need an ice pack because I'm not going anywhere without you and second of all; yes I will sneak into your room tonight" I nodded "Even if you didn't ask me to I probably would have found my way to your room anyway. Also I think we should use a different word than sneak because that word makes me feel guilty"

"We'll use a different word then" Bella laughed as she leaned her forehead against mine "Thanks again for coming with me"

"My pleasure" I nodded

I suddenly felt very distant from Bella who was pressed against my body. I felt that familiar rush begin to sweep over me.

I was being pulled into a vision.

_It was late at night, dark and cold in Seattle. _

_One male vampire rushed at two humans who were walking down an abandoned street._

_ He quickly grabbed one's neck, biting it swiftly before he did the same to the other person. _

_Evidently the male vampire was a newborn because after he bit the second human he proceeded to kill him. Not being able to let go as he tasted their blood. _

_The first human; a woman in her mid 30's was screaming and writhing in pain as the newborn fed. _

_He sucked the man dry, as the woman continued to change very rapidly. _

"Al?" Bella asked patiently as I blinked away the vision and the sound of the human screaming

The vision had shaken and it had shocked me.

I had seen many things before but this time it was different.

It was different because I had Bella and I could hear Bella scream in my thoughts just like I heard that poor woman in Seattle.

I had even seen myself in the newborn when he couldn't stop himself from killing the second human.

That was exactly what I had been afraid of doing when I sucked the venom out of Bella.

"I have to call home" I muttered to myself more than I did to Bella

"What did you see Alice?" Bella asked patiently

"There's a vampire in Seattle" I furrowed my eyebrows "It was weird; he tried to change them both. Two people...I mean he killed one because he couldn't control himself but he was in the process of changing the other"

"Why would he be doing that Al?" Bella asked "I mean if he was thirsty why didn't he just kill them both?"

"He wasn't thirsty" I shook my head "I mean yeah he was but he wasn't hunting, he was trying to turn those people. The only reason why one of them died was because he was a newborn"

"This doesn't make sense baby, why would a newborn be trying to turn someone?" She asked

"I don't know" I shook my head with a frown "I don't know why he would do that"

"Do you think they'll leave Seattle?" Bella asked "Did you see anything about that?"

"No, he hasn't made a decision" I replied slowly "I've been keeping an eye out on activity out there just in case that red head popped up somewhere but I guess I just came across something else"

"What? You think that she'd come back?" Bella asked wide eyed

"I don't know, maybe" I replied "Vampires love a good serving of revenge"

"So what are you going to do about this newborn?" Bella asked

"Seattle is Cullen territory" I shrugged "I have to call home and tell them about it, I don't really have any other choice"

"Okay" Bella nodded before repeating her question "But do you think he would just leave though?"

"No and it doesn't matter because I have to tell my family anyway. He's killing and he's turning people on our territory so it's our job to take care of it before something else happens" I said anxiously "It's our job to stop any attention focussing on what's just happened so the Volturi don't have to come by and inspect the situation. We have to take care of the situation quickly especially seeing as it could end up being a challenge for our land"

"What?" Bella asked "A challenge?"

"They could be after our territory and he could be trying to gain enough vampires to challenge us. It's certainly not unheard of so we need to take care of this right away" I replied quickly "More than anything I just want to keep the Volturi away from you Bells, they can't know about us because they won't like it and they'll want you dead"

"You should call Carlisle" Bella said nodding furiously

"Sorry about that, it was just Phil checking up on us all" Renee said happily as she rejoined us in the kitchen.

Bella and I immediately pulled away from each other slightly but my eyes focused on the floor as I ran the vision through my head one more time

"How is he?" Bella asked in a strained voice

"He's fine" Renee said raising her eyebrow "Are you two okay? Did I miss something?"

* * *

**So that's it! I hoped you liked this chapter and this story, i always loved a good Bella/Alice trip to visit Renee :P I hope you don't hate me too much for the ending as well. I just needed something to lead into the sequel so that's what I decided to do.**

**Thanks for reading this, I really appreciate it. Thank you for everyone who has reviewed and an even bigger thanks to those who constantly review. I appreciate it sooo much! **

**So please do me a huge favour and review. Tell me your thoughts :P **

**I don't think i have anything else to say but thank you and now i can actually call this story complete haha Keep an eye out for the sequel which will be done asap. I'm actually a wee bit sad about finishing this. It's been fun :D **

**That is all :) **


	27. Authors Note! Sorry!

**Hi All!**

**Hopefully I didn't get your hopes up or anything for a new chapter or anything but I just wanted to let everyone know that I'm working through the sequel as we speak and I will have something up during the weekend. I'm excited to hear what you think.**

**I do have one question that I forgot to ask. Do you want this story in Bella or Alice's P.O.V? I was planning doing it in Alice's but I just wanted general opinions to see what you guys think.**

**I have to answer some anonymous reviews as well**

**Twilight fan: Thanks so much for all your reviews, I appreciate it. I'm glad you liked it so far, hopefully when you get the time to read it some more you'll like the rest.**

**Ali: Hey! Thanks, i'm glad you liked it and i'm all for long reviews so no need to apologize. I didn't get your email address because it didn't work on the pm but if you go on my profile, you can get my email off that and just send me a quick email and I'll keep you posted!**

**Oh and Villemo79/Lisa, yo! Your Pm's have been turned off/disabled (or so says fanfic) so I can't reply back for some strange reason :( I think you should fix that asap haha and if you can't grab my email from my profile and email me! Haha just to let you know because i didn't want you to think i was just ignoring you.**

**Sorry for the babbling here guys but let me know what you want and I'll try and make it happen. I'll take a vote again and see who wins.**

**I haven't got a title yet but all that will be finished by the weekend so keep an eye out.**


	28. Sequel is up!

**Hey guys,**

**Just letting you know that I've posted my new story, the sequel to Full Circle. It's called She Wants Revenge. Just thought I would let everyone know :) **

**Have a good weekend**


End file.
